From Out of the Past and Into Present Dreams
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This this a challenge for MaeE. SMHP. 2 years after Stars,Year 6. Darien begins having dreams of Endymion and his brother Stratus. ch 24--Stratus' transformation creates a domino effect. The End.
1. Stratus

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is a challenge for Mae-E.

Challenge: Two years after Stars, Darien begins having dreams about his previous life as Prince Darien. Learning that Prince Darien had a younger brother, Stratus, the senshi believe these dreams are a sign that he's awakening and go looking for him. Takes place in year 6.

* * *

**From Out of the Past and Into the Dreams of the Present**

Ch 1: Stratus

Darien was having the dreams as Endymion again. It was raining and he was walking with the same boy. The boy was sad for some reason. The dream was fuzzy and he couldn't make it out. Darien did not understand why the boy was crying. Darien's past self, Endymion, was trying to consol him but he didn't know why—he had no idea who this kid was.

"It will be okay," Endymion kept saying. "It's not fair," said the boy, "it just isn't fair!"

While Darien was dreaming, tossing and turning as the dream progressed, a word kept echoing in his brain. The same word.

Stratus.

What did that mean? Was it some kind of weapon or a place? Probably in the sky? Was it the name of somebody? How long did he have to keep dreaming about this?

The dream ended as there was a knock on Darien's door.

"Yoo-hoo! Dar-ree-iiiinn!" called a familiar voice. "It's your favorite love bunny!"

Groaning, Darien rolled over and pushed himself up. He rubbed his head and moved the covers. "Coming," he said hoarsely as he put his feet to the floor.

Serena kept knocking on the door as Darien staggered to it. He felt so tired and groggy. The dream caused him to keep waking up. He felt as if he was coming down with the flu or something. He pushed the chain over, unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Hey, Serena," he mumbled.

Serena grinned. "Hey yourself. I got you some breakfast!" she held up a bag. "Donuts!"

"Healthy breakfast," Darien said as he let her in.

"You okay?" Serena asked, dropping the bag on the counter and taking his arm. "You don't look so well."

"Didn't sleep much last night," Darien yawned, "I kept dreaming--,"

"About me?" Serena teased, poking him in the ribs.

"Actually, no," he sat down on the couch. Serena flinched.

"You haven't?" she demanded. "Then who? Tell me!"

Darien grinned. "Don't worry, Serena. I haven't been dreaming about other girls."

"Good," said Serena gruffly.

"I've been dreaming about my past," Darien said, "as Prince Endymion, living on Earth a thousand years ago."

"That's strange," Serena commented, coming over to sit next to him. "Why would you be dreaming about this now? Did you have any dreams about Prince Endymion before we found out about the Moon Kingdom and all that?"

Darien shook his head. "No, I just had that recurring dream about the Moon Princess. I have no idea why I'll be dreaming about Prince Endymion now. It makes no sense at all."

"Tell me a bit about your dream," Serena said.

"Well, I'm usually walking around and talking to this guy. His face is blurry and I can hardly hear what we're talking about. I just hear little blurbs."

"What do you mean?"

Darien paused as he tried to think of a way to explain it. "You know the sound a radio makes when there's a bad connection?" Darien asked her and Serena nodded. "It sounds like that. I hear the song for a few seconds and then it goes into static again."

"Is there something else?"

"Yeah, I keep hearing the same word," Darien told her with the shake of his head. "_Stratus. _I hear it all the time. I don't know if it's a place, or a thing or a person but it just makes this whole thing weirder."

"Darien," Serena said softly, "how long have you been having this dream?"

"A little over a month," Darien replied, "it gets clearer each night I dream about it. I guess I'll figure what it means by January or something."

"Can you wait that long?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Darien groaned, running his hand through is hair. "It's driving me nuts. It's all I think about. When I'm at work and at school…"

"Don't worry, Darien," Serena placed her hand on his knee. "We'll work it out.

Darien smiled in appreciation. Then he thought of something. "Have you been dreaming about your past life as the Moon Princess?"

"Not lately," Serena answered.

"What about the other scouts?" he asked.

"They haven't told me."

"Can you ask them?"

"Sure, of course," Serena said with a nod. "How about we have breakfast, see a movie, and go to the mall? Then we can have a scout meeting. You can tell them all about your dream."

Darien paused before replying. He was still thinking about his dream. He had the day off so he could spend all day in bed dreaming and trying to figure it out. However, saying No" to Serena was always hard for him to do, especially when she gave him that pleading look of hers. His Serena always knew how to cure whatever ailed him. She was like a breath of fresh air and maybe that's what he needed right now. A break would probably make the dreams stop or he'd figure the out the mystery behind them.

"Oh, all right," Darien sighed with a shrug. "Why not?"

Serena grinned as she jumped to her feet and opened the bag of donuts and sat them on a plate. They brewed some hot cocoa, chatted about other things and Serena waited for him as he showered and dressed. After calling the other girls to arrange a meeting for that afternoon, Serena pondered what Darien had told her.

Darien's dream began to bother Serena a little. When the scouts had began fighting the Black Moon family, Serena and Darien were having the same dreams. Now they were having separate dreams. She was dreaming about their future and he was dreaming about his past. Why would Darien dream about this and not she? She felt rather helpless. If she had been dreaming about her life as the Moon Princess then maybe she might be able to help solve this puzzle.

Darien emerged from is room after dressing from his shower. "I feel better now."

"You look it too," said Serena.

"Hey," Darien began, "that's not funny."

"I'm just playing," Serena grinned, pushing his shoulder. "Come on, Darien. You need a break."

"Yeah, I guess I could use one," Darien stated, "let's go."

* * *

The window shopping did help clear Darien's head a little. Serena shrieked and tugged on his arm every time she saw something cute hanging in the windows. He bought the things she couldn't live without and after some ice cream he was thinking about the dream again. What was Stratus? Who was that boy? Why did they seem so close? How long was it going to take for this thing to be figured out? He had enough to deal with in _reality._

Later that afternoon they made it at Raye's temple to meet with the scouts. Once everyone made it, Serena thanked them for coming and went on explaining why she set up the meeting.

"Darien's been having dreams about his life as Prince Endymion," she explained and all the girls looked at Darien in surprise. Darien nodded grimly. "I called you all here to see if any of you are having dreams about your past life too."

She looked at the girls and they all gave negative responses.

"I don't think I ever dream about my past life," Raye stated, "I try to look for the future."

"Yeah," Lita stated, "I dream about other stuff…like boys."

"Tell us about your dream, Darien," said Raye.

"All right," Darien began with a sigh. He cleared his throat and jumped into the dream. He explained the length of time he'd been having it, the boy he keeps seeing and how unclear it is. When he mentioned the word "Stratus," Trista suddenly interrupted him.

"Stratus?" she said, "you've seen him?"

"Stratus is a person?" Darien questioned. "I'm not sure what it is. I just keep hearing it."

"Who is Stratus, Trista?" Serena asked softly.

As the group turned their eyes to Trista, she closed hers for a moment and opened them again. "The Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion had a brother named Stratus."

"I had a brother?" Darien demanded in shock. "I didn't know that! How come you didn't tell me?"

"There wasn't a reason to, Darien," Trista answered softly. "We were looking for the Moon Princess, not Prince Endymion's brother. Darien, tell me, when you're talking to this boy, can you see what the weather is like?"

Taken rather aback, Darien stared and sputtered on his answer. "T-The _weather?_W—what—how—what would that have to do with anything?"

"Stratus was able to control the weather," Trista replied and the others gasped in surprise. "Sometimes depicting on what mood he was in it would change the weather. Have you ever noticed the weather when he was showing his emotions?"

Darien pondered hard and took a moment before answering. "Well, this morning he was looking really sad, even if I couldn't see his face. He looked young though so it must've been when we were children…I felt young too. He was really sad about something, I think it was about his pet that died and he kept saying it was unfair. It was really cloudy—started raining. There were times when he was excited about something too and it was bright—not a cloud in the sky."

"So this boy Endymion is talking to, must be his brother, Stratus?" Serena questioned.

"Yes," Trista said.

"Why do you think I'm dreaming about this now?" Darien asked.

"There were many people on the moon Queen Serenity sent to Earth," Trista said, "Stratus was one of them."

"You mean he was at the battle with the Negaverse?" Ami asked.

"Yes," Trista replied, "he was also killed. He was sent to Earth like the rest of you. I believe these dreams are a sign of Stratus trying to reach Darien. Stratus and Darien were always close. Perhaps he is awakening and he might need help."

"Help?" Mina asked nervously. "You mean he might be in danger?"

"Perhaps he has enemies we don't know about," Trista theorized.

"Then we should go looking for him!" Mina exclaimed.

"I agree with Mina," Serena said with a nod.

"Were would we look?" Michelle wondered.

"I'm not sure," said Trista, "he was sent in a different area of the world."

"I don't remember anyone called Stratus," Luna said quickly, "do you Luna?"

"No, I don't," Artemis answered and he looked at Trista. "We were on the Moon Kingdom for a long time. How come we don't remember this?"

"Queen Serenity erased those memories of Stratus and others," Trista replie. , "She wanted you two to focus on your mission in reuniting the sailor scouts. She also wanted to give Prince Stratus another chance."

"Well, let's start looking for him then," Darien said impatiently. "I haven't anything better to do. Where do we start?"

"Darien, see if you can communicate with Stratus in your dreams," Trista told him, "ask him to tell you where he is."

"All right," Darien nodded, "I'll try."

"I will try searching for Stratus' chronological marker," Trista stated, "with my Garnet Rod. Ami, search for areas with extreme weather changes. Stratus' powers may be affecting the weather without him knowing."

"Of course," said Ami.

"What about us?" Mina asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes, start packing," Trista replied, "as soon as we find where Stratus is, we'll need to leave."

Darien took a sleeping pill before going to bed. He was determined on finding his brother from the past. The moment he fell asleep and began having those memories of the past again, he tried to make the vision disappear and call out for Stratus. The picture of his old and his brother faded out slowly and soon there was nothing but darkness. Darien focused and thought about Stratus.

"Stratus—Stratus can you hear me?" he sad.

"Who are you?" came a voice, but it didn't really sound like the boy Stratus. The voice sounded older. It had to be Stratus' reincarnation. "What do you want?"

"It is me, Endymion, your brother. You've been having these dreams, haven't you? About our lives a thousand years ago?"

"I know nothing about that," said the voice angrily.

"It's because you don't remember," Darien insisted, "I don't either but you have to trust me. I've only just learned about it myself. I am going to start looking for you. I think you're in danger. You might be starting to awaken and you'll need my help."

"What makes you think I'll need your help?" the voice demanded hotly. "I don't even know who the hell you are!"

"This is important, Stratus," Darien said patiently, "I know it's hard to believe but we were brothers a thousand years ago. Were in a battle on the moon kingdom and we were all killed. We were sent into the future, into this time now but we were separated. Now I am having these dreams of our past together and I think you are awakening. You may be in danger and you may need my help."

There was a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning. In a split second he saw a boy's face but there was no time to make it out. All he could tell was the boy looked furious.

"You are nothing but a figment of my imagination!" the voice roared. "You are nothing to me. This is just a stupid dream and I learned not to trust my dreams anymore."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me questions! Stay away from me. I am warning you."

"Why are you so angry?" Darien asked. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy laughed. "You expect me to trust you? I don't know how you were able to get into my mind but don't try it again. I'm not causing these dreams, you are and I want you to stop them now."

"But I'm not," Darien said, "you are."

"You lie! If I did then I'd be the one who know what they meant, wouldn't I? But you seem to know what this is all about. You stay out of my head and leave me alone!"

There was another crash of thunder, flash of lightning and Darien saw the angry boy's face again. Slowly the image of himself as Prince Endymion came back into place again. This time he and Stratus were older, young men. They were sparing with each other and egging each other on.

"Come on, little brother!" Endymion laughed. "You can do better than that."

"All right," said Stratus and he sent a gale of wind at his brother and knocked him on his back. "How was that?"

"You cheater!" Endymion cried. "I said no powers!"

Darien thought about this dream as he watched in. It was as if he was sitting in a theatre watching a movie. Stratus looked so happy and playful now, a bit of a rebel. But that boy he saw earlier, was that really Stratus' reincarnation? And whatever happened to him to be so angry? Was it really just because this whole thing was weird? Darien tried not to think about it. Anyone hearing someone speaking to them in their dreams, saying that they lived a thousand years ago would make them think they were out of their mind. It was really strange and he couldn't hold that against the boy—but he wondered if he really wanted to find Stratus' reincarnation. What would the boy do when Darien found him?

**To be continued**


	2. Searching

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is a challenge from Mae-E. I'm her ghostwriter._

**From out of the Past and Into Future Dreams**

**Chapter 2**

**Searching**

Around ten the next morning, Darien woke up but he stayed in bed. He stared at the ceiling and thought about his conversation of Stratus' reincarnation. Why was he so angry with him? What happened to him to cause him to stop trusting his dreams?

Darien groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Last nights dreams were still blurry and but at least he knew what he was dreaming about. Darien had tried to pay attention to detail and make it clearer but it was difficult. Time to time he knew he was dreaming and then he felt as if he was really in the memory. Perhaps it was the effect of the sleeping pill he took the night before. Darien turned around on his bed and reached for his phone. He had to call Serena and tell her what happened. He wouldn't have time to go to the scout meeting himself as he had to get to work soon. He was already late.

He punched in Serena's number and waited for her to pick up. "Come on, Serena."

On the third ring her brother picked up. "Sammy, it's Darien. Is your sister there?"

"Yeah," Sammy said in a bored voice. "Hold on."

Darien could hear Sammy set the receiver down on the counter and walk off calling for Serena. "Meatball Head—your boyfriend is on the phone!"

"Fiancé," Darien muttered.

Within seconds, Darien heard the phone pick up again. "Darien?"

"Doesn't your brother know we're engaged?" Darien inquired.

"Yeah, he does," Serena said, "You honestly wouldn't think I'd keep it a big secret, would you?" she giggled and Darien could picture her admiring the engagement ring her got her.

"I heard him call me your boyfriend."

"I guess he's just not used to it," Serena said softly. "Well, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you about my dream," Darien replied.

"Okay, I'll be right over," Serena said brightly. "We can--,"

"No, you can't," Darien interrupted, "I've got to get to work. I just wanted to tell you so you can tell the others."

"Oh," Serena's voice became sad. "I see."

"You know I'd rather spend all day with you, Serena."

"I know. Well, what happened in your dream?" Serena asked as she leaned against the wall. "Did you see Stratus' face?"

"No," Darien replied, "it was still blurry. I tried doing what Trista said—calling out for Stratus."

"It worked?" Serena asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but the kid was mad," Darien explained, "He didn't want to talk to me. He told me to leave me alone and he didn't believe a word I told him. I saw his face for a split second but all I could tell was how angry he looked."

"I wonder why he's so angry," Serena said.

"So do I," Darien groaned, "look, Serena, I've got to get going or I'll be in deep trouble with work. Just tell the others for me as soon as you can?"

"I will, Darien," Serena said, "when will you be off?"

"I may have to work later," Darien groaned.

"Call me, all right?"

"Of course," Darien said softly. "Thanks, Serena."

"You bet," Serena said, "I love you, Darien."

"I love you too."

After hanging up, Serena didn't waste any time. She called the scouts immediately and told them to drop what they were doing and head to Raye's temple for a meeting.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Serena said once the gang made it to Raye's temple.

"Sounded important," Lita stated.

"It is," Serena nodded, "Darien told me more about his dream. Everything was still fuzzy but he was able to communicate with Stratus' reincarnation." Serena groaned and shook her head. "It didn't' go well. Darien said he was very angry. Stratus told him to leave him alone."

"Why do you think he said that?" Mina asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Serena answered, "I guess he didn't expect Darien to try reaching out to him. It must've scared him. Darien didn't tell me much. He had to get to work."

"So if Stratus' reincarnation is angry," Trista said, "then he must be producing thunderstorms and tornadoes."

"He can affect the weather that strongly without meaning to?" Raye asked, surprised. "Not even knowing?"

"If Stratus is beginning to awaken," Trista explained, "then whatever mood he is in the weather changes. Feelings of fright produce cold winds, excitement warm ones. Happiness causes clouds to disperse and the sun shine. Confusion makes the weather change quickly, sunny to cloudy and back again. Blizzards are a result of feelings of coldness and bitterness."

"I see," stated Ami, "I can search the world for severe storms."

"Keep in mind he may be only angry when Darien was talking to him," advised Trista, "we don't know if he's generally happy or angry or scared. You have to search the world for all sorts of weather that changes dramatically. This may take time."

"What if we don't have time?" Mina wondered. "What if Stratus is in trouble?"

"I just hope he isn't," Trista sighed, "we must do all we can."

"We'll help Ami research," Lita volunteered.

"What timeframe should I look at?" Ami asked. "For the weather, I mean. Last week's weather, a month?"

"Look at the daily weather for the previous three months, just to be safe," Trista answered. "We do know for certain if Stratus has been having the dreams as long as Darien has or not."

"I can do fire readings," Raye said.

"Every little bit helps," Michelle said.

"Start immediately," Trista ordered. "We really don't have time to waste."

"Right!" the girls said and they split off.

* * *

Sailor Pluto spent returned to the Gates of Time to look for Stratus' Chorological Marker. It was the energy and part of the aura radiated from every person which only the Soldier of Time could see. She could use this to keep an eye on the scouts and other people in the world. She opened the Gats of time during the time of the Silver Millennium to see his Chronological Marker and to review his powers once again.

"Dark blue symbol of Earth," she whispered, "now all I have to do is find it in another time and place."

Looking for it again through the time stream wasn't an easy task. There were so many overlapping auras, so many different spots of time. Where could be be? Stratus' marker kept changing from dark blue, to light gray and to brown, making it even more difficult for her to get a lock on his marker.

Serena, Mina, Lita and Ami spent every spare moment they had at the library searching news papers and the internet for global weather for the past three months. The librarian gave the girls an inquisitive look when they asked for the weather sections of international newspapers.

"International Newspapers?" she said. "What for?"

"Um," Serena mumbled, looking at the others for help.

"Well, you see," Lita murmured, "er…"

"We're doing a school project on global weather for the past three months," Ami stated.

"I see," said the librarian, "well I think we may have some. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," Serena said, "we'll be at that table over there." Serena indicated a nearby table and the librarian left.

While the librarian was searching for their supply of international newspapers, Ami was browsing the internet and the other girls were reading books on weather.

"I feel like I'm in school," Serena mumbled.

"Yeah, good thing this is our last year of High School, huh?" Lita asked.

"Then it's off to college," Mina said, "I think I'll go to Beauty School."

"It's kind of interesting how the weather changes and everything," Lita stated as she turned the page of her book. "But how is this going to help us find Stratus?"

"I don't know," Mina sighed.

"We've got to remember to watch the news tonight," Serena said, "and see if there's anything about the weather. I think I'll disguise myself as a weather girl and go to the news."

"News girl Serena," Lita joked, "now there's a job for you."

"Here are the only international newspapers I could find," said the librarian. She placed the newspapers on the table and walked away.

"Thanks," said Serena and she pulled them near her. "Right, let's see what's going around the world. Hey, this is in Russian! And this is in English! How am I supposed to read this?"

"Maybe asking for international newspapers wasn't such a good idea," Mina groaned.

"Hey, some have pictures," Lita said, "right, here's the map of the US. Sunny in Florida, dry in Texas…"

"Tornadoes in Kansas," Serena said, pointing at the little tornado in Kansas. "Darien said Stratus is angry and Stratus' anger causes tornadoes."

"But how would we know if that's normal or if Stratus is really there?" Lita asked. "Kansas is one of the states in Tornado Alley."

"Well, let's just make a note of it and come back later," Mina said, writing "Kansas" and "Tornadoes" on a piece of paper.

After a few moments of looking at the newspapers, Serena left Mina and Lita to look at them alone and she went to Ami's computer.

"How's it going, Ami?" she asked, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I've just finished looking at the weather for Japan," Ami answered, "it has been normal. Summer was hot and humid so Trista was right. Stratus didn't come anywhere in Japan. He can't be here."

"What are you looking at now?" Serena asked, glancing at the monitor. "China?"

"Yes," Ami replied, scrolling down. "I'm going to check all of the Eastern part of world and work my way into the west."

"Good idea, it's not too far. It's still part of Asia."

"So if he is in China or the Philippines," Ami said hopefully, "we'll find him quickly."

"And if he's not?"

"This may take weeks," Ami said with a sigh.

"Great," Serena moaned and she went back to the table where Lita and Mina were. Tired of looking at international newspapers and not being able to understand the words, Serena left Lita and Mina at it and she went to check out all the books she could find on dreams and dream interpretation.

"Maybe I can help Darien with his dreams," Serena whispered as she set down with the first book and started reading.

* * *

Raye did fire reading to look for Stratus and she saw Darien's dreams through Stratus' point of view. It was very strange to look at her hands and see that they were not her own. Though her fire readings helped her understand Darien's dreams more, it did not give her a clue on Stratus' whereabouts. She sensed, however that when they found Stratus that they may need to fight again.

"This is pointless," Raye muttered, pausing from looking into the fire. "How is this going to help me find out where Stratus is?"

She sighed, recorded what happened in a journal and went back to fire reading. She couldn't stop trying. Perhaps seeing Stratus' dreams through his eyes was just the beginning to finding out where he was.

* * *

The search dragged on and on. The scouts were growing restless and Darien was very impatient. All he wanted to do was find his brother. It got harder for him to contact Stratus' reincarnation; he must've known he was trying and was resisting him somehow. When Serena wasn't at school, doing her homework or studying her books on dreams, she gave Darien as much as support as he needed. Serena felt so helpless in all of this. She hated seeing Darien look so upset.

Darien was grateful to Serena for being his rock. Once in a while she was able to drag him away for a bit of fresh air or sometimes they'd study about dreams together.

Weeks later, the scouts talked about their progress. Three weeks later the scouts met up at Raye's temple for a meeting.

"Stratus' marker is hard to close in on," Trista sighed, "it must be changing and it's overlapping with other Markers."

"Have you found any luck?" Amara asked Ami.

"I've started the Western Hemisphere," Ami said, "England has been having severe weather but the weather went back to normal in September."

"The weather is always so unreliable in England anyway," Mina said dismissively.

"That's true," Ami nodded, "But it couldn't be so unreliable if you have blizzards in the summer."

"What!" everyone exclaimed and Ami took out her notes.

"Near the end of June," Ami explained "it was rather dry all around England. Then in the first week of July for Surrey County weather was pretty still. A mixture or of cold and hot and no wind and hardly any clouds that lasted a couple of days." Ami looked at Trista. "What kind of feelings would cause weather like that?"

"Hmm," said Trista, thinking hard, "he hasn't caused weather like this but it sounds like shock to me."

"Shock?" Serena gasped. "From what?"

"We don't know," Lita said, "but I bet you it's something big."

"You said something about blizzards," Mina prompted, "when was that?"

"Right, that was actually in August and it was in London."

"London?"

"Yes, the weather continued to get worse in Surrey for a while," Ami stated as she glanced at her notes. "Following the days of stillness, there were severe thunderstorms and tornadoes."

"No way," Serena gasped, "he really is angry."

"The thirty-first of July however did have some pleasant weather, though it lasted for a couple of hours," Ami went on, "Then in the first week of August there was a very major storm then everything went to normal. The weather started acting up again, but not in Surrey but in London. After the thunderstorms there was very rainy weather. It rained for days straight and then the rain turned into snow."

"Shock, anger and depression," Mina whispered, "I wonder what happened to him to make him feel this way."

"Let's go to London and find out then!" Serena announced, turning around.

"Wait, not so fast!" Ami called. "The weather went back to normal on September first so Stratus can't be in London anymore!"

"What?"

"Stratus is moving. He was in Surrey England first, then to London and now he can be anywhere."

"Great, a dead end," Mina moaned.

"I still have the Americas to search," Ami said quickly. "So he may be there. I'm getting close."

"How about Raye?" Serena asked. "Has she been finding anything?"

"I don't know," Lita said, "she's still doing fire readings. I bet she doesn't leave that fire except for school."

"Let's see if we can get her out of it," Serena said as she walked up the stairs. "This is urgent."

The girls entered the room of the great sacred flame. Serena knelt beside Raye and shook her.

"Raye, wake up!" she exclaimed. "Tell us what you saw!"

Raye was still in a daze for a moment. Serena and the others snapped their fingers in front of her. They turned her away from the frame and Raye blinked.

"What the?"

"Raye!" Serena shouted.

"Serena, why did you interrupt me?" Raye demanded.

"Because you've been sitting in front of the fire for weeks and haven't told us a thing!" Serena retorted. "We've all explained what we found out, now it's your turn."

"I don't have much to tell you," Raye muttered as she slowly got to her feet.

"You don't?" Lita asked.

"All I saw was what Darien saw in his dreams," she replied, "but I was seeing them through Stratus' eyes. I saw the Earth a thousand years ago and the things Prince Endymion and Prince Stratus did."

"You couldn't tell where Stratus might be now?" Mina asked sadly.

"No, I'm sorry," Raye moaned, "I tried and as I was doing these readings, I got the distinct feeling that once we find Stratus we may need to fight again."

"Then—then maybe Stratus is in danger!" Serene exclaimed.

"We don't know that for sure," Amara said optimistically.

"I've got to go tell Darien about this," Serena said, "just keep trying everyone. The minute you find anything to help us, call me."

* * *

Serena spent as much time as she could with Darien to offer her support. He was loosing patience. All he wanted to do was to find his brother. He sensed that he was in danger as the dreams went on. His older brother instincts and feelings were kicking in and he was acting in a way the others have never seen him. Serena hoped the update would help.

"So Ami said she lost Stratus' signal?" Darien questioned edgily after Serena told him what she learned.

"She still has America to scan. Trista can't get a lock on Stratus either but we are close Darien, I can feel it."

"You said that Raye feels that we will have to fight again," Darien got up and went to the window as if expecting to see Stratus walk by.

"Yeah," Serena replied, "when we find Stratus."

"So, maybe my brother is in danger? How can we protect him if we can't find him?"

"Calm down, Darien," Serena said firmly. "We _will _find him. We're getting close."

"I can't calm down," Darien groaned, bounding the wall. "Stratus is angry about something. It can't just be me trying to reach him."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked as she came next to him.

"I'm not sure," Darien sighed, "but something must've caused him to feel so angry. You said that the weather was so crazy in England. Thunderstorms, blizzards? He's upset. And those days where there really was no weather? Trista said it might be shock, right?"

"That's what she says," Serena stated.

"There were few instances when the weather was like that in my dreams of him," Darien sighed, "Our dog died and there wasn't any weather for days. People got hurt in some wars and he didn't know how to take it. This must be happening again. Something bad has happened to him and he feels lost. I don't know what it could be. Maybe he lost someone very important to him. Maybe he does have enemies and he can't bring them down. I just feel so helpless. He won't let me through so I can talk to him.

"Oh, Darien," Serena wrapped her arms around Darien. "It'll be all right. Don't worry, we'll find him."

"When?"

"Soon, just try to be patient for a little longer," she said, "we're close. I can feel it."

"I hope you're right," Darien whispered as he tightened his arms around her. "Oh, Serena, I hope you're right."

_To Be Continued_


	3. Unreliable Weather

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. There may be a few OC in here which I and Mae-E came up with.

AN: This is a challenge for Mae-E. This is set in year 6 but there will be differences.

* * *

**From Out of the Past and Into Future Dreams 3**

**Unreliable Weather**

The weather had been acting strange since Harry returned to Surrey. For a couple of weeks it was overcast, not really cold or hot. Then there were thunderstorms nonstop. Vernon Dursley often blamed Harry for the bad weather but Harry kept telling him that he his powers didn't work that way. He was a wizard and there were only so much he could do.

Harry always hated it when his cousin's gang came over. If only he was seventeen and allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. He'd love to give them a lesson in manners, show them what it's like to be scared senseless. Sitting in Dudley's second bedroom didn't give him enough space and he could still hear them talking and laughing and being, well, stupid. Harry wanted some peace and quiet to some of his books and work on his summer essays. He thought about his cupboard and got up. Yeah, he'd go there and visit where it all began. If Dudley's gang was still a problem, he'd just go off somewhere else. He picked up his Transfiguration book and started out of his bedroom. Just as he was passing Dudley's bedroom, he heard Pier's speaking.

"Dud, is it all right if I get a drink?"

"Yeah."

Piers opened the door and saw Harry. Piers didn't make any notion of seeing him. Piers grinned and grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Hey, you can't leave without saying hello, Harry!" he said. "Where are you manners?"

"Let go of me, Polkis," Harry hissed.

"Think you're tough, eh?"

Piers pulled Harry into the bedroom and shut the door. He pointed at the over-large ugly shirt Harry was wearing. "Hey, Dud—I remember this old shirt—I always hated it!"

"I only wore it once,' said Dudley, "but it looks good on Harry I think."

"It's been a while since we broke your cousin's nose," Dennis said, "Piers, hold him back for me. Unless you want a go, Big D."

"Go ahead," Dudley shrugged. "You need to work on your left hook, anyway."

Dennis popped his knuckles and as Piers pulled Harry's arms back, he saw his transfiguration book in his hand.

"Hey, what kind of book is this, Harry?" Piers laughed as he took Harry's transfiguration book away. "Transfiguration? Haha! What kind of school do you go to?"

"Only the best in the world," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"He goes to St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," said Dudley, glaring warningly at his cousin.

"So that's why we don't see you at school, Harry!" Piers laughed.

"I wouldn't want to go to Smeltings anyway," Harry smirked. "Your knickerbockers are enough to make me sick."

"Hey!" Dudley shouted. "How'd like me to hit you with my Smelting Stick?"

"How'd you like me to get hit you with _mine?" _Harry demanded and Dudley blanched.

"Harry, _no!" _he gasped.

"What stick?" Malcolm asked. "You've got a stick?"

"Hey, here it is!" Piers pulled Harry's wand from his back pocket. "Kind of small for a Smelting stick, isn't it?"

"Piers, put that thing down!" Dudley said in a panicked voice.

"Give me back my wand," Harry commanded as he reached for it.

"Wand!" Piers howled and waved it around. "A little too old to believe in magic, aren't you? No wonder you're so weird."

"You want to see it work?" Harry threatened.

"Don't you dare, Harry!" Dudley cried.

"Oh what is he going to do, Dudley?" Piers smiled. "Turn me into a toad?"

"You look more like a _rat _to me!" Harry shouted, glaring at Pier's rat like face. Piers reminded him of somebody. Yes, Peter Pettigrew. They had ratlike features, stabbed people in the back and even had the same initials.

"I could do worse than turning you into something," Harry said, "I can do all sorts of things."

"I'd like to see you try," Piers hissed.

"Piers, don't make Harry angry," Dudley warned. "Harry—just—get out of my room!"

"We're not going to make him mad," Piers said, pulling on Harry's shirt, "we were just going to make him bleed. Come on, Dennis. Let's work on your left hook." He threw Harry's wand aside pulled his arms painfully behind his back.

Dennis jumped up and punched Harry in the face and broke his glasses. He hit him again. Harry grunted and looked up.

"I'm sick of you!" he shouted. "You stupid fat muggles!"

"Muggles?" Piers asked. "What's that?"

"Let me go, Piers, right now!"

Dudley's bedroom window broke and the glass cut Malcolm. Malcolm looked at Dudley. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

Dudley looked at Harry. "Way to go, Harry!"

"Well you know what happens when you make me angry, don't you?" Harry demanded, looking as if he were about to go crazy. "You remember, don't you, Piers? When we went to the zoo on Dudley's eleventh birthday?"

"Yeah, how could we forget?" Piers asked. "That snake was going to crush me to death!"

"No, it was just trying to get out of there," said Harry, "and that's why I made the glass disappear. But maybe I should've broken it--," he nodded at Dudley's broken window, "so it'd tear up your ugly fat face!"

"Harry, shut up!" Dudley shouted.

"Didn't want to tell them, did you?" Harry grinned through his nosebleed, the blood dripping down his teeth. "Go ahead, tell them, Dudley! Tell them the truth!"

"What is he talking about?" Piers demanded. "How could Harry make the glass disappear? You knocked him to the ground, Dud."

"Because of magic, you idiot!" Harry squirmed. "Yeah, didn't Dudley tell you?"

"Harry, Harry, shut up!" Dudley said. "Not another word! I'll get Dad!"

"What's the matter, Dudders?" Harry demanded. "Afraid your friends won't play with you anymore because your cousin is a _wizard!"_

"Harry, you're crazy," Piers said in disgust. "There's no such thing as wizards."

"Yeah there is!" Harry snapped. "My dad was a wizard and my Mum was a witch. They weren't killed a car crash, there were murdered—by a wizard! Lord Voldemort!"

"That's enough! Enough! Dad's going to throw you out of the house!"

"I don't care," Harry said, "you think I want to stay here? You made my life a living hell! Now you're going to see what it's like!"

Lightning hit the ground right outside the house. Dudley jumped. Harry laughed.

"Afraid of lightning, Duddikins?"

"Shut up!" Dudley said. "Mum and Dad never should've taken you in! You know how embarrassed my Mum was of yours? Your Mum thought she was than! Just because she's a witch, but I'll tell you what I think about Aunt Lily—she's—"

"Shut your fat mouth!" Harry roared and lightning hit again. The lights went out. Wind was blowing into the broken window like a tornado was brewing.

"What the--?" Malcolm said stupidly.

"Oooh, look, it's all dark!" Harry hooted. "I hope none of you wet yourselves!"

"Harry, you're insane! Get out of here and go live with that criminal Godfather of yours!" Dudley shouted.

"I would—but he's _dead!" _Harry cried, "and I'm still stuck with this place, you—you _pig!"_

Dudley instantly became a pig. Harry laughed. "I got to finish what Hagrid started! How do you like that, Dud?"

Dennis and Malcolm stared at the pig in disbelief. Piers dropped Harry's arms.

"You really are a freak, Potter!" he gasped.

"Yeah?" Harry turned to him. "Well you are a _rat!" _

SNAP! Piers became a rat and he was crawling on the ground.

"You're a bunch of animals!" Harry shouted. "ANIMALS!"

Malcolm became a monkey and Dennis became a donkey. The Muggles Harry just turned into animals began making noise in shock.

"How do you like that? How do you like that! You picked on me for the last time, you stupid Muggles!"

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

"What on Earth?" he heard his aunt scream from downstairs.

Harry stood there for a moment as if he were in a daze. He felt so weird. Then looking at what used to be his cousin's gang he realized what he had done and knew he had to move. He grabbed his wand and book and hurried to his room to pack, just to find that his trunk was already packed with Hedwig sitting in her cage right next to his trunk.

"Hedwig, we've go to get out of here!" Harry cried, pulling on his bag, grabbing his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He hurried down the stairs while his aunt was running up the stiars. "What did you do?" she demanded. "What did you DO?"

"Ask Dudley!" Harry barked. "I'm sick of this place. You've acted like _animals_ ever since I came here!"

And as he walked passed her, his aunt was changed into a horse. Far over at the drilling business called Gunnings where Vernon worked, he became a big fat pig.

Right as Harry opened the door to walk out; Mrs. Figg was walking up to Number Four. Harry laughed. "Mrs. Figg, we have to stop meeting like this."

"Harry, what happened?" she asked in concern. "Is…is that your aunt?"

Harry looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, she's always looked like a horse, hasn't she?"

Mrs. Figg grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him off the street to her home. "I've got to tell Dumbledore. I saw all your windows break! I thought that you were under attack!"

"I made all the windows break?" Harry asked in surprise.

"And the lights went out," she went on, "lightning struck a telephone pole. What is with this weather?"

He found the fallen down telephone pole as she led him to her house. Within moments, the rest of the order whisked him away back to Headquarters so Dumbledore could put out another fire. There was a strong chance that Harry would have to give up his wand and be unable to go to Hogwarts. But even if he was expelled, Harry wasn't going to give up his wand. It being a brother to the one who gave him his scar, it was the only thing that could protect him.

**

* * *

**

The Order came to collect Harry at Mrs. Figg's house while Dumbldore had to settle what Harry did once again like the previous year. The moment Harry returned to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, he was reminded painfully of his godfather's death. The order explained to Harry that headquarters was now his home but Harry didn't really want it. It was filled of all those memories and if Sirius didn't like this place, Harry wouldn't either. He pulled his trunk to his room and blocked out the Order's words. He had to be alone now. He didn't want to be with anybody.

But he didn't get his wish. As he started up the stairs, he met Kreacher. Kreacher. That stupid, evil, conniving house-elf. It was his fault that Harry's godfather was dead.

"Kreacher," Harry said icily.

"Kreacher won't do it!" he said suddenly.

"Won't do what?" Harry demanded. "What wouldn't you do after what you've already done? You—little—monster!"

"Kreacher won't have another master!" the creature shouted. "Kreacher won't serve you!"

"I don't want you to serve me either, Kreacher," Harry strode to the house-elf. "I'd rather not look at you. You don't belong here. You were supposed to serve Sirius, but you didn't do a good job of that, did you? You got him killed!"

Harry grabbed the house elf by the ankles, swung him around as if he was de-gnoming a garden and threw him down the stairs. Hearing the loud thump, the Order came out.

"What's going on?" Moody growled.

"I want him out of here," Harry said, pointing at Kreacher.

"Harry, if you won't be his master," said Dedalus, "then he'll have to be with the oldest of the Blacks. Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Well," said Harry, "he can go to Hogwarts and the other house elves can look at him. Get out of my sight, Kreacher!"

"Nooo!" wailed Kreacher and with a loud crack, he was gone. Harry sighed and went up to his room. Now that Kreacher was out of the house, it was one less reminder of what he had lost.

* * *

The weather got worse as the days turned into weeks. Harry spent much of his time in his Godfather's old bedroom, looking at pictures and things he used to have when he was a kid. It surprised him how Mrs. Black even kept some of those things. Harry was furius, bitter and depressed. Sighing, he shuffled over to the window. There was a horrible thunderstorm going and it looked like it was about to snow. 

"It looks just like how I feel," Harry moaned. "Sirius…"

Harry never felt so alone, so torn up before in his life.

Harry's attitude seemed to have become better when his best friends came to stay with him and he told them how furious he got with Dudley and his gang.

"I just snapped," Harry told them. "I don't know what happened."

"So, are you just going to stay here then?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied, turning his face back to the window. He sort of liked to look out of it, no matter what the weather was like. He sometimes just wanted to break free. "Sirius left everything to me. If I don't take it, then, it belongs to Bellatrix."

Harry's hand tightened and thunder boomed outside, followed by several flashes of lightning.

"I _hate _her," Harry muttered.

This talk worried Hermione and Ron. They'd never seen Harry like this.

"Sirius was her _cousin,_" Harry said, "they were _cousins."_

"Harry, but you just attacked yours," Ron whispered.

"I would NEVER kill Dudley!" Harry shouted, turning around fiercely. "Never! Yeah, I hated what he did to me all those years, beating me up and teasing me. It felt good to get back to him sometimes, sic that python on him and scare him with magic. Yeah, I kind of liked it...but I'd never kill him! I just…turned him into a pig, but I didn't expect that to happen."

Harry groaned as if the outburst made him tired. "I just called him a pig and it happened. Dudley and his gang were like animals and I guess I got so mad that…that they became animals. Then all the windows broke. Has…anything happened like that to you?"

"No," said Hermione and Ron shook his head.

Harry sunk down on his bed, his head in his hands. "I didn't want to believe Sirius was gone, I just refused to accept it. It was weird. I felt like…I couldn't feel anything."

"You were in _shock, _Harry," Hermione sympathsized.

"Yeah," Harry half-laughed. "I guess that's _one _way of saying it."

"I don't really want to stay here," Harry moaned, "it reminds me of Sirius. But I can't let Bellatrix haave it. No way…"

"So," Hermione said cautiously, "what're you going to do?"

"I guess I'll do more house cleaning," he shrugged, "see if I can get all those elf heads down or something. This place gives me the creeps. No wonder Sirus ran off."

There was an odd silence for a while. Finally, Hermione said, "you've still got us, Harry."

"That's right, mate," Ron added.

"For now," Harry said, "you know now that Voldemort's back he's going to kill everyone close to me, don't you? What if…you two are next?"

"Well, Harry," Hermione mumbled, "I, we'll…"

"I can't stand it," Harry groaned, running his hand through his untidy black hair. "Sirus was the cloest thing to having my Dad back. I used to dream about staying with him, asking him all sorts of questions about my Dad. And now…it's never going to happen…"

Tears leaked out of Harrys' beright green eyes. Ron bit his lip, looking uncomfortable while Hermione came over and sat next to Harry. She put her hand on his back.

"Oh Harry," she said with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry…"

Harry didn't reply.

"We'll find a way to stop Voldemort," she said, trying to sound hopeful but her voice was no more than a little squeak.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, "when everyone I care about is _dead."_  
"Well, you've got us now," she reminded him, "and even if we end up dying we're still going to be your friends."

"Hermione…" Harry mumbled, "I…yeah…"

Hermine hugged him and Harry fought back a sob. He sniffed hard and wiped his eyes.

"C-could you both just, give me a moment alone?" he asked. "Please?"

"All right," said Hermione, "let's go, Ron."

Ron stood up, nodded at Harry and left the room with Hermione. Harry lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was hard to visualize his life without Sirius now. He had only reunited with him three years ago and now…now he was gone. Sirus wasn' tsupposed to die. He and Harry were supposed to be living together.

Voldemort was killing people again. All over the place. Harry hated to think if Ron or Hermione or someone else he cared about would be next. It scared him half to death. He just wished he was more powerful than he really was. That he could take Voldemort down. What made him so powerful anyway? Harry wished that more people, people stronger than ordinary wizards and witches could aid him in this tragedy.

Was anyone coming?

* * *

Harry felt a little bit better by the time his school owl came. He wanted to get out of the house for ages. He looked at his OWL results. He had done better than he expected. In addition he was made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. This gave Harry something to be happy about. 

The Wizarding World became very dangerous within the last couple of months. Harry and his friends had to get their school supplies with Hagrid and the Weasleys. Many stores had windows boarded up. Hagrid took Harry, Ron and Hermione to Madame Malkins for their new robes and he waited outside. When the trio entered, they heard a familiar drawling voice. It was Draco Malfoy. For some reason, Harry walked closer to the noise. Wearing dark green robes, Draco Malfoy walked to a mirror to examine himself. He saw Harry and the others in his mirror.

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," Draco muttered.

Harry's blood boiled. "Shut up, Malfoy. Hermione can do magic just as good as anybody else."

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!"

Neither Harry nor Ron pulled their wands down. Draco grinned and turned around.

"Oh, go ahead," he said, "be the last time you'll use your wand, Potter. You'll be expelled from Hogwarts and Dumbledore might not be far behind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry demanded, his wand still raised at Draco.

"Wands away!" Madame Malkin exclaimed and then she looked at Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa came forward. "Put those away," she hissed. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" said Harry as he stepped forward. His anger raged higher. Clouds began forming outside. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in, are you?"

Madam Malkin squealed and clutched at her heart. "Really, you shouldn't accuse—dangerous thing to say—wands away, please!"

When Harry didn't' lower his wand, Narcissa gave an unattractive smile. "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry laughed and looked around him. "Wow…look at that...he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Malfoy jerked toward Harry and tripped over his robe. Ron laughed.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Malfoy snarled.

"It's all right, Draco," Narcissa told him as she put her fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."

Fire and lightning ignited within Harry. He narrowed his eyes and raised his wand higher.

"I'm going to make your sick sister pay for what she did to my Godfather!" Harry snarled. "There will be a family reunion in Azkaban if it's the last thing I do!"

Before anyone could act, lightning struck Madam Malkin's shop twice and there was a strong powerful wind that sent the man trying to sell dodgy amulets through the window with his desk.

Madame Malkin shouted in shock. Kids screamed and started crying while others began talking about the strangeness of the weather.

"The weather has been acting very peculiar lately," said an old wizard, looking up the sky.

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted, poking his head through the broken window. "Yeh all right?"

"Yeah…" Harry looked down at the man who had been thrown into the shop. It was weird. Harry felt like he had something to do it. But it couldn't be. Of course he was a wizard and he made things happen when he was pushed to the limits, but never before had he done something like this. A wizard couldn't do something to the weather—could he? Unless Harry wasn't like other wizards.

* * *

Harry prepared himself for the sixth year by looking through his new books. There was a book among them that he never read or though he'd need before. He didn't understand why he had to get this. 

_More than Myths _written by Magnus Tale and Andrew Halos.

Myths? Was it for history? But he failed his History of Magic OWL. Was there going to be a new subject at Hogwarts? Not a new subject. He'll be in his sixth year, and be captain of the team. How was he supposed to squeeze in a new subject?

Harry read through the book anyway. He liked it. It was all about magical myths and legends. It made him fantasize of other things, about his parents and his godfather, the kind of life he could've had. He read the book a lot and he didn't want to wait what the book was for. It was on his list and it had to be for something.

"Is that the _only_ book you're going to look at before term, Harry?" Hermione asked him as she entered his room.

Harry shrugged. "I like it. Hermione, you think we're going to have a new subject this year?"

Hermione looked somewhere between excited and anxious. "A new subject? Excellent—oh—but I'll already have too much. We're going to have loads of homework for our N.E.W.T's. Why would Dumbledore give us a new subject now?"

"I don't know," said Harry, "but maybe there won't be too much homework in it. I wonder who the teacher is."

"Yeah, me too," Hermione agreed.

That night after reading _More than Myths, _Harry was having really odd dreams. He dreamed that he was wearing medieval clothes and walking around with someone. Harry couldn't see his face but he kept calling Harry _Stratus. _And what was odd, Harry answered to it. But that wasn't Harry's name. This wasn't his time, and yet, it felt real and familiar. Someone in the distance kept calling for Harry.

_Stratus, talk to me! Where are you?_

"Just leave me alone!" Harry shouted.

Who was this person that kept trying to connect with him? Harry already had enough to deal with without dreams. He learned pretty quickly he couldn't even trust his own dreams.

* * *

The time came for the ride to Hogwarts. While Harry was talking to his friends he and Neville were given invitations to lunch with Professor Slughorn. After his lunch, Harry got a stupid idea to eavesdrop on Malfoy. He shouldn't have done it, because he got himself caught. Frustration, anger and that deep feeling one gets when they've done something incredibly stupid overcame Harry. 

'What was I thinking?' Harry demanded himself quietly as he lay on the compartment floor, unable to move and looking up at Malfoy.

The clouds got thicker outside. Thunder erupted and it got muggy inside the compartment.

"You didn't hear anything I care about, Potter. But while I've got you here…"

Malfoy broke Harry's nose with his foot. Blood shot out of his nose. Harry wished he could move. He'd break every bone in Malfoy's body if he could just move.

"That's for my father. Now, let's see…"

_Don't you touch it, Malfoy! _Harry wanted to scream as Malfoy bent down to pull the invisibility cloak from underneath Harry. Lightning struck the train, burned a hole right through the compartment and struck Malfoy where he stood. Malfoy screamed and fell down next to Harry. There was a series of lightning bolts around the train. People yelled and cursed.

"It struck the train!"

"What's with the weather these days?

"I heard a scream in here," said a familiar voice just outside the compartment door. Harry's heart skipped. Yes, someone would find him. He didn't care who.

The door opened and Harry saw Slughorn's giant belly heave with a gasp. "Harry! What happened?"

Slughorn waved his wand and performed the counter curse, then mended Harry's broken nose. Harry looked at Malfoy's immobilized body.

"He hexed me," Harry muttered.

"Good thing I found you then," said Slughorn, "I believe you'll be all right, unless you want to go to the hospital wing, my boy?"

"I'm fine sir," Harry whispered, "I'll just go get a carriage with my friends."

Harry didn't want to waste a minute to tell Ron and Hermione. They had to know what he just witnessed.

"Very well," said Slughorn. "You should probably change into your school robes then."

Harry didn't care if he showed up to the opening feast in his muggle clothes or not. Grabbing his cloak, Harry left the compartment and called for Hermione and Ron.

* * *

"Harry, that was very dangerous!" Hermione scolded as they got off the carriage. 

"Yes, I know it was stupid!" Harry grunted. "But I had to know what Malfoy was up to!"

"If Slughorn didn't find you," Hermione groaned.

"Someone else might have," Harry said.

They entered the great hall, witnessed the sorting and the hat gave another warning about uniting with the other houses. Slughorn hadn't returned to the feast yet. He must've been escorting Malfoy to the hospital wing. Harry wondered how long he was going to be there. Harry hoped that he would have to be sent home. Harry glanced up at the staff table. There were two other new teachers there. Was one of them perhaps the teacher of the new Magical Myth subject?

They were both young men. One had silver-blond hair, pale skin that made him look like a Malfoy except that he looked more pleasant. He was wearing robes of pale gray. Next to him was a wizard in dark blue robes with long dark brown hair in a ponytail and wearing thick glasses, resembling Moaning Myrtle. Who were they?

Slughorn finally came to the feast. He walked up to the table and sat next to Snape, perhaps to tell him what happened. Snape's cold dark eyes flashed in Harry's direction, his lip curling. Slughorn continued talking to him and Snape told him to be quiet.

Who were the new teachers? If Slughorn was going to be the next DADA teacher, and if Harry knew there was going to be an extra subject, why were there new teachers? Harry looked over the table. Hagrid wasn't there. Wasn't Hagrid going to teach? Was someone replacing him too?

The feast ended and the room turned their attention to Dumbledore. He welcomed them and gave his speech, introducing the new teachers. "We are pleased to welcome a number of few new members of staff this year, Professor Slughorn" –Slughorn stood up—"is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume old post of Potions master."

"Potions?"

_"Potions?"_

No one could believe this.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," Dumbledore continued, raising his voice, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Caldwell will be assisting Professor Snape."

The wizard with the brown ponytail stood up. Harry was still frustrated.

"Assisting?" Harry demanded. "Why doesn't he just give the new guy the job?"

"I am also pleased to introduce a brand new subject to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said brightly. "Magical Mythology will now be taught to all students by Professor Halos."

"Halos?" Harry murmured. "Andrew Halos? One of the writers of the _More than Myths _book?"

Halos rose and gave a small smile to the crowd. The Great hall buzzed with chatter as everyone remembered the name from the book.

"Oh please, tell me he's not anything like Lockhart," Ron groaned.

"I don't think he is," said Harry, "I read his and Tales book already. It wasn't stuff they said they did or anything, it was just collections of myths and legends, real stuff that happened centuries and centuries ago. I think I'll be looking forward to it, actually."

"But how?" Hermione asked. "We'll have loads of stuff already!""

Harry shrugged. "If it's a required class, I think will be able to squeeze it in."

"I bet Binns is furious about that," Ron said, "he wouldn't tell us about legends and myths, just facts—and he got all our names wrong."

* * *

"WHAT?" Harry demanded. "Are you sure, Professor?" 

"Yes," said McGonagall, "you are to take Divination again this year."

"But—I failed my Divination O.W.L!" he insisted.

"I realize that," McGonagall said sternly, "but Professor Trelawney wants a second chance with all her students since the ordeal with Professor Umbridge. Professor Trelawney insisted that you return to Divination."

"And Professor Dumbledore agrees with this?" Ronald asked, also looking shocked.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall answered, "now if you'll excuse me."

She walked away and Harry turned to Ron. "Another year with Professor Trelawney. I hope we don't have to go over dreams again! It didn't do _me _any good, did it?"

"Good thing we don't have her until Friday," Ron sighed.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, "come on, we've got Ma;gical Mythology. I don't want to be late for it."

It was true. The new subject grabbed Harry's interest. It seemed to take his mind off of everything that was bothering him. He wished he started this class when he was a first year.

Professor came from his office and welcomed the students. As a surprise to everyone, he sat on the front of the desk and summoned a chair to prop his feet on. He had a baseball cap bearing the name "Cubs" on it. He began taking the role and when he called on Ron, Ron had a question for him.

"What kind of hat is that?" Ron asked.

"Baseball cap," Halos said, "I'm a real baseball fan."

"What's baseball?" Ron inquired.

"A muggle sport," he replied, "it's a bit like quidditch only it's on the ground of course and it's mainly made up with beaters."

"So you've only got _one _ball?" Ron demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with _one _ball, Ron," said Dean, turning to him. "Soccer is a one ball sport and it's pretty cool."

"But all you do is just kick it around, right?"

"There are other Muggle sports too," Professor Halos stated, "Tennis, bowling, football, volleyball…and they're just one ball. Well, if it's more balls you like, Ron, then you might like to try a game of pool then!"

"What's that?" Ron asked.

As Professor Halos took about fifteen minutes explaining pool and answering questions about other Muggle sports, he was interrupted.

"Professor Halos," said Hermione, "can you tell us about our lessons?"

Professor Halos grimaced and shook his head. "Please, don't call me Professor Halos. I'm not _nearly _as old as Professor Binns!"

Some students laughed. Hermione looked confused.

"Well, what should we call you then?"

"Call me Andrew," he said, "or Andy. Yeah, Andy's fine."

"Okay, well, Andy," Hermione said awkwardly, "I was wondering about our lessons?"

"Oh!" Professor Halos gasped, looking at the clock. "Goodness, was I yakking about sports all period?" He chuckled. "Sorry about that. I am Muggleborn and I've loved sports just as much as legends. You get me going and I can't stop. If any of you want to learn more about Muggle sports, you're always welcome to stop by. We'll play a game of baseball maybe."

He stood up from his desk and began walking around the room, first talking a little bit about himself. He was a Muggleborn from America and after studying magic in America, he came over to England to study more about becoming a teacher. He liked England so much that he decided to stay.

"As your current History of Magic Teacher teaches only facts and stays away from myth and legend," Professor Halos said, turning onto his subject, "your headmaster has decided to find a teacher that is willing to go beyond the facts. Here in this class we will talk about stories you may have never heard. I ask that when we start this class you have an open mind and forget what you know about facts and fiction. I'd like you to think like children. We will talk about different gods, Greek, Roman, Egyptian. We will talk about people not from this world."

People exchanged glances. By people not from this world, did he mean aliens?

"The universe holds many secrets, many legends," Professor Halos continued, "in this class we will separate fact from fiction. We will learn what are really legends and what is truth. I understand you were told about the Chamber of Secrets?"

The students nodded.

"Yes, and you wer told that it was only a legend," Professor Halos said, "that perhaps Salazar Slytherin made the whole story up—perhaps just to frighten the other founders. This school, learned the hard way, that it was no legend. It is best that we learn as much of the legend as we can, for it there is anything dangerous about it, we must be prepared. Now then, we will start with one of my favorite legends, The Silver Millennium."

There were some whispers in the room. The Silver Millennium? Harry remembered reading about this in _More than Myth. _He was very interested in it, but he couldn't understand why.

Professor Halos tapped the board again and there was a drawing of a beautiful castle, the moon and the words "The Silver Millennium."

"The Silver Millennium was a time of people who lived in a kingdom of the moon. These people—Lunarians—could live longer than people on Earth, longer than wizards and witches. They had powers wizards and witches didn't. They lived in peace for a thousand years, until the Dark Kingdom, the Negaverse sought to destroy the Moon Kingdom and thus take over the universe."

There was a gasp in the room. "What happened?" Parvarti Patil asked.

"Sadly, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed," Professor Halos replied. As he told them this story, his drawing began moving to illustrate what happened on the Moon Kingdom. "The battle went on for days. The Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth were killed. Queen Serenity had a powerful talisman called the Silver Imperial Crystal. It can be used for many things and if one uses the full power of the Crystal, it will destroy them. Queen Serenity was able to seal all of the people of the Moon Kingdom and sent them to Earth. As a result, she died."

"Professor," Harry called as he raised his hand.

"Andy," said Halos.

"Sorry, Andy--the people from the Moon Kingdom that were sent to the future, can they be here now?"

"Yes, that is correct," Professor Halos explained. "They do not remember their past lives, of course. Queen Serenity wanted to give them another chance. The Moon Princess and her court, the Sailor Soldiers would need to be awakened however, when the Dark Kingdom fought again."

"Do you know if they have been awakened?"

Professor Halos smiled. "That is what we will discuss and perhaps we'll find out if the Sailor Soldiers are back. There is much mystery to this legend and it so happens to be my favorite."

"How did you find out about this legend, Pro—I mean--Andy?" Seamus Finnegan inquired.

"This story has been told for centuries," Professor Halos answered, "and I've had dreams of it."

"You think it's really true?" Harry asked.

"All legends have some truth in it, Harry," Professor Halos said, "and I strongly believe that the Moon Kingdom was a real place. Now, I shall like you all to read the introduction quietly."

When Harry left his first Magical Mythology lesson, he had a new favorite subject. Not only that, he had a new favorite teacher. It seemed that most of the students felt the same way.

"Professor Halos is cool," said Dean, "we've never been on a first name basis with a teacher before!"

"I want to hear more about this baseball stuff," Ron stated, "hey, I think we should have baseball hats with Quidditch teams on them!"

"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool," Dean agreed.

"I wonder what Quidditch team he supports," Ron said, "I'll have to remember to ask him next time."

* * *

Ami finished searching the weather for the Americas and found nothing out of the ordinary. She went back to scanning the U.K, where she saw her first clue. 

"Stratus must still be here," she whispered as she did her research.

She then noticed something that she seemed to have overlooked earlier. On September first there was a storm that moved from London to Scotland faster than regular storms. Excitement heaved in Ami's chest as she checked the date.

"September first—that's the timeframe of school," she whispered, "perhaps Stratus' reincarnation lives in Southern England but goes to school in Scotland!"

Ami jumped up, grabbed her maps and books and evidence and rushed out of the library, calling for the scouts as she went.

"Guys, meet me at Raye's temple! I've got news on Stratus' location!"

It seemed that they had all reached a breakthrough. Pluto managed to get a lock on Stratus' chronological marker in the U.K. The others listened to Ami's discovery.

"So that's how we lost him," said Serena. "Did you find out what kind of school this was?"

Ami shook her head. "We'll have to go there to continue our search. I know that my computer can give us better information."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Darien demanded. "Let's get going."

They split up to pack and make up excuses to their families. Serena told her parents and brother that she would be gone for a school trip and to look for colleges in England.

"Why would you want to go to college in England?" her father demanded. "What's wrong with Tokyo? That's where I went to school."

"Dad, I didn't decide on anything yet," Serena explained, "I want to go and look, that's all."

"You're too young to go traveling so far by yourself," he said.

"Oh, she's old enough, darling," Mrs. Tsukino stated, "college would be good for Serena. But Serena, you don't have to go all the way to England to look for colleges, if you want to study abroad. You've just started your senior year."

"Oh, let her go," Sammy muttered, "she eats all the food."

"I DO NOT!" Serena yelled.

"How long will you be there?" Mr. Tsukino inquired.

"Not long," Serena said, trying to sound convincing. She was not certain how long she'd be away.

"Where will you be staying?"

"One of Mina's relatives," Serena lied. She didn't know where they'd be staying either.

Serena looked imploringly at her parents. "I'll call you guys all the time, I promise. I'll be really careful."

"You're engaged," her Mom reminded her, "you want to go to college right away?"

"I'll be back," Serena insisted, "it's not like Darien and I are actually planning to _move _there! We just want to go and look."

"Which universities?"

"We don't know," Serena groaned, "I think Oxford?"

"Oxford?"

"I think that's what Ami's looking into," said Serena.

Mr. Tsukino sighed. "Serena, Sammy, up to your rooms. We'll have to talk about this."

Feeling that Serena might have to leave without their permission or knowledge, Serena groaned and trekked up to her room. She didn't know how she would be able to get over there. Why didn't she think of a plan earlier?

About an hour later, she was called downstairs. Serena came down with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Well?"

"We're not happy about this," Mr. Tsukino said.

"But you're engaged," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"So…you can go, if this is what you really want."

Serena laughed and hugged her parents. "You two are the BEST!"

"So, you're out of here, Meatball Head?" Sammy questioned.

"Yes," Serena moaned, "I am out of here, squirt. Oh, what will I pack?"

Serena hurried back up to her room.

"I'll help you," said Mrs. Tsukino, walking up behind her.

* * *

"We'd better get going soon," said Raye, once Serena had made it. "I thought Grandpa would never give in. He doesn't want to stay with Chad alone." 

"What did you tell them?" Lita asked.

"I told them they needed some 'male bonding' time," Raye muttered, "better go before my grandfather changes his mind."

"Did anyone have any trouble?" Serena asked. "I thought my parents would never give either!"

"My mom was supportive," Ami stated, "she thinks I'll get right into Oxford."

"Where's Mina?" Raye asked.

"You think her mom didn't let her come?" Ami questioned.

Then at that moment, Mina came up wearing a British outfit holding a suitcase. "Sorry I'm late guys!"

"We weren't about to leave without you," said Michelle.

"Right then," Serena, looking around at everybody. "Everyone here?"

"Yeah," said Darien, "let's go."

They all Sailor Teleported to London England to continue the search for Stratus. Now that they knew which country he was in, how long was it going to be to find him?

**To Be Continued**


	4. The Search Goes On

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is a challenge from Mae-E_

**From Out of the Past and Into the Dreams of the Present 4**

**The Search Goes On**

Darien and the scouts arrived first in Surrey. They went around searching for clues. There were construction workers and lineman repairing the damage caused by the storm. Ami approached some of them and asked what happened.

"Crazy," said one worker, "never been a storm like it. Just started with no warning and then it ended quickly."

Some of the villagers said close to the same thing. The randomness of the storm, its damage and things like that.

"Can't say I'm too surprised," said one woman. "The weather has been rather dodgy lately."

The scouts took note of this. They were definitely in the right spot. Stratus _had _been here and something defiantly ticked him off. How else could he perform a storm this huge? They told people they were interviewing that they had recently moved to the area and was curious to the unusual weather.

"Let's go over there," Darien said, motioning down Privet Drive. "Most of the damage is on this street."

As Darien and the girls walked down the street, Darien tried to think what it was that angered his brother so much. Was he in a fight?

They stopped at number four Privet Drive. The windows looked like they had been broken. There was a van in the driveway and they saw a window repairman installing a window in one of the rooms on the second level. Serena and Lita waved at the repairman and he waved back. Darien knocked on the door. From inside he heard a woman groan. "I'm sick of door to door salesmen!"

The door was pulled open and they saw a tall and bony woman with blond hair wearing a scowl. "Whatever you're selling we're not interested, now leave!"

"We aren't selling anything," Darien said simply. "I just need some information."

"On what?" she demanded.

"The weather," Serena said with a smile, gesturing to all the fallen down power lines around them. "Is it normal to be like this?"

"Just a storm," the woman said coolly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm rather busy."

"Yes," Ami said, nodding to the broken windows. "Did the storm do this?"

"Excuse me?" the woman demanded, folding her arms.

"Your windows—how did they break?" Ami inquired.

"It really isn't any of your business, now is it?" the woman snapped. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Like we said," Darien said again, "we just need some information on what happened here. You see, madam, my little brother was adopted and brought to this country. He should be around sixteen now. I've never seen him but I imagine he looks like me—with dark hair and--,"

"Ah-ha!" the woman exclaimed. "You're with them, aren't you?"

"Them?" said Darien curiously.

"I don't buy your cock and bull story for one minute," the woman went on, "hmph, estranged brother indeed! You lot are mad, all of you! Even if you hadn't come in your cloaks, trying to blend in with the rest of the world now, are you?"

"We don't understand what you're talking about," said Raye, "who's them?"

"You're just lucky my husband isn't home," she hissed, "he would've had you running! Just wait until I tell him. Now leave before I call the police!"

"Please, we—," Serena began but the woman slammed the door.

"She knows something," Darien said immediately, staring at the door. "I know it."

"Maybe," Trista said.

"I want to have a word with er," Darien muttered and as he was about to knock on the door again, Serena grabbed it.

"No, Darien!" she pleaded, "we can't have her call the police!"

"Yeah," Mina agreed, "let's just move on somewhere else."

"Oh, all right," Darien groaned. "But I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

From Privet Drive they went to Wisteria Walk and separated into groups. The outers were on one side of the street and Darien with the inners on the other. They approached a house with a white cat sitting on the front door step. It was looking at them intently. There was a brown cat in the window of the front room, also as watchful as the white cat. Ami knocked on the door and moments later an old lady with gray hair wearing a housecoat and carpet slippers opened the door. A third cat, a tabby, was around her heels.

"Yes?"

"Hi," said Ami, "we just recently moved to the area and we were wondering if there was anything you could tell us about the storm that happened here a couple months ago?"

The woman pursed her lips in thought. The white cat on the porch meowed.

"You think so, Snowy?" the woman asked it, as if it could answer right back. "All right, then, come in. Snowy, you stay."

The woman walked into her house and the group followed. The cat, Snowy, curled up in a ball on the porch. As the last person to enter the house, Lita shut the door behind her. The woman led the group into the living room. The whole house smelled of cats and cabbage.

"Sit," said the woman as she took a seat in a rocking chair. The group thanked her and sat down. The tabby cat looked at Luna and Artemis as they sat on their owner's laps. It meowed.

"Well, I see you like cats," said Serena happily. "Something we have in common."

Serena scratched Luna behind the ears.

"Yes," said the woman, "Mr. Tibbles, come here."

The tabby cat leapt to the woman's lap but it was still staring at Luna and Artemis.

"Now, what brings you here?" the woman asked.

"Can you tell us about the storm that hit in mid July?" Ami inquired.

"Oh, well, I'm afraid there isn't much to tell," she said with a shrug. "Just a storm."

"But wasn't it at all unusual?" Raye asked. "It did so much damage."

"Yes, perhaps the worst storm I've seen in all my life," said the woman.

"I'm sorry," Lita said, "we didn't get your name."

"I'm Mrs. Figg," she stated.

"What about your cats' names?" Serena inquired.

"This one here is Mr. Tibbles," Mrs. Figg said fondly, stroking him. "Snowy of course--is the white one outside. and Mr. Paws...I assume he's in the kitchen and Tufty is asleep upstairs."

"This is Luna," said Serena, stroking Luna.

"And this is Artemis," said Mina.

"They're lovely," Mrs. Figg said with a smile. "Were they born with that crescent mark?"

"Er, yes," Mina said softly, looking down at Artemis. "Yes they were. Unusual birthmarks for cats, aren't they?"

"I assume so," Mrs. Figg said, "But Mr. Paws has somme funny birthmarks on his front paws. That's why I call him that."

Mr. Tibbles meowed and sprang from Mrs. Figg's lap. He alked over to Luna and Artmeis, meowed and the two moon cats jumped down.

"Wait, Luna," Serena began.

"It's all right," Mrs. Figg stated, "they can roam. Mr. Tibbles may just want to show them his toys."

Luna and Artemis followed Mr. Tibbles the cat out of the room. They did not turn for nearly a half hour while Darien and the girls continued to speak with Mrs. Figg.

Mrs. Figg was still not giving the right information that Darien and the others were looking for. Darien played every card in his hand.

"We were just on Privet Drive," he said, "and the woman in number four had broken windows. We asked if that happened from the storm but she was too busy. You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?"

"Oh, so you have met Petunia Dursley then, have you?" Mrs. Figg questioned with a dry laugh. "Yes, she's not too friendly."

"Do you know what happened to her windows?"

"I'm afraid not," she told him but Darien had the feeling she too was hiding something.

Mrs. Figg however, was acting nicer about it and showed compassion when Darien told her he was looking for his younger brother.

"I'm sorry," said Mrs. Figg, "I don't think I've seen anyone like your brother here but I do hope you find him."

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Figg," Darien mumbled.

Mrs. Figg's cats returned to the room with Luna and Artemis. Mrs. Figg smiled.

"Well, did you all have fun getting to know each other?" she asked her cats and they meowed in reply.

Luna and Artemis went to their mistresses to be picked up.

"I think we should be going now," Serena stated, "It was lovely to meet you, Mrs. Figg."

"Likewise," Mrs. Figg said, rising from her chair. "I'll show you to the door."

Mrs. Figg opened the door for the group with Luna and Artemis on their mistresses' shoulders. Mrs. Figg heled Mr. Paws in her arms to say goodbye. As they looked closely at the brown cats' paws, they quickly learned how he got his name. There were white tufts of fur on each his paws—his front left paw looked like a raindrop, the other a bolt of lightning. His back left paw looked like a thundercloud and his right back paw a tornado. Serena was about to comment on his paws when Mrs. Figg bid them gooday and shut the door.

"Interesting lady," Lita said as they walked away from her house.

"I thought she was kind of weird," Raye said bluntly. "Why did she have so many cats? And the way she talked to them---it was like she was a witch or something."

"That was kind of pointless," Mina groaned, "we got nowhere with her."

"Yeah," Darien agreed. "I think she was hiding something too."

"It wasn't entirely pointless," Luna said.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Serena asked, looking at her cat.

"While you were talking to Mrs. Figg," Luna replied, "we were talking to her cats. They gave us some useful information."

"Then lets hear it," said Darien impatiently.

"Wati, let's get Trista and the other first," said Serena. "They'll need to hear this too."

"Oh, right," Darien mumbled.

On meeting with he outers and finding that they had learn no information, the group left to the park to explain what happened.

"So these cats told you about what happened?" Amara asked.

"Yes, they knew we were on an important lesson so they decided to help us." Luna explained. " Mr. Paws was outside when the storm happened, with Mrs. Figg."

"Why was she outside during a storm?" Ami inquired, "that's dangerous!"

"Yes, it is," Artemis said, "but Mr. Paws said it happened while she was already outside. She was on Privet Drive when the storm happened."

"And?" Darien pressed.

"They saw the windows of that house break," Artemis explained, "the cats told us that this is a very dangerous time. There is a bad wizard on the loose and he's after many people."

"Wait—wizards?" Raye asked. "Real wizards?"

"That's right," Luna said softly. "Mrs. Figg is sort of like a witch herself, but holds no real powers. That is why she has so many cats. She can communicate with them like you to us. That is why she has so many cats, to keep an eye on anything that may happen here."

"So…my brother must really be in danger," Darien said slowly. "What if this bad wizard tried to attack him?"

"No, Mr. Paws said the bad wizard was not here," said Artemis.

"So what happened here?" Darien demanded. "How did those windows break? What caused the storm?"

"They do not know what caused the storm," Luna replied, "but they did tell us that there is a young wizard living at Privet Drive. He lives with his aunt and uncle and their son. They're ashamed of him because he is a wizard. When wizards and witches get scared or angry, they make things happen. Perhaps they provoked him and he caused those windows to break."

"Would that have anything to do with the storm though?" Lita asked thoughtfully.

"I don't think so," Trista said, shaking her head. "It sounds like a wizard's power is different than that of Stratus. Their powers are limited to enchanting things but Stratus can control the weather. Queen Serenity wanted to give Stratus a new chance, without power and it would not make sense if she sent him to Earth as a wizard. She would send him as an ordinary person."

"Makes sense," Lita agreed. "We certainly weren't witches to begin with."

"hey, hold it," Ami said, tapping her chin. "There was another boy living there, right? What if Stratus might be him?"

"That mad woman's son?" Darien demanded.

"If it is," Ami said, "it might explain what happened. Maybe the two boys had a fight. The wizard broke the windows and the other boy got so angry that he caused the weather to change?"

"Hmm," Amara hummed, "obviously would be worth looking into. I didn't see a boy there so he must be at school. What if he goes out of the county for school?"

"Maybe," said Darien, "but if he's not there, how would we find him? Spy on these people?"

"That may be our only way of finding out," Trista said, "Luna, Artemis, why don't you go there and check it out?"

"All right," Artemis answered. "Let's go, Luna. Wait here for us. We may have to run for it if that mad woman catches us."

* * *

It was easier than Artemis had thought. The hid around the glass door connected toe the kitchen and they spied on the Dursleys. The woman, Petunia Dursley was fussing over her windows. The woman then suddenly moved out of the room and she was talking in a high voice. Luna nodded to Artemis to move to another window. 

"How was my boy's day at school?" she asked, leaning over to hug something. The wall was in the way.

"I can't see anything!" Artemis complained.

"Artemis, hush!" Luna scowled.

"Fine," muttered a thick voice. "When's dinner, Mum?"

"As soon as your father gets home."

"But I'm hungry now. "

"Now, now, Popkin," Petunia murmured. "I packed you plenty of snacks for your lunch. You know I don't like you eating that school food. Not good for my growing boy."

"Can't I have some biscuits before Dad comes home?" the boy groaned.

"Well, all right," she said.

A big fat teenage boy with blond hair entered the kitchen. It shocked the cats so much that Artemis screamed, "Stratus got fat!" and Luna gasped.

"Huh?" Dudley mumbled, turning to the noise. The cats ducked just in time. Seeing nothing there, Dudley shrugged and grabbed about eight chocolate biscuits.

"Luna, I don't think Stratus always looked like that," Artemis said to his partner and soul mate.

"Well, for once, Artemis," Luna said dryly, "You might be right."

"What?"

"Come on," Luna said. "Let's watch this kid for a while and see what happens when he gets angry. It's strange, but didn't Ami say that he must've left for school? What is he doing here?"

"Maybe the kid's a bully and he was expelled for hitting kids around," Artemis stated.

"Artemis!"

"Hey, you saw him!" Artemis said. "He looks like a bully to me."

As they spied on Dudley watching his television shows they were quickly convinced that this teenager boy was very spoiled and most likely a bully. The man of the house came and Artemis humped.

"Well, we see where that porker gets it," the white cat said.

After watching the fat man and his son eat like pigs and listing to conversations on drills and boxing the cats decided to try and investigate the house.

"Let's see if we can learn anything on this nephew of theirs," said Luna.

"I'm with you!" Artemis said, bounding after her.

The cats jumped on rubbish bins to get onto the garage and onto the house. They peeked through every window. They found Dudley's room and were quite certain that it belonged to him. There was a television with a game station and bunch of games, posters and boxing trophies. There was a photo of Dudley Dursley with two other fat kids and one scrawny boy with a rat-like face tucked into the corner of the mirror.

"That must be his gang," Artemis muttered. "I wouldn't want to met those kids in a dark alley. They'd steal my lunch money."

"Good thing you're a cat, right Artemis?" Luna joked as she went to see the next room. It was clean and empty except for a dresser and a bed.

"You think this is their nephew's room?" Luna asked.

"Maybe. I wonder why he's not here."

"I don't think this is where he sleeps," said Luna as she got a better look at the decorations. The bedspread was a floral design, the carpet blue with beige and green wallpaper.

"You sure?"

"Yes," said Luna, "this doesn't look like the kind of room a teenage boy would sleep in. I suppose this must be the guest bedroom."

"Probably right," Artemis agreed. "There's nothing here that looks like something that belongs to a wizard. No magic wands, spellbooks or anything like that."

"Maybe he goes to a school for magic," Luna suggested. "And if he does, I assume he takes them with him. Lt's try the other room."

"All right," said Artemis as he followed her. The next room had to have been the nephew's. The covers did not have a floral design but beige. They did not see any spell books or anything that looked like it had to do with magic. The walls were bare except for pieces of tape, indicating that something had been up there. Luna examined the closet and the dresser. Both were empty.

"He must take everything with him to magic school," said Luna.

"Yes, it looks that way,' agreed Artemis. "But you think he'll leave a little something behind. It's almost as if…no one sleeps here."

"Well, you remember what Tufty and the others said," Luna told him. "The Dursleys are not very kind to their nephew. They don't give him much."

"Luna, I don't think we've found out much," Artemis said. "That fat kid can't be Stratus. When he got angry when his program was cancelled the weather didn't change."

"You're probably right," Luna sighed. "Where should we go from here?"

"I don't know," Artemis replied, "but I think we ought to tell the others this."

From Artemis and Luna's description of the Dursley boy Darien and everyone else was convinced that he could not be the reincarnation of Stratus.

"A blond fat kid," Darien sighed. "Not even close."

"So, now what do we do?" Serena inquired.

"Well, we can try London next," Ami stated, checking her notes. "When the weather got better here in Surrey, it got worse there. We might find some clues to Stratus' whereabouts."

* * *

There wasn't much progress in London either. There wasn't a huge storm like in Surrey to go by. People just complained how their trips were all ruined because of the weather. Darien was not about to give up until he found a lead. They tealked to everybody. Ami used her notes and mini computer to narrow down the spot where Stratus might have been when he was causing the weather. They found a few trees and telephone ples that had been knocked over from another storm, but not one as big as the one in Surrey. 

The group decided to go take a break. They walked by a book store and as Ami went in to gheck out their books, Mina stared at a door between the bookstore and the record store. She had seen it before. She tried to remember. When did she see it?

Now she remembered, watching people enter and exit the record store. Mina had just walked out of it with a couple of her favorite records. She saw a small boy with black hair and glasses with a big man with black hair and a beard to match. What was it the man had said?

_"This is it. The leaky cauldron. It's a famous place."_

Famous? How could it be famous if Mina had never heard of it before? She knew of all the famous places in London. Was it some sort of secret hide out?

"What's the matter, Mina?" Lita asked. "Hey, Earth to Mina!"

Lita shook Mina's arm.

"What?"

"Where'd you go?" Raye inquired. "You just started staring at—,"

"That door," Mina said, nodding to it. "I remember seeing it when I was about eleven. I wonder what it is."

"I don't think I want to stick around to find out," Serena whispered, "looks kinda spooky."

"Spooky or not," Mina muttered, "I'm going in."

"Mina!" Serena gasped, grabbing her arm. "Bad idea. What if it's dangerous?"

"Well, it's called The Leaky Cauldron," Mina told her. "That doesn't sound dangerous. I don't know why, but I've got this feeling…that we should go in there. If there are a bunch of bad guys in there, I know how to take care of myself."

Mina jerked her arm out of Serena's grasp and entered the strange door. Serena remained with the group, worry etched on her face.

"Mina?"

Ten seconds later, Mina poked her head out of the door. "It's all right!" she said. "It's some sort of pub. Shoulda thought so. Come on."

"Pub?" Serena mumbled. "Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

Nevertheless, Serena and the others entered the pub. There were people sitting around at tables and booths. They wre dressed rather strangely. They were dressed in cloaks and robes and funny hats. There were some things floating in mid air. There was no electricity in the pub. Only candles. The girls really felt out of place standing in the pub. A few people ceased their conversations and looked up at the girls and Darien.

"I feel like we just walked into the dark ages," Raye hissed to Serena.

"Me too," Serena whispered back.

"Come on," Mina said firmly, approaching the bar.

Tom the barman smiled a toothless grin. "What can I do for you girls? Not lost are you?"

"Don't think so," Mina answered.

"Shouldn't you young witches be at Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Raye questioned.

"The wizarding school," Tom replied, "or have you already left?"

"No, we don't go to the wizarding school," Serena stated, "you see, we're not from around here."

"Visitors, then?" Tom began polishing a glass. "This isn't a good time to be visiting Diagon Alley. Not since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"The dark wizard," said Mina, "did a lot a bad stuff."

"Horrible, he is," Tom said, "You'd be best to go back home until this over. Not safe. No one is safe."

"Can you tell us about Hogwarts?" Mina asked. "We're um…transfer students…but we don't know how to get there."

"You've already missed the Hogwarts Express, I'm afraid," said Tom. "It departs on the first of September."

"What's the platform number?"

"Nine and three-quarters," Tom answered. "Still won't do you any good, unless you're willing to follow the track by foot."

"Where is Hogwarts?" Darien asked.

"Up north," Tom replied, "in Scotland. I shouldn't be telling you this information. For all I know you could be working for _him._"

"We're not going to hurt anyone," Darien insisted.

"Let me see your left arm," Tom stated.

"My left arm?" Darien asked, looking confused.

"Show me your left arm," Tom repeated.

Darien shrugged and pulled his sleeve down. Tom took hold of Darien and looked at his inner forearm. Tom nodded appreciatively and sighed in relief.

"Well, I know you mean no harm," said Tom.

"By showing you my arm?" Darien asked. "Why?"

"Well, you should know why," Tom whispered, "because of the Dark Mark…on the Death Eater's arms. Supporters of _Him._"

"We're harmless, sir," Serena stated, "really. We didn't come all this way to start a fight. My boyfriend here is looking for his brother."

"Is that right?" Tom asked, looking to Darien.

Darien nodded. "I'm from Japan and the family that adopted him moved here. I just want to know if he's okay."

"Well, if he's a Muggle or Muggle lover," Tom said with a shake of his head. "He probably isn't. No one is safe now that _He _has returned. Well, you certainly look legit. Have you actually been supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, you wouldn't be asking me where Hogwarts is. They all have been students there, I'm afraid. I remember seeing them walking into my pub for the first time to Diagon Alley."

Tom heaved a sigh and shook his head. He picked up a glass and smiled.

"Well, enough about that," he said, "I hate talking about it. What would you be drinking today?"

"Thank you, sir," said Darien, "but not today and we don't have the money."

He glanced at a person sitting at the far end of the bar putting silver coins at the end of the table. It wasn't money he had known English or anyone else to use. Wizards must use their own kind of currency.

"All right," said Tom with a shrug, putting the glass away. "What more can I do you for?"

"How do we get to the school?" Darien asked.

"Well, sonny, like I said," Tom said with a small smile. "It's by the school train but it doesn't move during the school term."

"From which station does it depart from?" Mina asked. "Clapham Junction? London Paddington?"

"Neither," Tom replied, "King's Cross and you'll want platform nine and three quarters. Oh, afternoon, Dung."

A man with long ginger hair walked toward the bar. "Hey, Tom. Gimmie your strongest mead, mate. Had a hell of a mornin'."

With Tom busy with his customer, Darien decided to go. "Thanks for your help," he said and taking Serena's hand, left the pub, Lita, Mina and Raye coming after them.

Ami was standing outside of the bookstore, looking shocked. She gasped when she saw her friends. "Where've you been?" she asked, sounding relieved but slightly worried. "Trista and the others went looking for you!"

"In that pub," Mina replied, thumbing over at it. "C'mon, let's find the others. We've got some news."

* * *

They took the news seriously, though Amara was skeptical of how helpful it was. They went to Kings Cross Station to look or the platform. 

"Weird though," said Mina, "I never knew of a platform of nine and three quarters and I've been here _loads _of times."

The group came to stop at platforms nine and ten. Ami consulted her mini computer while the others went to the wall and rubbed it down, looking for some kind of button to allow them in.

"The platform should be in this wall or something," said Lita, "I guess the witches and wizards have to say a magic word or something?"

"Maybe," said Raye, "Mina, do you remember anything about witches and wizards coming here?"

"Don't think so," Mina replied, "I never used the trains on September first, when the witches and wizards go to school. I guess they all dress like ordinary people so they don't stand out, you know?"

"Found anything yet, Ami?" Serena questioned.

"I'm trying," Ami muttered, "the platform is diffidently here but it's like something's trying to keep me from finding it. I suppose since the platform is magical, it's conflicting with my computer—as well as other technical devices."

"And the bartender didn't tell us how were supposed to get on," Darien groaned, rubbing his neck and face.

"Don't worry, Darien," Serena said gently. "We'll find a way. He did say it was up in Scotland. Maybe we can take a train there or rent a car."

"Yeah, good idea," Lita agreed. "Ami, didn't you say there was something funny happening to the weather between England and Scotland? We could ask around."

"Yes," said Ami as she closed her computer and put it away. "Thunderstorms moving really quickly up north."

"Could it be that kid who lived in Surrey?" Raye asked. "The wizard?"

"I don't think so," said Luna, looking up at her from Serena's shoulder. "Remember the weather was acting up here in London during August? If he is Stratus but he lives in Surrey, what was his purpose for coming to London?"

"Good point," said Lita, "maybe Stratus is another wizard that actually lives in London but he was visiting Surrey."

"Yeah, he might be friends with that wizard the cats were telling us about," Artemis stated, "I think they said his name was Harry."

"Well, let's go find a place where we can rent a car," Darien stated.

* * *

They were lucky to find a large enough car to sit everyone. Amara and Darien sat in the front with Darien reading the map. Darien and Amara took turns driving. They had no idea what rout the Hogwarts Express took and so Darien drove through the counties Ami mentioned from her computer. 

"Looks like they went through Hertfordshire and Cambridgeshire," Ami noted, "staying on the East side of England."

"If you say so," said Darien.

They drove through the counties, stopping at every other town or village to make sure they were going to the right way. They inquired on the weather and asked if they saw a train.

"Train?" said one villager. "I don't think so—but trains do go by here pretty often."

They drove on until they got to North Yorkshire. Too tired to go any further, they stopped for a place to stay for the night.

"We're getting closer," Darien yawned. "I can feel it."

"Yes," Serena agreed, "we're on the right track, Darien. Well find Stratus."

Early the next morning, they set off again and crossed the boarder to Scotland. Again they asked the villagers about the weather and trains—though it was difficult since they did not know what the train actually looked like.

"I wonder if they can even _see_ the train," Lita stated as they drove out of Dumfries. "I mean, if it _is _magical…"

(AN: Dumfries…haha, that's cute!)

"But it's just a train," Amara said, "there's no reason they have to make it invisible. It's not some flying carpent or anything like that."

As Darien kept driving, the car suddenly stopped. Confused, Darien looked at the needle. He still had plenty of fuel.

"What the?" Darien mumbled.

"I'll help," said Amara as she climbed out of the car. They checked under the hood but they couldn't find anything wrong.

"What do we do?" Amara asked. "Maybe we should call a mechanic or something?"

"Good idea," said Darien, taking out his phone but that wouldn't work either. "What's the deal here?"

"Hey—maybe we're getting close to Hogwarts," Ami said, "and the magic is conflicting with the car. Just like we were having troubles finding away onto the platform back at Kings Cross."

"Yeah," said Lita, "didn't some guy back in the village say we'd have a hard time drving up North?"

"That's right," Mina nodded, "he said he always went by foot or horse. Going by car or bus was nearly impossible."

"What about the car?" Amara asked, "Do we just leave it here?"

"For now until we find out what to do with it," said Darien dismissively. "C'mon."

The group grabbed their stuff and continued their journey on foot. Within a half hour, they came to a village. In the distance they saw a really old and spacious castle.

"Wow, that castle is gorgeous!" Mina beamed.

Ami stopped and pointed at the sky.

"I think we're getting close," she stated, "look."

"Yeah," Darien said, "looks like it's about to rain. Stratus must be here somewhere."

"Let's find a place to stop," Serena suggested, "my feet are killing me."

They walked through the village until they came to a pub called The Three Broomsticks. They walked inside and looked for a place to sit. Raye looked over at the bar and spotted the owner of the pub pouring mead into goblets. While watching the bar lady, Raye got a strange vibe about her.

"Hey, doesn't she seem a bit _off _to you?" Raye asked.

Her friends glanced at the woman and shrugged. "No," said Lita, "c'mon, Raye. Over here."

They sat down and talked for a while. Then Darien decided to talk to a couple people and have a walk around the village.

"By yourself?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm certain that castle is the magic school. I'm going to check it out."

"Well, all right," Serena whispered and Darien left the pub. The girls remained to talk things out.

"You know," said Michelle, "we can't just waltz right into the school. We'll need a plan."

"Yeah," Amara agreed, "any ideas?"

"We can say that we're exchange students," Mina suggested. "That's what I told Tom at The Leaky Cauldron."

"But the Headmaster may want records," Raye stated, "and I bet you they can tell if they're fake or the real thing. They're a magic school after all."

"And what about all the stuff we're supposed to have?" Lita wondered out loud. "Wands and spell books and things. Where are we supposed to get it?"

"Well, it looks like we're in a wizarding village," said Ami. "We might be able to get something."

"Only problem is that we've just got Yen and Pounds on us," said Raye gravely. "They don't take that as payment. They use their own wizarding money. Gold and silver coins, most likely."

All the girls sighed. The situation got even worse when Darien got back.

"It definently is Hogwarts," he muttered, sitting down, "but the gate is locked and security is tight. There's no way in."

"There's got to be a way in," Serena said.

"I guess I can't say I'm surprised," said Mina, "if there's a homicidal wizard on the loose, they have to protect the school so outsiders can't get in."

"So what do we do?" Raye demanded. "Just wait until the headmaster walks up to us and invites us in?"

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen," Lita moaned.

"Excuse me," said a deep voice by their table. "Maybe _I _may be of some help."

Everyone looked up to see a tall old man with long white hair and a flowing silver beard. He was dressed in midnight blue robes with many stars and a matching hat. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses.

"W-who are you?" Raye asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," he said brightly. "and I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"No way," said in surprise.

TO BE CONTINUED

Oh, and I'm guessing that Hogwarts is probably the south part of Scotland. In movie 3 when Seamus shows the news of Sirius being spotted in the _Daily Prophet _Hermione says: "Wigtown—that's not far from here!" and Wigtown is south Scotland, kinda on the border. The map I looked at had a wide open space and the towns were all on borders. But I probably didn't quite catch what she said. On the Harry Potter Lexicon though, there's a map of Wizarding Britain and the arrow pointing where Hogwarts is in the north part of Scotland. However, there seems to be more towns and things up north. Surely there may be other less major towns/villages in the south part. Just going by the map I was looking at. Here's the link if anyone wants to check it.

http/www (dot.)dcs(dot)ed(dot)ac(dot)uk/home/jhb/whisky/scotland(dot)html

and the link to the map on the HP lexicon

http/www.hp-lexicon(dot)org(/)atlas(/)britain(/)atlas-b-britain(dot)html


	5. Meeting the Headmaster

Dislciamer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

* * *

**From Out of the Past and Into Dreams of the Present 5**

**Meeting the Headmaster**

"You're the headmaster of that school pass the gates?" Darien asked.

"That I am," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Will you please come with me?"

Exchanging glances, the group followed Professor Dumbledore out of The Three Broomsticks up to the gates. No one said anything. Dumbledore opened the gates for them.

"After you," he said politely.

"Er, thanks," said Raye as she followed her friends onto the school grounds. Dumbledore closed the gates behind them and led the group onto the castle. Serena took in her surroundings, commenting to Darien on the lake and the forest.

"Can you believe we made it this far?" she asked.

"That's what we came here for, isn't it?" he asked back. "I didn't expect to see the headmaster back there. We got really lucky."

"Yeah," Serena whispered.

They entered the grand castle and they "wowed" at its greatness. Dumbledore stopped at a gargoyle and muttered, "Acid Pops."

"_Acid Pops?"_ Serena and Mina chorused together in surprise.

The gargoyle moved to show a spiral staircase, looking behind he told the others to follow him. Once they were in Dumbledore's office, he told them to have a seat.

"So, you've finally made it to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "I'm very pleased. I knew you'd be coming."

"You knew?" Darien said in amazement. "How?"

"I'm well acquainted with Tom, the barkeep of The Leaky Cauldron," Dumbledore replied, "he sent word that a group of young people, _transfer students, _were trying to get to Hogwarts. I've had lookouts keep an eye on your progress."

He nodded to the scarlet and gold bird sitting on the perch. Raye awed at its beauty.

"I've come to The Three Broomsticks hoping to find you there," said Dumbledore, "so, tell me, what brings you to Hogwarts? Tom told me that you are looking for someone."

"That's correct, sir," said Darien, "I'm looking for my brother. He was adopted and brought here. I have reason to believe that he's one of your students."

"You think he's a wizard then?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure," said Darien.

"How? How are you getting your information?"

Darien paused and looked at the others. It seemed difficult to lie to this old man.

"Can you give us a moment?" Raye asked.

"Of course," said Dumbledore.

Darien and the scouts walked to a corner and formed a huddle.

"Guys, I think we should tell him who we really are," said Raye.

"Are you serious?" Darien questioned.

"He trusted us enough to let us into his school," Raye explained, "He said he's been waiting for us. We should trust him enough to keep our secret. Maybe he could help us."

"Maybe Raye's right," Serena said thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Darien mumbled.

"He's the headmaster of this school," said Michelle, "and he must know all his students pretty well. If we tell him about Stratus he might be able to lead us to him."

"What could happen?" asked Lita in a 'what-the-heck' sort of way.

"You think we could really trust him with our secret?" Amara asked warily.

"Of course," said Raye, "come on, guys. I sense very good vibes from him. He wants to help us. Why do you think he opened the gates for us?"

Darien groaned and shook his head. "Oh, all right. We'll tell him."

The huddle broke apart and they approached Dumbledore again.

"Sir, our story begins a thousand years ago," Darien began, "I was…once Prince Endymion of Earth. And this girl…" he put his arm around Serena. "Is the Moon Princess."

"We are sailor soldiers," Serena explained, "after the fall of the Moon Kingdom, we were sent here to protect Earth. We've learned that the boy we are looking for is the reincarnation of Endymion's younger brother from long ago. He had power to control the weather. We've followed the weather to your school and that is why we believe Straus is one of your students."

"So," said Dumbledore, his chin resting in his hands, "the legends _are _true."

"You've heard of the Moon Kingdom?" Ami asked.

"I have," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Hogwarts began teaching a new subject this year—Magical Mythology. I heard about the legend from our teacher. I wasn't planning on adding any more courses to Hogwarts' curriculum, but I couldn't turn down Andrew Halos' offer…"

Dumbledore leaned forward and began to tell the young people how he heard about the Moon Kingdom.

_--_

_Flashback_

Dumbledore's office door opened and a wizard with silver blond hair entered holding a briefcase. "Thank you so much for meeting with me, Professor Dumbledore."

"My pleasure, Andrew," said Dumbledore as he stood to shake hands with him. "Welcome to Hogwarts. You said in your letter you're interested in introducing a new subject to Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir," Andrew said excitedly, placing his briefcase upon Dumbledore's desk and opening it. "I wish to introduce to Hogwarts the delights and wonders of Magical Mythology!"

Halos removed a few items from his briefcase. They were statues of young women. They were all dressed the same with short skirts and white leotards. One of the statues was a girl in a long dress placed next to the statue of a young man in armor. Following the statues, he brought out pictures of the planets and the Earth's moon and he levitated them in the air so they hovered above them along with the statues.

"What's this?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Let me first tell you about my favorite legend, Professor," said Andrew, "the legendof the Moon Kingdom!"

He pointed at the figure of the moon with the girl in the white dress. "There was a kingdom living on the moon a thousand years ago. The princess had four young women as her protectors as part of her court—the sailor scouts. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter"

Halos waved his wand and the statues hovering around their home planets and they came zooming down to the moon with the Moon Princess.

"These soldiers were magical beings, like you and I, professor," Halos went on, "but unlike us, they did not have to rely on wands to do magic. They had their powers inside of them. Now the Mon Princess fell in love with a prince of Earth."

He pointed his wand at the prince and he came to hover next to the Moon Princess.

"The Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth were about to be married—but something happened—they were attacked by the Negaverse."

Halos waved his wand and black cloud appeared over the floating moon. Ferocious looking demons emerged from the cloud and cam down to the moon and the sailor scouts and the Negaverse began to fight.

"There was a battle…and the Negaverse won. The Prince and Princess were killed. In one last desperate attempt to save her daughter," Halos went on, "the Queen of the Moon, Queen Serenity, sent the Moon Princess, the children of the moon and the prince of Earth down to a distant future on Earth."

He flicked his wand and the Prince, the Moon Princess and the four scouts moved to Earth.

"So, the Moon Princess could be living in our time, perhaps?" Dumbledore asked, intrigued.

"It's very possible, Professor Dumbledore," Halos explained, "there was a sailor scout here in England by the name of Sailor V, wasn't there? She fought crime in the muggle world. And in Japan, Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts fought crime and demons there."

Very suddenly, Halos grimaced and touched is head. Dumbledore stood up in concern.

"Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine," said Halos, rubbing his head. "It sometimes happens…when I speak about the Moon Kingdom. I don't know why. I guess I just get too excited when I speak of it!"

Halos laughed and returned his visual aids of the Moon Kingdom back to his suitcase. "There are other legends I know of, Professor. I've studied about them thoroughly and I have been in many countries to learn of their legends. You know that the Muggles study more about legends than the wizards do? How often do we surround ourselves with magic? Do we actually take the time to appreciate what we know, what we can do? I understand that you already teach History of Magic here but this is not another history lesson, Professor it is the _mystery_ behind history. What about the historic events that we don't know about? That were not actually recorded, but made up by others? Professor, I can teach your students so much!"

"I believe you can," said Dumbledore. He looked at Halos' suitcase. "That was quite an interesting display. I believe my students would enjoy it.

"They would?"

"Yes, you certainly could add a new spirit to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"I can have the job?" Halos asked, a happy spark appearing in his eyes.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, inclining his head. "Like you said, Muggles study about legends. Perhaps it is time that the Wizarding World does the same. You can start this coming year. I'll send you more information by owl."

Halos laughed and hugged Professor Dumbledore. "Oh thank you, sir, thank you! You won't be sorry! You—er—ahem—" Halos stepped back and shook Dumbledore's hand. "Thank your, Professor Dumbledore. I look forward to working for you."

Halos grabbed his suitcase and left the Headmaster's office, feeling so happy that he could just fly away.

* * *

_End Flashback_

"So this wizard knows about the Moon Kingdom?" said Mina. "I wonder who that is. Were there really books written about it?"

"I believe so," said Dumbledore, "but Professor Halos said nothing about another Prince of Earth."

"We didn't even know about it, sir," said Darien, "We believe by this weather that Stratus is beginning to awaken. His mood affects the weather. And judging by the weather lately, Stratus must be pretty angry and depressed."

"Many of my students are," said Dumbledore. "Tell me, which sailor scout is who?"

Each of the scouts stepped up to introduce themselves, Mina being the first.

"I'm Sailor Venus, the soldier of love and beauty," Mina said pompously. "I fought crime as Sailor V in England a couple of years ago. But my real name is Mina."

Dumbledore nodded. "Oh yes, I remember Halos saying something about Sailor V."

The other scouts went on to introduce themselves, explaining the powers they had.

"Right then," said Dumbledore, once he learned who everyone was. "You are welcome to stay here at Hogwarts to look for Stratus. Your four--," he pointed at Trista, Amara, Michelle and Darien, "may be teacher assistants."

The four nodded their approval.

"The rest of you may be students," Dumbledore continued. "I must ask for your help while you are here. I need extra security here at Hogwarts. I want my students safe."

"Of course!" Serena said. "We'll be happy to stand as guards…just as long as no one knows who we are."

"Not a problem," said Dumbledore, "we can make the means necessary to keep your identities a secret while you protect the school."

The group nodded in agreement.

"Shall I give you a tour of the school then?" Dumbledore asked.

"That'd be so cool!" Lita exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go!" Serena agreed.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, rising from his desk and he led the group from his office. He showed them everything on the first floor first. Dinner had just ended and the Hogwarts students looked at the group Dumbledore was showing around.

"Who do you suppose those people are?"

"No idea."

"I wonder why Professor Dumbledore is with them."

"Beats me."

Serena said hello to a couple people she passed. The others were gazing a the walls and the rooms, listening to Dumbledore explaining where verythign is.

"You have dorms in the dungeon?" Lita asked in surprise. "Students actually sleep down there?"

"Must be freezing," said Ami.

"It is," Dumbledore confirmed, "but I don't think the Slytherin Students mind too much. There is a fireplace there."

Darien was looking at all the young men he passed. He thought he was making some nervous by the way they were looking back at him. Shaking his head, he took his eyes off the boys. He wouldn't be able to find his brother by freaking all the boys out. Maybe he would sense something.

"Come on, Harry, Ron," said a bossy girl's voice, "we've got to get to Gryffindor tower to study."

"Oh blimey," moaned a redhead boy, "I wish our schedules weren't so full."

"At least Andrew doesn't give us too much homework," said a black haired boy with glasses.

"Professor Halos, Harry."

"Hey, just because you feel you have to call him Professor doesn't mean we have to," Ron muttered.

Harry glanced at Darien and stopped abruptly. Noticing Harry, Darien looked at him too. Tere was an odd silence for a couple of seconds. Darien was about to say something to Harry when Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her toward the stairs.

"Come on," he said, looking nervously at Darien, "we've got that essay for Snape to do…"

Darien looked after Harry as he took off. He felt something weird when he looked at him. Was this his brother from the past? He wasn't sure. But why did Harry hurry off when he saw him?

"Come with me," Dumbledore said after the tour was over. "I'll lead you to The Hogs Head. I am well acquainted with barkeep there."

When the group arrived at the Hogshead, they found well acquainted to be an understatement. It looked as if Dumbledore and the barkeep were related.

"You should be safe here," Dumbledore told Darien and the girls. "I'll go inform Mr. Ollivander that you'll be coming. Tomorrow morning meet me at the gates."

"We look forward to it," said Darien, "thank you for your help."

With his free hand, Darien reached out to shake hands with the headmaster.

"A pleasure," said Dumbledore, "dear boy, a pleasure."

* * *

After leaving the Hogs Head, Dumbledore apparated to Ollivander's shop. He decided to tell him in person about Ollivander's future customers instead of sending an owl when it could be intercepted.

"Albus!" Ollivander exclaimed in surprise. "What a surprise! What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Sam," Dumbledore said softly. "You will have ten people entering your shop tomorrow."

"Ten?" Ollivander said in surprise.

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a smile and a nod. "I have six new students and four new teaching assistants and they need new wands. They will need new wands and it will make it easier for you to find their wands if you keep certain wands handy."

"Such as?" Ollivander inquired, bringing out a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Woods that are connected to the planets," he said, "and the moon, as well as connections to elements. Water, Fire, even some connected to beauty and love."

Ollivander paused from making his notes and looked at Dumbledore. "What sort of witches and wizards are these, Albus?"

"Not the sort we're used to," Dumbledore said, "they're very special; more powerful than we can expect."

"What about wand cores?" Ollivander asked.

"That will be the difficult part as you only use unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers, and dragon heart strings," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "You may need parts from other magical animals, I'm sure. Perhaps a hair of a veela, a threstral hair, griffin claws. But you may find animals close to these nine young women this one man. If the wands in your collection do not work for them—" Dumbledore raised his eyes at the many boxes of wands Ollivander had. "These wands may need to be custom made."

"It's no trouble," Ollivander said, "I do love a challenge. It has been a while since I've made custom made wands. The school is close to a forest, I'm sure you'll be able to get me parts from magical creatures there."

"That is true," Dumbledore said, "and I'm sure Hagrid would have some."

"I look forward to meeting this group, Albus," Mr. Ollivander said.

"Yes, you should feel honored to give them their wands," Dumbledore said as he walked to the door. "These are very special people, like _royalty. _Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Albus," Mr. Ollivander said.

Dumbledore left and Mr. Ollivander looked at the list he made. "Let's see…woods connected to the Moon…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Ten Powerful Wands

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

**From Out of the Past and Into the Dreams of the Present **

**Chapter 6**

**Ten Powerful Wands**

Harry did not wish to tell Ron or Hermione why he wanted to get to the common room so quickly. When he couldn't' concentrate on studies, he went straight to bed without a word. The young man he saw with Dumbledore made him feel all strange. Harry had a hard time falling asleep, but once he did, he had a dream right off the bat. It was a really strange one too and yet it seemed so real. So familiar.

He was walking around in a garden, a maze, much like the one he went through for the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. However, there were no giant spiders or boggarts or any enchantments that made his walk through the gardens' dangerous. The sun was setting ant it would be dark soon. He sighed as he looked at the sun at the horizon. He felt so peaceful. So peaceful, he was almost bored. He kicked a stone out of his way and stopped to pick a rose. After sniffing it, he tossed it down with another sigh.

"So boring," he mumbled, "why is it that I always walk in this garden when I know that there's nothing exciting in here?"

He turned the corner and there he found something exciting. A man and a woman were kissing each other but at first glance, Harry thought they were intruders. He raised his hand high.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, calling upon strong winds. "Who are you?"

The couple broke apart. The girl gasped and stepped back while the young man waved his arms. "Stratus, no! You fool, it's me!"

A gust of wind sped to the couple and the young man pulled the silver gowned girl down. As Stratus was about to wield another attack, the boy picked up a rose and tossed it at him.

"Stratus, stop! It's me, you idiot!"

"What?" Stratus suddenly stopped. "Endymion? Oh…sorry…"

Stratus' face became hot and a cloud of fog appeared around his head obscuring his red face.

"Forgive me, I thought you were intruders," he said, "I'll just leave you two alone."

Stratus turned around then stopped. The cloud of fog depleted. "Wait…you're here with a girl, aren't you? Aha!" Stratus whipped back around and marched over to his brother. "I knew it! You kept sneaking out to go somewhere! To the village? What nonsense, Endymion!"

"Stratus," Endymion whispered."

"You never go to the village! I knew it only could be a girl that could make you act so 'happy'."

"You know, at first, I thought maybe it was that new robe Mother ordered for you."

"Stratus."

"But that's silly, clothes never made you happy."

"Or perhaps your grades at the university."

"Stratus."

"But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that you must've met somebody!" Stratus went on quickly and loudly as his brother tried to get his attention. The pretty girl smiled politely.

"So who's the girl?" Stratus inquired his brother and he looked at the pretty girl at his side. "You don't look like you're from around here."

"Well, I'm not," the girl said.

"Didn't think so," he said, cupping his chin. "Never seen anyone with hair like yours, or that mark on your forehead—oh—dear me." Stratus stumbled back, pointing shakily at the girl. "Wait…Wait a moment. I know who you are. Y-You. You're...why…you're the…YOU'RE THE MOON PRINCESS!"

She nodded and Stratus stared at his brother. He tried to say something but nothing came out. Endymion sighed.

"Stratus, calm down."

"You're…you've been seeing the Moon Princess?" Stratus mumbled. "Endymion, are you crazy! I thought that was forbidden!"

"That is why we've been seeing each other in secret," Endymion said.

"What if someone finds out?" Stratus demanded.

"They won't find out."

"I found out!" Stratus exclaimed. "You were kissing in the middle of the gardens! I could've been anybody!"

"We'll be more careful for now on," Endymion promised, "Stratus, you cannot tell anyone about us. Not Mother, not Father, not even our guards."

Stratus nodded. "Your secret's safe with me, brother."

Endymion smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"I have a favor to ask, however."

"What is it?" Endymion inquired.

Stratus walked up to the Moon Princess and took her hands in his. Endymion stared.

"Moon Princess, it's my dream to see the universe," Stratus said with a smile. "May I visit the Moon Kingdom?"

"Why, of course," the Moon Princess replied, "you are both welcome. Always."

"Oh thank you!" Stratus exclaimed hugging the princess and kissing her in his gratitude.

"Stratus!" Endymion gasped. "You idiot!'

"I'll never forget this, Moon Princess," Stratus carried on, "oh, when can we go? Can we go now? I can't wait!"

"Stratus, I think you've thanked her enough!" Endymion said after his brother kissed the Moon Princess for the fourth time.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry," Stratus released the Moon Princess. "I got carried away."

"Well, it seems that good kissers run in your family, Endymion," the Moon Princess said with a smile.

Endymion chuckled, looking flattered while Stratus' face went red once again. He covered his face with his hands and a cloud of fog lingered around his head. The princess laughed.

"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," she stated, "I wanted to know what life on Earth was like and that is how I met your brother."

"You ran away?" Stratus inquired and the cloud obscuring his face disappeared.

"No, though there are times where I want to," the Moon Princess explained. "Earth is a lovely place. I like it here but the Moon Kingdom is my home. My mother would be wondering where I am."

"Does she know about us?" Endymion asked.

"No," she answered, "but I should tell her soon if you are to come to the Moon Kingdom. She would like to meet you. Some people on the moon do not trust Earthlings but my mother is a trusting person. She will see that you mean the Moon no harm."

The two brothers nodded. Serenity gave her prince a kiss.

"I should go now, Endymion," Serenity said softly.

"I understand," Endymion said, "when will you come back?"

"Soon, I hope," she said, "and by then perhaps you will see the Moon."

"Excellent!" Stratus said enthusiastically.

Serenity took out a large pearl from her subspace pocket and held it above her head. "Farewell."

The Moon Princess became a body of silver light and she flew up to the moon. Stratus walked over to where she stood moments before and waved.

"Farewell, Serenity! We'll see you again soon!"

The castle and the garden disappeared. The brothers were all that remained of the dream. There was a slight wind that went by, then darkness. There was silence for a while and then Endymion spoke.

"_You saw the dream, didn't you, Stratus?" _Darien called to his brother.

"_You again?" _Stratus demanded, though it sounded nothing like Stratus at all. "_Go away!"_

"_I can't. I am your brother. I've come to help you, to set you free."_

"_Free? Free from what?"_

"_From your thousand year sleep," Darien replied. "Your powers to manipulate the weather are surfacing and I must awaken you before something terrible happens. What is it that triggered your powers, Stratus?"_

"_It's none of your business! Just stay away from me!"_

* * *

Darien woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He put his hand to his head and groaned. The dreams had become more vivid since he came to Hogwarts. Yet still, Stratus was pushing him away.

"Stratus," Darien whispered, "I am going to find you. I don't care how long it takes me. I am going to find you."

Darien lay back down but sleep didn't come easy after that.

When the sun came up the group went to meet Professor Dumbledore. Darien explained his latest dream to Serena as they walked to the gate.

"He still resists speaking with you?" Serena inquired.

"Yeah, I don't get it," Darien said, "if Stratus is reaching out to me, why's he pushing me away?"

"Stratus isn't pushing you away, Darien," Trista said knowledgably, "it's Stratus' reincarnation. He doesn't understand what's happening."

Darien nodded in agreement. "Yes, I guess it would be strange for someone speaking to you in your sleep.

In a few moments, Dumbledore came to open the gates and lead them back to his office. He told them that he had already gone to see Mr. Ollivander and told him that they would be coming.

"You didn't tell him who we were, did you?" Amara asked warily.

"Of course not," said Dumbledore, "I only told them that ten special people would be coming to get wands. I did tell them he would need wands with elemental attributes or wands that are connected to the planets. That way he may find your wands faster."

"I suppose our secret is safe with that," said Trista.

"I've made lists of what you will need," Dumbledore said, handing pieces of parchment to Darien, who passed them out to the rest of the group. "I must advise you to be careful. There are people there selling banned objects."

"WE will," Darien promised.

Dumbledore took out an old soccer ball and placed it on his desk. "This is a portkey. It will take you to Diagon Alley."

"Wow," Serena breathed.

"All you have to do is touch it," said Dumbledore.

"How will we get back?" Raye inquired.

"Go to The Leaky Cauldron where you met Tom," Dumbledore answered. "He'll have a way for you to go back."

The ten crowded around and placed a finger on the old deflated soccer ball. Within moments they were pulled out of the headmaster's office and they stood on an empty dirty street.

"Um, you think Professor Dumbledore sent us to the right place?" Serena asked nervously.

"Yeah, this is it," Lita said, pointing at the sign that said, _DIAGON ALLEY. _

"I say we get our wands first," said Ami, "it may take the longest than anything else."

"Good thinking," Raye agreed.

They found Ollivander's wand shop and went inside. The door jangled, announcing to Ollivander he had customers.

"Ah, you must be the group Professor Dumbledore told me about," Mr. Ollivander said, emerging from the back.

"That'll be us," Lita confirmed.

"Let's get started then," said Mr. Ollivander, opening a few boxes and placing them on his counter. "May the one needing a wand connected to Earth please come forward?"

"That'll be you," Serena said to Darien, nudging him forward.

Darien went to the counter and smiled. "Hi."

"Holly wood stands for balance and the Earth. It is the most powerful of protective woods. A symbol of good luck and good fortune."

Mr. Ollivander picked up a ten inch holly wand and handed it to Darien. Once Darien put is hand around it, the wand shook a little and smoke issues from the wand tip.

"What the?" he wondered out loud.

"No, not that one," Mr. Ollivander took the wand from him and handed him another Holly wand. The wand did the same thing. He tried the rest of the Holly wands and some wands made out of Aspen and Cedar but none of the wands chose him.

"Curious," Mr. Ollivander said, "I've never seen something like this."

"What's the problem?" Darien inquired.

"It seems that Holly is the wood for you, lad," Mr. Ollivander explained, "but the wands I have given you are not responding to you. You must be a very powerful wizard. The wand cannot handle the power."

"What can we do?" Serena inquired.

"I may need to make a special custom wand for him," Mr. Ollivander said.

"Oh dear," said Hotaru.

"It's all right," Mr. Ollivander smiled, "Dumbledore told me this might happen. Let's proceed. Now…who will need a wand connected to the Moon?"

"That's me," Serena said, raising her hand.

"Step right up, my dear," Mr. Ollivander said with a smile. "Ah yes, wands for the moon. The best would be Willow. Beautiful tree, loves water, linked to lunar rhythms. Here, give this one a try."

He handed her one of the Willow wands. Serena smiled as she looked it over. Then it began to vibrate violently in her hands.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "It's doing the same thing as those others."

"Let's keep going," Mr. Ollivander stated and he handed Serena another Willow wand, longer than the previous. Still all id did was shake.

"The wands cannot handle the power," Mr. Ollivander said.

"Will the wands act the same to us?" Ami inquired.

"Only one way to find out," said Mr. Ollivander, "let's try you, my dear. To which planet are these wands supposed to be connected."

"Mercury," she said, "and if that doesn't work, perhaps you would want to try wood's connected to water and ice."

Ollivander smiled. "Ah, yes, Mercury. Hazel is perfect for that. It is also connected to water."

"It is?" Ami inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and a sacred symbol of wisdom," Mr. Ollivander added. He took the Willow and White Poplar wands away and brought out Hazel, Ash and Spruce wands. Yet, when the wands were place into Ami's hands, it shook and smoked just like Serena's and Darien's had done.

Mr. Ollivander handed wands to the other girls to try but they ended up with the same reaction. All ten had too much power for any of Mr. Ollivander's wands.

"We're truly sorry," Michelle inquired, "you even had wands ready for us."

"Oh, it's all right," Mr. Ollivander said, waving his hand. ""I'll make custom wands for all of you. I was able to tell which woods reacted best with you. I have a limited amount of cores here, only of dragon heart strings, unicorn hairs and phoenix feathers. I will have to order other cores."

Luna, who was lying on Ami's shoulder, whispered into her ear. Ami nodded and addressed the wand maker.

"Um, sir," she began, "we are all close friends of Serena. Perhaps if the core for her wand comes from something from us?"

"I've never used something from people in my wands," Mr. Ollivander said, looking surprised. "I do not know of any wand made that way."

"Oh, I mean, something from us can be added to Serena's core," Ami explained, "the unicorn hair may suit her the most. Maybe you can put a strand of our hairs with it. And something from Darien too."

Ami looked to Darien, who reached in his pocket to pull out a rose. "You could put the petals from this rose in there."

"Ah, very well," Mr. Ollivander said, taking the rose and the hairs from the eight girls. Serena raised her eyebrow, slightly confused.

"Would that really work?" she asked.

"It's worth a try," said Ami.

"How long will it take to make these wands?" Trista inquired.

"Time will tell," Mr. Ollivander replied, "A couple weeks. I will send word to Dumbledore when they are done."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," Serena said, "we hope to see you soon."

"Likewise, be careful out there," said Mr. Ollivander.

They waved goodbye to the wand maker and went to Madame Malkins for their robes. Serena shook her head at the grubby street.

"No wonder Stratus is reaching out," she said, "just _look _at this place."

"These people live in fear," said Hotaru, "I can feel it."

The group was quick about getting their robes and other materials. With the state that Diagon Alley was in, they didn't feel much like dawdling. Once they got all they stuff they went to The Leaky Cauldron, had a drink and chatted with Tom and returned to Dumbledore's office by floo powder.

"My, that was quick," said Dumbledore, smiling at them.

Coughing out soot, the ten stood up and brushed themselves off. "I'm going to taste that for weeks!" grumbled Serena, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh yes, travel by floo powder does take some getting used to," Dumbledore said.

"Professor," said Darien, "Mr. Ollivander did not have any wands for us. He'll need to get them custom made."

"Really?' Dumbledore said.

"Yeah," said Raye, "the wands we tried just shook and smoked. Mr. Ollivander said that was because we were putting too much power in them."

"How long did Mr. Ollivander say it'll take for your wands to be made?" he inquired.

"A couple weeks," Lita answered, "he said he'll send you a letter."

"Hmm, very well," he said, "I will be away until next Monday for special business. Tomorrow is the first Hogsmeade Weekend of this year. I would like you to keep an eye on anything unusual until I get back."

"You can count on us, Professor," Serena declared.

"How would we contact you if something happens?" Trista inquired.

"Oh, of course," Dumbledore said, nodding. He turned to his phoenix Fawks. "I shall leave Fawkes with you. If you need me, he'll take you straight to me. Just grab onto his feathers."

"And…we won't weigh him down?" Lita said doubtfully, looking at the small bird.

Dumbledore laughed. "No, Fawkes is a phoenix. He can carry great weights. He could carry all ten of you, I'm sure."

"Cool," said Serena.

"Good luck on your business, Professor," Hotaru said.

"Thank you, Hotaru," Dumbledore said.

* * *

True to their word, the nine sailor scouts and the prince of Earth kept an eye on Hogsmeade from the rooftops. Darien looked at all the heads of the boys as if he expected to see a cloud of despair hovering over one of them. In his latest dream of Stratus, Stratus had made fog to cover his face when he was embarrassed. Somehow, Darien figured that Stratus' reincarnation could do something the same, with a tornado over his head, a cloud, raindrops…anything. But there was no sign like that.

Darien and Serena were standing with Raye and Mina on top of Madame Puddifoots. Lita, Amara and Michelle stood on the roof top of The Shrieking Shack. Hotaru stood on top of the post office. Ami stood on top of Dervish and Bangs with Trista. It wasn't a lot of fun to stand there in the rain but the good thing was that no one bothered to look at the rooftops. They were in a hurry to go around the village.

Harry, Ron and Hermione met Mundungus Fletcher outside the Three Broomsticks. He was obviously selling stuff to the barkeep of the Hogs head. It wasn't just any stuff, however. One of the items, had belonged to Sirius Black—and Harry was furious about it. Wind began to blow like a tornado was coming the second he recognized the silver goblet Ron had picked up. Thunder rolled and lightning struck not far from Mundungus when Harry slammed him against the pub.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron, grabbing Hermione and pulling her to him. "Hermione!"

"I can't see," said Hermione.

The flash of the lightning was so bright it left those anywhere near the blast temporarily blinded, except for Harry, who was having words with Mundungus.

"You stole from Sirius, you scum!" he said, pushing Mundungus into the wall every time he yelled at him. "You stole from me! First you leave me alone to buy dodgy cauldrons and Dementors attack me! You almost got me expelled!"

"I—I didn't," said Mundungus.

"And now…now you have the audacity to steal from my godfather!" Harry shouted.

Harry tore the briefcase from his arms.

"That's my briefcase!" said Mundungus.

"That's _my _stuff!" Harry snarled. "Now get out of my sight! I don't ever want to catch you trying to sell any of my belongings again!"

Harry shoved Mundungus away from him, breathing hard. Mundungus disparated without a second thought. Lightning struck again and everyone was blinded by the light. Thunder rolled just as Harry ducked into Three Broomsticks and Mundungus disparated. Hermione and Ron remained, waiting for their eyes to adjust.

All the way from Madame Puddifoots, Darien and Serena noticed the lightning. "That's Stratus!" Darien exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

"Something really ticked him off," Raye said, blinking.

"Come on," said Darien, "he's probably still there!"

And just as quick as the lightning, Darien, Serena, Raye and Mina got to the Three Broomsticks. Serena's foot stepped on something smooth and she tripped on it, falling flat on her face.

"Serena!" Raye scowled.

"I tripped on something!" Serena shouted in her defense, picking herself up from the mud. "Oh, gross!"

Mina bent down and picked up a silver goblet. "Why would someone just leave this out here? I wonder who this belongs to."

Ron and Hermione were able to see again. Once they saws that they were too close for comfort, they stepped away.

"Ron!" Hermione scowled.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped, turning red.

Mina turned to the couple. She looked at the redheaded boy and brown haired girl outside the pub. "Hey, did you see who dropped this?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Ron said, reaching for it. "C'mon, Hermione."

"You wouldn't happen to notice anything before the lightning struck, did you?" Darien asked the boy but he had already stepped inside with Hermione.

Darien groaned and shook his head. He punched the wall of the pub with his fist. "Stratus was just here! Just here!"

"It's all right, Darien," Serena said, flinging the mud off her. "This proves something…Stratus really is in Hogwarts and he's in Hogsmeade today."

"I bet you he's in this pub," said Darien, looking at as if he had X-ray vision.

"I can't go in there looking like this," Serena said.

"Where's Hotaru?" Darien wondered out loud. "Wasn't her post near here? Hotaru!"

"Here I am," Hotaru said, walking up to them.

"Hotaru…didn't you see?" Darien began.

"No, the flash of the lightning was too bright.," Hotaru said.

"I'm going to take a shower," Serena said and she sneezed. "I can't stay out here any longer. Darien, do you want to stay or come with me?"

"I'll stay for a while," Darien said, "I want to be here with Stratus comes out of this pub." He looked at the door of Three Broomsticks.

"I'll stay with you," Hotaru volunteered.

"All right," Darien said with a nod. He looked to Mina and Raye. "You two can go back to Madame Puddifoots."

* * *

Harry sat down at the nearest empty table and looked through the briefcase. "The goblet…the goblet, where is it?"

"Here," said Ron, handing it to Harry. "Mundungus dropped it."

Harry swiped the goblet from him and looked at it. "I remember Mundungus asking Sirius if this was real silver."

"Me too," Ron said and he slid in across from Harry.

"Mundungus said that the Black crest could be removed…he didn't remove it yet," Harry said with a lost, unreadable expression on his face. "Thieving fool, couldn't wait to sell it could he? He knew I'd be here. He could've at least tried making it look like an ordinary goblet first."

"H—Harry, are you all right mate?" Ron asked, looking more concerned than what was probably possible for him.

Harry, somehow, seemed to tone Ron out. Harry slid his fingers over the goblet, still staring. "What else has he got? What if Dung has already sold some of Sirius' stuff?"

"Well, I—I, I dunno," Ron said, "but I think Dung's not going to go back to Headquarters and take anymore of your stuff."

"He'd better not," Harry said bitterly. "He do and I—I-I'll…"

Tears began stinging Harry's eyes. The rain outside the window began to pour harder. Ron looked around him.

"Hermione, hurry up with those!" he shouted.

"I'm coming!" Hermione shouted back, trying to carry three butterbeers.

Hermione put the butterbeers down. Ron seized one and pushed it to Harry. "Go on, Harry, you look like you need one."

Harry looked bleakly at the butterbeer before him. He didn't touch it. He returned his eyes back to the goblet in his hands.

"Harry, you should put that away," Hermione said in a whisper, looking around her. People were looking at Harry, the goblet and his briefcase.

Harry glanced at her. "Why should I?"

"Because…these people probably saw Mundungus trying to sell it and they might try and steal it from you," she hissed, leaning over him.

This didn't scare Harry into putting the goblet in the briefcase. Instead, he made a far-away kind of grin.

"Steal from me…like Dung has?"

Harry made a laugh, but it wasn't a happy one. It was very odd. It sounded like he was going mad.

Harry took off his coat, grabbed his shirt tail and wiped the goblet clean. He unscrewed the cap from his bottle of butterbeer and poured the contents into the goblet.

"H—Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"I don't think wiping your shirt would do it," Ron said skeptically. "That thing was in the mud, you know…you might want to use a scouring charm instead."

"Quiet," Harry snapped, setting down the bottle and picking up the goblet. "I don't care…"

"Harry, they'll steal it from you," Hermione said desperately, "you'll make a scene!"

"They want to steal this from me, Hermione?" Harry asked after taking a long swig from his silver goblet, butterbeer on the corner of his mouth. "Hmm? Well, let them try."

With his other hand, he withdrew his wand and looked around the pub, as if daring them to start something.

"Let them try and take it from me…."

And with another odd grin, Harry continued to drink butterbeer from his godfather's goblet.

* * *

Darien and Hotaru were standing on top of the Three Broomsticks, waiting for people to leave the pub.

"If we find Stratus today," Hotaru asked Darien, "what will you say to him?"

"I—I, I don't know," Darien said, now finally thinking about it. He worked so hard to find his brother but he never thought of what he'd say once he found him. He knew that his brother was sitting in this pub somewhere, feeling confused, depressed and furious but should Darien tell him he knew how he felt? Should he go out and say who he was? Or perhaps first just introduce himself and act like he was just a wizard that happened to live in the village?

These thoughts went on in Darien's head and he didn't notice the door of the pub opening.

"Darien," Hotaru said, "some one's coming out, it might be Stratus."

"Huh?" Darien said, stepping more over the side to get a good look.

The group that came out where three girls and two boys. Darien recognized the brown haired girl and the red haired boy from earlier. The two girls in front of the group were arguing. One girl with straight light brown hair held a package in her hands. Her friend was trying to take it from her.

"It's nothing to do with you, Leane!" the girl with the package exclaimed.

"Wait a moment," said Hotaru, leaning closer. "There is something wrong with that girl…"

"What do you mean?" Darien inquired, completely forgetting the task of finding his brother and now focusing on keeping all the students protected.

"Her eyes, don't you see it?" Hotaru inquired…

"The rain's too thick," Darien said.

"But I feel something, Darien," Hotaru insisted, "that box in her hand…"

The girl named Leane grabbed the package and Katie tugged it back. The package fell to the ground, the wrapping ripped. Hotaru stared at the girl as she began to rise in the air. She held her arms out.

"Darien…Darien we have to help her! Quickly!"

"But what--?" Darien inquired but he was interrupted by the screams of Katie Bell.

Hotaru grabbed her transformation stick and held in the air. "SATURN PLANET POWER!" She immediately placed her glaive into her sub space pocket.

Darien pulled out a rose, transformed to Tuxedo Mask and the two of them jumped over to where Katie and the others were. Tuxedo Mask grabbed Katie out of the air. Shocked, Harry and the others backed up.

"What's with the cape?" Ron demanded.

""Leave her alone!" Leane exclaimed. "Let her go! You've done this to her, haven't you?"

"We're here to help!" Tuxedo Mask insisted. "Sailor Saturn, can you…?"

"Yes," Sailor Saturn said, "just hold her still, Tuxedo Mask."

"Wh-who are you?" Hermione demanded.

Harry tightened his hand on his wand. "What're you doing to her? You hurt her and I'll…"

"I'm going to heal her," Sailor Saturn replied and she held her hand over Katie's head. A purplish haze came down from her hand to Katie's head and Sailor Saturn moved her hand down Katie's body to her toes, the purple light still glowing. Leane, Ron, Harry and Hermione watched in shock. They didn't know whether to call for help or attack the two strangers.

"Katie…Katie..?" Leane said, "Oh, please be all right!"

Katie's screams ceased and she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"What happened?" Hermione said in shock mixed with amazement. "How'd you?"

"I have an ability to heal people," Sailor Saturn replied. "Your friend will be all right now."

A groan escaped Katie's mouth and she opened her eyes. "Uhh…what happened?" Katie inquired.

"You don't remember?" Leane asked, looking down.

Katie shook her head.

"You said you had to deliver that package to someone," Leane said, nodding over to where the ripped package was.

"Oh, right," Katie said, "yeah…there was someone in the bathroom that told me I had to take it to someone. It was a surprise."

"Who?" the four students inquired in unison.

"I'm not sure," Katie said.

Sailor Saturn got to her feet and went to pick up the package. Harry shouted at her not to touch it. Sailor Saturn ignored him and pulled the 'surprise' out of the package. It was an ornate opal necklace. Sailor Saturn winced slightly and tightened her gloved hand over the necklace. There was a strange black power hanging around it. Sailor Saturn looked as if she was trying to take the 'killing' out of the object.

"This thing is cursed," she said, "Tuxedo Mask, stay with them."

"Wait…" Katie said, squinting at Sailor Saturn. "You, you saved me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Sailor Saturn said with a smile. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

Saturn turned and began leaping onto rooftops.

"Can you stand?" Tuxedo mask inquired.

"I think so," Katie replied, "who was that?"

Tuxedo Mask kept a good hold on Katie as he helped her to her feet.

"Sailor Saturn, a sailor soldier," Tuxedo Mask answered, "It's all right, we're here to protect the school."

"Wait, Dumbledore knows about you?" Harry asked.

""Yes," Tuxedo Mask answered, "next time it would be safer if you go into the bathroom accompanied with your friend here."

"That's what I was thinking!" Leane said. "it's a good thing that woman healed you or—or you would've died!"

"Oh, I'll be all right," Katie insisted, rubbing her head. She looked to Harry. "I'll be well enough to play Quidditch, Harry."

"It's all right," said Harry, putting his wand in his robes and putting an arm around her to help steady her. "I won't make you play if you're not up to it."

"But I am," Katie said, "really."

"Let's get you to the school," said Hermione urgently, "before you catch cold."

"Thank you," Katie said airily to Tuxedo Mask as her friends began leading her away. "And thank your friend for me too, won't you?"

"I will," said Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

The scouts never expected the need to use Fawkes. However, with what happened to Katie, Sailor Saturn knew she could not keep this from the Headmaster for a minute, even though Sailor Saturn had already healed her. She told the phoenix to take her to the Headmaster, took hold of his tail feathers and the phoenix disappeared, taking her with him.

The phoenix appeared flying over a small village. Sailor Saturn looked own, scanning for Dumbledore. She held on tight though she worried about pulling out the beautiful bird's feathers. Fawkes spotted its master walking on the ground and began to descend.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed. "Professor, there was trouble!"

"What?" Dumbledore said, stopping and looking up. When Fawkes came about fifteen feet above the ground, Sailor Saturn let go of the bird and landed gracefully on her feet.

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"One of your students got hurt," Sailor Saturn said, "but she is all right now. I healed her."

"She?" Dumbledore said.

"A girl named Katie," Saturn replied, "probably around eighteen, straight light brown hair…"

"Katie Bell," Dumbledore nodded, "what happened to her?"

"She came out the Three Broomsticks holding a package," she replied, "and it held this."

Sailor Saturn held the opal necklace up in the air. "Her friend sensed something was wrong and tried to take it away and it tore. Katie touched it and it began to cause her pain."

"How'd she get this?" Dumbledore inquired, looking at it.

"There was a person in the bathroom who told her to take it to somebody in the school," Sailor Saturn explained.

"Ah, she was imperioused, forced to do this against her will. Did she say who was in there?"

"No, she doesn't remember, nor does she remember who she was supposed to take it to."

"There were others with her when this happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, two boys and a girl," Sailor Saturn replied.

"I see," said Dumbledore, "and you said you were able to heal Miss Bell?"

"That's right," Sailor Saturn answered, "I have a power to heal. Here, I'll show you."

Sailor Saturn took hold of Dumbledore's injured hand. Dumbledore watched in interest and surprised as it healed right before his eyes.

"There," said Sailor Saturn, "better?

"Extraordinary," he breathed, pulling away his right hand to examine it. The blackened, withered hand had been revived to its natural color and shape. His hand felt stronger than even before the incident with the ring. "Thank you."

Sailor Saturn nodded and smiled.

"Now, this necklace," he said, "I will need to find out where it came from and if I can destroy it."

"I can do that," Sailor Saturn said, "I may be able to take the curse away from it to make a harmless necklace."

"Hmm," Dumbledore said ponderingly, "Sailor Saturn, you are called the scout of death and destruction, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Sailor Saturn answered, "I was once called the Sovereign of Silence. I was feared of my awakening because I am the only one powerful enough to destroy a planet."

"I think you can help me," Dumbledore said, "I am looking for some dangerous artifacts just like this necklace here."

"What are they?" Sailor Saturn inquired.

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore said honestly. "I am trying to find out. I have reason to believe they are called horcruxes. They are considered one of the worst objects used in the Dark Arts." Dumbledore lifted up his right hand, pointing to the ring on his finger. "This ring is what cursed my hand. I bleive there are more like it. I need to find them and destroy them."

Sailor Saturn looked at the ring carefully. "Yes…I am sensing something from the ring, but it's not the same as this necklace. The ring seems as though it was 'alive' in some sense."

"Well, that is very comforting," Dumbledore muttered, "now, when I go searching for these horcruxes, I should like you to come with me incase this happens again."

He waved his right hand and Sailor Saturn nodded. "Of course professor."

"Now, I believe I should return to Hogwarts."

* * *

With what happened to Katie Bell, Dumbledore saw that it would be best to inform the school that there were special magical beings protecting the school, known as the Sailor Scouts. A lot of people thought that Professor Dumbledore was telling a joke or was probably not in his right mind. At this, Katie Bell stood up and addressed the Great Hall.

"It's not a joke!" she shouted. "One of them saved my life! If it weren't for Sailor Saturn I wouldn't be here!"

Katie Bell's outburst certainly caused the rest of the Great Hall to believe Dumbledore's words. Professor Halos looked absolutely ecstatic at this news and he made a toast to the mysterious scouts. Professor Caldwell smiled and lifted his glass nearly as high as Halos'. Halos decided as a result of the scouts appearance, he gave a briefing on the sailor soldiers in Magical Mythology class. He got so excited at some times he lost his train of thought and had to sit down and switch to something else.

The scouts would watch the quidditch practices from the rooftops in Hogsmeade. Saturn was happy too see that Katie bell was flying again. Harry and Ron were absolutely amazed. She flew as if she hadn't even been cursed. Two weeks passed without another problem. The individual who imperioused Katie Bell still remained a mystery.

Dumbledore received word from Mr. Ollivander that he finished the scouts' wands. The ten returned to Ollivander's shop. There were ten polished wood boxes sitting on Mr. Ollivander's counter when the group arrived.

"Hello again," he said.

"Hi Mr. Ollivander," the others said.

"Are those for us?" Serena asked, pointing at the ten boxes.

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander gesturing to the boxes, going to pick up the farthest on the right. He approached Serena and opened up the lid to show a fourteen inch long wand about two inches thick made out of willow. There was a gold stripe spiraling around the wand ending to a polished pearl handle.

"Wait…this one's…mine?" Serena gasped out, raising her eyes to the wand makers.

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "Yes, I your friends hair and rose petals in the core along with the unicorn hair."

"And this…handle is..."

"Pearl."

"Real pearl?"

"Yes, the pearl is considered the gem of the moon," Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Wow," Serena moaned, reaching to pick up her new wand and a silver stream of sparks burst from her wand. "Amazing…it's just so beautiful."

One by one, Mr. Ollivander opened the boxes to the rest of the group. They were like Serena's, thick and long and having the golden spiral from the tip to the handle. Each handle was made out of a precious stone. Ami's wand had the core of a doxy wing, the wood was Hazel and the handle was made out of sapphire. When she waved it, ice crystals came out of her wand, nearly causing Serena to skip on it. For Darien, his wand was made out of Holly with a phoenix feather providing the core. The handle of his wand was rose quartz. Roses flew out the wand when he waved it. Mina's wand was made out of apple wood, containing a veela hair and her handle was made out of yellow topaz. When she waved the wand, a heart came out of the wand tip. Lita's wand was Oak, containing the heart string of a dragon the handle was emerald. She waved the wand and leaves issued forth. Raye's wand was Alder, containing the tail feather of a phoenix and her handle made out of ruby. Sparks flew from her wand, nearly setting some things on fire. Luckily, with another wave of Ami's wand, she put the flames out. Inside Trista's Reed wand was the claw of a sphinx and her handle was made out of opal. When she waved it, there were dark red sparks and for a second, time stopped. Michelle's wand contained a mermaid scale, was made out of Ash wood and the handle was made out of aquamarine. A stream of water came issuing out of her wand with one gentle wave. Raye dried up the wetness with her wand. A dragon's heart string provided the core for Amara's wand, which was made out of Rowan. The handle was made out of star sapphire. The bottom of her handle was shaped like white star, stretching up handle of her wand. When Amara waved her wand, there was a strong wind. Hotaru's wand was made out of Elder, had the hair of a threstral inside and its handle was made out of amethyst. When she waved it, a purple flash shaped like a sickle issued out of her wand.

The ten new wand holders looked at their wands in surprise. They weren't expecting anything like this. Mr. Ollivander watched eagerly from behind the counter.

"I do not doubt these are the ten most powerful wands ever made," he stated, "ten powerful wands for ten powerful people. They will have no trouble channeling the power you put inside, I guarantee that."

The group of ten would be crazy to disagree with him. These were definitely ten powerful wands.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

I will explain the attributes of the wands. First the wood:

Willow: Moon, associated w/ death, three moon goddess legend, water tree. Ability to banish depression and sadness.

Holly: Earth. Strongest of protective woods.

Hazel: Mercury, tree of wisdom, good luck.

Apple: Love, Beauty and Innocence. The tree associated with Venus (Vine) didn't really have anything to do with love and beauty and can you really make a wand out of a vine?

Alder: Mars, spirit, courage, tree of fire.

Oak: Jupiter, associated with lightning, endurance and triumph.

Reed: Pluto, represents mysteries of death, royalty.

Ash: Neptune, Energy, associated with the sea, healing

Rowan: Uranus, associated with dragons, new life, lightning, air.

Elder: Saturn. Thought to be the crucifixion tree. Stands for banishment, magical art and waters of life. Symbol of death and rebirth.

Attributes of cores:

Unicorn: prosperity, adventure, purity, gentle nature, mental strength

Dragon: Protective, transformation, spiritual guide, long life, strength against fear.

Phoenixes: rebirth, reincarnation, new beginnings.

Veela: most likely beauty and love since they are beautiful women and they cause men to fall in love with them.

Threstral: thing you see when you see death. Totally fits Hotaru. The threstral is misunderstood by many, thinking they are unlucky. Hotaru was misunderstood by the other scouts, thinking that she was evil and dangerous.

Doxy: Well, it says in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them _that doxies are covered in fur and prefer the cold. I don't' know of any creatures that like the cold other than maybe the abominable snowman (but who would something from that big thing in your wand?) so I chose the doxy. I guess I could've made up a creature but nothing really came to mind.

Sphinx: well, I couldn't find attributes on this creature, really, but in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, _they only attack when what they are guarding is threatened. And Mae-E and I agreed that Trista is in some ways like a Sphinx. Mysterious and stuff like that…

I don't know if the parts of the creatures I picked were good, like the claw of a sphinx, a threstral hair, maybe a feather of a threstral would've been all right too. If we wanted to be specific on the breeds of dragon for Lita's and Amara's wand, I'll pick Welsh Common Green for Lita's. It's green and blends with its environment. It's not as dangerous as other breeds and attacks when provoked. But I'm sure when you provoke it you're in trouble, just like you're in trouble if you ever provoke Lita! And for Amara, most likely the Peruvian Vipertooth because it's the fastest dragon and still pretty dangerous even for its size.

Gem handles:

I was thinking that handles made out of a jewel would add to the "power inhabitation" or whatever the term is called-- of the wand. Just to add a little bit of something.

Pearl: just like as Mr. Ollivander said, the pearl is the stars tone for Cancer/the moon.

Rose Quartz: Wasn't sure what to give Darien. Since Rose Quartz reminded me of roses and he's Tuxedo Mask, I thought, hey, why not! Might look kinda girly but it is actually a pretty color. It was either that or Onyx (and the color of onyx is black).

Sapphire: The star stone for Virgos (Ami's sign) is the sardonyx, preferable the red brown color. However, I wanted to keep these color coded so I kept with the Sapphire for Ami, like the stone n her tiara.

and all the others I just chose their tiara gems, except for Hotaru. I think her tiara gem is flourite or something.


	7. Sorting of the Scouts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.**

**Note: This chapter a birthday present for Mae-E! Happy Birthday Lisa :sings: Lisa it's your birthday, happy birthday Lisa! **

**

* * *

**

**From Out of the Past and Into Future Dreams 7**

**Sorting of the Scouts**

The scouts showed their wands to Dumbledore the moment they returned. He was really impressed with them. Mr. Ollivander had placed inside each wand box a note explaining the qualities of their wands and which types of magic they would be best for. The gold spiral on each wand acted as a converter for the power to pass into the wand from the nine scouts and the prince of Earth. Darien saw in his note that Mr. Ollivander used a hair from Serena that was found on the counter. Serena didn't give it to Ollivander. He just knew that the hair was from her and knew it would be useful in Darien's wand. Ollivander did not explain much about the cores in their wands. Having never heard of such animals as doxies or veela the scouts addressed this to the Headmaster.

"Professor," Hotaru said, handing him the note that came with her wand. "What exactly is a threstral?"

Professor Dumbledore skimmed over the note. "Ah, I see that Sam had put a threstral hair in your wand. Well, my dear, a threstral is a flying horse that can only be seen by people who have seen death."

"Sounds scary," stated Serena.

"We have a herd of trained threstrals here at Hogwarts ," Dumbledore said, "the threstral that provided the hair for your core is here. Hagrid can introduce you to him if you wish. They won't hurt you. Many people thought they were bad luck but only because they don't understand them. They are quite useful. They have a great sense of direction and they can take you anywhere you want to go."

"I would love to see them," Hotaru said.

"What about veela?" Mina said. "I have a veela hair in my wand."

"Oh yes, a veela," Dumbledore smiled, "they are a beautiful race of women and when men get too close to them, they become entranced in their spell. Many foolish wizards have fallen under the spell of veela."

"Cool," Mina said.

"My wand has a doxy wing," Ami stated, "That's some sort of fairy, correct?"

"Yes indeed, one that prefers cold climates," Dumbledore said with a nod. "I suspect the forest is full of them but you wouldn't' want to get too close to them. Their bites are poisonous."

Raye pointed at Fawkes the phoenix. "Hey, the phoenix feather in my wand came from Fawkes!"

"Yeah, mine too," said Darien, glancing over his note. "Did you send the feathers to Mr. Ollivander with the other stuff?"

"I did," Dumbledore answered, "there are only two other wands with feathers from Fawkes. Voldemort's and Harry Potter's. I believed that two more wands with Fawkes' feathers would be helpful to you."

Raye stroked Fawkes' feathers. "I think that's great of you, Professor. Thanks. Fawkes is so beautiful! I hope he didn't mind though."

"He doesn't, believe me," Dumbledore insisted. "Well, now that you are all here, I'd like to show you the basics of magic."

"How long until we become students?" Ami asked.

"In due time," Dumbledore answered. "First I shall tell you a little bit of magic history and then transfiguration…"

Everyone was grateful for the crash course. They never expected there to be so much to learn about magic. For the next couple of days, Dumbledore taught them a few things from the first to fifth year courses. Serena and Mina discovered they were great in transfiguration, despite it being difficult and the little incidents they got into when they said the spells wrong. Instead of turning a feather into a hat, Serena and Mina both turned their feathers into birds. Ami excelled in every subject and she was ahead of all the girls. They were still learning skills of the second year level when she was on the fifth. It didn't take long for Darien to learn about all the different plants in Herbolgy and what they were used for. Dumbledore told him he would be an excellent assistant to Professor Sprout. Amara learned the stars and planets quickly. As the keeper of time, Trista didn't have to be told much and she would already be a good assistant to Professor Halos.

* * *

It was the day of Halloween and the scouts would become students that night. The scouts practiced their wands a little bit and used the spells Dumbledore gave them. Serena tried using magic to make up her bed but instead she made her pillow start jumping around and smacking people in the head. 

"Ow!" Raye shouted as the pillow kept hiding her in the head. "Serena, look what you did! Ouch, make it stop!"

"I'm sorry!" Serena cried. "I was just trying to make up my bed!"

"Use your hands from now on," Raye said, flinging her hands.

"Somebody do something!" pleaded Mina, running around with her hands over her head.

"Take this!" shouted Lita, punching the pillow with her fist. It flew back but continued hitting people in the head. "Ouch!"

Ami picked up her wand and waved it, saying, "_Stillus!"_

The pillow jerked and fell on the ground and became still. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we're not supposed to use magic to make up our rooms," Ami stated, "perhaps the Leaky Cauldron has housekeeping staff to do it or we're supposed to do it by hand."

"Well, in any case," Raye muttered as she folded her arms, "before you do something else, let's wait until we become real students before we do any more magic or we might end up killing each other!"

"C'mon, guys," Lita said tiredly, "Professor Dumbledore is waiting us. He's supposed to give us a review and more instructions before we're sorted."

* * *

During the review Dumbledore explained their schedules. Dumbledore and Trista advised Serena that she should have one of the scouts with her during all her classes. 

"Good idea," Raye teased, "Serena will need someone to keep her awake!"

Serena gasped and glared at Raye. "Oooh! Raye! How would you know if I sleep during class? You went to a different school!"

Mina chuckled, Ami sighed and Lita put her hand to her forehead.

"Now girls," Dumbledore said, taking out five sheets of parchment. As the group looked at them, they recognized them to be schedules and each had a scout's name on top. They all bore the same classes: Defense Against he Dark Arts, Divination and Magical Mythology. Dumbledore decided these would be standard classes for them to take and would help them find Stratus easier. There was no time for the classes since they had not been sorted into their houses yet.

"These are your schedules," Dumbledore stated, "you have to choose at least two other courses."

"Well, I'll take everything," Ami said immediately.

"Are you nuts?" Serena demanded. "We're supposed to be sixth years!"

"Ami, how will you find time to study for all those courses?" Lita inquired. "Let alone search for Stratus."

"Yes, I know timing will be difficult," Ami said thoughtfully, "but everything sounds so interesting." Ami looked at the different courses and studied them. "Well, you guys go ahead until I make up my mind."

"I'll take Herbology," Serena said, winking at Darien.

"What else?" Dumbledore inquire.

Serena forgot all about having to pick another class. She picked Herbology just so she could flirt with Darien all period. Serena scratched her forehead, trying to think of another class.

"Oh, um, I guess Transfiguration," Serena said with a shrug. "Then I can turn Raye into a frog!"

"Hey!" Raye shouted.

"Professor, is there any sort of physical education class?" Mina questioned. "PE is all I like."

"I'm sorry, no," Dumbledore said sadly. "I must say such a class would be useful. However, getting to all your classes will be a workout in itself."

Mina groaned. "Oh, fine, I'll take the same classes as Serena then."

"I guess the closest you've got to a cooking class would be Potions, huh?" Lita questioned with a smirk.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"Okay, I'll take that," Lita said, "aaand….I guess Herbology."

"Still making up your mind, Ami?" Raye asked Ami.

Ami nodded and motioned for Raye to go ahead, still staring at the information on all the courses.

Raye approached the desk. "I'll take Charms, Astronomy and Runes. I'll use all my extra time to use the fireplace to find Stratus."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "if your common room is too full to use your fireplace, you are welcome to use my office."

Raye glanced at the fireplace. "Okay, thanks, Professor."

"Have you decided, Ami?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think so," Ami murmured, looking up from the information she was going over. "I'll definitely take Arithmancy; it's very similar to Mathematics and that's my favorite subject." Ami looked down again. "And let's see, Charms, Astronomy and Potions."

"That's still a lot," Lita said, "you're taking twice as many classes as us!"

"How are you supposed to find the time to search for Stratus with all that homework?" Darien demanded.

"Oh, I think I can handle it," Ami said confidently. "Don't worry, I'll still be able to use my computer to search for Stratus."

"Very well," said Dumbledore as all the girl's schedules filled up with their desired courses. "Now Hotaru, yours should be easier. As a third year you will take all the standard classes. You can choose two electives."

"I'll take Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures," Hotaru stated. It wasn't a difficult choice. Hotaru loved World History and anything ancient. In addition, she wanted to learn about the mysterious creatures called Threstrals. Taking Care of Magical Creatures may be her only way of learning about them.

Dumbledore turned to his new teaching assistants and handed them the schedules of all the classes. He told them about the teachers they would be working with and the attitudes of some of the students in certain houses.

"Now then," Dumbledore said, "Darien, Serena, I have some advice for the two of you. I realize that you are engaged. Congratulations."

"Aww, thank you, Professor!" Serena said, grinning, flapping her hand. "We'll be sure to invite you to the wedding!"

"I thank you," said Dumbledore, "but until then, I think it is wise that you keep your engagement a secret."

"What?" Serena demanded.

"Why?" Darien inquired.

"That'll be impossible, Professor," Raye said, "Serena can't keep her mouth shut—especially over her engagement. She'll tell the whole world if she had the chance."

"It's true," Mina said with a nod.

"You cannot tell the other students about your engagement," Dumbledore insisted, "it will be all over the school. A student and a teacher's aid engaged—no—you are to act as if you don't even know each other."

"Maybe he's right, Serena," Darien said, "it's best if we keep our engagement a secret."

"Well, all right," Serena said, playing with her engagement ring. "But I'm keeping my ring!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mina said.

"Why not?" Serena asked.

"Serena, people will see it," Mina said, pointing at the ring. "They'll know right away you're engaged!"

"Oh come on," Serena said, "a lot of girls were rings on this finger and they're not engaged! Sometimes they buy their own rings and hope they'll be married."

"Oh please," Raye said, shaking her head.

"It's true!" Serena said, "Molly told me this. She should know; her mother owns a Jewelry store after all."

"Maybe they do, Serena," Lita said calmly, "but what will happen if f someone asks you about the ring?"

"I'll just tell them it's my engagement ring to nobody," she said confidently. "Relax guys, don't be so paranoid."

"I give Serena two months until she blabs," Raye whispered to Lita.

"Hey, give Serena some credit," Lita said, "after all we've been through she's not quite the crybaby she was when we all first met her."

* * *

The Halloween feast that night was like all the others: the live bats, the food and the decorations. However this year, something was different. Dumbledore wasn't seated at the table with the other faculty and there four extra empty chairs. As Hermione began whispering to Ron and Harry where Dumbledore could be, the doors opened and Dumbledore walked entered the Great Hall. He stopped at his seat and addressed the students. 

"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore said, "we will have six brand new students coming to Hogwarts and four new teaching assistants. Mr. Filch, if you would open the door please…"

Mr. Filch lumbered over to the oak door and opened it. Everyone stood up to see who the newcomers where. Ten people walked in a single line into the Great Hall. The four people in front, three ladies and man, looked like the oldest of the ten. The others had to be the six students.

"Check out that girl's hair, Harry," Ron said, nudging Harry and nodding to Serena's meatball like pigtails.

"Wait, we've seen them before," Harry mumbled, "they were with Dumbledore a couple of weeks ago."

Katie gasped and grabbed Gwen's arm. "Gwen, Gwen, that girl with the short black hair looks like the Sailor Soldier that saved my life!"

Gwen looked from Katie to Hotaru. Gwen shrugged. "No, she doesn't."

"But she does," Katie insisted, "Sailor Saturn had short black hair…I mean…just look at the girl."

"Well, even if she does," Gwen said, "that doesn't make her Sailor Saturn. She looks kind of young, don't you think?

"I hope she's sorted into Gryffindor," said Katie.

Darien, Serena, Trista and the others stopped in front of Dumbledore and turned to face the students. Dumbledore motioned to the oldest of the six.

"Your new teaching assistants," he said, "This is Mr. Shields and he will be assisting Professor Sprout in Herbology."

Lavender groaned and banged her fist on the table. "If only I've done better on my Herbology OWL!"

"Miss Meioh," Dumbledore said and Trista nodded her head. "She'll assist Professor Halos in Magical Mythology."

"Wonderful!" Professor Halos exclaimed, clapping.

"Miss Kaioh will assist Professor Trelawney in Divination."

Michelle smiled and waved.

"Miss Ten'oh will assist Professor Sinstra in Astronomy," Dumbledore finished.

Amara nodded in greeting.

"You may be seated now," Dumbledore said and he motioned to sit with the teachers that they will soon be assisting. Professor Halos gaily pulled out Trista's chair for her and helped her sit. Professor Sprout smiled at Darien as if he were her long lost son.

"And now," said Dumbledore, "we will begin the sorting. These five ladies shall be sixth year…" Dumbledore bowed to Serena and the four inner scouts. Serena grinned and waved at everybody. Dumbledore then put his hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "And this young lady shall be starting as a third year."

Hotaru smiled shyly and looked at the floor.

"We'll start with you, Hotaru," Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall, if you please…"

Dumbledore handed a scroll to a surprised McGonagall. Nonetheless, McGonagall took the scroll and stood her feet. She cleared her throat and picked up the sorting hat.

"Now, ladies, when I call your name," she said, "sit on this stool and I will place The Sorting Hat on your head." She unraveled the scroll and looked at Hotaru.

"You would be Hotaru Tomoe?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hotaru said softly.

Hotaru approached the stool and Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head. I fell slightly past her eyes. She gasped slightly in surprise when she heard a voice in her ear.

"Interesting," said the small voice. "I see that you feel misjudged. No one trusted you until you had to prove yourself, did they?"

_What? _Hotaru said. _You know that my friends…?_

"Not the details, my dear," said the hat, "but I can see the feelings you feel and the thoughts you think. You are caring and thoughtful. It seems as that you had a great trial, yes? Deep, dark secrets in your head lie therein. With that there's no place better than SLYTHERIN!"

Serena and the other four girls gasped as Hotaru was just summoned to the house of ambition. They were told all about the houses. Hotaru wasn't fit for Slytherin House. None of them were. However, Hotaru felt rather content with the hat's decision. As close as the scouts were, they just didn't' know Hotaru as well as they thought they did. They couldn't get inside her mind like The Sorting Hat. Hotaru got up and walked to the table on the far right. She found an empty space on the side on side next to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. She wasn't sure how to greet the Slytherins around her so she just remained quiet. Katie groaned and looked down.

"Well, I guess she couldn't be her then," she said sadly.

"Aino, Mina.

"Mina," Lita said, nudging her. The girls had forgotten that they were to be sorted.

"Oh, right," said Mina.

Harry gasped as a beautiful blond haired blue eyed girl came to sit on the stool. For a split second, Harry forgot where he was and who he was and what was going on. It was like he and this strange new girl were the only two people in the room.

"Ahh, let's see now," said the Sorting Hat. "Yes, you are very loyal, very loyal indeed. You are very determined. I see that you have loved and lost much."

_Hey, how did you know that? _Mina demanded mentally.

"It's in your head, dear. You are full of beauty and love."

_Yeah, well, you know what they say. Life's short and love's a battle._

"Actually, it is life is short. Love while you can."

_It is? Are you sure?_

"I think I know where to place you now. With someone with your beauty, love and trust, you certainly will do well in…HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Damn!" Harry cursed a little louder than he meant to. Outside the castle there was a boom of thunder.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"What?"

Then Harry knew he had said something stupid when he saw all the many faces staring at him.

"Oh, sorry…"

His face went red and he looked down at the table. Mina Aino stood up from the stool and walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Harry leaned back to get a good look at her. She was coming right at him. Mina saw the cute dark hair green eyed boy and smiled in greeting. Harry made an incredibly goofy grin. Mina sat down and she turned in her seat to look at Harry.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Harry mumbled.

"My name's Mina. What's yours?"

"Er…it's…" Harry paused. He forgot his name.

"Just a minute," he said and he turned to Ron. "What's my name again?"

Ron looked at his best friend as if he had just gone mad. "You idiot! You're Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One…C'mon, Harry! Stop acting like a nutter!"

"Oh, right," Harry mumbled and he twisted back to look at Mina. "I'm Harry Nutter…I mean Potter! Harry Potter…."

Mina giggled. "Well, see ya around, Harry." Mina turned to watch the rest of her friends get sorted. Harry kept leaning so far that Ron had to grab him before he hit the floor.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Ron demanded.

"Are you sick?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"No," Harry said, blushing. "I'm fine…"

Raye was under the hat after Mina. The hat kept going on how she had the mind of a fiery warrior and Raye kept telling the hat to stop talking about.

_Can you just hurry up and sort me? _Raye demanded mentally. _I feel so stupid!_

"Yes, there you are again," said the hat, "interesting, very interesting. You definably have a mind eqppipted for battle. A mind like yours is helpful at a time like this. With your fiery wit you should just great in…GRYFFINDOR!"

"Finally," Raye grumbled, taking the sorting hat of her head and putting it on the stool. A stocky fifth year scooted so she could have room.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Cormac McLaggen. I once ate a pound of doxy eggs for a dare."

Raye rolled her eyes but pretended to be impressed. "Wow is that right? I dare you to go dance with a dragon…"

Raye tuned McLaggen out and looked up to watch Professor McGonnagal call Lita to the stand.

"You certainly have plenty of courage and not afraid to put yourself in danger to protect those you love," the hat said in Lita's ear. "You do not give easily. I haven't seen many minds like yours."

_Thanks, _Lita said mentally, _I think…_

"You can fit well in any of the houses. You are kind yet you are fierce. Looking deeper I find you will be best for…GYRFFINDOR!"

"Cool," said Lita, rising to her feet and handing the hat back to Professor McGonnagal. Raye pushed McLaggen away.

"Move it," Raye hissed to him.

"Hey!" McLaggen shouted.

"Sit here, Lita!" Raye said with a smile.

Lita sat next to Raye and Raye bent her head down so she could whisper to Lita.

"That guy's getting on my nerves!" she said, glaring at McLaggen. "I've only been sitting here for five minutes and he won't shut up!"

Lita looked at McLaggen. McLaggen, thinking that Lita was checking him out, grinned and leaned toward.

"Hey, do you know that—,"

Lita narrowed her eyes, grabbed McLaggen by his tie and pulled him to her so they were nose to nose. "Look, buster, Raye's not interested and neither am I. So unless you want to your arms broken, I suggest you leave us alone! Got it?"

Eyes wide as saucers and unable to speak, McLaggen nodded.

"Good," Lita said, releasing him.

"Thanks, Lita," said Raye.

"No problem.

"You have plenty of wisdom," the Sorting Hat whispered into Ami's ear. "Yes, you are an expert at calculating and anazlying."

_Oh, I wouldn't call myself an expert_, thought Ami.

"With wisdom like yours you would fit right in with…RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table applauded. Ami thanked the hat before removing it from her head and handed it to Professor McGonagal, whom she also thanked. Ami walked between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables.

"Congratulations, Ami," Hotaru whispered.

"Thank you, Hotaru," Ami whispered back before sitting down.

"Tsukino, Serena."  
Humming slightly, Serena approached the stool and the hat came down on her head, framing her buns. The hat's voice sounded a little agitated.

"Why is it that you girls' heads are so much alike?"

_What are you talking about_' Serena asked it, close to giggles. _You put us all in different houses. How can we have the same minds?_

"I have been the sorting hat for over a millennium and I have never seen such complex minds," the hat countered. "Your mind, I must say, is so complex it seems to be shared by three people."

Serena gulped. _You don't say._

"No matter," said the hat, "this will not keep me from deciding where to put you. A part of you is wise but it seems that you have not quite achieved that point yet."

_Hey!_

"Another part of you is fierce and strong, very strong indeed. Yet I see that a hidden, secret part of you is loyal, gentle and brave. This side seems the strongest…you have been this side the longest I see."

_You're not making any sense, _Serena thought, _I'm just one person. I'm not possessed or anything. I'm just as normal and average as the same witches you've sorted before, you old hat!_

"And quite a temper too," the hat added. "Let's see now…yes…I know where to put you now---GRYFINDOR!"

"Whew!" Serena sighed in relief, handing the hat back to Professor McGonagall. She approached Lita and Raye. Lita pushed McLaggen aside that he collided to the boy sitting next to him. McLaggen and the other boy were about to protest until they saw the pretty blond girl parching them.

"You can sit…" McLaggen began.

"here, Serena," said Lita as she and Raye scooted apart so Serena could sit with them.

"Thanks Lita," Serena said, taking the empty seat. She glanced up at the staff table to look at Darien, who winked. Serena smiled and winked back. McLaggen leaned to get a look at Serena and both Raye and Lita glared at McLaggen, clenching their fists.

"She's not interested either!" Lita said. "So back off!"

"I have a feeling this is going to be the longest Halloween Feast ever," McLaggen muttered to the fifth year next to him, who nodded in agreement.

For the scouts who had been sorted, they had felt like they had received a real treat while other students like Harry and McLaggen felt like they had been tricked. Little did Hogwarts know that they were in for more treats and tricks.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hope you enjoyed your present, Lisa. Sorry if it's a bit short but with what I had planned today (studying for an art test, shopping with my mom, going to a dance) I don't think I would've had the time to add more. I came up with a new subtitle for this chapter and I like how I ended the last paragraph. Thought it would be fitting to end it here. I'll try to make the next chapter longer!


	8. Myths and Jokes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

From Out of the Past and Into Dreams of the Present 8

Myths and Jokes

Serena did pretty good keeping her mouth shut about her engagement though every now and then she would wink up at Darien.

"I saw that," Raye hissed at her as she sprinkled salt over her meal.

"Saw what?"

"You winked at Darien, Meatball Head!" Raye muttered. "You're supposed to keep your engagement a secret!"

"I am, Raye," Serena muttered back. "Just because I winked at him, doesn't mean I'm engaged to him."

"True," Lita added, "it means she likes him. Just to be fair, I'll wink at him too."

"Don't!" Serena and Raye said together but Lita winked at him anyway. Darien looked confused for a second and went on eating as Professor Sprout told him about her subject.

A second year girl asked Serena to pass the salt to her. As Serena handed it to her, the girl noticed the ring on her finger. "That's a gorgeous ring!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing Serena's hand and making her spill the salt. "Where'd you get it?"

"Yeah, Serena," Raye said, grinning, "tell us about the ring."  
"Oh—er—my parents got it for my sixteenth birthday," Serena answered.

"Really? I wish my parents got me a ring like that for my birthday," she groaned, "all I got was a homework book…" the girl groaned and rolled her eyes.

"See?" Serena said, grinning at Raye. "Told you I could keep a secret."

"You just got lucky," Raye muttered.

"Well, seeing that Serena just spilled the salt," Lita said, "I'd say she did! You might want to toss some over your left shoulder though…"

"I didn't spill it on purpose," Serena murmured, "she made me. It was an accident."

Harry didn't eat much. He kept twisting around in his seat staring at the back of Mina's head. Hermione had to keep grabbing him and telling him to eat.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione urged, "The poor house-elves did a lot to give you this meal. You ought to eat it!"

"I can't believe you're still going on about spew," Ron grumbled at Hermione as he put another forkful of food in his mouth.

"It's not _spew!" _Hermione snapped at Ron.

Mina looked over her shoulder at Harry then nudged a girl that was seated next to her. "Hey, you know Harry Potter?"

"Yes, everyone knows him," the girl replied. "He's famous."

"_Really!_" Mina exclaimed, shocking the girl out of her wits. "Tell me more!"

Darien kept scanning the room looking for boys that looked like Stratus. There weren't very many. Had Stratus' features changed somewhat when he was reborn, making it difficult for Darien to find him? _Something's telling me he's here, _Darien thought, _so where is he? Who is he?_

"Are you all right, Darien?" Professor Sprout inquired. "You are awfully quiet."

"Hmm?" Darien mumbled, "Oh, I'm fine. I was just looking at the students…there are so many."

"Ah yes, that's true," Professor Sprout agreed, "However, I think we may lose some this year."

"Why's that?"

"It's a dangerous time. A few of my students' parents did not want them come to school."

"I see…well I do hope that they will have a safe year nonetheless."

After dinner the students stood up from their tables and left the Great Hall. Watching Mina walk with the Hufflepuffs down to their basement, Harry followed them.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron demanded, grabbing Harry by the robes. "Gryffindor Tower is this way!"

"But I don't want to go to Gryffindor tower…" Harry moaned.

"Well whether you want to or not," said Ginny, "you're a Gryffindor and that's where you belong."

Harry blinked and shook his head. "Oh, right, Gryffindor tower…what was I thinking?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Mina's golden head and sighed. Hermione led Raye, Serena and Lita to Gryffindor tower.

"This place is huge," Serena murmured, "how are we ever going to find ourselves around?"

"It takes a while," Hermione said, "I studied _Hogwarts, A History _a lot before I came to Hogwarts. Have you read it yet? It's very useful."

"Er, no," Serena admitted.

They got up to the girls dormitory and found their belongings at the foot of their beds, indicating where they were to sleep. Serena went to her trunk, opened it and began searching for her pajamas.

"Oh, I am stuffed!" she said. "I'm going to sleep well tonight."

"Yeah, so well we might have trouble waking you," Lita joked.

"I wonder when we get our schedules Raye said as she unpacked.

"You'll need to talk to Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning," Hermione stated, "She'll make it for you."

"Oh, thanks," Raye said.

"What magic school did you guys come from?" Lavender asked the new girls.

"Oh, I um, er," Raye glanced at Lita who was also trying to think of something.

"It was in Japan," Serena said quickly.

"Yeah," Raye said with a nod, "Japan."

"I didn't know there were any magic schools in Japan," Parvarti breathed.

"Of course there would be," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "nearly every country has its own magic school." Hermione groaned then looked at Serena and the others. "You two must've gone to Henshin Academy."

"Yeah!" Raye said enthusiastically. "Good old Henshin Academy. It was great."

"Yup," Lita said with a chuckle. "Go um—Tigers!"

"I didn't know that the mascot was the tiger," Hermione rubbed her chin.

"Uh-oh," Lita moaned.

Hermione shrugged and began getting to bed. Lita let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Raye whispered, coming close to Lita's bed so no one else would over hear.

"No kidding," Lita said, "I guess we should've learned about Japanese Magic schools before coming to Hogwarts."

"Maybe we can get a book from the school library," Raye said. Raye glanced at Serena who was climbing into bed. "Well Serena has been well to keep her engagement a secret so far."

"Yeah."

"I think that's only because we were with here," Raye said, "the moment someone asks here when she's by herself she'll probably spill the whole thing."

"Oh give her a little credit, Raye," Lita said, "she knows it's supposed to be a secret. I bet you she'll keep it a secret for the year."

Raye snorted. "Yeah right, she'll blurt it out in two months at the latest."

"You willing to bet, Raye?" Lita challenged.

Raye paused then grinned. "Yeah, you're on! If I win, you'll have to make me cookies."

"Okay," Lita said, "and if I win you'll have to buy me a new cauldron for potions class."

"Fine."

The two girls shook hands.

"What are you two doing over there?" Serena asked, sitting up from her bed.

"Nothing," Lita and Raye said together. "Nothing at all…"

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock and Serena wasn't waking up. All the girls were dressed. Lita and Raye crowded around Serena's bed. 

"Come on, Serena," Lita said, nudging Serena's body, "it's time to get up. We need to get our schedules."

"Five…more minutes," Serena said sleepily.

"Serena!" Raye cried. "Come on, Meatball Head!"

Serena turned over in her sleep and slapped Raye's face. Lita stifled a laugh.

"That's not funny," Raye growled, turning away. Lita continued to try to wake up Serena. She shook Serena's body harder.

"Serena, come on, wake up! We're going to be late!" Lita said exasperatedly. She looked at Raye, who had the water pitcher in her hand. "Raye, what're you doing?"

"What do you think?" Raye asked and she dumped the water over Serena's head. Serena sat straight up, sputtering and shaking her wet head.

"Huh—what the—I'm all _wet!" _she cried.

"Well, look at it this way," Raye said as she put the water pitcher back. "Your morning shower is already taken care of."

"Raye, you didn't have to dump water on me!" Serena hissed.

"If you just woke up," Raye said, "I wouldn't have had to! Now get dressed or we'll be late!"

Fuming, Serena fumbled out of bed and got her Hogwarts robes. "I'll get you for this, Raye!"

The three Gryffindor girls arrived at breakfast and talked to Professor McGonagall about their schedules just before she was on her way out.

"You girls need to come down quicker," Professor McGonagall said disapprovingly.

"Sorry, Professor," Raye said, glancing at Serena, "one of us had some trouble getting out of bed this morning…"

"We've got Magical Mythology first," Lita said, looking at her schedule, "come on, let's go before the teacher skins us!"

Raye, Lita and Serena were just a minute late getting in but Professor Halos didn't notice or even care. He welcomed the new girls in as they took their seats. Trista stood at the front of the classroom and nodded at Raye, Lita and Serena.

"All right everyone," Professor Halos said after noting who was present and who wasn't. "I'm going to tell you a joke."

"A joke?" Hermione asked, dropping her quill. "Professor how are we supposed to learn by telling jokes?"

"Shut up, Hermione!" Ron hissed at her.

"Oh trust me, Hermione," Professor Halos insisted, "there is a lesson to be learned here. Now then, an Irish wizard has a Spanish pen friend. The Spanish wizard always sends plenty of letters to his friend but the Irish wizard can never get to send anything. It's not that his pen friend is busy or unfriendly. The Irish wizard tries hard to send letters to his friend but he keeps finding it impossible. The Irish wizard's mother notices him trying to write a letter. 'Son,' she says, 'what are you doing?'

'I'm writing to Pablo," the Irish boy answers, 'but the quill won't take the ink."

The Irish mother looks at his quill. "Well, Abban, that's because you're trying to write with an Augury quill dear. Don't you know Augury quills repel ink?'"

There was a pause and the room erupted in laughter, except for Seamus Finnigan who found the joke to be an insult.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Seamus growled. "Shut up!"

"Why," Dean said with a grin, "did you try to write to Pablo with an Augury quill?"

This caused people to laugh all the harder and Seamus' face went red. Professor Halos smiled softly and patted his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Seamus," he said softly, "I didn't mean to offend you. All right, who else has a joke?"

"Oooh me!" Serena said, shooting her arm in the air. "I've got one!"

"Serena, no!" Raye squeaked.

"Yes," said Professor Halos, pointing at Serena.

"How does the moon get its haircut?" she asked with a big grin.

Everyone paused.

"I don't know," said Professor Halos, "how does the moon get its haircut?"

"Eclipse it!" Serena exclaimed, cracking up into giggles. Everyone else just stared. Lita and Raye put their heads into their hands. A few people coughed into their hands.

"Eclipse it, that's, pretty funny," Professor Halossaid politely, "er, all right, someone else? Anyone else got a joke? Yes, Ron…"

"What did the Cyclops say to the elf?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"EYE see you!" Ron cackled.

The room erupted in laughter. People raised their hands to tell jokes. Professor Halos looked like an auctioneer pointing at all the students. Not all jokes were related to the magical world. Some had to do with muggles. Few were rather dull and the majority were gut-busting hilarious. Finally after a very funny joke from Dean, Professor Halos calmed himself down to get to the point.

"Ooh, all right," Professor Halos said, wiping a tear away as a result from laughing so hard, "now can someone tell me how jokes are like myths?"

The room went dead quiet. Not even Hermione Granger, the walking textbook could answer this one. Professor Halos sat on his desk looking the classroom over with a slight grin on his face.

"Hmm, nobody knows?" he said. "Okay, I'll tell you. You may want to write this down."

Though she didn't look so eager, Hermione opened her notebook and inked her quill.

"Both myths and jokes are a way to spread stories," Professor Halos began, "or tales by word of mouth to many different people and to have those little stories or tales survive the test of time by being told and retold by each new generation." 

"Oh, I see," Dean said, "and just like there are different types of jokes, there are different types of legends too."

"Exactly," Professor Halos said with a nod, "Japan has legends. Greece has legends. Rome has legends—legends that the rest of the world may not know much about. They may not understand all the legends and myths because they have not studied it. Just like with jokes, they may not get the punch line if they know nothing about that countries culture. Jokes, just like myths, change after time. They can be told many different ways."

The bell rang and Professor Halos checked his watch. "Oh, my...all right, please read the next chapter in your books."

The students stood up from their desks and walked out of class, saying goodbyes to Professor Halos.

"Great lesson, Andy."

"See ya later, Professor Halos—I mean—Andy."

Serena smiled at Professor Halos as she stepped out of the room. "That was the best class ever, Professor H!"

"Why thank you, Serena," said Professor Halos and he turned to Trista. "Well, Trista, what did you think about the lesson?"

"I found it rather enjoyable," Trista stated, "I like the idea of finding similarities between myths and jokes. Tell me, have you taught a lesson about the Moon Kingdom yet?"

"Just a little introduction," Halos said, "I intend to soon." He grinned and leaned forward. "Oh, do you know about the legend of the Moon Kingdom?"  
Trista smiled as she straightened a few things in the room. "Oh, a few things..."

The students were talking all about the class, some even cracking more jokes. Hermione frowned.

"I can't believe Professor Dumbledore hired him," she said, "at a time like this we shouldn't be learning legends."

"Oh no?" Ron said, elbowing Hermione in the ribs. "Who was it that was hounding Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"That was different," Hermione huffed, "it had something to do with the school."

"So?" Harry inquired. "I think he's got a point. We've got to know about the legends incase there's some truth in them, especially if they're dangerous."

"Yeah, who else knows what's buried under this school," Ron said.

"I hope the rest of our day will be just as smooth sailing," Serena said, "who have we got next? Herbology, right?" Serena asked, her eyes shining and her fingers crossed.

"No," Raye said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You're kidding!" Serena exclaimed, looking over her schedule. "Oh no, I don't have Herbology until Monday. I can't wait that long!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Sorry for the late update! And the short chapter. Somehow Serena's statement just seemed like a good way to end the chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter sooner and make it longer. School is out! Yay! But I'm back to work full time…. Boo! BTW, my English teacher taught a lesson with jokes. he asked us to tell a joke and then he explained how jokes and essays are the same. I can't remember all he said, but I though the lesson was cool so thought I'd use a myth/joke lesson. Some of my English teacher's personality traits is portrayed in Halos.  



	9. Mina the Comentator

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP._

**From Out of the Past and Into Dreams of the Present 9**

**Mina the Commentator**

Serena knew at first glance at Professor Snape that he wasn't going to be an easy teacher to get along with. She would even take Miss Haruna over Snape. Snape's black empty eyes, greasy hair, and scowling mouth made her want to run out of the class room. The fact that the classroom was decorated with pictures of people getting tortured and kissed by dementors really didn't help much either.

"Nice learning atmosphere," Lita muttered sarcastically as she took a seat.

However, with the creepy pictures in the classroom and unapproachable teacher, there was one thing that made class seem like it wasn't going to be too much of a problem: the teacher's aid, Mr. Caldwell. He smiled and welcomed each student as they entered the room.

"Oh, hello," said Serena and as she came to her seat, she took another glance at him. "H-Hey, doesn't he look familiar to you guys?"

"No, don't think so," said Lita.

"Are you sure?" Serena said, "I think I've met him before."

"Why don't you ask him?" said Raye. "Maybe we have seen him around."

"Excuse me, Mr..." Serena said, trying to get Mr. Caldwell's attention.

"Caldwell," said Caldwell, walking up to Serena's desk and pushing his glasses up his nose. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was just wondering," said Serena, "have you been to Japan ever?"

"Japan?"

"Yes, my friends and I find you familiar," Serena said sheepishly.

"Is that right?" Mr. Caldwell asked with a smile.

Serena nodded.

"Hmm," said Mr. Caldwell, scratching his chin. "Well, I can't say I've been to Japan. I've been to many places so if I was in Japan, it must've been for a short amount of time." Mr. Caldwell chuckled. "You see, I've traveled so much, I can't remember where I've been!"

"Really, doing what?" Raye asked.

"I was a magical paramedic," Mr. Caldwell explained, "I came to the scenes of crime. I wasn't a real healer like the ones at St. Mungos. I called all over the world. I saw a lot of bad things in my job so I decided to become a student teacher."

"That's so cool!" Serena exclaimed.

"Why thank you," Mr. Caldwell said.

"Caldwell, are you a student teacher or not?" Snape demanded.

Caldwell rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," he whispered to Serena and he turned to Snape, forcing a smile. "Of course I'm a student teacher, Severus. I was only talking to the students…don't teachers talk to the students?"

"Just pass out these papers," Snape muttered, handing Caldwell a stack of papers. As Caldwell handed out the graded assignments, students moaned at their poor grades.

"As so many of you are struggling with the unspoken spells," said Snape, "we will continue. I hope after another day's work you should be better. I expect you all to practice on your own. Right then, everyone on your feet."

Serena, Raye and Lita didn't do so well with the unspoken spells. What made it worse, Snape was giving them all a hard time.

"Surely you must've learned about nonverbal spells in your old school," he said dryly.

"Sure we did," snapped Raye, "but we didn't have a dark wizard parading around back in Japan."

"Is that a fact?" Snape asked, "Well, you're in a country now that has many dark wizards around so I suspect you to take these lessons seriously. Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek."

As Snape moved on, Raye so badly wanted to hex him from behind. "I don't think I like this guy much."

"Try working with him," Caldwell said with a wink. "Here, let me assist you…"

"At least you're cooperative," said Lita with a small smile.

"Just doing my job," said Caldwell.

* * *

After the first day of lessons, the scouts met up in greenhouse one for a scout meeting. As Darien was the assistant to the Herbology teacher, he had permission to use the greenhouses outside of classes. Serena ran into the greenhouse and embraced him.

"Oh, Darien! My first day was horrible! It would've been better if we had Herbology!"

"Don't worry, Serena," he said softly, "it'll get better."

"Hey, you're lucky," said Lita, "you get to play with plants all day. You didn't have to be with our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Darien laughed. "It's not as fun as it seems, at least not in greenhouse four. Someone was attacked by a venomous tentacula."

"Wow," said Mina, "good thing we're not having the meeting in that greenhouse!"

"You'll visit it eventually," said Darien, "it's for fifth years and up."

"Oh, great," Mina groaned, "Is it too late to change subjects? I don't want to get eaten by some giant plant."

"I'll make sure you won't," Darien promised, "don't worry."

"Oh Darien!" Serena said, hugging his arm. "I feel so safe when I am with you!"

"Serena, be careful!" Raye exclaimed, "Someone might see you!"

"It's all right, Professor Sprout's in her office," said Darien, "we're safe. Now tell me, did you find anyone that fits Stratus' description?"

"Uh, I don't think so," said Serena thoughtfully.

"There are a couple of guys that look kind of like him," Lita said.

"I've found a way to search for Stratus," said Ami, taking out some notes. "After Arithmancy today I decided to test Stratus' name."

"How do you do that?" Lita asked.

"Each letter has a numerical value," Ami explained, "and by adding the letters you can figure the person's personality. I calculated the values of Prince Stratus."

"How'd you figured that out?" Lita said in amazement.

"The heart number is the sum of all the letters in his name, heart number are the vowels and social are the constantans."

"Sounds confusing," Serena said, rubbing her head.

"Stratus' character is number is three, heart number is nine and social number is two," Ami said.

"And that means…?" Mina asked.

"Well, three represents the number of completeness," Ami explained, "just like how everything has a beginning, middle and an end. Generally speaking, Stratus is talented and energetic but he can be unfocused and defensive."

"Well, that seems about right," said Darien, rubbing his chin. "He's certainly defending us from finding him, that's for sure."

"You said something about a heart number," said Mina, "does that mean how romantic he is?"

"No," Ami corrected, "the Heart Number refers the desires and fears he hides from others. The number nine represents completion and achievement. In his heart, Stratus is dedicated to serving others and he's strongly determined. He can also be arrogant and conceited when things don't go his way. Two represents interaction, two-way communication, cooperation and balance. Two also introduces the idea of conflict, like good and evil. Outwardly, Stratus is imaginative, creative and sweet natured. He's also peaceful and loyal."

"Hmm, that does seem like Stratus," Darien said thoughtfully.

"My plan is two use athermancy on all the boys fifteen and up," Ami stated, "I have already started with the boys in my Arithmancy class."

"Have you found a match yet?"

"Not a perfect match," Ami replied, looking at her notes. "There were two that had the same number as Stratus…yes, Terry Boot's Character Number is also a three and Draco Malfoy's Social number is a two."

I doubt Draco Malfoy is Stratus," said Darien, "I've seen him in class. He's far too cruel to be Stratus' encarnation."

"Yes, I thought so," said Ami, "as two also represents opposites, Draco must be Stratus' opposite or rival."

"Did you talk to these guys after you analyzed their names?" Mina asked.

Ami shook her head.

"Talk to Terry," Darien advised, "see if you find out if he has any more of Stratus' qualities."

Ami bit her lip. One of he main reasons she wanted to analyze names was so she _wouldn't _have to interview all the boys. "Er, right."

"We can look at Terry for now," said Darien, "let us know if you find more matches."

"Right."

"Just keep in mind, Ami," said Raye, "you can't just realize on analyzing their names. There is magic involved so we have to use ever tactic we've got."

"Yeah," said Ami, scratching her head. She didn't quite understand. She used calculating for everything. It should work this time, shouldn't it?

"How about the rest of you?" Darien asked. "Any matches?"

The others shook their heads.

"It's all right," Serena said, laying her hand Darien's arm, "we'll find him soon. It's only our first day." 

"I know."

"Hey, tomorrow is a Quidditch match," said Mina, "we might find a match there, if Stratus is going to manipulating the weather."

"Yeah," Darien said, "we'll have to keep our eyes open."

* * *

The weather seemed fitting for the match which indicated that Stratus may have been in a good mood. Darien and the others sat with their houses and looked around. It seemed that everybody was out for the match. IThe match started pretty good for Gryffindor, but Zach wasn't commenting on it. Mina couldn't take much more of his badmouthing of Gryffindor. Mina kept looking at Professor McGonagall. It was her house that he was attacking, why didn't she do anything?

'Well, if she won't stop him,' Mina thought, rising to her feet, 'I will!'

"Where're you going, Mina?" Darien asked as she passed him.

"Don't worry," Mina said, "I'm not going to leave the match. I just…need to take care of something."

After Mina got off the bleachers, she went underneath them and found the spot Zach was sitting. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a Galleon and tossed it. It landed right next to his shoe, just as she was hoping for.

"Bulls Eye!" she shouted in a whisper.

"Oh, and speaking of being lucky," said Zach, "I just found a Galleon." He chuckled to himself and bent down to pick it up. His chuckling stopped when a rock was speeding toward him. "Uh-oh."

_Smack! _

Zach was hit in the forehead with the rock and he slumped out of his seat onto the ground and Mina caught the megaphone.

"Sweet dreams, doofus," she muttered, twirling the megaphone.

Mina appeared in his place without anyone noticing. She grinned as she brought the magical megaphone to his lips. "Zach went to look for more lost change so he asked me to take over for him."

The Gryffindors cheered as the Slytherins booed and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all seemed confused. Thinking that Zach's voice was cracking, Harry glanced up at the commentator's box. He couldn't believe it. It was Mina, the new girl. Harry felt kind of nervous. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to play now with Mina commentating on everything he was going to do. Should he start showing off to impress her? Should he do a feint?

"I'm Mina Aino, but I'm sure you guys already knew that, didn't you?" Mina said. "Anyway, back to the game! It looks like Gryffindor is in the lead. No surprise there. They've got a great captain, Harry Potter."

Harry blushed slightly and he grinned. It looked like Mina was starting to notice him too and she was right. He _was _a great captain. He was on the Quidditch team since his first year and he's the won who gave Gryffindor the winning streak.

"Wow, Gryffindor Keeper made a nice save," Mina said, "er, what's his name again Professor?" Mina asked out of the corner of her mouth but her voice still echoed through the megaphone. Ron glanced up after throwing the Quaffle to Demelza.

"What?" asked Ron

"It's Weasley," McGonagall hissed to Mina, pointing to the Quidditch roster. It had the houses, names, numbers and positions of each Quidditch player.

"Oh, right!" Mina said, still speaking through the megaphone and she reached for the roster. "Thanks!"

Mina used the roster to continue commentating so she wouldn't have to keep asking Professor McGonagall who the players were. "Crabbe, you're supposed to hit the Bludgers at the _other _team, aren't you?" Mina said as Crabbe's badly aimed Bludger that nearly hit Montague. "Coote may have just started on the Gryffindor team and he has excellent accuracy. Maybe you should take lessons from him."

Crabbe growled, swinging his club.

"Katie Bell in possession and she's flying really well for someone that was cursed, don't you think?"

Katie almost dropped the Quaffle to shout "How do you know about that?" to Mina but she put her mind back onto the game.

"Oh, and what an excellent goal from Bell! Nice shot! Ten Points for Gryffindor!"

Mina pushed the button and added ten points to Gryffindor's school. It made a pleasant dinging noise. "Oooh that sounded cool. I want to do that again!"

"You have to wait for a Chaser to score, Miss Aino," McGonagall said firmly.

"I know," said Mina, turning to McGonagall and she shouted through the megaphone "Somebody score! My score-button finger is trigger happy!"

McGonagall put her hand to her forehead and shook her head gently. The crowd laughed.

"Well, Mina's really enjoying being the commentator, isn't she?" Raye asked.

"She's a lot better than that other guy," Serena said. "He was putting everyone on the Gryffindor team down!"

"Thinks he's something special today, doesn't he?" Harper demanded, colliding into Harry and almost knocking him off his broom. "Your blood-traitor pal…"

Harry glared at Harper. The clouds began to get thicker as he flew after Harper.

"HEY!" Mina stood up on her feet, screaming into her megaphone and deafening the crowd. "HARPER! I SAW THAT YOU, NASTY, EVIL POOR EXCUSE FOR A SEEKER! FOUL! BOO! BOO!"

"Miss Aino," McGonagall began but Mina continued yelling.

"MADAME HOOCH! MADAME HOOCH! FOUL! HARPER COLIDED INTO POTTER! IT WAS TOTALLY DELIBRIT! DISQUALIFY HIM! PUT HIM ON THE BENCH! GIVE GRYFFINDOR A FREE SHOT!"

"You are the commentator," McGonagall said loudly, "not the referee."

"I KNOW THAT!" Mina said, turning and yelling through the megaphone at McGonagall. She gasped and turned red as she lowered her "Oh, Professor, I'm so sorry…it's just thought that I should have said something because Madame Hooch's back was turned and she didn't see it."

Despite his aching shoulder, Harry was laughing. The clouds thinned out again and the sun was shining. Mina was even a better commentator than Lee Jordon—and he was pretty good. Madame Hooch blew on her whistle and took points away from Slytherin.

"But how, we don't have any points for you to take!" Harper cried.

"You're negative ten points!" Madame Hooch said negative ten appeared on the scoreboard. Mina pointed at it. "Hah! That'll teach you to ram into others, Harper!"

Sneering, Harper looked from Mina to the scoreboard. He gasped as he saw the golden snitch fluttering by the scoreboard. He zoomed off toward it.

Mina thought at first that Harper was going to try and alter Slytherin's score. "Hey, you can't change it, dude," said Mina and she noticed the determined expression on his face. "Wait a second! Harper's seen the Snitch! Looks like the Snitch has decided to appear!"

Harry took off after Harper.

"Come on, Harry!" Mina exclaimed. "Get the Snitch!"

"Aino, no favoritism!" warned McGonagall.

Mina howled with laughter. "Professor, what do you mean favoritism? _Hufflepuff _isn't playing! Ha-ha! Favoritism…Go Harry!"

McGonagall groaned once again.

Mina's cheers seemed to empower Harry with speed and he flew like the wind. He caught up with Harper, passed him with ease and he grabbed the Snitch.

"YES!" Harry and Mina said in unison, as well majority of Gryffindor house. Mina was on her feet again, this time twirling around, her energy reaching the top. "Wow! What a great catch, Potter! GRYFFINDOR WINS! Gryffindor two hundred fifty, Slytherin, negative ten! Sorry Slytherin, better luck next time when you play Hufflepuff…but I doubt it! We're so gonna kick your butts! Haha!"

Mina brought down the megaphone, still grinning. She was so riled up from commentating she felt that she could run for miles. "Well, that was invigorating. Can I commentate on the next match, Professor?"

"Er, we'll see, Miss Aino," Professor McGonagall said, wriggling her finger in her ear. "We'll see."

Mina walked down the bleachers to congratulate Harry personally. He was hidden under the arms of all his team members. Mina coughed softly, but it wasn't an annoying cough like Professor Umbridge's. It actually sounded cute, at least to Harry's ears.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled.

"Great game, Harry," said Mina, smiling brightly. "Brilliant catch!"

"Oh, th-thanks," Harry whispered.

"You're welcome."

"You should've seen the time I caught the Snitch with my mouth in my first year," said Harry, bragging a bit more than he meant too.

"Oh please," Ginny moaned, turning away. "Dean! Wait for me!"

"Wow!" Mina exclaimed. "Your mouth? That's so cool. And you've been playing that long?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "anyway, I ought to thank you for commentating."

"It's no problem," Mina said, "I enjoyed it!"

"I hope you commentate for now on," Harry said, blushing slightly.

"Me too," Mina said, "it's really fun but I bet playing Quidditch is a heck of a lot more fun than commentating on it."

"Well, maybe you can sub for someone on the team," Harry suggested.

"Yeah," Mina said and she thought of Smith. "I think I know just who to sub for too…"

They laughed and then just looked at each other again. Harry blushed more.

"Um…yeah…"

"Harry!" said Ron, coming up to his friend. "Let's hurry up and get back to the common room. We're having a party!"

"Oh, right," said Harry and he glanced at Mina. "I'd invite you but…"

"That's okay," said Mina, "I'm not a Gryffindor. Even if I knew the password, I probably wouldn't even get in."

"Well, actually," Ron began, remembering the time he and Harry snuck into the Slytherin Common Room. Harry elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"Another time, maybe," said Harry. "Come on, Ron."

"Yeah, oh, thanks for commentating!" said Ron to Mina. "I was hoping that Smith would shut up!"

"You weren't the only one," Mina said with a sly grin.

The boys turned and left the stadium. Zacharias finally came too and he wobbled out from under the bleachers, rubbing his forehead.

"Uhh, what happened?" he asked Mina.

"You missed it, Zach!" Mina cried. "Gryffindor won!"

"What?" Zacharias gasped. "Gryffindor won? Are you kidding me?

"Nope, you know, as the commentator, I'd think that at last _you _would be paying attention!" Mina laughed as she marched away.

* * *

Ron looked back at Harry in shock. Harry hadn't given him the lucky potion. Vaisey and Malfoy couldn't play. The weather was just fine and Gryffindor won.

"Well, if you didn't give me the lucky potion," said Ron, "then how come we won?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe Mina had something to do with it."

TBC


	10. Ginny's Invitation

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter_

**From Out of the Past and Into Dreams of the Present**

Ginny's Invite

Chapter 10

With about a hundred of boys to sort through, the search for Stratus' identity was not going well. Everybody was doing what they could. Ami was analyzing all the names she could get her hands on and couldn't mind a clear match. Those names that even had the same numbers as Stratus, still didn't look like Stratus or have the same kind of attitude. Darien watched each of the boys with the same numbers in class and didn't notice anything with the weather.

The divination students were to keep a journal of their dreams. Michelle used her mirror to tell whether the students were being truthful or not. She heard rumors that Professor Trelawney was a fraud and her classes were either too boring or too "exciting" the way she kept talking in an over dramatic voice and shrieking whenever someone had a dream about somebody dying. Michelle could understand why some would make up their own dreams for the journals.

"Some of these students can become writers," Michelle said to herself after finding another fake dream journal entry. She placed it aside and looked at the next one. It just had one sentence: _I keep seeing this man in my dreams. _

Below the sentence was a drawing of a black man with a mustache. Michelle sighed. There was no way this person could be Stratus. She looked at the name: Dean Thomas. Dean Thomas was dreaming about a man. Stratus' incarnation was dreaming a man, but it was not a match. Whoever Dean Thomas was dreaming about, it wasn't Darien.

"Another dead end," she said after scanning it with her mirror. The dream was truthful. She was glad to see another honest dream but it bothered her that none of the dreams she was looking at had anything to do with Darien or the weather. Stratus _really _didn't want to be found.

* * *

Raye knelt in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room for three hours but with all the people in there, it was difficult. People were gossiping, doing homework, making out and not to mention they were trying to figure out why Raye was staring into the fire.

"Look out!" shouted Neville Longbottom and he brought Raye down to the floor.

"Hey, let me go!" Raye cried.

"Your hair almost caught fire," said Neville. "You shouldn't sit so close to the fire."

"And you shouldn't interrupt people while they're concentrating!" Raye grunted, pushing Neville off of her and walking to Serena and Lita.

"Shut up, Serena," Raye barked, "it's not funny!"

"Oh come on, Raye," Serena said, watching the other boys tease Neville on his heroics. "He just saved you from burning into a crisp."

"Yeah," Lita said, "I think Neville likes you."

"Oh please," Raye groaned.

A red faced Neville climbed up to the boys' dormitory. Raye opened up her Runes book and tried to do homework.

"We're looking for Stratus and handling all this homework," said Raye, "fire scrying helps me focus. I just can never get a moment here with all these people."

"You can try during the middle of the night," Serena suggested.

"I already do," Raye yawned, "but it doesn't work when I'm exhausted."

"Hey, Raye, Professor Dumbledore said you could use his fireplace, right?" Lita asked her.

Raye smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh, of course! I forgot, thanks, Lita. I'll go there now."

Raye got up and headed out. On approaching the portrait hole, Hermione stopped her.

"Raye, it's after curfew," she said, "no roaming the halls after nine."

Raye smiled and patted Hermione on the shoulder. "Well, that's okay. I'm not going to roam."

"But--," Hermione began but Raye had already slipped out of the portrait hole.

Serena peeked at Raye's Runes homework. "Look at all these weird letters. I wonder how Raye can understand it all. No wonder she's stressed."

"What kind of essay does Snape want?" Lita groaned, leaning back in her seat. "What can I say about dementors? They're ugly things that suck all the happiness out of you. I can't use five rolls of parchment talking about that. And he wants us to say how they're useful?"

"Yeah, I get the feeling that Snape really wants us to get ourselves deep into the Dark Arts," said Serena, "not defend ourselves from it. He gives me the creeps. Oh, I don't want to do this. You think Raye would want some company in Professor Dumbledore's office? Hey, maybe fire-scrying might help us with our homework too."  
"Serena, she left the common room so she could be alone," Lita said, sitting back up. "We're searching for Stratus but we're also students too, so let's act like it. Okay…what do you think about my essay so far?" Lita pushed her essay to Serena.

* * *

Raye made it down to the first floor when she met Professor Snape, who had just exited his classroom. "Can I help you with something, Hino?"

"No sir," she said.

"Then what are you doing out of bed after hours?"

"I just need to talk to the Headmaster," Raye said, defiantly folding her arms.

"The Headmaster is busy," Professor Snape said, "what is the problem?"

"It's really none of your business," Raye snapped.

"Then it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"No it can't," said Raye, "and I've already gotten this far, Professor. I'm not going all the way up to Gryffindor Tower unless I speak to the Headmaster." She stepped passed him, he got in her way and on impulse; she took an ofuda scroll and smacked it on his head. The Potion master stood frozen.

"Should've just let me pass, creep," said Raye and she ran all the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. She said the password "Fizzy Whisbees" and stepped onto the spiral staircase. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello, Professor," gasped Raye. "About me using your fireplace, can I?"

"Of course it still stands," Dumbledore said, nodding to his fireplace. "You're welcome to it. I think I'll be off to bed."

The headmaster yawned and Raye bid him goodnight. She went to the large fireplace and knelt down. It was definitely a larger fireplace than she was used too. It didn't matter. All she needed was something with fire. The rest was up to her. She took a deep breath and began chanting. "I am flame. Flame is light. I am fire. Fire is sight."

* * *

Professor Halos was returning to his office after running an errand. He was surprised to see Professor Snape standing in the middle of the hallway with an ofuda scroll stuck to his forehead. Professor Halos grinned and pulled the ofuda scroll from Snape's forehead. "Evening, Professor Snape."

Professor Snape blinked and looked around him. He took a second to gather his bearings and remember what he was doing last. "Halos? What're you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Professor," Professor Halos said, holding up the ofuda scroll. "This was on your forehead."

"What's that?"

"It's an ofuda scroll. An item used from Shinto priests and priestesses to ward off evil spirits and things like that. I studied a little bit of it."

"Raye Hino was here," Snape said, "she had to be the one who did it."

"She must have thought you were an evil spirit then," Halos said with a smirk.

Professor Snape glared at the new teacher. "The girl was up to something."

"What makes you say that?"

"She was out of bed late," Professor Snape said, his lip curling.

"Did she say anything?"

"She told me she wanted to see the Headmaster," said Professor Snape.

"Yes, I saw her run there," Professor Halos said, "must've been very important."

"Even so, she attacked me," said Professor Snape. "I must see Dumbledore about this."

"Professor Snape, I don't think sticking an ofuda scroll on a teacher's forehead could be considered an attack," Halos said, "humorous maybe…"

* * *

"Stratus, if you can hear me," Rye whispered into the flames, "please say something. Show me your face."

All Raye could see was the dancing flames in front of her. The fire wasn't saying anything. She tried over and over again and the flame showed her nothing.

"Stratus…who are you?"

The fire thinned out, showing the blurry image of a ceiling. Was Raye looking through the eyes of Stratus? It was late. He must've been lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. Raye wanted to see more. If she had an idea of his surroundings, she'd know where he was. The flames were licking the sides of her image. She couldn't tell what the colors were. It was dark.

"Show me more," she pleaded. "Please."

She didn't see anymore. All she heard was a boy's voice. "_Get out of my head!"_

Before she knew it, Raye's fire-scrying session was over.

* * *

A ten year-old Prince Endymion was walking down the hall, decked out in red and green. There were many people standing around, talking and wishing each other a Merry Christmas. In the main room stood a twelve foot Christmas tree and underneath it were many presents. It was a little before sunset and the Christmas feast was about to start. Stratus wasn't anywhere inside the palace but Prince Endymion knew how to find him. Ever since Stratus discovered his powers over the elements at age six, he worked heard on honing them. He was still young and all he could do was make the window blow, the rain fall and the easiest thing for him to do was to shape the clouds into letters of the alphabet. Writing his name and other words was a great way for him to practice. However, there were times, like now, when he couldn't get the clouds to shape them how he wanted them.

Endymion walked up beside his brother and looked at the sky. "What're you doing, Bratus?"

Stratus frowned. He tried writing his name but it came out as BRATUS. "There's too much moisture in the air," he explained. "It's harder when it's cold. The clouds won't shape."

"Don't worry about it. You've only known about your power for a few months. You'll get it."

Stratus ignored his brother and tried to fix his mistake. "An 'S!'" Stratus snapped at the sky, moving his finger in an "S" movement repeatedly. "It's supposed start with an "S" and a 'T!'" Stratus sighed. "I wanted to write Merry Christmas up there for everybody."

"Maybe you'll be able to next year," said Endymion.

"Maybe," Stratus moaned.

"Come on, little brother," said Endymion, "get your head out of your clouds and come inside. It is almost time for the feast."

"Oh, the party, I almost forgot!" Stratus gasped, raising his arms and making the BRATUS clouds merge together into a puff of moisture.

Using the wind to push him along, Stratus made it to the palace before Endymion did.

* * *

Raye lost her cool in Defense Against the Dark Arts again and wound up getting detention. "I only told him he was being unfair," Raye grunted as she and her friends left the class. "You know he only gave me detention because he found me in the halls after hours. He thought I was up to something."

"Any luck finding stuff on Stratus?" Lita inquired to change the subject.

Raye shook her head. "I think I got in his head and saw what he was seeing, but all I saw was just the ceiling of some room. He sensed I was in his head and he forced me out. I don't think I'll be able to get any closer again."

The girls separated to their next classes, Serena and Lita to Herbology, Raye to Astronomy. Serena winked at Darien before the class started and Lita nudged her.

"Don't wink unless there's something in your eye," she whispered.

"There is," Serena lied, rubbing her eye.

In the middle of the lesson, Darien walked over to Mina, Lita and Serena and pretended to help them with their snap dragons. They were just like the ordinary snap dragon, only these ones really bit people.

"I had new dreams last night," Darien whispered to the girls, "meet me in greenhouse one after dinner."

"Okay," Serena said, "we'll be there but I don't think Raye will. She has detention."

"Detention?"

"Yeah, she made Snape mad," Lita replied.

"I couldn't get the unspoken spells down," Serena said, "Snape yelled at me then Raye yelled at him. He gave her detention. She's stuck cleaning the bathrooms tonight."

"All of them?" Mina questioned in surprise. She accidentally hit her snap dragon and it bit her finger. "Hey!"

"That's why you should be wearing gloves, Mina," Lita said, wriggling her gloved fingers.

* * *

No matter how hard Raye scrubbed, she wasn't able to finish cleaning the bathrooms in time for the meeting. Serena and Lita had to report for her.

"She said that she was able to get into Stratus' head for a while," Lita stated, "but she could only see a ceiling. Stratus must've been just lying in bed. Then he told her to get out of his head and she couldn't get back in."

"I guess I'm the only one that can share minds with him," Darien said.

"Well, you are his brother," Serena told him with a smile.

"True, but he doesn't even want me in his mind."

"Anyone notice anything about the weather during the Quidditch game?" Mina inquired. "I was too busy talking about the players to mention the weather."

"I think the weather was pretty decent," said Darien, "Stratus had to have been in a good mood."

"I wonder if he's a Quidditch player," Mina said thoughtfully. "Would explain why it wasn't thundering and raining. Stratus wanted to play a good game and he must've been confident that he was going to win. The next game is the thirtieth. Maybe Stratus will have a hand in the weather again. I hope so, Hufflepuff's playing Slytherin."

_(AN: The second Quidditch match is actually Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw but I'm switching the matches here.)_

"I haven't been having any luck either," Michelle said, going through the dream journals. "Most of the dreams the students write about are fake."

"Why would they be lying?" Amara inquired.

"Well, Professor Trelawney is pretty melodramatic and she likes disaster," Michelle said with a shrug. "In each of her lessons, she predicts that someone is going to die. The dream journals are about the students dying really horrific deaths, losing all their money, things like that. Some of the students probably can't remember their dreams so they make them up."

"Any honest entries?" Trista questioned.

"A few," Michelle said, "Neville Longbottom's entries are always honest, even if they are kind of weird. His latest one was of him talking to a bunch of plants."

Darien smiled. "Well, he is a good Herbology student."

"Perhaps, but the plants were talking back to him," Michelle added.

"Okay, that _is _weird," Serena muttered.

"There is also Dean Thomas," Michelle said, "his dream was the closest. He's seeing a man in his dreams."

"He is?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Only Dean isn't seeing you, Darien," Michelle pulled out the drawing of the man Dean Thomas kept seeing in his dreams. Mina squinted at it.

"Yeah, definitely not you," Mina said, glancing at Darien.

"He is a good artist though," Lita told the others. "He's always drawing something. Maybe we can have him draw Stratus for us. Then we can try at match Stratus' appearance with his reincarnation."

"Stratus doesn't look like any of the boys here," Darien said, "I've looked at them carefully. Stratus has kind of long wild black hair and his eyes change colors sometimes. He's tall like me. He's got a tan. When Stratus was reborn, he must've taken any kind of appearance."

"It's worth a shot," Lita said.

"Yeah," Serena agreed. "We can ask him who's likely to grow their hair out long. And maybe he can draw people in our house in a pose like Stratus."

"Stratus is hardly ever posing," Darien said, "he's mostly playing with the weather."

"What about your new dreams?" Serena inquired.

"I'm dreaming about Christmas," Darien answered.

"Is it a white one?" Lita joked and Darien shook his head.

"No, they're a bunch of random Christmases," Darien replied. "Stratus' first Christmas, the first time he went ice skating, the presents he got. Last night I dreamed about him trying to write 'MERRY CHRISTMAS' with the clouds."

"Anything interesting you found about the dreams?" Serena asked.

"Nothing that gives me any clue who Stratus is," Darien said, "but Stratus seemed to like Christmas a lot. Maybe he still does."

"That gives me an idea," said Ami, "Stratus may be staying here or going away to spend Christmas with family. The school will be practically empty. Some of us should leave the school. I will have to leave so I can work with my computer. There is too much magic in the air."

"Yeah, good point," said Serena, "we can go where a lot of the students live."

"That will make things easier for me too," Trista said, "I was able to go to the Time Gate for a short time to search for Stratus' marker. It's difficult to find with all this interference."

"You think our being here is making it hard for us to find Stratus?" Hotaru inquired.

Trista shook her head. "No, I know what all your markers look like. But there are many markers here, some stronger than others. When we separate, I can continue looking for his marker."

"Those of you who want to leave for the holidays will have to tell your Heads a week before Christmas break," Amara said.

"I'll be gone," said Hotaru, "I'm helping Professor Dumbledore in a search for something that can stop Lord Voldemort."

"I'll stay here," said Darien.

"Me too," Serena added.

"Why am I not surprised," Lita grinned. "I think I'll go to London. That's where the ministry and stuff is."

"All right, Michelle and I will also go," Amara said.

"Okay, let me know if you get any leads," said Darien.

"Will do," said Serena.

* * *

Again, the weather seemed suitable for the match. It was slightly overcast, but no rain or wind. Stratus may have feeling a little bummed, but he wasn't furious or overly depressed. When Zacharias Smith "tripped" and sprained his wrist, Mina subbed for him in the Quidditch match. Luna Lovegood was commentating on the match. She didn't know a lot of Quidditch because she was talking about other things that had nothing to do with Quidditch. The Slytherins got mad at her randomness which caused them to take their eyes off the game. It made it easy for the Hufflepuff Chasers to steal the Quaffle.

"She's really good," said Harry as he watched Mina make the tenth score in a row. "She hasn't been hit with one Bludger yet."

"Yeah, too bad she's not a Gryffindor, eh Harry?" Ron asked. "She can play on our team."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny demanded, glaring at her brother.

"Uh, nothing," Ron replied, "she's just a good player that's all. Better than Smith."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "don't you think it's kind of funny that she replaced him in the commentator's box at the last match and now she's taken his spot in the team?"

"You think she did something to him?" Harry inquired.

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe, but if he did, I'm not going to tell. I hope whatever Smith's got will teach him to keep his mouth shut."

"Maybe she hit him with a bat bogey hex," Dean joked.

Two large chasers got in Mina's way, trying to keep her from scoring. She right underneath them and threw the Quaffle into the left hoop, leaving the two Slytherin Chasers perplexed.

"Wow, that was pretty good," said Katie.

A fellow Hufflepuff Chaser dropped the Quaffle and Mina did a difficult flip with her broom to smack it back up with a volleyball move.

"There ya go!" she said.

"Uh, thanks," answered her teammate in surprise.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

"I've got to ask her to teach me that move," Ginny said in amazement. "All of them, in fact."

"Looks like she's using volleyball maneuvers," said Dean.

"What?" Ron inquired, turning to Dean.

"A muggle sport," Dean explained. "You hit a ball over a net and try to keep it from hitting the ground."

"Just one ball?" Ron demanded. "That's no fun."

Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Mina. It wasn't just because she was a talented Quidditch player but because she had a familiar beauty emanating from her. What was it? He felt like had see a beautiful blond hair girl just like her. He just couldn't remember from when. As he tried pondering this, tried to sort things out, the overcast sky became thicker with clouds and would thin out again.

Darien took his eyes off the game and looked at the sky. The weather was switching from cloudy to clear every ten seconds which indicated Stratus, or Stratus' reincarnation was confused about something. He looked at the Hufflepuff boys around him, trying to find someone that looked to be in deep thought. A lot of the boys were cheering. Very few looked confused.

"Oh, Summerby caught the Snitch?" Luna said. "I suppose the game is over then."

The Hufflepuffs were all on their feet, clapping and hollering, obscuring Darien's view. "Oh man," Darien groaned, standing up and looking around. He couldn't see anything past their bodies.

Harry was still watching Mina, lost in thought. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and shook it gently.

"Harry come on," said Hermione, "the match is over."

"Oh, right," said Harry, "let's go."

"I wonder why Malfoy didn't play again," said Katie Bell. "Did he quit the team?"

"Maybe," Harry said.

Instead of walking back to the common room with Dean, Ginny went down to meet Mina and she pulled her away from her teammates.

"Good job taking Smith out," Ginny said.

Mina smiled innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"You did something to him so he wouldn't be able to play," Ginny told her. "And you stopped him from commentating at the last match. It's okay, I won't tell anybody. The guy's a complete git. I hexed him on the train at the start of the year."

"Yeah, had to do something to shut him up," Mina nodded.

"You had some great moves," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Mina said, "you're pretty good yourself. This is your first time on the team?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied, "thanks. You think you could teach me a couple of those moves? Especially that one when you saved the Quaffle. Can you show me that?"

Mina smirked. "I would, but I don't think I can reserve the Quidditch pitch to practice with a player from another house."

"Hmm, yeah," Ginny said, putting her finger to her chin. "Anybody would see me. I know…how would you like to stay with my family for Christmas?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Ginny answered, "you can teach the moves then."

"Would your family be all right with that?" Mina inquired.

Ginny nodded. "Sure, my father admires muggles. You must be Muggleborn, right? Dean said those moves you did were volleyball maneuvers."

"Huh—oh—yeah," Mina closed her eyes and rubbed her head. "Yeah, I played volleyball in muggle school before I came to Hogwarts. Actually, I played all types of Muggle sports."

"Will you come?" Ginny inquired again.

Mina shrugged. "Sure, if it's all right with your folks, it's all right with me."

"Okay, I'll owl my mum," Ginny said.

* * *

After the match, Darien and the others met in the greenhouses to discuss the match.

"Did anyone notice how the weather was changing?" Darien inquired.

"Yeah," said Amara, "the clouds were thinning in and out."

"Which means Stratus was confused about something," Darien said, "I didn't see anyone around me that looked confused."

"Unless maybe there were on the Slytherin side," Mina said, "they were probably confused how the Hufflepuffs won."

"Yeah, seeing how everyone else was excited," Lita stated.

"I doubt Stratus is a Slytherin though," Darien said, shaking his head.

"Don't be so quick to judge, Darien," Hotaru told him. "I know that the Slytherins seem bad but some of them are actually all right. Take Professor Slughorn. He used to be the head of Slytherin house and he's really nice, not to mention, he's got a sense of humor."

"That's true," Lita agreed, "I heard that Snape was unfair to all the Gryffindors and even Neville Longbottom was afraid of him. I bet if Snape never became the teacher and Slughorn stayed on, Neville and a lot of others still might be taking Potions. Snape didn't even award points to Gryffindor, but Slughorn does. He gives me points all the time, just for adding things in the right order."

"Maybe so," said Darien, "but when he was a student, he probably was just as bad as any Slytherin."

"I know," said Hotaru, "but the reasons why the Slytherins are sorted into that house are because they are ambitious and cunning and they just want prove themselves. That doesn't make a person evil, just as long as they know _what _to do with those attributes. You said yourself that Stratus was very determined to prove himself in your dreams, haven't you? He wanted to be better at making the weather work. That's not so wrong."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Darien sighed. "But I still don't think Stratus would be in Slytherin though."

"Which house do you think he would be in, Darien?" Serena asked.

"Dunno, probably Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," Darien said with a shrug. "He seemed brave and loyal like the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs are."

"Okay, that gets us closer," said Trista, "if we can just figure out which house Stratus is in, we might pinpoint who he is.

"Right," everyone said in unison.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley owled Ginny and granted her permission to bring Mina to the Weasley Household. Quidditch was in their blood, though Ginny's brothers never taught her a thing. Mrs. Weasley thought it would be good for Ginny to learn some tips from another witch. After all, Ginny was the youngest and the only daughter and Mrs. Weasley was still a little protective over her.

Harry and Darien continued to have dreams from millennium old Christmases. When Stratus became ten, he received the best present anyone could offer. The whole Kingdome came to celebrate Christmas with the king, queen and the two princess and offered their gifts. Al ot of the gifts were the same: fancy clothes, chocolate and swords. Both princes got bored with the gifts. Even their parents got them the same things.

That changed when the witch Mabel came with her gift. She lived in a small cottage at the other side of the village. She hardly came to visit the majesties except when someone needed her healing abilities. She was a very old and kind woman. Stratus liked her because she helped him with his powers. Though she had not the power to control the weather and her magical skills were different from his, she knew enough about the energy within to help the young prince use his abilities.

After Prince Stratus set yet another fancy suit, Mabel approached him holding a basket and wearing a smile on her wrinkled face.

"Merry Christmas, Prince Stratus," she said. "I know you are probably tired of the usual gifts?"

"Yes," Prince Stratus answered wearily.

"Well, I think I have something you would enjoy," Mabel said, lifting the cloth off the basket to reveal a brown cat. The cat jumped into Prince Stratus' arms and Prince Stratus laughed when it started to lick his cheek.

"I found him a few miles from my home," said Mabel. "He seemed to just come with the wind."

"What's his name?" Prince Stratus inquired.

"I'd leave that to you," said Mabel.

"Hmm," Prince Stratus held the cat out in front of him, giving it a good look over. "His paws…they have some kind of birthmarks."

"Yes, I noticed those."

The left front paw had a white tuft shaped like a raindrop and the right looked like a lightning bolt. His left back paw had a thundercloud and the other was a tornado.

"Raindrop, lightning bolt, thundercloud, tornado," said Stratus, "I think I'll call him…Nimbus, it means storm."

"Wise choice, Prince Stratus," Mabel said, petting Nimbus' head.

"Thank you, Mabel," Stratus said, "I always wanted a pet."

"I know," Mabel said, "when I found Nimbus I knew he was the perfect pet for you."

Nimbus crawled up onto Stratus' shoulder and Stratus went to show his new present to his brother and parents.

"Mother, Father, look!" Stratus said. "Look what Lady Mabel gave me."

"He's lovely, dear," said the Queen. "Just be sure to take good care of him."

"I will," Stratus promised.

"What are these markings on his paws?" Endymion inquired, picking up Nimbus' paw with the raindrop on it.

"I don't know," Stratus answered, "he must've been born with them."

"What's his name?"

"Nimbus," Stratus answered proudly. "For storm."

"It fits him perfectly."

"Yes, I'm going to take him outside and play now," Stratus said, "let's go, Nimbus!"

Nimbus closed his stormy blue eyes and purred. Stratus ran out of the room with his cat on his shoulder.

--

Harry woke up in the middle night and looked under his bed. "Nimbus. Nimbus. Where are you, Nimbus?"

When he didn't find Nimbus under his bed, he started looking under the beds of his roommates. Hearing Harry thunk around his bed, Ron rolled over and looked at Harry.

"H-Harry, what're you doing?" he yawned.

"Where's Nimbus?" Harry questioned.

"Wasn't that broken?"

"Somebody broke Nimbus?"

"What're you talking about?" Ron demanded. "Your Nimbus was smashed to pieces by the Whomping Willow."

"Nimbus?" Harry mumbled. "It's been so long since I played with him!"

"You got a Firebolt Harry," Ron said, "what are you moaning about? Go back to bed."

"I want my cat!" Harry hissed, waking up Neville.

"Cat—what?" Neville said, peaking through his curtains.

"You don't have a cat!" Ron said, getting out of bed. "You're having a nightmare—is You-Know-Who messing with your mind again?"

"Huh, Voldemort?" Harry came out of his "trance" and rubbed his head. "What the?"

"You were looking for your Nimbus but you were calling it a cat," Ron said, "and I thought Neville had strange dreams."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said sheepishly, going back to his bed. "I didn't mean to wake you all. I think I've just been under a lot of stress lately." Harry started coughing and he poured himself some water. "And maybe the weather too…."

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Mission Impossible

From Out of the Past and Into Present Dreams 11

Mission Impossible

Not a night went by when Harry had a dream about a Christmas he knew he never had. In this dreams he was someone named Stratus and a guy named Endymion kept talking to him. His real Christmases before he learned about Hogwarts hardly seemed like Christmases at all. Harry didn't get any presents when he was living at the Dursley's. Harry was getting tired of his unusual dreams. In fact, he's been having unusual dreams since Sirius' death. He couldn't tell his friends. He knew Hermione would suggest he'd tell Dumbledore straight away and Ron would get depressed that Harry was dreaming about living in a castle. Ron was already depressed enough about being poor.

He was looking forward to spending the holidays with the Weasleys and he nearly choked on his cereal when Ginny announced she invited Mina for Christmas.

"You invited Mina Aino?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "she's going to teach me a few Chaser moves."

"But she's on the Hufflepuff team," said Hermione.

"Hey, you see anyone on the Gryffindor team that can do all those moves?" Ginny said.

"Where's she going to sleep?" Ron demanded. "With Fleur?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I won't make her sleep in the same room as Phlegm. She'd never stay with us again. Besides, you get to invite a friend, why can't I?  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't call Fleur that…"

"Why be concerned about her when you have Lavender to keep you company?" Hermione inquired.

"What?"

Before the two could argue, Harry cleared his throat. "Hermione, you going to Slughorn's Christmas party, aren't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Yes, I suppose since I'll have nothing else to do. I don't know who I'll go with though."

"I need to find someone myself," Harry said and he saw Mina Aino stand up from the Hufflepuff table. "Of course! Mina!"

Harry stood up so quickly that he tripped and fell. Hermione chuckled then cleared her throat.

"You all right?" she inquired in concern.

"I have a feeling it's going to be one of those days," Harry groaned.

* * *

It wasn't just "one of those days," it was a couple of them. Harry made plenty attempts to ask Mina to Slughorn's party but to no avail. He tried during meals, after lessons and the few times he saw her in the hall but someone either pulled her away from him or she entered the girls' bathroom or someone wanted to talk to Harry. Sometimes he was so fixated to talk to her that he would walk right into an open door or trip down the ever-changing stairs. It was just like the time he was trying to find a date to the Yule Ball, only this time he sometimes got hurt in the process. . Why did it have to be so hard to talk to a girl? 

"Peakes, quit asking me when the next Quidditch practice is going to be!" Harry yelled at the new beater. "I've got other things on my mind besides Qudditch!"

Looking at the Gryffindor Quidditch captain as if he'd gone insane, Peakes walked off. Ron watched him go down the hall and he and Harry entered into their last Magical Mythology class.

"You're not going to have a practice before the break? We play Hufflepuff in January."

"I'll worry about practice after I ask Mina to Slughorn's party," Harry muttered, setting down his books.

"You still haven't asked her?" Ron said in disbelief. "You better ask her soon before you end up in the hospital wing, Harry."

Harry glared at Ron. "What do you think I've been trying to do for the last week?"

"Well, just don't yell at her when you finally ask her, all right?" Ron said.

"I don't plan to," said Harry.

As always, Professor Halos gave a couple minutes to arrive before he started. He never marked anyone tardy to his class. He never really had to no one skipped his class or came late. For the past week, his lessons had stories with love themes. The muggleborns and half-bloods recognized them as the fairy tales they learned as children: Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, a story a girl that had to take an oath of silence for a couple of years and other classic love stories. Serena really enjoyed the lessons as did Mina. It was like getting in the mood for Valentines Day though it was in fact months away.

Hermione, though she thought this was interesting, wondered what the lesson had to do with anything. Hermione raised her hand before they started talking about Cinderella.. "Professor, we won't be asked on our NEWT's next year about love stories. How is this going to help us with our future careers?"

"Yeah," Dean said, seconding the notion, "what's the point of this stuff, Andy?"

Other students, boys mostly, nodded in agreement. Why were they having lessons on silly love stories for yhe past week? It almost made them feel like kids.

"I was going to save this news until the lesson was over," said Halos, "but I might as well tell you the news now. The reason why we're researching love stories is to prepare you for your homework assignment."

"Homework?" Ron gasped. "You _never _give us homework!"

Hermione, however, was excited. "Yes, finally, homework from this class."

The rest of the class students was in Ron's corner. They couldn't believe Halos was assigning them homework before the break. Halos talked them down before things got too out of hand.

"I know, I know," Halos said, waving his hand, "I know I must be a big jerk for assigning you homework for the break but trust me, it won't be too difficult. All I want you to do is write a page essay about why love plays a part in these myths. You can use examples from the lessons if you wish as well as personal experiences."

"Oh man," Dean moaned.

"It doesn't matter how well the paper is or how many examples you use," Halos said, "you just get credit for handing it in."

"Doesn't sound very challenging," Hermione frowned.

"If we have to, can we make stuff up?" Ron questioned.

"Of course you can!" Halos laughed. "How many princes have married servant girls after finding a ring in their soup? You think that really happened or something just made up? "

Some of the guys laughed.

"I want to see what different examples and sides you come up with," the teacher went on. "Not everyone's experience with love is exactly the same. Some of these love stories may be someone's life story and some of them can be something that some hopeless romantic thought up."

"Are you going to use our papers to discern something, professor?" Hermione inquired.

Halos grinned broadly and he nodded. "Exactly. I want to use your papers as theories to my favorite myth of all: The legend of the Moon Kingdom."

Raye, Serena, Lita and Trista swallowed. They couldn't believe the words that just exited his mouth. How could he know about the Moon Kingdom?

"Did you say 'Moon Kingdom,' Andy?" Trista asked, turning to him.

"Yes, Trista," he said, "have you heard of it?"

"Er, yes, a little," she said, tucking hair behind her ear.

"What's the Legend of the Moon Kingdom?" Pavarti asked.

"Well, a thousand years ago," Halos said, "there lived a kingdom on the moon. Thousands of people lived there and I believe they knew some sort of magic or at least had some qualities to enable them to live in the vacuum of space. Not much of is known about this legend. It is very hard to find information on it…in fact…I can't remember where I learned about it." He giggled nervously to himself and Trista watched him closely, rubbing her chin.

"But it's a wonderful story. The princess of the moon falls in love with the prince of the Earth and then…"

Something weird happened. Andy stopped talking suddenly. He looked like he was staring right into space but Serena felt as if he was staring through her. She started to sink down into her seat to avoid his gaze. His eyes became unfixed and unfocused, slightly glazed over and the pupils disappeared into his deep blue eyes. He became rigid and stiff, as if he were about to have a seizure.

"…they died…" Andy's voice was mournful, nothing his usual upbeat voice. He shivered and Trista moved in front of him, blocking the view of the students. She peered into his blank blue eyes and put a hand on him.

"Andy?"

Andrew blinked a couple of times and his pupils reappeared. He groaned and put his hand to his head. "…and then the Moon's most terrible enemy attacked and sadly, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed," he finished, back to his usual tone.

"Huh?" Serena mumbled.

Trista turned to the students. "Class dismissed."

"What?" both the students and Professor Halos demanded.

"Trista, we have plenty of time," Halos said, indicating the clock.

"And it's the last day of class," she said, "I'm sure the students wouldn't mind a short class."

"We wouldn't if this was the last class of the day," Ron shrugged, "we still have to go to Herbology."

"Well, now you can use the time to pack," Trista said, "I'm going to take Professor Halos to the hospital wing."

"What for?" Halos asked.

"You had some kind of…episode," Lita said carefully, unsure what else to call it.

"Did I?" Halos inquired.

"Yeah," Serena added, "you were telling us about the Moon Kingdom and you stopped all of a sudden. You looked like you saw a ghost."

"Dear me," Halos said, embarrassed and shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I...suddenly don't feel well. You are free to leave."

Confused and worried, the students left the class.

"What was that all about?" Serena wondered aloud to her friends.

"Beats me," said Raye, "it was really weird."

Once all the students left, Andrew asked Trista to teach the rest of his lessons for him.

"I feel tired all of a sudden," he told her. "I don't want to cancel my classes at the last minute on the last day."

"I understand," Trista said with a nod. "You look like you could use some rest. I know what lesson we're on"

"Good," he rubbed his head, grinning a little.

"Andrew," Trista said before he entered his bedroom, "why were you acting so strangely when you were telling the students about the Moon Kingdom?"

Andrew's grin disappeared and he shook his head. "I'd rather not discuss it, Trista. Please takeover the lessons for me."

Andrew stepped into his room and shut the door. Trista stood looking at his door for a moment and then shook her head. It did not matter at this point why Professor Halos acted strange when he was speaking about the Moon Kingdom. Trista had to focuse on finding the brother of Prince Endymion. She picked up Halos' book and made a few notes to prepare for the next lesson. It was still odd though. How did Professor Halos know about the Moon Kingdom anyway?

* * *

During Herbology, Mina heard the news of Professor Halos' "episode." 

"Man, that's weird," Mina said as she poked at her snapping plant softly.

"I wonder if he's working for the Negaverse or something," said Raye.

"No way," Serena muttered, "we defeated the Negaverse for good."

"Well, maybe he's a new enemy," Raye stated. "No one knows about the Moon Kingdom except us and our enemies."

"I don't think Professor Halos is a bad guy," Serena said, "he's just too…cool."

"Yeah, and none of our previous enemies were cool," added Mina with a laugh.

"What do you think, Darien?" Raye asked.

"I've spoken to Professor Halos on occasion," he replied, "he doesn't seem like a threat to me. "

"What if he's looking for Stratus too?" Lita inquired.

"Then we'd better find him first," Darien said, "even if he isn't our enemy, it would be best if we find Stratus before anyone else."

"I wonder who he is," said Mina as she looked around the greenhouse. "He can be anybody."

"What's she looking at?" Harry muttered as he continued potting his plant, but he was getting dirt everywhere.

"Harry, be careful!" Hermione hissed.

Harry ignored her and continued staring at Mina. Mina was getting pretty popular fast. Harry suspected she was looking for one of her friends to hook up with after the class was over. Time was running out. It was the last class of the day. He had to ask her or he'd be dateless to Slughorn's party. He went on with his work, still looking at her and determined to ask her to the party. His mind wandered off to later that night, when they would be together at the party. He was going to spend the whole evening with her. He was too far in his fantasy that he did not even notice that the snapping plant was gnawing on his hand.

"Harry you're bleeding," said Hermione.

The bell rang, the students started piling out of class, eager for the Christmas holidays. When Mina exited the greenhouse, Harry realized that it was now or never. This was his last chance to ask her out.

"Harry, you need to get to the--," Hermione began.

"Not now!" he shouted, shoving things into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and ran out of the greenhouse, slipping on some dirt.

"Mr. Potter, be careful!" Professor Sprout scolded.

As Harry ran, a few people were trying to say things to him, but he ignored them. Nothing was going to stop him from talking to Mina. She had just entered the oak doors and shook the snow out of her hair. He nearly tripped up the steps trying to get to her. "Mi-Mina! Mina!"

Hearing her name Mina, turned around. "Oh, hi Harry."

Though he was out of breath, he sputtered out his sentence. "Slugpartywithme?"

Mina looked confused and scratched her head. "You want to look for slugs?"

Harry turned slightly red and he took a breath. He cleared his throat. "Mina, Professor Slughorn is having a Christmas Party tonight. Would you like to go with me?"

Mina's face lit up. "Oh, yes, of course I would!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a cool teacher," Mina said, "makes me wish I take potions. I wonder if it's too late to switch Transfiguration with Potions. Professor McGonagall sure likes to pile on the homework."

'Yeah, she does," Harry said.

"What time is the party?" Mina asked.

"Around eight."

"Let's meet in the Entrance Hall then."

"Okay," he said.

"Hey, what took you so long to ask me?" Mina questioned of nowhere.

"What?" Harry gasped in surprise. "Oh I've tried, _believe_ me, I've tried asking you."

"Ah…I see," said Mina, "I've noticed how hard you've been trying to get me. Well, you got me!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, guess I did."

"See you at eight, Harry."

"Yeah, see you. Thanks."

"No, _thank you," _Mina said with a wink, causing Harry to blush a little. Mina paused and pointed at his hand. "Hey, what happened to your hand?"

Harry looked at his hand, bewildered. "I have no idea…"

* * *

Dressed in black, Harry entered the entrance hall and looked for Mina. He saw a couple of girls that were scowling at him. Then a pretty blond girl in a red dress walked up to him. 

"Hi Harry."

Harry blinked. "Mina?"

Mina looked absolutely gorgeous. Her vibrant floorlength red dress was made out of velvet and in place of the bow she wore all the time, she wore a poinsettia tucked behind her left ear. The dress had long sleeves with a scooped neck. Harry wanted to compliment her on how well she looked but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Mina smiled and tucked her arm through his which made him about to faint. He gulped hard. She was touching him!

"You look handsome, Harry."

"Th-thank you," he said, "so do you. I mean, you look pretty. Really pretty."

"Thanks," she said, "shall we?"

"Yeah."

Arm in arm, they walked out of the entrance hall, with the jealous girls scowling after them. Mina looked over her shoulder out them, pulled down the skin below her eye and stuck out her tongue.

"Mnaaa!"

Shocked at Mina's "weirdness," the girls stopped scowling and let Mina walk away with Harry. When they got to the party, the office was covered in hangings of crimson, gold and emerald and fairies were flying around. Mina smiled and pointed at the fairies and other things of interest. A house elf came by Mina and she looked at the tray of sweets it was holding, trying to make up her mind what she wanted. At that moment, Slughorn came up to them.

"Harry, m'boy! Come in, com in, so many people I'd like you to meet!" Slughron took his arm and Harry took Mina's hand as she was about to take a chocolate éclair

"Uh, I'll get one of those later!" she called out to the house elf. As Harry and Mina walked farther into the office, the boy students stopped what they were doing and gawked at Mina. One almost dropped food on his date.

"Whatch what you're doing, idiot!"

Professor Slughorn led Harry and his date to Eldred Worple, author of a vampire book.

"Is your friend a vampire?" Mina asked, nodding to Sanguini.

"Yes, he is."

Mina stepped a bit closer to Harry. "Interesting. How do you prevent him from you know, feeding off you?"

Worple laughed. "By having him feed of others, of course."

Mina gulped and Worple laughed. "I'm only joking. I just make sure I keep garlic on me."

Worple pulled out a necklace out of garlic and Mina pinched her nose. "Good idea."

Sanguini the vampire began walk to a group of laughing girls and Worple grabed a pasty and stuffed it in the vampire's hand. "Of course, him feeding now is not a good time." Worple turned to Harry.

"People are craving to know more about dear boy, craviing!"

_Tell me about it, _Mina thought to herself, smiling at Harry

"I'd love to write a biography about you, Harry. The gold you could make, you have no idea--,"

"I'm definently not interested," Harry told him. "And I've just seen a friend of mine, sorry."

"Er, bye," said Mina as Harry pulled her away. "You don't want to have a biography of you?"

"There's some about me already," he said, "people know more about me as it is. People know more about me than I know about myself."

"Like what?" Mina asked with interest.

"Nothing," said Harry, "Hermione!"

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness!" Hermione said. "Hi, um…Mina is it?"

"Yeah," Mina smiled. "Hi."

"What's happened to you?" Harry asked Hermone.

"Oh, I've just escaped—I mean, I've just left Cormac--under the mistletoe." She added and Mina covered a giggle with her hand.

"You went with _him_?" Mina questioned.

"Yeah well, thought he'd annoy Ron most," Hermione said dispassionately. "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole—"

"You considered Smith?" Harry demanded and Mina didn't even bother to cover her laughter this time.

"Smith's such a dork! He can't even pay attention to the game and he's the commentator! Hermione, you have _no _taste in guys!"

Harry laughed but Hermione didn't. Harry couldn't have said it better himself.

"Even so, I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him," said Hermione, "McLaggen makes Grawp look like a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…"

"Who's Grawp?" Mina questioned as they walked away, grabbing goblets of mead on their way.

"Some tall guy that can't speak a word of English," said Harry.

"Oh."

They got to the other side, where Professor Trelawny was.

"Hi Professor." Mina said. "What are you planning on doing for the holiday?"

"I see myself staying in my room where it is safe."

"Uh, that's nice," Mina said, "are we going to continue the dream journals after the break?"

"Surely. I haven't finished them last year. Our dreams tell us many things."

As Mina continued talking to Professor Trelawny, Harry and Hermione discussed Qudditch, McLaggen and Ron.

"Oh no, here he comes!" Hermione said and she ducked away.

"Seen Hermione?" McLaggen questioned.

"No, sorry," said Harry and he turned to join Mina's conversation. McLaggen looked at Mina and forgot all about his quest to find Hermione

"Oh, hello," he said to Mina. "You want to go and.."

"Hey!" Harry yelled, grabbing Mina and pulling her to him so quickly she almost got whiplash. "Back off, McLaggen. Mina's with me."

Mina chuckled, slightly taken back at Harry's action. "Yeah, sorry dude. I'm with Harry and I don't think Hermione's with you anymore.."

McLaggen walked off in a hurry, worried that Harry might hex him. He didn't try to look for Hermione anymore and so it was safe for Hermione to hang out with her friends. After getting slapped in the face and having drinks poured over his head, McLaggen left the party. The party was getting better. Harry was talking about what he wanted to do as a career, Mina backed him up even though she didn't know exactly who Aurors were. Then, Harry saw someone that was trying to crash the party: Draco Malfoy.

"What's he doing here?" Mina wondered aloud as Filch dragged Draco to Professor Slughorn.

"Did you issue him with an invitation?" Filch asked Slughron.

"All right, I wasn't invited." Malfoy said as he got away from Filch "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not" Filch hissed. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," Slughron said as he waved his hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch growled as he walked away. Draco thanked the professor and Slughron waved away his thanks.

Mina nudged Harry. "What's he doing out anyway? He looks like he's sick."

"Yeah...what's he doing out?" Harry said thoughtfully. What was Draco Malfoy doing? Why did he look so pale? Harry knew he was up to something and he was determined to find out what.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.

"Oh no, Severus," Slughorn as he hiccupped. "it's Christmas, don't be too hard."

"I'm his Head of House," Snape hissed, "I will decide when I'm being too hard or otherwise."

Snape marched off with Draco and Harry felt a desire to go after them. However, he still desired to be with Mina. He went through all this trouble to ask her out. He wanted to be with her as long as possible. However, this might be his only chance to find out what Malfoy was up to. He may find out what that "something" was that Draco was trying to fix when he overheard him talking in Borgin Brukes. He wanted to know if he was behind Katie's attack. Harry was sure that Draco was working for the Dark Lord now. He had to hurry and make ups his mind. Professor Snape may have taken Draco anywhere and he had to find them if he wanted to know what Draco was up to. Mind made up, Harry turned to Mina.

"I uh—got to go to the bathroom," he lied. He wished he could tell her what he really planned to do, but as much as he liked her, he didn't _know _her and therefore didn't know if he could trust her.

"Sure Harry," Mina said, "Hermione and I have some girl talk to do anyway."

"Girl talk?" Hermione asked, confused.

Harry nodded and stepped out of Slughorn's office. Mina grabbed a drink, shoved it in Hermione's hand, took a drink for herself and she grabbed Hermione's free hand. Mina led her to an empty corner away from the crowd.

"So, you thought you could make Ron jealous with McLaggen?" Mina asked with a grin. "How's that supposed to work when Ron's not even here?"

"Yeah, well," Hermione said awkwardly, "I thought the news of it would be enough."

"He's got to see you make out with McLaggen if you want some real drama."

"I'm not really willing to go that far," Hermione mumbled.

"Well after we scared him off," said Mina, "I don't think you have to worry about it anymore. You have to pick a guy that's way above Ron to make him jealous. If he thinks you like dorks like McLaggen, he might not want to date you anyway. Or _do _you want to go out with Ron?"

"I um…not sure," said Hermione.

"If you like Ron, you've got to tell him…or at least flirt all around him!"

"I can't flirt," said Hermione.

"Then you can just forget about Ron Weasley then," said Mina after taking a swig of her egg nog. "Because playing games just isn't going to work. I've played them all. Trust me, I know all there is to know about love!"

Hermione looked doubtful, but she thanked Mina just the same.

"You just think about what I said," Mina said, pointing at Hermione and walking off to talk to other people. The vampire came close to Mina and she freaked out, making her do a karate move on him. Everyone in the room turned around to stare at her.

"Sanguini, I told you to stay put!" Worple exclaimed, rushing to his friend. "Last time I take you to a party with kids present."

Mina giggled and rubbed her head. "Oh, sorry. He startled me."

"What an interesting thing you've done there," said Professor Slughron. "What was it?"

"It's called a roundhouse kick, Professor," Mina explained.

"And doing it even with a dress on," said a girl, "pretty impressive."

"Thank you," said Mina, "I practice wearing a mini skirt."

"Can we see that?" questioned the girl's date.

* * *

Harry returned to the party with his heart racing.. he couldn't believe what he had just overheard. Malfoy was definitely up to something. Snape knew he was up to something—and he was offering Malfoy help? What was he going to do? Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak, stuck it into his pocket and he waited by the door for a minute before going back in. He took a breath, ran his hand through his hair and stepped inside the office. He put on his best fake smile as he went back to his date. 

"Hi," he said, "having fun?"

"Yeah," Mina said, "I kicked the vampire. Everyone thought it was so cool."

"Sorry I missed it," Harry said.

"Hey, are you all right?" Mina asked him. "You…seem a little…upset."

"Nah, I'm fine," he lied.

"Are you?" Hermione said skeptically.

"Yeah," said Harry.

They continued to party for about an hour and somehow, Harry and Mina got stuck under the mistletoe together. Harry wasn't sure what to do. He remembered the last time he was kissed under the mistletoe. It was just last year with Cho Chang. She had been crying on him. Harry felt the same uneasy feeling. He wasn't sure whether to kiss Mina or not. There were people everywhere. He was still thinking about Snape and Malfoy's conversation. Harry didn't have to worry about it anymore. Mina pulled on Harry's arm and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little bit.

"You know, I'm having tons of fun but I should get to the dormitory now," she said, "I still have to pack."

"Oh, yeah, me too," Harry said. "Hermione?"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a shrug. "Might as well."

They said goodbye to Professor Slughorn, who insisted that the night was still young. They didn't listen to Professor Slughorn and left the party. Hermione continued on up to the Gryffindor tower so Harry could say goodnight to Mina. Harry walked Mina to the Hufflepuff corridor. Mina stopped and turned around.

"I guess this is as far as a non-Hufflepuff student can go."

"It's all right," said Harry. "

"Well, thanks so much for inviting me."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, aren't you staying with the Weasley's for Christmas?" she asked.

"That's right," Harry answered, "I heard that Ginny invited you."

Mina grinned. "Yup. I'm going to show her some of those Chaser moves."

"You wouldn't happen to know any Seeker moves, would you?" Harry asked playfully.

Mina shook her head. "Nah, I've never been good at finding small things."

They shared a laugh and then there was an awkward silence.

"Well, goodnight Harry," said Mina.

"Goodnight Mina."

Just like under the mistletoe, Mina kissed Harry's cheek. Her lips were so soft. Her scent so fragrant, her eyes so blue. Something in him wanted to grab onto her and hold her tight to him, never to let her go.

"See you," she said with a wave.

"Yeah, see you," Harry said breathlessly and he trekked up to Gryffindor tower. Halfway there, he caught up with Hermione.

"Are you really okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, "you're just not going to believe what I heard what Malfoy and Snape said…"

Harry told Hermione what he had overheard and she was also shocked. She didn't want to believe that Draco Malfoy could be a Death Eater, but something definitely was up.

"We have to be careful," she said, "and keep our eyes open. Anything can happen."

"I know. I just wish I knew what Malfoy was planning."

* * *

Mina threw clothes into her trunk and laid out the clothes she expected to wear the next morning. Though it was late, she wasn't all that tired. She would have loved to dance the night away with Harry Potter, but she had to get some rest. Early the next morning there was going to be a scout meeting. They had to discuss some plans before separating for the holidays. 

"If only we didn't have a scout meeting," Mina said as she climbed into bed. "I could still be with Harry."

She sighed. It didn't really matter. She was going to spend the next week and a half with Harry. It was going to be a very Merry Christmas.

TBC


	12. Volleyball and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Note: Happy Birthday Lisa! Hope you like your birthday present/chapter!

From Out of the Past and Into Dreams of the Present

Chapter 12

Volleyball and Quidditch

"Serena, come on!" Raye hissed. "We've got a meeting."

"I'm gonna stay at Hogwarts," Serena groaned, waving her hand. "Why should I have to go?"

"Because we have to discuss what everyone is doing," said Lita. "Come on, Serena."

"Fine," said Serena said, throwing back the covers. "Let's get this over with."

"You're not getting dressed?" Raye asked as Serena slunk to the door instead of her trunk.

"Why bother?" Serena demanded. "I'm going back to bed after this."

Raye and Lita sighed and followed Serena down the stairs. They met in the magical mythology classroom. Professor Halos was still asleep.

"I have the names and address of the boys tha twill be in each of you areas," said Ami, passing lists around. Lita, Amara and Michelle huddled together to look at the London list.

"Vincent Sandmon?" Amara gasped. "I can't understand half of what this guy says! He speaks English with a Jamaican accent.

"Sounds more like Jamaican with a Scottish accent if you ask me," says Raye. "I wish he'd pick an accent and just stick to it."

"Hey, he's pretty cool either way," said Mina with a shrug.

"So why don't you talk to him?" demanded Lita. "He's in your house!"

"I can't understand him anymore than you can!"

"Does he seem like a logical match for Stratus?" said Amara.

"The heart, social and character numbers don't match," replied Ami, "but after reviewing the numbers in each name, they both have three ones, two threes and two fives."

"Why does it sound like you're talking about money?" Serena questioned, rubbing her head as she sat in a desk. The team ignored her and moved on.

"Who feels brave enough to talk to him?" asked Lita. "Rock paper scisors, let's go."

Amara, Lita and Michelle all did rock, paper scissors to determine who would speak with the hard-to-understand Jamaican/Scottish wizard, Vincent Sandmon. Lita lost and was chosen as the poor soul to try to find out if he was a likely candidate for Stratus.

"I'm going to have to use a pad of paper and a pencil and make him write what he means!" Lita groaned.

"Good luck with that," said Raye.

"Thanks."

"Interesting numbers for Terry Parish," said Amara, looking them over..

"Yes, they're the same as Nicolas Flamel's," Ami said.

"Some of his dreams are similar to Darien's," Michelle stated, "one of his dreams said something about being lost in a rainstorm."

"We'll go with it," said Darien. "Anything to do with weather or a palace is good enough."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do much work with the search," said Hotaru, "Professor Dumbledore wants me to help him find the things he's looking for."

"Understood," said Darien, "just do what you can. We've made a deal with Dumbldore. He let us search his school if we promised to keep it safe. This Voldemort he speaks of is really dangerous."

"Harry will be staying at the Weasleys," said Mina, after looking at the names on her list. "But you don't have him down in the Cornwall and Devon list. What're his numbers?"

"Oh, right," said Ami, checking her notes. "his social and Character numbers are just one off of Stratus' but their hearts are no where near the same. Not a very likely possibility."

"Really?" said Serena. "He seems to remind me of Stratus in a way. Something about him."

"Yeah," said Mina in agreement.

"Well of course there is," said Lita, turning her head to Serena. "Dumbledore's told us about what happened to him as an infant. Surviving the killing curse, stopping Voldemort again and again…But that doesn't necessarily rule out he's Stratus."

"Yes, and with the return of this Voldemort," stated Trista, "I don't believe assuming he being Stratus is good until we know for sure. He already doesn't like the fact that people seem to know more about him that he does."

"Are there _any_ matches in his name?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Yes, they both have one five, and three nines," answered Ami.

"Well, it's a start," said Mina. "I'll keep a close eye on him."

"Just not too close, Mina," Artemis told her, "be sure to search for other candidates. We're here to find Darien's brother, not your next boyfriend."

"Hey!" Mina yelled and the girls laughed.

"Same goes to you, Lita," said Artemis, "keep your minds on the mission."

"What?" Lita exclaimed. ""W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think it means," said Raye, "that just because a guy reminds you of your old boyfriend doesn't mean you can forget all about the reason we're here."  
"I'l be at the time gates mostly," said Trista, "now that the school is less populated, it'lll be easier for me to find Stratus' tracker."

"And I'll use the fire on these names," said Raye, "I can try to enter their dreams while they sleep."

"Sounds good," said Darien.

"How are we supposed to search for Stratus though?" Lita inquired. "I mean, do I just ask random guys if the like thunderstorms or something?" She chuckled nervously and expected her friends to laugh too or to give her a better idea. However, Darien supported it. He smiled.

"That's a great idea!" Darien said.

"It is?" Lita asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my first few dreams were of Stratus manipulating thunderstorms," said Darien. "I think that was his favorite to control because he got some sort of thrill from it."

"So, I can try matching up the kind of weather they like best?" Lita suggested.

Darien nodded. "Seemed like Stratus got bored with sunny skies all the time. I mean, he was in a good mood and the sun would be shining but he liked it when the weather was exciting. Thunderstorms were most often his favorite I'd say."

"And what would be his least favorite?" Lita asked.

"When it's hazy," said Darien, "he keeps complaining he can't see what he's doing when it's all overcast."

"We've got to use every possible option," Luna said.

The scouts and Darien nodded in agreement."

"It's breakfast time," Lita said, checking her watch. "We'd better go now if we want time to get our bags."

"Right," Darien said, "when you found a good match, "contact me immediately."

"Will do," said Ami.

Serena stretched. "Well, now that we're done, I'm going to go back to bed. Merry early Christmas, everyone."

* * *

Lita, Amara and Michelle started their search on the train ride to London. They went from compartment to compartment, asking the boys questions about dreams, Quidditch and other random things. Michelle knew of some boys with dreams similar to what Darien was having so she searched the train for them. Instead of opening door after door and poking her head in, she used her mirror to show her who was behind the door in each compartment. When she found the boys she was looking for, she casually opened the door and talked to them. 

"Miss Kaioh?" said a boy with long, unruly brown hair. He was a slightly pudgy five foot six seventh year from Ravenclaw.

"Hello, Terry. I've been analyzing your dream with the rainstorm. Have you ever had dreams with weather before?"

He gazed at her in surprise. "The rainstorm dream?"

"Yes, I found it quite interesting," she said, "storms mean that you are struggling with something."

Terry laughed. "Besides preparing for NEWT's, I'd say I'm doing just fine. And I think I'm all right for my NEWT's anyway."

"I see…well then…your dream about the rainstorm, was that a memory?"

"Yeah," Terry said, "I was actually remembering a time when I was in boy scouts. I was just eleven and it was the summer before Hogwarts. I wanted to hve a look around the campign ground and then I got lost."

"Why do yu think you were remembering this dream?" Michelle inqured."

"Not sure . I really like nature and stuff like that," Terry said sheepishly.

"You have dreams like this often?"

"Do I dream about the weather you mean?" he asked. "Well, no…not really."

"Thank you, Terry," said Michelle and she stepped out of the compartment.

"What was that about?" a couple of his friends asked.

"Beats me," Terry said with a shrug.

Michelle moved onto the next compartment and talked to Xander Flake, a sixth year Ravenclaw. For a sixth year he was only four foot seven and he had bowl cutplatinum blond hair a little past his ears. He wore coke-bottle glasses on his round face and had a large fat nose. He looked up from a Muggle murder mystery book.

"Hello Xander," said Michelle, "can I talk to you about your dreams?"

"My dreams?" Xander asked, raising an eyebrow as he closed his book.

"Yes, the ones that start with stormy nights.," she said, "I think they mean something very important."

Xander laughed. "Oh, I'm really into murder mysteries, conspiracies and things like that. I guess that was just my imagination getting the better of me. Many murder mysteries start with 'stormy nights,' you know. Why do you ask? You think my dreams probably mean there will be a murder soon?"

"Er…." Michelle began, rubbing her forehead.

Xander gasped and pushed up his glasses. "But of course! You-know-Who is back to power and many people have died since his return. I wonder if I'm dreaming about the death of his next victim." Xander stood to his feet, put a hand on his hip and raised an arm. "Then I must warn this individual and save him or her from the wrath of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Oh boy," Michelle mumbled.

"Is that why you are at Hogwarts, Miss Kaioh?" he inquired. "To catch You-Know-Who! Ah! I see…you're not a teaching assistant after all….yes…I see! I know who you are! You are a detective and you're here undercover!"

Michelle smiled. "Well, that's one way of looking at it."

"And you're here to solve the mystery of You-Know-Who's weakness and save us from him. Don't worry, Miss Kaioh, I won't tell anyone your secret!"

"Oh thank you, Xander," Michelle said softly. "I should be going now."

"And one more thing," said Xander, "if you need help solving other mysteries, I am your man!"

"Hmm, maybe you _can _help me," Michelle said.

"Really?"

"I am looking for a missing person," she said, "I have reason to believe he is a student at Hogwarts. He is the long lost brother of a good friend of mine."

"I see," said Xander, "do you have a picture of him or anything?"

"No, we would've found him already," said Michelle with a sigh. "You see, my friend dreams about his brother. He never knew he had one."

"Ah-ha! Yes! I've read a book like this once!" Xander said excitedly. "A man dreams about a mysterious boy with a scar for months and months. He doesn't know what it means. He sees psychics about it and they tell him that the boy in his dream is someone from his past…someone close…a brother! How odd…just like I've read in _Out of My Life and In My Dreams! _How crazy is this?"

"Yes, how interesting," said Michelle.

"So….that's why you asked about my dreams," he laughed. "You think I'm the brother to your friend?"

"Well, I don't think you can be him," said Michelle.

"Yes, you're right," said Xander. "I have no brother. Just a kid sister. What do you know about this mysterious brother?"

"Well…the dreams are associated with weather," said Michelle, "so anyone that has dreams about weather is a likely possibility of my friend's brother."

"Any other factors?" he asked "The guys age or something?"

"He should be around the age of sixteen," Michelle said.

"Ahh, that's good," said Xander, "you won't have to worry about students less than year four. Well, I'll keep an eye out for ya."

"Thanks, Xander," said Michelle, "I'll leave you to your own mystery now."

Xander picked up his murder mystery and Michelle left the compartment with a sigh. "No way that guy could be Stratus."

* * *

Lita took a breath and walked into the compartment Vincent Sandmon was in. There were two other boys with him, a Scottish boy by the name of Angus and a Jamacain boy named Demont. The few people that were able to understand Vincent Sandmon with his thick mixed accent were those from Jamica or Scotland. 

Lita walked in. "Um, hello, is it all right if I sit with you guys?"

"S'aight," said Angus.

"Thanks," she said and she sat down. "So, um, you think we'll get lots of snow this year?"

"Dunno," said Vincent, "I'll be at Jamaica for the holidays. My I'll be spending my Christmas surfing while the rest of ya are freezing." (Even though I looked up both Scottish and Jamaican languages, there is no way I can make a person speak with both accents. So pretend you don't know what I just wrote here.)

"So you'll be in Jamaica then?" Lita asked.

The three boys stared at her.

"You understood him?" said Demont in disbelief.

"Er, I think I did," said Lita, "just a tad. He did say he was going to Jamaica, right."  
"Yeah, mon," said Vincent, grinning. A sixth year Hufflepuff, Vincent was shrt for his age being lnly five foot two. His skin was copper toned and had short brown hair and hints of a mustache. "I'll be visiting me grandparents."

"That's so cool!" Lita exclaimed. "I really can understand you!"

"How's that?" said Angus. "You have any Scottish blood in you?"

"Nope," said Lita.

"Jamaican maybe?"  
Lita laughed. "Nope, I'm a true Japanese girl! I'm surprised you guys can even understand me!"

After conversing about the weather, languages and different accents, Lita remembered why she was boy hunting in the first place. She made an excuse that she had to visit a friends compartment, grabbed her trunk and left the compartment of the three boys.

"Well, I guess I didn't need that pen and paper after all," Lita said to herself. "Okay, who's next?" Lita skimmed her list. "Ooh, Luke Whitewall! He's such a hunk. I've just gotta find his compartment!"

After a moment of searching, she found the handsome seventh year Hufflepuff's compartment. He had shiny blond hair, a great tan, cute little dimples and he looked more like an underwear model than a wizard. Smiling shyly, she opened the compartment door and walked in. To Lita's bonus, there were a couple of other hot boys in the room: the head boy Vance Ball and the wealthy Joshua Krellson, both from Hufflepuff.

"Hi…can I join you?" Lita asked.

Luke smiled his perfect white smile, his blue eyes twinkling. "Sure."

"Yeah, come on in," said Joshua Krellson. He had the body of a surfer and pale blue eyes.

"So, um, what do you guys plan to do for Christmas?" Lita asked.

Luke shrugged. "Whatever I'm in the mood for that day. I guess I'll just spend Christmas with the family."

"Yeah, I'll go with my parents and pick out a Christmas tree," said Joshua, "and my older brother is coming home too."

"How nice."

"I wanted to spend Christmas at Hogwarts," said Vance Ball dully, "since it's my last year and all, but all my family want to give me their presents for making Head Boy."

"How about you…what'd you say your name was?" Luke asked her.

"Lita," she answered sweetly. "And I'm just spending Christmas at The Leaky Cauldron."

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, I'm staying there with a couple of my friends," she replied.

"Where're your parents?" Luke asked.

"They died in a plane crash when I was still a little girl," Lita answered.

"Oh, that's so sad," Luke sympathized. 'I'm so very sorry."

"What's a plane?" Joshua asked airily.

"Don't you take Muggle Studies, Josh?" Luke asked him. "It's what Muggles use as a form of transportation. Planes fly."

"It's all right," said Lita, "it happened a long time ago. I don't even remember it. Say, you guys like thunderstorms?"

"Not during Quidditch games," said Vance, "as any Quidditch player will tell you."

"I do sometimes," said Luke.

"You do?" Lita asked, moving to sit next to him in a quick spring. "Really?"

"Yeah," answered Luke. "I think they're cool, I mean, the way how the sky all lights up. It's pretty exciting."

"Oh, I think so too!" Lita said. "Erm, what about snow, do you like snow?"

"Oh, sure, sometimes," he said with a shrug. "It's cool to make snowman every now and then but some days I just wish it wouldn't snow, you know?"

"And how about when," Lita said quickly, "when the weather is cloudy?"

Though he was confused with all the weather questions, Luke smiled and answered her. "Well, they're nice sometimes. I mean, it is warmer when it's cloudy, isn't it? The clouds are like a big blanket over the sky tucking you in. But other days…I just want to see the sun, you know?"

Lita stared at him as if she had found Stratus and her new boyfriend all at once. "Yes…I know…"

"Hey, Luke, you're coming to my New Years party, aren't you?" Joshua asked suddenly. "I think I can get the Weird Sisters to come."

"Of course," Luke answered.

"Party?" Lita inquired.

"Yeah, Joshua's having a New Years party as his house. Hey, you ought to come too!"

"Really?"

"Sure!"

"You don't mind, Joshua?" Lita inquired.

"Hey, it's fine with me," said Joshua with a shrug. "My parents will be out and my place is plenty big enough for parties."

"I'd love to come!" she said.

"I'll come to the Leaky Cauldron and come get you," said Luke, "you probably don't know your way around London quite yet, do you?"

"No, it's a big city," she replied.

"And it's dangerous for a young girl such as yourself to be wandering alone," Vance said, "especially now that You-Know-Who has returned. At least Hogwarts is still safe."

"Oh, I'm tougher than I look," Lita said with a grin. "Trust me."

* * *

Once they got to their room in The Leaky Cauldron, Amara, Michelle and Lita discussed their progress. 

"I spoke to several Astronomy students, but Astronomy does not seem like such a factor in determining Stratus' identity. "Not unless we find out what his star chart may have been like and match it with a star chart with a boy here."

"But is it possible that all the planets and stars could be in the same location as both Stratus and whoever is incarnation is?" Michelle inquired.

"I'm not sure," said Amara, "we don't even know what Stratus' star chart is. Anyhow, I spoke to some boys on the Quidditch team, subs and those that were generally interested in Quidditch. The weather was quite mild at the Quidditch games. Either Stratus' incarnation is Quidditch player or is just a big fan."

"Good idea," said Lita, "what'd you find out?"

"I told the boys I intended on playing professional Quidditch or at least coaching it," she said, "and I asked them how serious they were about Quidditch. Cormac McLaggen may be the substitute Keeper, but he takes it seriously."

"But he didn't even play in the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match," said Lita, "and anyway, he seemed kind of upset that he wasn't picked. If he really was Stratus, then the weather probably would've been foggy or something. The guy's a big jerk too. I don't know _what _Hermione sees in him."

"Yes, I realized he was a very low candidate," agreed Amara, "even if his character and social numbers match Stratus'. I spoke to Lenny Jones, a back up chaser for the Hufflepuff team. His numbers don't quite match with Stratus and he's too emotionally unstable to be Stratus. The reason why he is a back up player anyway is because his playing can be erratic at times."

"Then I guess it's good Mina was the sub Chaser instead of him," Lita said.

"I'm afraid I didn't' find any reliable matches," said Amara with a sigh. "Did either of you have any luck?

Michelle shook her head. "I spoke to the boys that dreamed about weather or living an early era," she said, "but no matches. However, Xander Flake did volunteer to help me."

"What'd you tell him?" Amara asked.

"Not much," she said, "he was able to figure out I was working on some kind of mystery. He said I had to be a private detective working undercover. He enjoys solving mysteries and things like that."

"Well, that's kind of what we are," said Lita.

"How did you do, Lita?" Michelle inquired.

"Oh, I think I did okay," answered Lita, leaning back into her pillow. "Luke Whitewall looks _very _promising. He digs thunderstorms. I've been invited to a new years party so I'll be able to keep a closer eye on him."

"Good, any other leads?" Amara questioned.

"Um…er…." Lita said nervously. "Uhhh, no."

"Lita, you didn't just sit in the same compartment for the whole train ride to London, did you?" Amara demanded.

"Of course not!" Lita retorted. "I sat in _two! _I found a close match to Stratus and I was able to understand Vincent Sandmon so you can't say that I didn't accomplish anything!"

* * *

Though Mina arrived at the Weasley's rather late, she was in the mood to teach Ginny some of her trademark Quidditch moves. "I'm ready when you are, Ginny!" 

"Yeah!" said Ginny, "let me just grab my broomstick."

"You have plenty of time to play Quidditch," said Mrs. Weasley. "I think you should have dinner and go to sleep. It's far too dark and cold to play now."

"Ah, man," Mina mumbled, "and I already had our session planned out. First thing tomorrow then."

"Okay," replied Ginny as she and the rest of the young Hogwarts students gathered around the table for dinner.

"Hermione's going to New York?" Ron asked in disbelief as he stirred his soup. "What exactly is a dental convention anyway?"

"It's just where dentists get together and talk about teeth and stuff," Harry said.

"That sounds kind of boring," said Mina, "her parents are just bringing her along to it?"

"Well I'm sure she'll do a little bit of site seeing while she's there," Harry answered. "She promised us souvenirs."

"This soup is great, Mrs. Wealsey," Mina said, "it really hits the spot. Thanks."

"You're welcome, dear," answered Mrs. Weasley.

After eating, everyone went upstairs for bed. Mina looked at the family photos and when she saw Bill, she pointed him excitedly and looked at Ginny. "Who is _this?"_

"My oldest brother Bill," Ginny answered. "He works for Gringotts."

"When can I meet him?" Mina asked.

"He'll be here for Christmas dinner," she answered, "but I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow."

"He's so good looking!" Mina exclaimed.

"Don't get your hopes up…he's engaged."

"Oh, why congratulations!" Mina said. "Who's ever engaged to him is very lucky!"

"Wish I could say the same for Bill," Ginny grunted as she climbed the stairs. Mina followed her, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked. "Don't you like her?"

"Well, I know that Bill can do much better than Fleur Delacour," Ginny said, pushing the door to her room. "She's part veela and she can really get on your nerves."

"Is she going to join us for Christmas dinner?"

"Looks that way," Ginny sighed. "She might be here tomorrow. She's staying here with us. I don't know where she is today. She and Bill are probably out at work or on a date or something."

"She works at Gringott's too?"

"Yeah, she didn't come here for a job opportunity but more of an opportunity o snag my brother," Ginny said bitterly. "Bill's just fallen for her veela charm. He should know better. He outwitted lots of traps and things when he collects treasure from ancient ruins and such, I'd thought he'd know enough to see through Phlegm."

"Phlegm? That's what you call her?"

"Yeah."

"Ouch…you must really not like her," said Mina.

"Just wait until you meet her," Ginny said with a slight smile, taking off her school robes and getting into her pajamas. "Let's just go to sleep so we can get up early enough for some Quidditch."

"Yeah, we'll need our rest," Mina said, removing her school robes and getting into her pajamas as well: a Volleyball Camp T-shirt and orange bottoms. She patted Artemis on the head. "Goodnight, Artemis!"

Artemis purred and Mina crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and a loud banging came from above them. Artemis let out a loud meowing yell and hid under Mina's bed.

"What was that?" Mina questioned.

"Oh, that's the ghoul," said Ginny with a yawn. "He likes to shake the pipes and things to remind us he's still here."

"A ghoul? You have a ghoul?"

"Don't worry," said Mina, "he never leaves the attic and he's not dangerous. Just annoying. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ginny fell asleep within a few moments but Mina dint' fall asleep so quickly. She lay on her back, staring the ceiling. The was a ghoul in the attic, the handsome eldest son of the Weasley was engaged to a part veela girl, and Harry Potter was sleeping just a few rooms away. Mina didn't know how she was going to do her research with all these "distractions" let alone sleep. Mina sighed, turned on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

The two girls got up early, ate breakfast, and walked outside dressed in their Quidditch attire with broomsticks in hand. Ginny took off in the air first and Mina took the Quaffle from the box. 

"What will we start off first? How about that flip in the air before hitting the Quaffle?"

"We'll do something like that," said Mina, putting the Quaffle under her arm and taking off in the air. "It's called a smash. It's a very hard hit and it's one of the most powerful Volleyball moves. K, watch closely."

"I'm watching."

Ginny wasn't the only one watching. Harry, who had woken up from a weird Christmas dream again, was watching the two girls from Ron's bedroom window.

Mina tossed the ball in the air and hit the Quaffle hard with her hand. Her power was strong but her aim was bad. The Quaffle flew right to Ginny and hit her in the head. Ginny let out a yell and fell off her broom. Harry gasped and laughed at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, I killed her!" Mina exclaimed, setting her broom down and running to the fallen Ginny. "Ginny, speak to me! I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Well…I think I can see why you call it a smash," Ginny said weakly.

"Let me help you up," Mina said, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside the house. "I am so, so sorry! Let me get you some chicken soup, or a thermometer."

"Are you sure you don't get hit in the head too?" Ginny asked. "That's what you get for someone that's sick. Not when they're hit in the head."

"Ginny what happened?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"I'm fine, Mum," Ginny insisted as Mrs. Weasley crowded around her.

"It was an accident!" Mina claimed. "I was trying to teach her a smash! I think we started too early. Maybe I should've taught you the volley, or the underarm pass or the set…I thought the smash would be good to start off with. I am so sorry! I'll go get yo some ice!"

"But I'm fine," Ginny said as Mina nearly tore up the kitchen looking for ice cubes.

"Where are the ice cubes?" Mina wondered out loud. "Are you bleeding? Should we take you to the hospital?"

"It's just a little bump," said Ginny, "my skull's not cracked or anything like that. Let's go back outside."

"Hold still, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley, tapping Ginny's head, relieving the bump on her head and the headache Ginny had received. "There, Ginny, all better. Maybe you should have a lie down."

"But…"

"Yeah, come on, Ginny," said Mina, "we can practice later. I think we'll do some of these moves on the ground first."

* * *

When Ginny was feeling better, Mina and Ginny returned to practice. They began doing their volleyball maneuvers on the ground until Ginny was ready to try them in the air. Sometimes Mina caught Harry watching the two girls play. She always smiled and waved at him. He blushed and waved back. He was slightly embarrassed that he had been caught, but not embarrassed enough to stop watching them. His mind somehow wandered to the homework assignment Halos had assigned in Magical Mythology. How did love play a part in myths? As he watched the two girls do a thing he loved, he wondered if what he felt was love for them. Was he watching them because he loved Quidditch too? Because both the girls were gorgeous and funny and just amazing? Was it their talent? Did he hope to learn a few things? 

"Hey Harry, what are you looking at?" Ron demanded as he walked into the room.

"N-nothing," said Harry, twisting around and leaning against the wall. "Just…just checking out the weather."

"More like checking out my sister," said Ron.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were," Ron said firmly as he strod up to the window and peeked outside.

"I didn't mean to be staring," said Harry, "I just wanted to see how they were doing."

"Yeah, well, I don't think Mina's going to hit Ginny in the head with the Quaffle this time," said Ron. "Whoa! Did you see that? Ginny just slammed the Quaffle into the hoop with her head!"

"Isn't that a soccer move instead of a volleyball move?" Harry asked, looking back outside.

"Wow, maybe I should watch this too," said Ron, "I'm the Keeper and I'm going ot have to learn to block some of those moves."

"Y-yeah," said Harry, looking down at the girls, watching them bunt and spike the Quaffle back and forth.

"Hey!" said Mina once she caught the guys watching them. It shocked them that they both hit their heads on the windowpost. Both Mina and Ginny giggled. Mina flew up to the window and Harry leaned back.

"Why don't you guys come down and join us," said Mina. "You look like you want to."

"Er, well…I…" stammered Harry.

"Yeah, come on," Mina insisted, "let's do a little scrimmage. Aren't there other Quidditch players around here that may want to join us?"

"Yeah, sure!" said Ron. "I don't' think I know of other Quidditch players close to here though. Guess it's just us."

"Oh, bummer," Mina said with a frown. Trying to get a Quidditch game was her only idea of trying to hunt for Stratus. Now what was she going to do? Wander around Devon on foot until she saw a thunderstorm brewing?

"But…" said Harry, "maybe we shouldn't…'

"Come on, Harry," Ron insisted, "You're the team Captain! Maybe you can learn some new plans or something!"

"Sure, okay," Harry said uncertainly.

"that's the spirit!" said Mina. "Come on down guys."

"Let's go, Harry," said Ron, pulling out his broom. "I want to try and block some of those throws…"

Feeling an odd leap in his stomach, Harry followed Ron down the stairs and outside. How was Harry going to play with Mina and Ginny? Ginny was Ron's sister and Harry didn't know anything about Mina. Ginny was dating Dean Thomas and Harry didn't even know if Mina was available Harry then kicked himself for thinking these crazy things. It was just a little scrimmage! What did it matter? He had to think about it as just any other game. If he could play against Cho Chang, he could do this. But how was he going to handle these weird feelings every time he saw the girls?

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. With You For Christmas

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

From Out of the Past and Into Dreams of the Present

Chapter 13

With You for Christmas

Raye kept a list of names at her side as she did her readings. "All right, Jake Dunkin, let's see what you're doing now."

She took her eyes from her list and looked into the flames. She concentrated for a moment and then she was seeing through Jake Dunkin's eyes. She saw water, marbel and naked boys. She screamed.

From inside the boys' bathroom where Jake was taking a bath, he moved his head. "What the?"

"What's the matter Jake?" said a boy in the corner of the tub.

"Did you just hear a girl scream just now?" Jake inquired.

"No," said another boy. "I think it's all in your head."

"Whoa, Jake…you're here?" said another kid, "I didn't see you come in here."

"I've been here the whole time," Jake insisted.

Raye stepped away from the fire, still screaming and ran up to the dormitories. She thought she saw enough flesh when she walked in on Darien when he was taking a bath.

"Hey Raye," said Serena, who was reading a Sailor V comic. "How are your readings going?"

"I saw nothing!" Raye exclaimed, throwing self on her bed.

"Don't give up, you'll see something soon," Serena encouraged.

"No, I don't want to," said Raye, turning to the side with her face all red.

"Hey, why is your face all red?" Serena inquired.

"I didn't know he'd be taking a bath," Raye said, "I didn't know!"

"Wait a minute," Serena said slowly, putting her cards down and stepping over to Raye. "You saw…you saw Darien naked again, haven't you?"

"Aah! How can you bring that up again!" Raye shouted. "I'd forgotten about it!"

"I haven't!" Serena shouted. "I'll never forget that you peeked on Darien!"

"I didn't' peek on him," Raye insisted, "I told you before, I didn't know he was in there!"

"YO uneed to learn how to knock when a boy's living at your house," said Serena, "I learned quick when I walked in on my brother naked once. I thought you'd know that after Chad stayed with you."

"It's Chad's fault for not telling me Darien was there," said Raye, "and I didn't see him naked! I saw….other guys naked!"

"WHAT?!" Serena roared. "Who? When?"

"Just now," Raye said, "I was trying to see what the guys on my list were doing and…I found them during their bath time."

"Raye, you pervert!"

"How'd I know they'd be taking a bath?" Raye demanded. "I'm trying to see what the guys are doing alone so we can find Stratus. How are yu supposed to look for his identy when you're reading comics?"  
"What am I supposed to say to the guys?" Serena asked. "_Hello, you don't k now me, but you may be my fiancé's long lost brother_?"

"Well, I'm not going to do any more fire readings," said Raye. "I thought my eyes were going to burn out."

"But you have to keep trying."

"No way!" Raye said.

"It was just an accident, but maybe you can finda way to see if there well, you know, _busy."_

"I can't knock on their brain and ask if they're decent!" Raye exclaimed.

"Well, maybe instead of doing this when they're awake," Serena suggested, "do it when they're sleeping. You can see wht they dream about."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that," Raye said, calming down a bit.

"There ya go," said Serena, "so...who'd you see naked?"

Instead of looking angry and shocked, Serena looked slightly devious.

"Serena!" Raye exclaimed.

"Oh come on," Serena teased, giving the raven-haired girl a slight shove. "Who'd you see naked? I promise I wont' tell anybody."

"I can't tell yo that"

"Whose mind did you you try to get into?"

"Jake…but I saw the other guys in the pool with him. I stopped the reading when I saw their…aah!"

Raye went red again and put her face on her pillow. "Sometimes, I hate being a psychic!"

Serena however, held her sides as she giggled madly. "Just tell me this…none of the guys were built like Darien, right?"

"SERENA!"

* * *

On Christmas Eve Serena went looking for Darien. He disappeared after breakfast and she watned to spend some time with him. She didn't find him at the greenhouses or the faculty break room. She fould him in the library with Walter Crumb, a seven-foot tall fifth year Slytherin. Walter had very short spiky blodn hair with purple streaks and a few acne on his pale skin.

"What's he doing with him?" Serena whispered to herself as she grabbed a book and sat at a nearby table, gazing at the two over the book. "He doesn't think he's Stratus, does he?"

"So you're interested in drawing?" said Darien. "What sort of things do you like to draw?"

"Dragons, werewolves," answered Walter while he was in the midst of drawing a werewolf at the moment, "planets, trees, houses, people, whatever." He was using a book of werewolves as reference.

"You plan on being an illustrator?" Darien inquired.

"Yeah," answered Walter, "anything that I can do independently."

Darien scratched his head, searching for more questions to ask without sounding too forward. Darien didn't think that Walter would be a likely candidate as Stratus, as he was a Slytherin. However, Ami stated that his heart number matched Stratus and believed that Stratus' heart would remain the same after being reborn. Was his long lost brother really inside this beanpole?

"How are you on your OWL's?" he asked. "I think you're doing well in Herbology. Would you like some help?"

Serena emerged from her seat and now was walking behind Walter, waving at Darien as she did and mouthing "I want to talk to you!"

Darien looked at her and then back at Walter. Watler wasn't' making eye contact at Darien and was still focused on his drawing.

"Er, Professor Sprout has suggested I help the students with their homework."

"Thanks, but maybe another time," said Walter, "I don't really plan on going anywhere in herbology."

"Oh, I see," said Darien, now spotting Serena hanging behind Walter and waving at Darien and pointing at the exit.

Walter finished his picture, blowing pencil carvings from it.

"Wow, that looks pretty good!" said Darien.

"Think so?" Walter said, looking at Darien.

"Yeah, that was pretty quick how you drew it too."

"Well keep it," said Walter as he handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to put these books back," he said, "and then I have to go back the Slytherin Common Room. I forgot to mail my present to my father."

"Oh, why aren't you staying at home for Christmas?"

"My father's a busy executive," he replied, "I won't have anything to do if I go home."

"Do you get along with your father?" Darien inquired.

"Uh, sure, sometimes," he said, "not really happy with me being a wizard but he's got the money to pay for it, even if it is muggle money. My father really doesn't care what I do. Happy Christmas, sir."

"Yeah, you too, thanks for the drawing."

Walter got up and collided into Serena, who was still waving at Darien.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Serena said.

"No problem," said Walter and he walked on back to the shelves. Serena took Walter's seat.

"You don't honestly think he can be Stratus, do you?" she asked.

"He's got the same heart number as Stratus," said Darien, "and if I remember right—Stratus had streaks in his hair too."

"Well for a Slytherin," said Serena, "he's not so rude. Anyway…Darien…it's Christmas Eve. Let's go do something."

"I can't," Darien said, putting a checkmark at Walter's name and writing a few notes down. "I'm going to visit with a couple of other boys."

"Oh come on, Darien," Serena groaned. "I don't think these boys like it when you come and just start talking to them."

"I have to get to know them some how," Darien said coolly.

"Well all right, what about tomorrow?" Serena questioned.

"I don't know."

"But it's Christmas, Christmas is a time for family!"

"We're not supposed to be family, Serena," said Darien.

Walter walked passed them. Darien nodded at him as he walked by.

"We're not even supposed to act like we know each other," he said.

"But Darien!" she squealed and was shushed by Madam Pince.

"Oh, sorry!" Serena said to her and she looked at Darien, lowering her voice. "Come on, Darien, we should at least do something."

"I'd love to, really I would," said Darien, "but it's too risky. You're supposed to be just a student here and I'm a teaching aid. We are here to look for Stratus and offer the school protection. That was our deal with Dumbledore. I do not want to break my deal with Dumbledore so we can go skip off somewhere."

Darien put some things in his briefcase and got to his feet. Serena got up and went after him.

"Darien, come on," she said, "what am I supposed to do Christmas morning?"

"I don't know," he said, "I'm sorry."

"That's it? 'I'm sorry'---that's all y ou have to say? I want to be with you for Christmas!"

Darien grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom just before anyone turned onto the hallway. Darien put a soundproofing spell on the door, locked it and rubbed his head.

"Serena, listen, we went through this already," he said, "we knew what the situation was going to be like when we came here. If we get caught it can ruin everything."

"All you care about is looking for Stratus," Serena said, "but you said yourself, you can't reach him in your dreams. He lies about dreaming about you in Divination. Has it ever occurred to you that Stratus doesn't' _want _to be found."

"Of course he does," said Darien softly. "He reached out to me. That is why I'm having these dreams. It's his reincarnation that doesn't want me to find him."

"Well you've done the best you could do," said Serena, "you have an idea where he is. It looks like all the guys here are okay. I don't think Stratus is the son of a Death Eater or anything like that."

"We can't just quit our search for him like that!" Darien exclaimed. "These powers he is having are very strong. He doesn't' know he's doing it. We've got to find him, before he flips and creates a huge storm that can kill us or something."

"And what are you going to do once you do find him, hmm?" Serena asked. "Play a game of thunder tag or have a snowball fight?"

"Serena," Darien muttered, shocked at her tone.

"You know how weird it will be for him for you to tell him that he's a prince from a thousand years ago?" Serena asked. "And that he can control the weather? What's he going to do? He won't believe a word we say! I didn't believe it when Luna told me I was Sailor Moon, or when I became the Moon Princess."

"But you got past that," Darien told her, "you learned to accept it. So can Stratus. It will just take him time."

Serena let out a loud shout of frustration, waving her arms and turning around. "Darien, you're getting far too obsessed with this! You're too obsessed with finding your brother of the past that you don't want to spend time with your future wife!" Serena put her hands to her face and sobbed.

"Serena, listen to me!" Darien yelled, walking up to her. "My future with you is set, but I don't know anything about my past. I never knew I had a brother. My whole life I was alone. Please, think about it for a moment. What if you had a brother or sister from your past—wouldn't you do everything you could to find him or her?"

"Yes, I'd try," said Serena, "but I wouldn't forget about the people around me!"

"I'm not forgetting the people around me," Darien said restlessly. "Things are just going to be different for a while."

"Oh, okay, fine," Serena groaned, shaking her head. "I guess I'll go see if Raye wants to go do something. We can vist Ami at The Three Broomsticks or something."

"I'm sorry, Serena."

"Whatever," Serena muttered as she stepped out of the classroom.

* * *

And just as Serena said, she and Raye were in The Three Broomsticks having a drink with Serena.

"Don't' let it get to you," said Raye, "this is important to Darien."

"Oh shut up," Serena barked, drinking her butterbeer. "I can't remember the last tiem Darien and I did anything…nad you got to see him naked."

"What?" Ami asked.

"I told you it was an _accident,_" Raye hissed, "remember, we are just five average magical school transfer students. We can't blow our cover just so you can be with Darien."

"Well, has anyone found good matches to Stratus?" Serena asked. "I guess when it's over Darien and I can start acting like a couple again."

"My computer is working better in Hogsmeade than Hogwarts," Ami said, "so I can do more research. However, I haven't found many solid matches."

"Great…when are we going to find this guy? Who is he?"

"I'm sure he's around," said Ami.

* * *

Even with what Ginny told her about Fleur, Mina still liked her. She liked to watch how Fleur and Bill acted around each other. They were so much in love. The only thing she didn't like about the couple was that Mina wasn't a couple with anyone herself. It made her a little jealous just as she always felt when she saw couples acting all…couply. Fleur treated Mina about the same as she treated the other girls, but Mina just accepted it as her veela nature. It was stated that the only women that veela got along with were other veela women. There was something in the two races of women that just made them clash. Fred and George were happy to meet Mina and often teased Ginny about letting her friends stay over more. They were happy to play Quidditch with them and sometimes showed off.

On Christmas Eve, Mina helped Ginny decorate the living room and the tree. Instead of an angel or a star on the top of the tree was a stupefied gold painted gnome.

"It bit my ankle when I was in the garden," said Fred as Mina stared at it in confusion and disgust. "Your cat scratched it for me and then I stupefied it."

"Way to go, Artemis," said Mina, looking down at her cat.

After decorating the tree they all had hot chocolate and listened to the WWN. As Fleur's voice got louder and louder, Mrs. WEasley kept turning the volume up on the radio. Ginny and Mina were playing exploding snap with Fred and George.

"_Oh come and stir my cauldron_

_And_ _if you do it right_

_I will boil up some hot strong love_

_To keep you warm tonight."_

Oh Arthur, we danced to this song when we were eighteen!" said Mrs. Weasley, dabbing her eyes.

"Hmfp? Oh yes…I remember."

As Fred and George continued play with Ginny and Mina, Harry talked to Mr. Weasley about finding things in the Malfoy manor. Mina heard bits and pieces about it when her cards didn't explode.

"Ah, snap," she grunted right when she was to turn a card over. "You said 'snap' too early, love," said George.

"Quit calling her that," Ginny hissed at her brother.

Fred collected the cards with his wand and reshuffled them. "Okay, Mina, if you win, we'll give you a free skiving snackbox."

"A what box?" Mina asked, shaking her head.

"it's something they made for people to use to leave classes," Ginny explained, "you eat some and they may make you throw up or faint."

Mina laughed. "Oh, no thanks…"

"Never know when you might want one," Fred said with ashrug. "You can walk out of class sick and you can use the tiem to spend time with your boyfriend."

Mina smiled nervously as she put her cards face down. "Oh, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Fred grinned. "Hmm, okay, instead of a skiving snackbox, we can send you a bottle of love potion."

"Aren't love potions banned from Hogwarts?" Mina inquired.

"Yeah, but we can put them in special bottles so they won't be detected," George explained. "We also have daydream boxes. Anything you want."

"What are we, gambling here?" Mina asked.

Fred shrugged. "Well, if you want to give us something if we win, we don't mind."

"Like what?"

"Liiike a date. Your phone number maybe…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh please."

Mina giggled. "I thought wizards don't use phones."

"No we don't," said Fred, "but I always wanted to say that…"

Mina laughed. "Just owl me. That'll be fine."

"_Oh my poor heart, where has it gone?_

_It's left me for a spell."_

Mina managed to win the game of snap and she asked for a pink pygmy puff as her 'prize.' They refrained from playing Exploding Snap and used the cards to make castles. Mr. Weasley got everyone some eggnog and when Fleur began to imitate Celestina Warbeck's singing, they all took it as a cue to go to bed. As Lupin was staying with the Weasleys, Bill roomed with Fred and George and Fleur with Ginny and Mina. Fleur was still singing when the three girls go to bed.

"Give it a rest, would you?" Ginny snapped at her as they climbed the stairs. "Honestly."

Mina climbed into bed, the music still stuck in her head as she thought about the WEasleys and Harry and her quest searching for Stratus. Trying to look for Stratus on her own was difficult now but she expected she should get right to it between Christmas and New Years. She wondered what Christmas was going to be like. She was certain it would be busy.

* * *

Harry turned onto his side, his mind full of sorts of things: Stan Shunpiie, the Half-Blood Prince, Snape, werewolves and Mina. Then as he drifted off to dreamland, the things he was thinking of just seconds before did not take place in his dreams. He went back to a distant land to a distant time.

* * *

It was early Christmas morning and ten-year-old Stratus was outside working on his skills with snow. He got the temperature to drop just right, get the clouds thick enough and then he caused the snow to fall. At first, it fell as rain but gradually the rain became fluffy bits of snow. He let the snow fall into his hands.

"I did it finally," said Stratus, pleased with his efforts. "I've finally been able to make wnow."

He rolled the snow into a ball. Since he had made the snow he worked so hard to achieve, he diecided he might as well have some fun with it. Stratus went outside his brother's window and chucked the snowball at it. The snowball splattered on the window. Stratus threw another snowball. Endymion heared the snowballs splatter and got up.

"What in the world?" he wondered out loud. He came to the window and discovered the snow. He opened the window just to get hit in the face with a snowball. He sshouted from the cold and wetness and looked down to see his brother.

"STRATUS!" he yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with snow," Stratus answered, "what's it look like? I've finally managed to make it snow."

"Y—you did this?" Endymion inquired.

"Yes. Why don't you come out and play, unless you're too scared."

Endymion narrowed his eyes. "Just you wait."

Endymion closed is window, dressedinto some warm clothes and joined his brother iin the snow.

Status' powers with snow got better as he aged. Every Christmas from then on he made it snow for his family. Stratus made plentyof snow in the mountains so that when the now melted in the spring, the rivers will have enough water. Every harvest from then on ws a good harvest. Then the last dream Harry had was of Stratus standing in the garden maze where he had seen his brother kissing the Moon Princess. Stratus was not alone. He was with a girl with long blond hair dressed in an orange and yellow sailor fuku: Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus looked around excitedly.

"Earth is very beautiful," she said, "the air isn't so thick like it is on Venus…and it's not so hot either."

"Close your eyes," said Stratus.

Sailor Venus turned to him. "Close my eyes?"

Stratus nodded. "Yes, it's a surprise."

Sailor Venus closed her eyes, smiling.

Stratus looked at the sky, his eyes changed to white for a slpit second and went bak to their natural color. He raised his arms, moved the clouds together and made them thicker. Snow began to fall rapidly. Sailor Venus rubbed her arms and shivered.

"It's cold…"

"Just a moment," said Stratus, "all right, open."

Sailor Venus opened her eyes to see the many white fluffy pieces of snow falling. She gasped and felt some snow fall on her head. She lifted her face up to the sky.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "It's beautiful! What's it called?"

"Snow," said Stratus answered, "it happens when it's too cold to rain."

"We have rain on Venus, but nothing like this!" Sailor Venus said excitedly. "I wish I could take some to Venus with me."

"I'm afraid it would melt," said Stratus.

Sailor Venus frowned. "What a shame….oh..I have a present for you!"

Sailor Venus summoned his gift from her space pocket, a brown and green silk tie with embroided Venus symbols. Stratus smiled and tied it around his neck.

"Thank you, I really like it."

Sailor Venus kissed his lips gently and then Sailor Venus heard the voice of the Moon Princess.

"Endymion, what is this?"

"Snow, that'd be my brother's doing," he replied.

Serenity and Endymion walked to Stratus and Sailor Venus.

"Look, princess, isn't it lovely?" Venus asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Serenity whispered. She wlked to Stratus, taking his hands. "Oh thank you, Stratus. Thank you." She gave him a tender, sisterly kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it, Serenity," he said.

The four of htem remained in the snow, laughing and talking. It slowly faded and Harry heard Darien calling out to him.

"_STratus, wherever oou are, I hope you're having a nice Christmas." _

"_If you think that's going to get me to tell you where I am, think again. You're wasting your breath. What do you care anyway?"_

"_I know it's been a thousand years, but I'm still your brother."_

Harry woke up with the dream still fresh in his mind and the awkward conversation with Darien. "Who is this guy, and why won't he leave me alone?"

He yawned, put on his glasses and saw out the window that it was snowing. "Wake up, Ron, it's snowing."

"Huh?" Ron mumbled, "oh, presents!" Ron sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He dove into his stocking and pulled out a shiny necklace with the words "MY SWEETHEART"

"t's from Lavender…she honestly think I'd wear--,"

"Nice," said Harry. "Classy. You should defiantly wear it in front of Fred and George."

"If you tell them," Ron said as he shoved it under his pillow, "I—I—I'll—"

"Stutter at me?" grinned Harry. "Come on, would I?"

"How could she think I'd like something like that, though?" Ron demanded.

"Well, think back," harry said, "have you ever let it slip that you'd like to go out in public with the words 'My Sweetheart' around your neck?"

"Well…we don't really talk much," said Ron. "It's mainly…"

"Snogging," said Harry.

"Well, yeah," Ron said. After a moment's hesitation he added, "Is Hermione rally going out with McLaggen?"

"I don't think so," said Harry with a slight grin. "Mina talked to her about her taste in guys at Slughorn's party."

"That's good," said Ron as he went back to his stocking. He pulled out another shiny object, but it didn't have a goofy message. It was a leather watch with braided with light, medium and dark leathers. Worked in the leather were pieces of agate.

"No way…Fred and George gave me this?" Ron said, looking over the watch. "You think they hexed it?"

"I dobut it," said Harry, "put it on and let's see."

Ron paused then strapped the watch on his wrist. He waited for a second then let out a shoud, holding his sides.

"Ron? What is it?"

Harry jumped to his feet and went to his best friend. Ron let go of his sides, straightened up and grinned at Harry.

"Just kidding…it's legit."

Harry slightly pushed him. "That wasn't funny."

"I just remembered," said Ron, rubbing his head. "The main ingredient in Forgetfulness Potion is the brain of a goldfish."

Harry stared at Ron, bedazzled by the usless, random bit of information. "What?"

"Well, I remember Hermione asking me what went in a Forgetfulness Potion," said Ron, "and I just remembered what the ingredienets were. Remember, it was on our potion final for our first year."

"Uh, yeah," said Harry still confused, "but that's not going to help you now that we're sisth years."

"Yeah, good point."

* * *

Mina got a Quidditch book from Ami, candy from Serena, a quill from Raye, Quidditch goggles from Amara, shoes from Lita, an ornate dream catcher from Michelle, a framed picture of Mina with all her friends from Trista and earings from Hotaru. Out of all these gifts, the one Mina liked the most was the handstiched sweater from Mrs. Weasley. Tears leaked out of Mina's eyes as she hugged the sweater.

"Wow," said Ginny with a smile, "you got a Weasley sweater. I told you my mom would like you!" Still smiling, Ginny looked over at Fleur—who clearly did not have a sweater.

Fleur said "hmph, wool iirrates my delicate skin," and left the room."

"This is the best Christmas _ever!" _Mina exclaimed.

Ginny dug into her stocking and pulled out a black and white stuffed magpie. The magpie squawked and began saying things like "GO MAGPIES!" and stating all of the Montrose Magpie's wins.

"Cool, who gave you that?" Mina asked. "Magpies huh?"

"It's from Dean," groaned Ginny. "Idiot…the Montrose Magpies is _his _favorite team. I support the Holyhead Harpies."

"Oh," said Mina, "well, maybe he couldn't find any Holyhead mascots." She shrugged. "the Montrose Magpies are still pretty good, all those wins and everything."

Ginny tossed the stuffed magpie, making it say, "1942, Magpies 250, Falmouth Falcons 190."

"I think I should break up with Dean," Ginny sighed.

"How come?" Mina asked. "I think you're cute and I always see you guys together…both chasers on the team…"

"I only started dating him because he liked my form on the Quidditch team last year," Ginny said, "And Harry was kind of seeing Cho Chang."

"You've got a thing for Harry, don't you?" Mina asked with a grin.

"Y-yeah," Ginny said.

"Does he know?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Ginny. "I did write him a poem once when I was in my first year. It was kind of stupid really. The gnome sang it to Harry in front of everybody…I regretted it afterwards."

"A poem, that's so cute!" Mina eexclaimed.

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, I guess…but I was just a stupid first year. I wised up afterwards. I'm sure Harry has enough to worry about with You-Know-Who and so many other peole trying to kill him."

Ginny got up and began to get dressed. Mina decided to do the same. She wore a pair of jeans with her Weasley sweater: yellow with an "M" on the front. The two girls came down the stairs and met Harry and Ron on the way down.

"Wow, Harry," said Mina, pointing at his Weasley sweater, "you got one too! Oh cool, it's got a snitch on it."

Harrysmiled and pulled at it. "Yeah, Mrs. Weasley always sends me one."

Mina pointed at Harry's head. "Hey, Harry, something's moving in your hair."

"What?" Harry said.

"It's a maggot," said Ginny, stepping forward to pick it out.

"A maggot?" gasped Mina, backing away. "Gross! How did a maggot get in your hair?"

Harry couldn't answer right away. He felt his insides do a turn as Ginny picked it out.

"Kreacher sent him a box of maggots," Ron explained for Harry.

"That explains it," said Ginny.

"Who's Kreacher?" Mina questioned.

"My um, house-elf," replied Harry, now straightening his hair. "He works at Hogwarts though."

"He's a real nutter," said Ron and they entered the kitchen for a light breakfast. Mrs. Weasly was going to cook a big Christmas lunch and everyone wanted to save room. When Mina spotted Mrs. Weasley preparing the dinner, she gave her a big hug.

"Thank you for the sweater,Mrs. Weasley!" she said.

"Oh, you're welcome dear," Mina said, quite surprised by her action. "I thought you'd like one."

"It's great," Mina said "I love it!"

Ginny and Mina went outside to play Quidditch with Fred and George, Harry and Ron. Harry felt a little odd being near both Ginny and Mina. They were going to spend another week at the Weasley's. What was Harry going to say to them? Watching Mina passing the Quaffle to Ginny, how graceful the throw was and how Ginny caught it, he felt some strange feeling come over him. Was it the same feeling he had for Cho? Was it that he thought the girls were cute? Was that it? Or was it more?

After playing some Quidditch, they build snow forts, split into teams andhad a snowball fight. Harry was surpised that Mina wound out on his and Ron's team. He thought for sure that she'd be with Fred and George with the way they've been flirting with her. A snowball came flying at Mina's head and Harry grabbed her and pulled her down so she coud avoid it.

"Oh, thanks Harry," she said, smiling up at him.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "Um, you can let me go now."

Harry turned slightly red. "Oh, of course..sorry."

He released her and scooted to the side. Ron rolled his eyes at him and Harry frowned.

"What?" he demanded.

As they continued having their snowball fight, Artemis was running around playing with the gnomes. Because he was white, he blended into the snow. A snowball thrown by Ron barely missed him. Artemis shouted and ran off. Harry elbowed Ron hard in the ribs while everyone else was laughing.

"Ow, hey!" Ron muttered, "what was that for?"

"You almost hit Mina's cat," Harry grunted.

"It's all right," Mina said, still laughing. "Artemis always seems to get in trouble."

They came back into the house for Christmas lunch in their Weasley sweaters. Ron attempted to help Fleur with her gravy and indeed up knocking the gravy boat flying. Waved his wand and the gravy went to the boat.

"You are bad as zatTonks," Fleur told Ron after kissing Bill. "She is always knocking-"

"I invited _dear _Tonks to come along today," said Mrs. Weasley as she set the carrets down too hard. "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to her lately, Remus?"

"No," I haven't been in contact with anybody very much," Lupin replied. "But Tonks has got her own famiy to go to, hasn't she?"

"Hmm," said Mrs. Weasley. "Maybe. I got the impression that she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually."

"Who's Tonks?" Mina inquired Ginny as Harry spoke to Lupin.

"She's really cool," Ginny replied. "She's an auror _and," _Ginny lowered her voice to a whisper so that only Mina could hear, since Fleur and Bill were nearby. "we hoped Bill would marry here instead of Phlegm."

"Oh," said Mina said, "I'd like to meet her."

"Arthur!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley and she got up to her feet. "Arthur—It's Percy!"

"_What?"_

Mr. Weasley looked around and everyone—excluding Mina—turned to the window. Mina stared at everyone in confusion. "Uh, who?"

No one answered her and they continued to star at the window. Mina looked out the window with everyone else. She saw a tall redhaired bespectled man coming across te yard.

"Who's that?" Mina questioned.

"That's Percy," Ginny replied, "my brother."

"You've got another one?" Mina scratched her head. She had only seen five boys with red hair in the picture, not six.

"Arthur, he's—he's with the Minister."

Following percy was a man with graying hair and a black cloak. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could only exchange stunned looks and the back door opened and Percy stepped in. Everyone stared at Percy in silence. Mina didn't know whether to say hi or not so she just stared.

"Merry Christmas, Mother," Percy said in a stiff voice.

"Oh, _Percy!" _Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms.

The minister Rufus Scimgeour smiled and leaned on his walking stick. "You msut forgive this intrusion," he said. "Percy and I were in the vicinity—working, you now—and he couldn't' resist dropping in and eeing you all."

Percy didn't wave, smile or greet ayone else. He stood there as if he had walked into the wrong house.

"Pleas, come in, sit down, Minister!" fluttered Mrs. Weasley, streighenign her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding…I mean—"

_AN:_ _I just noticed a typo in the book! There are no quotes between Mrs. Weasley straightening her hat and when she asks the Ministry to have "a little purkey". Check it out! _

"No, no, my dear Molly," said Scrimgeour. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly…"

"Oh, Perce!" said Mrs. Weasley tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.

"…We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assureyou I don't' want to butt in! Well, if anyone cared to show me your charming garden….Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

It got silent again as everyone looked from the minister to Harry. Harry wasn't the only one that was finished, anyone else could've volunteered to show the minister around.

"Yeah, all right," said Harry.

"It's fine," Harry said to Lupin as he was about to stand. "Fine," he added to Mr. to Weasley.

"Wonderful!" said Scrimgeour adhe let Harry pass through before him. "We'll just take a turn around the garden, and Percy and I'll be off. Carry, on, everyone!"

It was quiet in the room again. Mina felt really awkard. She could tell by the silence that there was some family drama going on.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley, I'm just going to wash my dishes. Harry's done, I'll do his too."

"Oh, that's all right dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Nah, I'm stuffed, thanks," Mina said, stacking her plate and silverwear on top of Harry's and going to the sink. "Percy can have my seat."

Percy strode to her Mina's vacant seat; Mrs. Weasley grabbed a clean plate for him. Mina wondered if it was true that Percy really wanted to visit his family. He wasn't speaking to them and they weren't speaking to him. The Minister was with him, and he wanted Harry to walk with him. She glanced out the window to look for Harry and Scrimgeour but they were out of view.

Bill cleared his throat. "Uh, Perce, you remember Fleur from the Triwzard Tournament?"

Percy nodded.

"We're getting married!" said Fleur excitedly.

"Congratulations," said Percy dryly.

"How's work?" asked Lupin.

"Fine," Percy said in the same tone.

Mrs. Weasley tried to keep Percy talking. He didn't say much. The wind outside picked up, but because Mina was scrubbing the same plate and beign in the middle of the family tension, she did not notice it. Then there was a bang and a yell. Mina turned to see Percy's glasses covered in mashed parsnip.

"What the?" Mina mumbled.

"Not funny," said Percy as he got up to his feet and left the house, Molly begging him to stay. Percy nearly collided into Harry, who looked equally upset. He strode upstairs and Ginny joined Mina in doing the dishes as Mr. Weasley tried to console a sobbing Mrs. Weasley.

"What was all that about?" Mina asked.

"Well, Percy kind of—left the family a couple years ago," Ginny answered.

"What? Why?" Mina asked.

"Percy and Dad had a row," Ginny explained, "then Percy just left. It's a long story."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mina. "I guess…Christmas isn't always a time for family."

* * *

After opening her presents from her friends, including a present from Darien (earings and a not eof apology) Serena was in a better mood. Serena stuffed hserelf on turkey and potatos and other goodies for the Christmas feast. Darien talked to a few boys about their Christmases during the feast. Late after eating, Serena and Raye stood on the roof and transformed to guard the school. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted to spend Christmas but seeing how "obsessed" Darien was with fidnng Stratus, Serena had little choice. She had to remember that she was just a transfer student and she couldn't blow her cover. If everyone found out about her and Darien, it would raise all sorts of questions.

"The weather seems to have settled a bit," stated Sailor Mars. "If Stratus is here, he's in a good mood."

"I hope he shows himself to us soon," said Sailor Moon, "because I can't stand Darien giving me the silent treatment."

"Come on, Sailor Moon, he still got you a present and he apologized," Sailor Mars.

"I know, I know," Serena said, "but I just get bored and lonely."

"Then work harder at finding Stratus," Sailor Mars said. "It will keep your mind occupied. Remember how boy crazy you were before you and Darien got close?"

"I was not?" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"You were too," Mars said with a grin. "Remember Andrew, and Alan and all those guys?"

"Yeah, I did kinda like them," Sailor Moon admitted.

"Pretend you're that same girl again," Sailor Mars said.

"You want me to flirt with these guys?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Hey, you never had a problem with it before."

"I'm engaged!" Sailor Moon said, walking around the roof. "I can't flirt with other guys."

"You're not supposed to be engaged now," said Sailor Mars. "Darien won't care…well…maybe a little, but we've all got to do our part in finding Stratus and chasing after guys is one of the things you do…just make sure you're doing it to find Stratus."

"That will be so weird though," Sailor Moon admitted, scratching her head.

"Serena you've got to do something," said Sailor Mars. 'Just…well…talk to a couple of guys. Challenge them to a game of chess."

"I do't play chess," Sailor Moon said.

"Then ask a guy to tech you," said Sailor Mars. "Do what Lita does, ask if they like thunderstorms. Maybe we an talk to Dumbledore about making some kind of school paper and you can be in it. You can do the polls, of who does what."

"I like that better than flirting with random guys," Sailor Moon said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'll ask Darien more about Stratus' likes and dislikes. Then I'll jut go to guys and ask the same thing. Thanks, Sailor Mars, I feel much better now!"

Sailor Moon changed back to Serena, crawled into the Gryffindor Girls' dormitory to get a quill and some parchment. She checked the library for Darien and then went to the greenhouses where she found him.

"Darien, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," she said.

"NO, I should be sorry," Darien said.

"No, really," Serena insisted, "I know how important it is for you to find your broter. I acted so inconsiderate…I was being a crybaby again. I want to make it up to you."

"What?" Darien mumbled. "Serena you don't have too."

"Hey, we're all in this together, aren't we?" Serena insisted, sitting on a deskwith her quill. "I want to do what I can to help you find your brother.Raye suggested I flirt with the boys and--,"

"She what?" Darien said in surprise.

Serena held up her hand. "but don't worry, you're still my pumpkin! I told her I wouldn't do it. But then she said something about making polls for a school news paper. We can do a survey about Stratus, ask the guys' their likes and dislikes…the polls would probably anonymous though but it might help our chances."

"Good idea," said Darien, "we can start on it when school resumes and Dumbledore gets back. In the meantime you can start making your list."

"Yeah, so let's get started," Serena said, writing on her notepad. "What is Stratus' favorite color?"

"Favorite color?" Darien said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a simple enough question," Serena said with a shrug. "May be kinda useless though…but it's a start…so what'd you say is Stratus' favorite color?"

"I uh, have no idea," said Darien.

"You don't know your brother's favorite color?" Serena demanded. "What kind of brother are you?"

--

Lita, Amara and Michelle sing Christmas carols in Diagon Alley. As Lita and Amara sang, Michelle played her violin. It was a practice they did often since arriving to London. The crowds were sparse in Diagon Alley due to Voldemort's return. Sometimes the three girls went to sing door to door and made notes in the change of weather if there were any. When the crowds thinned out and they became quite chilled, they returned to Diagon Alley to warm up.

"Well, it didn't start snowing when we were singing," said Lita over her hot chocolate.

"It was mostly adults that were shopping though," stated Mina.

"Yeah that's true," said Lita. "Well tomorrow I'll go ice skate and do my search there."

"The closest place to ice skate is in Muggle London," said Amara. "How likely that you'll see any wizards there?"

"Some wizards are muggleborn," said Lita.

" Darien hasn't told us if he dreamed of Stratus skating," Michelle said.

"Yes, I know," Lita said, "but besides going to every boy I meet and ask them if they make it thunder every time they're mad, I've got little to go one here. I've got to be a little discrete."

"True," said Michelle, "We have to play at our strengths."

"I hope our search gets better," said Amara, "because right now, we've got nothing."

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. The New Years Party

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Harry Potter. This is a challenge from Mae-E._

From out of the Past and Into Future Dreams 14

The New Years Party

Following a bathroom schedule with a full house was new to Mina. She tried to be polite and wait her turn, but Mrs. Weasley insisted on her using the bathroom first—because she was the guest. Still, it was difficult. Every time she came out, there was someone waiting for the bathroom to be free. Onetime she came into the bathroom after Fred (who had an upset stomach) and Mina ran straight out. Just as Mina entered the bathroom to take a shower, Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door.

"Mina, dear, I have some fresh towels here."

"Oh, I've got some," said Mina, opening the cupboard under the sink and seeing it empty. "No, I don't!" She laughed to herself. 'Good thing I didn't get undressed yet.' Mina opened the door and took the towels.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Mina placed a fresh towel on the rack for her and put the others in the cupboard.

"Man this house is busy," said Mina. "At least I get to go first. It'd suck if I got no hot water."

Mina stepped in the shower, turned the water and began her shower, her back to the tap. She was lathering her hair and scrubbing up, and then she noticed that the water and soap were bright orange.

"Huh?"

She turned to look at the water coming from the showerhead. It was bright orange. She held out her head and looked at her body. Orange. Bright, shiny glowing orange.

"GNAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Mina jumped out of the shower and threw a towel around herself to look in the mirror. "No! Oh no!"

She looked like a human carrot. She couldn't stop screaming. Suddenly there were footsteps outside the door and there were bangs on it.

"Mina, are you all right?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Is there no more hot water?"

"I can fix that for you," said George and the doorknob twisted.

"No, don't come in!" Mina yelled, pushing against the door.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"What's going on?" questioned Ron, who sounded like he just got up.

"Mina won't come out of the bathroom," said Ginny. "Maybe she hurt herself or something."

"Wait…Mina's in there?" said Fred and he sounded nervous.

"Fred…did you use up all the hot water again?" asked Ron.

"No, the water wasn't cold," said Mina, turning on the sink and trying to scrub the orange off her.

"Was it too hot then?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.

"No…just right," said Mina, chuckling. "Just a bit orangy…" she whispered to herself. "Scrub off!"

"Well, what is it?" George said.

"I um," Mina muttered, trying to think up of an excuse. "I uh, think I saw a spider! Yeah!"

"Want me to kill it for you?" George questioned.

"No!" Mina said, pushing her leg against the door.

"George, when a girl is taking a shower," said Ginny. "You don't bug her."

"Um, Mrs. Weasley, you won't happen to have some really strong soap, would you?" Mina asked.

"What for?" Mrs. Weasley sounded confused.

"I um…got a scratch and I'd like to clean it with some…really strong soap," Mina said, going back to the shower head and attempting to take it off. 'Maybe there is a block of dye in here.'

"Fred, George…you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you?" Ginny demanded, glaring at her brothers.

"Don't blame us!" said George.

The shower head came off and several blocks of dye fell down, some of them were mushy and landed on Mina's arm. "Oh come on!" Mina yelled. "What the heck?"

Furious, Mina stepped away from the shower and tightened her towel around her. She didn't care if there were boys standing outside the door and she was naked under her towel. She wanted to give the boys' a talking to. She opened the door and stepped out, pointing at Fred and George. "You…you put something in the water! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Mina, you're orange!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Not funny guys, not funny!" Mina snarled.

"I didn't know you would be in there!" said Fred.

"You did something to the water without me?" George questioned. "You've got to tell me about these things, bro!"

Hearing the commotion, Harry came out of the room, but once he saw the site of the orange Mina in nothing but a towel, he wished he had stayed in bed. He couldn't say anything, but he stood there, trying to cover his eyes but at the same time, he was curious as to why she was all orange. He peaked through he's fingers.

"Hey…why is Mina all orange?" he asked, his face turning red

"I thought it would be Ron!"

"Wait, you were going to turn me bright orange?" Ron demanded, pointing at himself.

"Well, you are the Chudly Cannon fan in this house," said Fred. "And you whole room is bright orange and…"

"I love the Cannons but not that much!" Ron yelled. "I would only paint myself orange if I was on my way to see the Cannons play!"

Ron turned around and walked off. "Come on, Harry."  
"Oh, yeah," said Harry, following Ron and glancing back at Mina.

"I'm so sorry, Mina," Fred said. "But look at it this way…at least you didn't transform into a cannon ball."

"Ha-ha," said Mina dryly. "Just shut up and fix it!"

The twins worked together to get the orange off of Mina yet her body and was still slightly orange. Ginny suggested they play a game of Quidditch to get her mind off of things, but Mina knew she had a job to do and she didn't want to be near The Burrow after what the twins did anyway.

"Anyone seen Artemis?" Mina asked after she ate a bowl of porridge.

"He's probably outside in the garden," answered Mrs. Weasley. "Playing with the garden gnomes."

"He's always doing that," Mina muttered and she went out to the garden. Indeed, he was out there playing.

Mina picked him up by the scruff of his neck. "Hey, this no time for playing with garden gnomes…we're supposed to be looking for Stratus!"

Mina finally had a chance to get Artemis back for reprimanding her when ever she was playing games with the Weasleys and not searching for Stratus' whereabouts.

"I'm telling you, Mina," Artemis said. "They always start it! Hey, what happened to your hair?"

"Nevermind my hair," Mina said irritably. "Let's get to business and see if Stratus is in this area."

A gnome threw a piece of dirt at Artemis. "Hey!" Artemis hissed and tried to get through Mina's arms so he could attack the gnome. "Let me at him!"

"Artemis, come on," Mina scolded. "We'll fly over some of these guys' houses and see if anything weird is happening with the weather." She took out her list from her back pocket and showed it to him. "You want to come with me or do you want play with the gnomes?"

Artemis glared at one of the gnomes and looked at Mina. "I'll come with you…they don't play fair!" He jumped upon her shoulder.

"All right then," said Mina, straddling her broom. "Let's go. First place we'll check is James Fawcett, and then we'll stop by Frank Ember's."

Mina took off in the air and she flew around the area. She didn't see any peculiar weather going on above their houses.

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Artemis said.

"No kidding," said Mina.

* * *

Using the color-changing ink that Darien gave her for Christmas, Serena wrote down a list of ideas to put in the school paper. She was sitting in the common room as Raye did some readings, trying to clear her head and meditate. Serena kept asking Raye for her opinion on things.

"Hey, Raye, what do you think about 'The Swine' for the school paper?"

"Serena, I don't care what you call the paper," Raye muttered. "Just leave me alone so I can meditate!"

"Okay, fine," said Serena, leaving the common room. Just a she approached the portrait hole, she turned around. "How about Hogwarts Hedger?"

The furious look on Raye's face told Serena that she had about two seconds to leave. Serena gasped and ran out. Serena went to Darien and asked for information on his brother. He was in greenhouse three, picking up a few seedlings.

"Hi Serena," he said. "Watch your step, vine vamp is in a bad mood."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, taking careful steps. "Hey Darien, had any interesting dreams about your brother lately?"

"Well, the Christmas dreams are over," Darien said. "And I tried wishing Stratus a Merry Christmas."

"That's nice," said Serena, setting down her notebook and dabbing her quill with ink. "You know what kind of career he wanted when he grew up?"

"Huh?" Darien paused from his task and turned to Serena. "What do you mean, what would Stratus do when he grew up?"

"Yes, I know," Serena said with a slight grin. "But I can do a little career poll for the paper, you know…and we can match with whatever Stratus' dream career was with some of the boys' here."

"Well, I don't 'know what Stratus would do," Darien said. "He was a prince."

"Yes, that's true," said Serena. "Oh, I'll just put down 'weatherman.'"

"Weatherman? I don't think there are wizard weathermen, Serena."

"Sure there's gotta be wizard weatherman," Serena insisted. "How do they plan their Quidditch games and stuff?"

"I think they'll play in any weather condition," said Darien. "Rain or shine."

"Well, I think they're crazy," said Serena. "All right, what is Stratus' favorite color?"

"I'm not sure."

"You still don't know?" Serena asked. "Oh come on, Darien…you need to at least know that!"

"Well, the next time I dream," Darien said, "I'll try to reach out to Stratus and ask his favorite color for you, all right?"

Serena chuckled. "Yeah, that will get him to believe we're not trying to kill him!" she waved her hand. "Never mind, I'll just but dark blue…you know, stormy skies."

"Do you know your brother's favorite color, by chance?" asked Darien.

"Sure I do," Serena said. "It's green…at least…I think it is."

"You don't know your brother's favorite color?" Darien asked playfully. "What kind of sister are you?"

"Hey, we're here looking for your brother, not mine," Serena muttered. "And I know enough about Sammy as it is. What kind of food did Stratus like?"

"Um…sweets maybe?"

"Aaah, you're hopeless!" Serena said, ripping off a sheet of paper and handing it to Darien. "Here when, you dream about _useful _stuff about your brother, write it down and give it to me. I want to get this paper perfect!"

"You haven't even told Dumbledore about this yet," said Darien. "And you need to get the journalism club going."

"Exactly," said Serena. "Oh yes….how am I going to get members?"

Darien chuckled. "Just put a notice up when everyone returns to school."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Hey, I got some free time if you want to take a walk or something," said Darien. "To make up for Christmas, you know."

"Oh, that's okay, Darien," Serena said. "Finding your brother comes first."

"What?" Darien mumbled, surprise by Serena's new attitude. She completely made a 180. "But you seemed so upset that I didn't spend enough time with you."

"I know, sorry for being a crybaby again," Serena said. "It's important we find your brother, and I really love this paper idea. See ya, Darien!" she waved and made her way to the door. "Oh hey, thanks for the color-changing ink by the way! I love it!"

"Uh—um—you're welcome?"

* * *

Raye did as Serea suggested and did her readings at night. She tried to enter the boys' minds while they were sleeping. She didn't find anyone dreaming about Stratus and Enydmion. Some boys dreamed about a girl they liked, or about a test coming up.

"Hmm, Darien was spending some time with Walter Crumb in the library the other day," said Raye. "Let's see what he's dreaming about."

She focused on the flames, muttering Walter Crumb's name. Once she entered his dream, she felt like she was in some kind of world where everything was drawn. What made the dream even more strange was that she felt unbelievably small. She was too close to the ground and she knew that Walter Crumb was at least seven feet. Realizing that this was not at all similar to Darien's dreams, Raye moved on. She witnessed some boys' nightmares about something chasing them. It seemed like something normal, seeing that the most dangerous and evil wizard was back to power. But out of all the nightmares, nothing frightened or worried her more than Draco Malfoy's. She was seeing through his eyes.

He was kneeling on a dark room, his chest flat on a cold stone floor. Malfoy didn't push himself to look up. He kept staring down at the cold floor. There was a hiss and a slither.

"My patience is growing thin, Malfoy…" said a cold voice.

"I'm trying, Master," Draco's voice was panicky. "I'm trying."

"That is exactly what your father used to say to me," said the voice.

"It's still broken," Draco insisted. "I'm spending as much time as I can to fix it. I asked Borgin how to fix it. I don't think he told me correctly."

"He must die," hissed the voice.

"I know, master," said Malfoy. "I haven't used a Killing Curse before. It might not work."

"Oh, you have used the other Unforgivable Curses, young Malfoy," the voice said.

"Yes, master…but I've never killed anyone before."

"Malfoy, if you wish to serve me, you need to be willing to kill. You must kill him."

Malfoy gulped and Raye gulped with him. It tasted like bile. She felt as if she were about to vomit. She felt herself shaking.

"You seemed so eager to work for me, young Malfoy," said the voice. "You are not even of age but you were willing to do the task. I begin to think it was wrong of me to appoint you to such a difficult task."

"Master, I did not know this task was going to be so difficult," Draco said. "So time consuming…I promise…I will get it done."

"Yes, it will get done, Malfoy," said the voice. "But not by you."

"Master?" Draco slowly lifted his head. A tall man with a pale snake-like face was on his feet and had his wand pointed at Draco. "No…don't…"

"_Avada Kedavara!" _

Blinding, bright green light was soaring to him, shining into Draco's eyes and the eyes of Raye.

"Noo!"

Raye felt as if her soul was ripped from her and then she felt nothing. She made a hand sign and exited the dream, though the images were still fresh in her mind and she knew she had seen too much. She fell backward, panting and staring into the flames. They were crackling like laughter.

"Oh no," Raye said, her heart pounding madly. She got to her feet and went upstairs. The dream she witnessed was indeed nothing that had to do with Stratus or Endymion or the Golden Kingdom…but it was an important dream. She had to tell someone.  
"Serena!" Raye hissed. "Serena, wake up!"

She put her hands and shook her.

"Gnnnn."

"Serena!" Raye forced Serena to sit up and she shook her. "Wake up, Serena!"

"Wha?" Serena said sleepily. She yawned and her eyes opened. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Raye…you'd better have a good reason for waking me up." Shje yawned again.

"I just saw something in Draco's dream," said Raye.

"I thought we said that he can't be Stratus," said Serena.

"Yeah, I know," said Raye. "But the dream I saw…it calls for attention."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he's a Death Eater," Raye said nervously.

This news seemed to snap Serena awake. "Death Eater? A Death Eater in school?"

"It seems like Voldemort was him to do a job," Raye said. "He wants him to fix something…and kill someone."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know," Raye said. "I don't think Draco wants to do it anymore and he's worried."

"What do we do?" Serena inquired.

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's with Sailor Saturn," Serena said. "They're looking for those…things that might destroy Voldemort."

"WE can use Fawks," Raye said.

"Yeah, but we don't know if it's safe to use him," said Serena. "Dumbledore and Sailor Saturn may be in a dangerous spot. But as soon as he gets back, we have to tell him this."

"Right."

* * *

To give Hotaru an idea on what hey were looking for, Dumbledore showed her all the memories of Tom Riddle he had on hand. He showed her after she had brought him the cursed opal necklace and noticed the cursed ring on his hand. She knew more about Tom Riddle now than Harry did. There was more memories Dumbledore had yet to show to Harry.

The first place they looked at was the ruins of the Potters house in Godric's Hollow. There was nothing left of it.

"You believe Voldemort would hide something here?" asked Sailor Saturn, lifting up a piece of cracked wood with her foot.

"It's possible," said Dumbledore. "No one has been here after Voldemort met his demise."

"Hmmm," said Sailor Saturn and she stepped around the rubble. She paused and looked down.

"What is it?"

"My glaive is reacting to this spot," she said. "It senses death. Yes…I can tell where the Potters fell." She bent down, pushed some brick and wood out of the way and held her hand down on the scorched earth. "This was where James Potter died. And over there." She looked to her left where the stairs had once been. "That was where Lily lost her life."

"You can tell that?"

"Yes," Sailor Saturn returned to her feet and continued to push debris around. "Hmm, my glaive isn't making any reactions like the ones it made to your ring. I do not think what we are looking for is here."

"I sense nothing either," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps Voldemort does not wish to return to the place where he was taken from his body."

"Where do we go now, Professor?" Sailor Saturn questioned.

"To the orphanage where Tom Riddle was raised," Dumbledore said. "I have not been there for many years. I am sure much has changed."

Many things have changed. Mrs. Cole was no longer the matron of the orphanage. In her place was Mrs. Wilder, who was shorter and stouter than Mrs. Cole had been. All of the children that Tom Riddle had grown up have left the orphanage.

Dressed in muggle attire, Dumbledore and Hotaru spoke to Mrs. Wilder in her office.

"You wish to leave this girl with us?" Mrs. Wilder inquired.

"Oh no, Hotaru here already has a home," Dumbledore said. "We are here for information on someone who used to be here. The name is Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle?" Mrs. Wilder inquired. "I do not remember anyone here with that name."

"Yes, Tom Riddle stayed here in the thirties," said Dumbledore. "The last time he would've been here would be the year 1945."

"I wasn't even around at that time," Mrs. Wilder said, looking at Dumbledore over her glasses. "I believe the matron then was…"

"Mrs. Cole, yes," said Dumbledore. "I heard she has passed on. She was a nice lady."

"It is possible we may have his birth record here still," said Mrs. Wilder. "The name again was…?"

"Tom Marvolo Ridde," said Dumbledore. "And he was born December 31, 1926. If you can find any files of children that were around the same time he was, I would love to see them. I believe an Amy Bishop and a Dennis Bishop may remember him."

"I can't just let you look at our files," Mrs. Wilder said.

"It's very important that you help us anyway you can," Hotaru said. "We need to know as much about Tom Riddle as possible. He has become…a very dangerous man."

"Very well," said Mrs. Wilder. "It may take me some time."

"We can wait," said Dumbledore. "We are willing to help you look for them."

"Oh, all right then," said Mrs. Wilder turning around in her desk and opening a drawer marked "PAST FILES." She took out a number of folders and put them on her desk. "I doubt we'll have something on him this far, but if you think we do, go ahead and have a look."

There was a knock on the door and a man poked his head on the door. "Mrs. Wilder, we have a situation upstairs…"

"Oh, I'll be right there, Jim," said Mrs. Wilder. "Well, good luck." She added to Dumbledore and Hotaru. She left and Dumbledore and Hotaru began digging though the files.

A few hours went by and they did not find his record. "I'm beginning to think Tom Riddle may have destroyed it to keep us from finding it," said Hotaru, stacking the files she had went through to the side of her.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He would try to cover his tracks."

"Wait," said Hotaru. "Did you say that Dennis Bishop may have known him?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Remember Tom mentioned Dennis Bishop when I came to meet him?"

"Oh, I remember," said Hotaru. "Let's see, Dennis Bishop was adopted at age thirteen. Let's see if we can find his whereabouts."

"Good…good. Any others?"

"I've found Amy Benson as well," sad Hotaru, lifting up Dennis' file.

"All right, let's be on our way."

* * *

Dumbledore and Hotaru searched for the homes of Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop. It took them days to find out what had happened to them after they left the orphanage fifty years ago. Sometimes Dumbledore and Hotaru were followed by Ministry of Magic officials. Dumbledore used memory charms and confound jinxes on them. It was a risky business.

To their dismay, Amy Benson had passed away due to a stroke. However, they managed to find Dennis Bishop living in a small cottage in Sussex. Dennis was a tall but stooped man with gray hair. He seemed confused to have visitors.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Dennis Bishop, I presume?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Dennis asked.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore. "I am a headmaster of a school for children with, special abilities. And this is Hotaru Tomoe one my students. May we come in?"

"I, oh, all right," said Dennis stepping back. "What's this about?"

"I understand you were raised in an orphanage in London?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's right," said Dennis, sitting down in a rocking chair. "Long time ago."

"We were wondering if you could tell us about someone that grew up with you," said Hotaru. "His name was Tom Riddle."

Dennis' small eyes widened and he flinched as if he had been attacked. "Tom Riddle, you say?"

"You remember him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I remember him," Dennis said. "He was strange. He wasn't like the other boys. I remember he hung Billy Stubbs rabbit from the rafters."

"Do you know why?" Hotaru inquired.

"I think Tom may have stolen something from him," Dennis replied.

"What more can you tell us about Tom?" asked Dumbledore. "I understand the orphanage did take you on day trip."

"Yes, they took us to the beach once," said Dennis.

"What was that like?" Dumbledore said.

"It would have been more enjoyable if Tom hadn't decided to play with my mine," said Dennis. "Amy's too."

"What did he do?" Hotaru questioned.

"I don't know," said Dennis. "But it wasn't normal."

Hotaru and Dumbledore exchanged glances. Dennis closed his eyes. It was strange how the memory was so long ago but he could talk as if it happened yesterday.

"Tom took us to a cave," said Dennis, opening his eyes. "Then this snake came out and tried to bite us. The weirdest thing was, Tom was talking to it. It wasn't the way you talk to your dog, you know. But Tom was talking in the strangest language I've ever heard in my life. I've tried to put it out of my mind but when you witness something like that, you just can't. I'll remember this until my dying day."

* * *

After Mina's incident with the dye, she made sure she got a good look of the water before entering the shower. She still had to deal with the schedule and there were knocks on the door everymen she was in there. Needless to say, she was somewhat looking forward to going to Hogwarts where she could go to the bathroom and not be asked if she needed toilet paper.

Mina took a shower before going to bed and she just as she changed into her orange and white striped pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt, there was a knock on the door. Tired of al the knocks, she pulled open the door.  
"No, Mrs. Weasley I've got plenty of…"

But it wasn't Mrs. Weasley. It was Harry and he was looking a little confused and nervous. "Oh, uh, sorry…didn't know you were still in there. I just needed to brush my teeth."

"Oh sure," said Mina. "I'm all done."

He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Her hair was back to its natural blond and her skin to its natural color. Her hair was wet and out of its bow. She looked so beautiful with her hair down. She was still slightly wet and her white T-shirt showed it.

"I uh…you look…pretty with your hair down," said Harry as she passed him.

* * *

It was the night of Joshua Krellson's New Year's party and Lita made some snacks for the guests to munch on. Luke Whitewall was coming to the Leaky Cauldron to pick her up. She was wearing a classy green dress and had her hair up. She kept checking to see if her hair and her treats were just right.

"Hey, Lita," said Amara. "Luke Whitewall's here for you."

"Oh, right," she said, grabbing four paper plates of different kinds of treats: brownies, cookies, sushi rolls and crackers with different spreads. "Happy New Year, guys!"

Lita hurried out of the room and down the stairs to meet Luke. He was at the bar speaking to Tom the barman. Tom nodded at Luke.

"I think your lady is here," he said.

Luke turned around. "Lita!"

Luke hair was parted to the left and he was dressed in dark blue dress robes. He was wearing a smile that could rival Lockhart's.

"Hi," Lita said.

"You look nice!" Luke said, walking up to her and giving her a small kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Thaanks…you too," Lita said, blushing a little. "Are we taking the Knight Bus?"

"No, you'll get sick on that," said Luke. "Besides, it's having problems now that Stan Shunpike has been arrested. You know if they're going to let him out, Tom?"

Tom shook his head as he wiped the counter. "I'm afraid not. It's very sad. At least Rufus is _trying _to make an effort."

"We'll be apparating," said Luke. "See you, Tom."

"Right, happy new year, kids," said the elderly barman.

Luke held the door open for Lita and they stepped out of the pub to the muggle side. It was quite quiet. All the muggles were already at their own parties for New Years Eve.

"What's that?" Luke asked, nodding at the things in Lita's arms.

"Oh, I decided to make some goodies for the party," Lita said.

"That's so nice of you, Lita," said Luke. "But you didn't have to do that. Josh will have loads of food."

"Yeah, but I really love to cook," Lita said. "It was no trouble, really."

"Here, I'll hold that for you," said Luke, taking the bundle from her and holding it in one arm. "It'll be easier for you to hold on to me."

"Huh?" Lita mumbled, her cheeks turning pink.

"You can't apparate on your own, right?" he asked. "So we'll side-along aparate. All you gotta do is just hold onto me."

"Uh, okay," she said, putting her arm around his waist gingerly. He stopped and looked around. There was no sign of muggles, a safe indication that they could apparate. He put his arm around her shoulders, more tightly than she was hanging onto him.

"All right…one…two…three."

Lita felt as she was being pressed into a tube the size of a finger. She was feeling pressure from all directions and she couldn't breathe. It wasn't very painful, but unpleasant. In about five seconds, it stopped. She found herself gasping for air and clinging to Luke. She was glad that he was holding her plates, because she would've dropped them somewhere along the way.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" Luke asked, patting her back gently. "I forgot to mention apparition isn't all that fun at first."

"It's…okay," she gasped. "I'm fine."

"I remember I felt like dying the first time I aparated with my mum," said Luke sympathetically. "But you get used to the feeling after a while."

Luke led her to a giant house and they could hear the music from the street. When they entered the house, Luke told them to use a silencing charm.

"We could've been muggles, you know," said Luke warningly.

"Oh they'll think we're just another party," Josh said, waving his hand. "What're those?"

"Lita made them," Luke answered and he lifted the plates up high. "Hey, make sure you try one of these before you try anything else! Lita made them and she didn't have too!"

Lita smiled coyly as Luke placed the plates back down. He took Lita by the hand and pulled her away.

"C'mon, Lita, I'll introduce you to some people," he said.

"Oh, okay," said Lita.

Luke introduced Lita the guests. They were all upperclassmen, some of which have already left Hogwarts. Lita was glad that Luke was by her side or she would have felt a little left out, even if she _had _brought goodies. Later on, Luke mingled with some of the guys, leaving Lita some time to browse around and ask a few guys what the thought about her snacks. It was the best way she could talk to the guys without sounding too forward in her efforts to look for Stratus.

"Lita, right?" a girl asked Lita. She had shoulder length silky blond hair and gray eyes. On a saucer she had a few treats

"That's me," said Lita.

Your cookies are delicious," she said.

"Oh, thanks!" Lita said. "Who're you?"

"My name is Megan," the girl said. "So, you're here with Luke?"

"Yes, he brought me here," Lita replied. "He's so nice."

"Yes, that's true." Megan nibbled on a brownie. "Is he your date?"

"Well, I guess you can say that," Lita said with a shy smile.

"Listen, I used to date Luke," Megan said, turning from polite to serious. Lita's smile faltered. Was she jealous?

"We're not going out if that's what you're thinking," said Lita.

"Luke comes across as a nice guy," Megan said. "He'll do lots of sweet things for you but he can't commit to anything."

"Oh, some people do have trouble being decisive," Lita said, "but that doesn't mean…"

"You know how many girls he dated before me?" Megan asked. "Too many. We were together for a month and then he just started dating my best friend…out of the blue. We didn't' have a fight or anything."

"Are you sure you weren't bugging him?" Lita asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Because you are bugging me.'

"No," Megan said. "It was the same with the other girls. He just stopped dating them all."

"Well, maybe he just wasn't happy with them," said Lita. "Doesn't make him a bad guy."

"Trust me," Megan said. "Don't expect a long lasting relationship from Luke Whitewall because it just won't happen! He cant' commit to anything, his grades, girls, clubs…even work! He'll go from job to job, I promise you!"

"A lot of people are like that," Lita said. "I have friends that are like that. The trick is to just don't expect too much from people."

Lita walked way from Megan and went to Luke. Megan folded her arms and took an angry bite of her brownie.

"Lita!" said Luke. "Just want to say that this stuff is great…whatever it is!"

"It's sushi," said Lita. "Glad you like it. What do you like best?"

"Everything's so nice I just can't make up my mind!"

Lita glanced backa t Megan, who looked at her as if 'What did I tell you?' Lita looked at him again and smiled. It was no big deal. Sometimes she had trouble making her mind on things herself.

Midnight was coming close. The guests all stood around, watching the second hand on a large grandfather clock.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The room erupted in shouts and singing of "Auld Lang Syne" and bursts on party whistles. To her surprise, Luke pulled Lita to him and laid the softest, sweetest kiss on Lita's lips. Her eyes widened then she closed them, allowing herself to melt into the kiss. A few people wolf-whistled and Luke finally released her.

"Wow…that was some kiss," Lita said breathlessly. "Happy New Year, to you too, Luke!"

"How would you like to start out the New Year by becoming my girlfiend?" Luke questioned.

"Would I?!" Lita exclaimed. "Why, of course!"

The rest of Lita's evening was a blast. She parited on until two-oclock in the morning and Luke finally apparated with her back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, that was the best New Years party I've ever been to," said Lita. "Thanks for inviting me."

"It was no problem," said Luke. "So, I'll see you on the train back maybe? I'll wait for you."

"Sure!" said Lita.

He kissed her goodnight and Lita pranced into the pub all the way up to the stairs. Michelle and Amara were already asleep but it was going to be a long time until Lita would fall asleep herself. Her mind was still on the kiss Luke gave her at midnight.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. The Winged Boar

From Out of the Past and Into Dreams of the Present 15

The Winged Boar

Raye and Serena went to get Ami and help her return to the school a day early. They talked about their progress for Stratus as they walked back to the school. "I found a whole lot of nothing," said Raye. "No guy that even looked remotely like Stratus…but I did find someone with really disturbing dreams."

"Who?" asked Ami.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Guy gives me the creeps!" exclaimed Serena. "Thinks he's better than everybody, and he doesn't show up to Quidditch matches. He's up to something and you should've been there when Raye---" Serena stopped dead at the statues of the winged boars.

"When Raye what?" Ami prompted.

Serena remained transfixed at the winged boars. Raye groaned, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Serena, hello!" said Raye. "Oh, she's lost it."

"I got it!" Serena gasped.

"Got what?" asked Ami.

"The name for the school paper," Serena explained. "I've finally figured out what to call it. 'The Winged Boar!' It's perfect! Oh, I can't wait to tell Professor Dumbledore when he gets back! I'd better get started on it!" Serena ran off ahead of Ami and Raye.

"School paper?" Ami said, looking at Raye.

"Yeah, Serena's going to start a journalism club," Raye explained. "She's going to put polls and things to help look for Stratus."

"I think that's a great idea," said Ami.

"Yeah," said Raye. "I just hope Serena can keep up with it."

--

The train ride to Hogwarts was nearly as eventful as the train ride to London. Vincent Sandmon, the Scottish Jamaican had loads of stories for his friends after spending the holidays in Jamaica. Lita sat with Luke and his friends, spending most of the time kissing. Josh got awkward with the coupe kissing so he left. Xander Flake ushered Michelle into his compartment, asking if she had found the mysterious brother and offering help.

"I called some of my old muggle school friends," he said as she tried to get out of his compartment. "Just in case…my buddy Earnest did have a brother that he hadn't seen in years…you can try looking him up."

"Er, thanks for the information, Xander," said Michelle, stepping out of the compartment. "I must go now."

"Oh, right," he said, taking nervous glances up and down the corridor. "Can't take any chances, can we? Don't worry, I can keep a secret!"

Michelle sighed and walked away, wishing she had never suspected Xander as a possibility in the first place.

Hermione sat with Harry, Ron, and Mina as Ginny went reluctantly to sit with her boyfriend. Hermione was telling her friends about her time at New York and explained to Ron three times what a dental convention was.

"Oh, here," Hermione muttered, shoving a pamphlet and floss into his hands.

"Well, did you have a fun time in the Big Apple, over all?" Mina asked.

"Big Apple?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Just a nick name for New York," said Mina.

"Yeah, over all," replied Hermione.

"What'd you get for Christmas?" Mina asked.

"Harry got me a new quill—oh thanks Harry," said Hermione.

"Huh—oh—yeah, you're welcome, Hermione," Harry mumbled, tearing his gaze from Mina to look at Hermione.

"And my parents got me this," Hermione touched a silver amethyst necklace shaped like a butterfly. A large heart shaped amethyst was in the center of the necklace and small amethysts were woven in the silver lacy wings of the butterfly. A pair of silver hooks served as the butterfly's antennae.

"That's gorgeous!" Mina exclaimed.

"I saw it a store at Times Square," said Hermione. "My parents must've been listening when I said I liked it."

"Cool," said Mina and she lowered her voice, "so…did you get anything from Ron?"

"No," she answered with a slight shrug. "But he's got Lavender to send presents, to, doesn't he?"

"Did you get him anything?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Hmm," said Mina, tapping her chin and glancing from Ron to Hermione. 'How can she be so cool about it? I know it's bugging her more than she's letting on.'

"Won-Won!" yelled a voice and the door opened. "I've been looking all over the train for you."

"Oh, there you are," said Ron, but he didn't seem very excited to see her. He got up and left the compartment with her. Mina could hear him saying, "had a good Christmas?"

Judging by Ron's voice, Mina could tell he seemed bored. Mina grinned and looked at Hermione. She wanted to know if Hermione was truly cool about Ron's relationship with Lavender or if it was an act.

"Hey, you wouldn't believe what Ron got from Lavender," she said and Harry looked at Mina as if to say: "Please don't!"

"What, a gold necklace that says 'My Sweetheart?'" Hermione guessed, her voice and face emotionless.

"No a—what? How'd you know?" Mina questioned, her smile faltering. She looked at Harry questionably and he shrugged. He too was surprised.

"I'm right?"

Mina nodded.

"Hmm, well, isn't that sweet," Hermione said with false cheeriness. "Better than 'Won-Won' I guess."

"But Ron doesn't wear it," Mina said quickly. "I mean…what guy would be crazy enough to wear something like that?"

"Yeah," said Hermione, tightening her fingers on her skirt.

Mina looked down at Hermione's fingers. She knew it was all on an act. Hermione was still jealous, even though she wasn't acting like it. Mina cleared her throat, deciding to change the subject.

"Oh, Harry got a box of maggots from Kreacher," Mina said. "And he had one in his hair still…Ginny had to pick it out…it was so gross!"

"Yeah, really considerate of him, huh?" Harry said.

"I think it's great he sent you something," said Hermione.

"A box of maggots?" Harry demanded.

"Well, maggots don't make a good gift for someone but the fact that he got you something…"

"Hermione, it's because of that—that filthy, traitorous house elf that Sirius is dead!" Harry muttered. "I really wish you'd give SPEW up. I will never forgive Kreacher for betraying Sirius. Never!"

Angered, Harry stood up and left the compartment before Hermione could say anything. As he slammed the door, there was a quick crash of thunder. However, Mina was too busy staring at the door he had just slammed shut to notice the thunder.

"Er, what was that about?" Mina asked.

"It's a long story," Hermione sighed, tearing her eyes from the door and shaking her head. "Probably best I don't tell you."

"Oh, are you sure?" Mina inquired.

"Yeah."

--

All the students except for the scouts went to their dormitories. Darien, the cats and the scouts met in an empty classroom to discuss the progress in finding Stratus. Darien was confused and upset that they weren't any closer to finding out who Stratus was, but he thanked the girls for their efforts anyway.

"We just need to keep trying," Serena said. "Stratus has to be in this school somewhere, it's just that, whoever's body he's in right now doesn't want us to find him."

"Yes, as we eliminate the impossibilities," said Ami, "our mission will get easier."

"That's true," said Darien with a nod. "I've been meeting with the boys that have matching numbers as Stratus. Nice boys, but I don't know…haven't really felt a connection with them."

"We may not know who Stratus _is _but we do know who he is _not!" _said Lita cheerfully. "But I do hope he's my new boyfriend! Luke is such a hunk!"

Everyone in the room groaned.

"I'm going to start a school paper," said Serena. "We can use surveys and polls to help sort out the possibilities."

"Good idea, Serena," smiled Mina. "We should all be in on it. We can go tell Dumbledore about it now."

"Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore is still on his mission," stated Hotaru. "He won't be back until maybe breakfast tomorrow and I assume he is very tired. He's still tying some loose ends."

"He's not here yet?" Raye demanded with a groan. "I really wanted to talk to him about one of the dreams I've witnessed."

"What dream?" inquired Michelle.

"Draco Malfoy's," explained Raye. "I got into his head when he was dreaming during Christmas break and he had a dream about Voldemort. I don't know if Draco is working for him but…I just got a bad feeling from it."

"Well, according to what Dumbledore has told us, Draco's father is a Death Eater and he's imprisoned," said Ami. "Perhaps Voldemort moves onto the next generation when his Death Eaters die or go to Azkaban."

"What happened in his dream?" inquired Michelle.

"Well, Draco was kneeling and talking to Voldemort," said Raye as she hooked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Voldemort was impatient and he wanted Draco to do something for him."

"What?"

"Draco had to fix something," said Raye, "and I think he has to kill someone too."

"This guy is worse than Beryl—sending lackeys out to kill us when she could've done it herself," Lita complained with crossed arms. "Who do you think Voldemort wants Malfoy to kill?"

"I'm not sure," Raye answered with a sigh. "His followers are killing so many people. But we do know his number one target is Harry Potter."

"Well, I don't think Voldemort will appoint Draco to kill Harry Potter," said Trista. "The prophecy Dumbledore told us said 'neither can live while the other survives' which implies either Voldemort will have to kill Harry, or Harry will have to destroy him."

"Be a predator or prey," said Mina, "that's got to be tough on him."

"Malfoy is in my house," volunteered Hotaru. "I'll do my best to keep an eye on him. It will be difficult because I'm only a first year but I will do my best."

"Thank you, Hotaru," said Raye and Hotaru nodded.

"It's time for us to get back to our dormitories," said Lita, looking at her watch. "Don't want old man Filch catching us in the halls on our first day back."

"Okay, I'll let you all know when our next meeting will be.

--

Serena told Professor Dumbledore about her plans of forming a journalism club the next day before breakfast. He enjoyed the idea of a school paper and gave Serena permission to run with it. He was concerned with Raye's dream however. He advised her to come to him if she saw anything else. The strange thing was that Raye had a feeling that Dumbledore already _knew _Malfoy might be untrustworthy. If he believed it was necessary, he would have a talk with Draco Malfoy.

Magical Mythology didn't start for the Gryffindors until after lunch, which gave some people some time to write their essays on love. Harry however, felt like that was unnecessary. He already wrote his essay on the last night at the Weasleys. When he sat down at his desk before class started, he took out his essay to give it a last-minute review. His one-page essay started out with a few examples of love from the stories the class went over and then the rest was on his own experiences. Looking over his essay now, he wanted to change it but he didn't' know how. He wrote about his mother's sacrifice, her love for him and how it protected him from Voldemort. He debated whether to include the prophecy about him and Voldemort. Was that really important? He didn't really understand the prophecy himself. Harry read to the last line: "I know that love is something Voldemort does not understand and though love is something I'm still learning about, I can say I understand it much more than Lord Voldemort."

Harry scratched his head and he handed it in along with the rest of the class. Regardless of what he wrote, he had an overall good feeling he'd get a decent grade on the essay.

In potions, Slughorn had the students make antidotes. After Hermione recited Galpott's Third law (and no one in the class understood a word of it), the students took phials from Slughorn's desk.

"How are we supposed to make an antidote to this if we don't know what it is?" Raye asked Lita. "Professor Slughorn didn't even label them."

Raye looked at Lita expecting her to be just as confused and hoping that Lita would have some clue. Lita had already poured the poison into her cauldron and started on her antidote. Lita caught her two friends looking at her.

"Come on guys," she said, "we don't' have much time!"

Everyone attempted to make his or her antidotes. As Hermione bent over her cauldron to place ingredients in, her necklace brushed against her cauldron. Ron used his watch to time himself how often to add new ingredients. While everyone added ingredients and stirred their cauldrons, Harry sped to the cupboard.

Lita pulled a strand of hair and ladled some antidote. She dipped her strand of hair into the antidote and the strand of hair become lustrous and shiny. "Aha! Done!"

By the time Harry returned his cauldron, Slughorn called "Time's…UP! Well, let's see how you've done! Blaise…what've you got for me?"

When Slughorn came by her cauldron, she shook his head at it. He wasn't more impressed with Raye's potion but his mood became happier when Lita presented her antidote to him and explained how she made it.

"Ah, excellent Miss Kino!" Slughorn said. "Not bad, considering the poison you picked is one of the most difficult to find an antidote to

Lita grinned. "I guess I just have a knack for mixing things together, Professor. I love to cook and I'm great at it too!"

"That's a good skill," said Professor Slughorn, "but believe me when I say not all potions taste like candied pineapple.. Ten points for Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" Lita said once Slughorn left her cauldron.

Slughorn looked at Hermione's cauldron and she earned a passing grade. "Very good, Miss Granger…but no need to pull out all your hair."

"Oh…thanks…Professor…"

He came to Ron's cauldron and he too did well, which was surprising.

"Mr. Weasley, well done."

"Really?" Ron questioned, looking at the teal-green liquid in his cauldron. "It's supposed to look like that?"

"Yes, close enough," said Professor Slughorn.

Ron smiled and Professor Slughorn moved to Harry, who held out a slimy bezoar in his hand. Slugorn looked at it and then laughed.

"You've got nerve boy!" he boomed, taking the bezoar from him and showing it to the class. "Oh, you're like your mother…Well, I can't fault you…A bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions!"

"That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" Slughorn said happily. "Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it...Yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick…although they don't work on everything, an are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes…."

The bell rang and the students packed up and left. Harry hung behind to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"Wow, I got lucky," said Ron. "I just guessed."

"I should've thought to use a bezoar like Harry did," said Raye.

"Oh, I don't think he thought that up by himself," Hermione whispered.

"Huh?" said Lita.

Though Hermione disagreed with Harry relying too much on the help of the anonymous half-blood prince, she had gotten tired of reprimanding him. She decided to let it go. She had her own studies to worry about.

--

Serena and her friends posted notices for anyone interested in the journalism club on the common room bulletin boards and about the school. The meeting was in an empty classroom close to the library—the same one Darien had pulled her into when she was trying to get him to spend Christmas time with her. Serena, her friends and a few Gryffindors went to the meeting before everyone else. The moment Dean Thomas saw the notice on the Gryffindor Bulletin Board, he was all over it and offered to do the art for the newspaper. Thinking that being in the journalism club together would be good for their relationship, Dean dragged Ginny along with him. Hermione also tagged along with them, intending on talking about debate columns. Colin Creevy was extatic and began taking pictures _way _before he needed too. The meeting was on a Saturday right after breakfast, so Serena could take her time planning things out.

While Serena observed a few sample covers that Dean was working on, the door opened and a few Ravenclaws walked in: Luna Lovegood, Frank Ember, and Xander Flake being among them.

"Luna, I'm glad you could make it!" Serena said. "Isn't your dad an editor?"

"yes," Luna said, holding up a few copies of _The Quibler, _one of them being about Harry's interview with Rita Skeeter"I brought some of Daddy's best issues to give you ideas."

Even though _The Quibbler _held Harry's interview, Hermione still believed it to be a rubbish newspaper. She shook her head and sighed, suddenly wishing she hadn't come to the meeting.

The door opened yet again and a few Hufflepuffs came. Lita gasped when her boyfriend entered.

"Luuuke!" she squealed, nearly giving everyone in the room bleeding ears. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm glad to see you…I didn't know you were into journalism!"

"Yeah, me neither," said Joshua with a shrug, coming in behind Luke. "Luke's always into one thing and into something different the next."

Luke smiled sheepishly. "Well I thought I'd at least come and take a look at it. Besides, Hogwarts has never had a school paper before, huh?"

Serena gave a few minutes for any stragglers to show up and then she stood up to welcome everyone. As people came in, Ami volunteered to write down everyone's name.

"Well thanks so much for coming!" Serena said. "I guess we'll start with nominating which parts on the paper you guys want to work on."

"I'll do pictures!" Colin Creevy exclaimed and he took a picture of Serena.

"of course, Colin is our photographer," said Serena and Ami wrote "photographer" by Colin's name. "And Dean, you volunteered to do the artwork?"

"Yeah, that's no problem," Dean said.

"Perfect…well…and how about…"

A tall Slytherin with spiky blond hair walked in. Everyone stopped to look at him. He was the only Slytherin in the room. How was the other three houses supposed to work harmoniously with a Slytherin?

"Hi," he said, "this is where you're meeting for the journalism club?"

"That's right," said Serena and she gasped when she recognized him. "Oh, you're Walter Crumb!"

"Yeah," replied Walter and he sat in a chair in the back.

"Aren't you an artist?" Serena inquired.

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?" Walter inquired.

"Da—I mean—Mr. Shields—that is—I saw you drawing _something _in the library a while ago."

"Oh, right," said Walter.

"You can do some of the artwork," said Serena and Dean looked at her as if she was taking away his job.

"Wait, Serena," Dean hissed, "I thought I was…!"

"Dean's already volunteered though," Serena said, "but I'm sure you guys can work together on the artwork!"

"Sure," said Walter, glancing at Dean. Dean looked back, frowning.. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor work together? The last time a Gryffindor and a Slytherin worked together, the Hogwarts Four broke apart.

"All right, what other things should we put in the paper?" Serena said.

"Quidditch news," said Luke.

"Yeah, then we can know who's using the Quiditch field without walking out there and being all surprised," said Ginny.

"Ahh, good idea!" Serena cried, jotting the idea down.

"And other school news, finals and such," said Xander.

"How about an advice column?" asked Parvarti Patil.

"Oooh, good idea!" Serena squealed. "Keep the ideas coming, people, keep 'em coming!"

--

Harry dreamed about Stratus again. In this dream, he was not making thunderstorms or writing his name with the clouds, but he was disappearing and reappearing in puffs of smoke, his body shaped like a cloud. Sometimes he disappeared with a crash of thunder, if he had to disappear in a real hurry or if he was upset. When Stratus was disappearing reluctantly, he slowly faded from the feet up and his whole body became foggy. When Harry woke up, he suspected the dream meant he would have no problems with his first apparition lesson. Still, he found his dreams random and strange. How long was he supposed to have dreams of this other person, Stratus, whoever he was?

_The Winged Boar _made its first issue on February sixth, the same day as apparition lessons. Hermione managed a debate column, Lita had a column for herbology tips and Raye did horoscopes. Regardless of the house-rivalry, Dean Thomas and Walter Crumb were able to work out enough work for both of them. As Walter did the cover and artwork for the columns, Dean made a comic script on a made-up Hogwarts student and he made the calligraphy for the paper. Serena did a "teacher of the month" with Professor Halos being privileged of being the first. Her first poll was on how the students spent their Christmas and the majority went home or went on holiday. They tried matching up weather reports to where the boys were for the holidays. It didn't narrow much down, but it was a simple poll for the paper to get started with. She also started an advice column called "Miss Moonlight Says" inviting students to send questions to the column if needed.

Stacks of _The Winged Boar _were placed in common rooms, the library, the entrance hall, so everyone had a chance to get a copy. Students talked about the paper nonstop. One other thing that was gossip around the school was appiration lessons. Serena, Lita and Raye, already of age, decided to sign up and the others decided to use the spare time to look for Stratus.

At breakfast, Serena received a letter from Darien about his dream. Serena nudged Raye and Lita and the girls leaned close to Serena to read the letter.

"Hmm, so if Stratus disappears in a flash of lightening or a cloud," said Raye, "then his incarnation might too."

"No one in the wizarding world disappears like that," said Lita. "It sounds like a pop…"

"We'll have to keep our eyes peeled during the lesson later," Serena said. "This little information might be our key to finding Stratus."

The two girls nodded in agreement and they hung around after breakfast for the appiration lesson. A short ministry wizard stood at the front of the Great Hall with the heads of houses.

"Good Morning," said the Ministry wizard. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition Tests in this time—"

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" barked Professor McGonagall.

Students and teachers looked around. Malfoy stepped away from Crabbe, looking furious He obviously had an argument with him.

"—By witch time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Twycross continued, ignoring the interruption. "As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try.

"I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

"We should separate," Lita said, leaning toward Raye and Serena. "Raye, you take the back, I'll take the middle and Serena, you stay up in the front."

"Got it," said Serena.

All the students bustled around and the four Heads of Houses shouted "Quiet!"

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then…"

He waved his wand and wooden hoops appeared in front each student.

"Cool," Serena said.

"The important things to remember when Apparating are the three D's!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation!

"Step one; fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination," _Twycross told the students. "In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Serena stared at the inside of her hoop as if expecting money to appear. Raye made hand signs as if she were doing a fire reading. A few people mocked her but others figured that her hand-signs would help so they mimicked her actions. Lita took a breath , closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at the hoop. All she could think about however, was Luke.

"Gah!" she muttered. "Concentrate, Lita!"

"Shh!" hissed a boy at her right.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Step two," said Twcross, "focus your _determination _to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

Still, Lita was just yearning to be by her boyfriend's side. If only she could apparate there!

"Step three," called Twycross, "and only when I give the command…Turn on your spot, feeling yoru way into nothingness, moving with _deliberation!_On my command, no…one—"

"What? Are you serious?!" Serena questioned.

--two—"

"—THREE!"

No one appeared into his or hoop. Some students, like Serena, hadn't moved from their spot. Some just spun around and others fell on the ground.

"Never mind, never mind," said Twycross dryly, as though he had expected this. "Adjust your hoops, please," and back to your original positions…"

The attempts went on without much success. Serena felt as if she were about to make it into her hoop, but a loud screech from behind broke her concentration. She looked behind to see Susan Bones wobbling in her hoop with one leg. Serena screamed and backed up, tripping over her feet, pointing at Susan.

"Her leg! Her leg!" Serena grabbed her own left leg to insure it was still there.

With a bang and a puff of purple smoke Susan was reunited with her leg but she still had looks of horror on her face.

"Splinching, or the separation of random body parts," said Wilkie Twycross dispassionately, "occurs when the mind is insufficiently _determined. _ You must concentrate continuously upon your _destination_, and move, without haste, but with _deliberation_…thus."

Twycross stepped and turned then he vanished, reparing at the back of the hall. Serena whistled, impressed.

"He makes it look so _easy!_" Serena muttered.

"Remember the three D's," Twycross said, "and try again…one—two--three!"

For the rest of the hour, no one Apparate successfully or even splinched themselves. Serena, Lita and Raye did not witness any of the boys become cloudy as Darien had told them in his dream about Stratus.

"No luck," Serena muttered when she joined up with them "I thought it would be easy for us, since we teleport a lot."

"Yeah, but we have never teleported alone," said Lita. "We use each other's power when we teleport."

"Oh hey," Serena said, taking out her pen and pad of paper. Since she came up with the school paper idea, she was never without it. "I just came up with an idea for my next poll! Hey, Ernie, what did you think of the first appiration lesson?"

Serena ran after Ernie McMillian and Lita and Raye hung back. "Well, it's nice to see Serena so driven about something besides Darien."

"I know," said Raye. "But it's kinda scary, she looks like a reporter or something."

"Lita, hey, how was your lesson?" said a voice and Lita turned to see Luke coming from the Hufflepuff dormitories.

"Luke!" Lita exclaimed running to him and grabbing his arm. "It was pretty cool. Let's go for a walk and I'll tell you all about it!"

"Sure!" said they walked to the double oak doors, Raye looking on in surprise.

"Hey, it's snowing out there," she called after them but neither of them seemed to mind. Raye sighed and shook her head. Lita was with her boyfriend and Serena was talking to as many boys as she could grab to ask their opinion on the lessons. Raye decided to find Darien and report how things went, since Lita and Serena showed no sign of doing so. Raye found Darien in greenhouse four, moving plants around.

"Hi Darien," she said.

"Hi, how was the apparition lesson?" Darien inquired, pausing from working and wiping his hands on a towel.

"It was all right," Raye said. "Susan Bones was the only one who splinched her leg off….but other than that, the lesson was pretty boring. No one could do it, even us and we teleported before."

"I see," said Darien. "So I guess no boys looked like they disappeared the way Stratus did in my dream last night?"

Raye shook her head. "I'm sorry, Darien. But it was the first lesson. Did Stratus always have the ability to disappear at will?"

Darien sighed and sat down. "No, not really. It was sometime after he discovered his power of the weather. I think he was about twelve when he could do it. He was working more on writing his name in the clouds and making storms than trying to disappear."

"Well, maybe next week will be better," said Raye hopefully.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know, Raye," said Darien and Raye left the greenhouse. Darien leaned against the greenhouse window and a large plant moved forward, attempting to eat him whole. Darien whirled around and punched the giant plant, it screeched and recoiled.

"It's all right, Darien," he told himself. "We'll find Stratus soon."

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Harry Meets Stratus

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon._

_From Out of the Past and Into Present Dreams 16_

_Harry Meets Stratus_

For the month of February, Serena made an excerpt for the students to write little love notes to their boyfriends, girlfriends, and secret admirers. Serena's advice column, "Miss Moonlight" was nearly full of someone asking for love advice, mostly of which young girls asking how to tell a boy they liked them. Serena's polls consisted on what boys planned to do for their girlfriends and what students thought about the myths in Magical Mythology. The new topic Professor Halos was discussing was the Moon Kingdom. He had not gotten to the detail of the Moon Princess, but he was talking about the basic history of the kingdom, what the castle was, and his hypothesis how the people of the moon were able to survive in the vacuum of space.

Everyone was having dreams about those they had crushes on and some even dreamed of lovers past, Mina being one of them. Only her dreams were not very happy. She was dreaming something that happened back in her Sailor V days. She hadn't dreamed nor thought about this incident in a long time. She had gotten over it so why was it coming back to her now?

Mina grunted and turned in her sleep.

_Sailor V was standing on a rooftop in London. She was fighting a man with blond hair, wearing a white jacket and pants. There were red hearts on the back of his white gloves and he was shuffling cards. She stood back, defiant and ready to attack. He didn't make a move to attack her, but she wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Even though she had crushed on Kaitou Ace, she knew that he was not all good._

_"Just who are you really?" Sailor V demanded. "You're not really here to help young girls, are you? Who do you work for?"_

_The man grinned. "I will soon achieve domination of the whole world, of Earth! I am the soldier under the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom, Danburite!"_

_Sailor Venus gasped. She heard of the Dark Kingdom and she knew that the Shitennou were very dangerous. _

_"The Shitennou?__ They are…"_

_"Yes, the four generals that serve Beryl."_

_"Well, I won't let you win," said Sailor V. _

_"Yes, you may destroy me, but there are things that I want to say."_

_"I don't feel like talking!" Sailor V snapped. "ROLLING SCREW SAILOR V PUNCH!"_

_She attempted to uppercut him and he grabbed her arm. She lifted her leg and kicked him, causing him to let go. He stepped back and threw a card at her, cutting her arm. _

_"I do not work for the Shittentou so I can bring glory to the Dark Kingdom," he said. "I joined them because it was the only way to get close to you."_

_"I see…you wanted to take me down yourself?"_

_"No," said Kaitou Ace, "because when we lived on Venus a millennium ago, you did know that I even existed."_

_"What are you talking about? Venus?"_

_"I know who you really are," Kaitou Ace told her. "Even though you don't. You were the Princess of the planet Venus. I loved you, but I was only one of the many unranked soldiers from the planet. I was in no position to approach you then. But now, after a thousand years, I am able to get close to you."_

_He stepped toward her and in fear and confusion, Sailor V stepped back. How could he know this? He was talking crazy. She knew nothing about a life from a thousand years ago._

_"I burn with passion for you. We were supposed to love one another. I am your mystical lover." He reached for her and she slapped his hand._

_"Shut up!" Sailor V cried. _

_"I knew if I changed one wheel of fate, the two of us might fall in love…"_

_"You're crazy," Sailor V said._

_"No, I am just in love with you," he said. "Haven't you noticed how when you in danger, I always came to your rescue? I was your only ally against the Dark Kingdom."_

_"Even if you were," said Sailor V hissed, "you're PART of them!"_

_"Again, not by choice," said Kaitou Ace, "I really do not wish to harm the people of Earth. I just needed to get close to you."_

_Though she fought against him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. With him up close, she put her hands on his chest and summoned her power._

_"CRESCENT BEAM!"_

_Kaitou__ Ace flew back, a hole burning into the front of his shirt. There was an unsightly burn on his chest. Half of his body was hanging off the building. Sailor V walked up to him, waiting for him to die._

_"Even if what you say is true," she said, "I can never be with you."_

_"And you'll never be with anyone."_

_"What?"_

_Coughing and gasping, he held up an ace of hearts. "I will tell you one last love fortune. Your love will be hopeless for all eternity."_

_She was stunned and she took a deep breath. "No…"_

_"You should be happy though. You can decide to focus on duty or love. Us Venusians...always had that problem…"_

_Suddenly, Sailor V wished she hadn't struck him. As his breath became more and more labored, she walked to him and grabbed him by his jacket. _

_"No wait, what do you mean by that?" she demanded. "Is it because we can't be together, I can't be with anyone? Don't die!"_

Mina woke up the next morning feeling miserable. The feeling didn't go away, even on Valentines Day. Her dreams of Kaitou Ace wouldn't stop.

--

Serena sent an anonymous love note to Darien for Valentines Day and he sent her a rose by owl. Lita pulled her boyfriend Luke from the Hufflepuff table and gave him a homemade lunch. As Harry watched everyone give away presents and receive presents, he stared at Mina Aino. He kicked himself for not having the guts to send her anything. He could've at least put an anonymous note to her in _The Winged Boar. _Why was he focused more on trying to figure out what Draco Malfoy was up to instead of telling the girl what he thought about her?

As he looked at her more, he could tell she looked upset about something. Did she receive anything for Valentines Day? Now he even worse. A simple note would've been enough. It must've been hard for a girl not to receive anything. Harry stood up, ignored his half-eaten lunch, and walked over to her.

"Hey, Mina," he said.

"Huh, oh, hi," Mina said, looking up from her untouched food. "Harry."

"I just…wanted to wish you a Happy Valentines Day," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"See ya."

"Sure," said Mina, watching Harry walk away. She felt better after hearing him wish her a happy Valentines Day. So happy, that she had a happier dream that night.

--

The next day, students participated in appiration lessons. There were few that could Apparate perfectly. Some were straining themselves that they gave themselves headaches and others splinched themselves.

"I can do this," Serena said, closing her eyes in concentration. "I can do this! Come on, Serena…you teleported with the scouts a dozen times, this should be no different! Destination, Determination, Deliberation!"

Serena felt a weird sensation in her body and then the next second, she appeared in her hoop, three feet in front of where she was just standing. When Serena realized she had Apparate successfully, she threw up her arms and cheered.

"Yes! I did it!"

"Well, the majority of you did," said Hermione Granger, who was standing beside her. Hermione pointed behind Serena.

"Huh?" Serena turned around to see two blond balls of hair on the floor. Serena shrieked and put her hands to her head. "My hair!"

Raye laughed and put her hands on her hips. "It's all right. I think you look better without them, Meatball Head!"

"Hey!" Serena shouted.

"Quiet, now," said the Apparition instructor. "Let's keep going."

Professor McGonagall connected Serena's meatballs back to her head and the lesson resumed. By the end of the lesson, Serena, Lita and Raye were among the few that were able to Apparate without any difficulty. The sixth years piled out of the Great Hall, talking about their progress.

"This is great, I can't wait until I tell---Luke!" Lita exclaimed, spotting her boyfriend leaning against the wall across from them. "Go ahead without me guys; I want to tell him everything!"

"But we have a scout meeting in five minutes," said Raye. "We have to tell the others about how everyone is doing in the lessons."

"I'll catch you up," said Lita, rushing up to Luke.

"Come on, let's go," Raye said to Serena and they went to classroom nine, which was old and empty. It hadn't been used in a long time.

"Luke," said Lita with her arms around him. "I was finally able to Apparate today! I just told myself I could do it, and I did!"

"That's great, Lita," he said. "Some people take much longer than that."

"I should be able to pass my test with no trouble at all!" she said. "Then…next time…I can Apparate with you!"

Luke stopped smiling and he sighed. "Listen, Lita…I don't really see us staying together that long."

"Huh?" she said, loosing her arms around him. "What do you mean?"

"I've never been in relationships very long," he said, "well, I haven't been in anything for a long time."

"Oh gosh…you're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Lita asked.

"Well, I, yeah, I guess it's for the best."

"I don't get it," said Lita, "we were having so much fun. Was it the lunch I made you for Valentines yesterday? Did I overcook something?"

"No, lunch was excellent," said Luke. "I just…can't do this anymore. I'll be leaving school this year and I won't be able to see you."

"First you quit the journalism club, and now this?"

"It wouldn't be the first thing I quit," said Luke. "I'm sorry, Lita…but I hope we can still be friends. That's something I've always been good at…I like to help my friends but I just can't commit."

"Friends, yeah, okay," said Lita, "speaking of which, my _friends _are waiting for me. See ya."

Trying to keep herself together, Lita walked away from her now ex boyfriend and went to classroom nine where her friends were waiting.

"No, there were more people to Apparate today," said Raye, "but no one made a sound of lightning when they disappeared."

"It is really hard to Apparate," said Serena, "I splinched my hair." Serena pointed at her meatballs and Raye laughed.

"Yeah, it was really funny," said Raye, "right Lita?"

Lita didn't reply and Raye looked at her. "Don't tell me your lips are all tired from kissing your boyfriend."

"Luke broke up with me," mumbled Lita.

"What? Why?" Serena asked.

"I dunno, something about not being able to commit," Lita replied.

"Luke Whitewall's character number is a nine and his heart and social number is five. Those with two fives have trouble committing themselves.

"Yeah, that's right," said Serena thoughtfully, "he did quit the journalism club last week."

"Oh, great, so now you tell me!" Lita exclaimed. She groaned and sat on a desk. "Oh, I probably should have listed to that Megan girl at the party. She told me he couldn't keep a girl for very long."

"Hey, even if he couldn't commit, at least you guys made a cute couple," said Mina optimistically. "And you guys had fun, right?"

"Yeah, yeah we did," said Lita. "But I wish there was something I could've done…I should've taken his leaving the journalism club as a sign. I should've talked to him."

"Don't blame yourself," said Raye. "It's just in his character. He can't help it."

Lita nodded. "You guys are right. I feel sorry for him actually. It's not because of the girls he's dating, he is just fickle. But man…how is he ever going to find a job if he can't make his mind?"

--

The news of Luke and Lita's break up somehow reached all of Luke's old girlfriends. While Lita was in the bathroom washing her hands, Megan Palmer—who Lita had met at the party, walked in. Lita groaned and rolled her eyes.

'Oh no,' she thought. 'Here it comes. The "I told you so" speech.'

"So, you and Luke were together for a month and a half, wouldn't you say?" Megan said, throwing back her silky blond hair.

"Yeah, about that long," said Lita.

"Congratulations," Megan said, "you're his new record."

"Yup, lucky me, huh?" Lita said, a bit more satisfied that she had out-dated all of his girlfriends. "Maybe I broke him out of his 'cannot-commit-to-anything' habit.'"

"Don't' be so sure," said Megan. "Well, you might be interested to know that the rejected girlfriends of Luke Whitewall are banding together."

Lita laughed. "What're you going to do, spray-paint 'loser' across his broomstick or something?" she demanded.

"Listen, I'm trying to help you," said Megan. "Luke Whitewall has broken one heart too many…"

"No, _you _listen! If you do that to him, maybe it work make it worse for him to commit!" Lita yelled. "Sometimes you've just got to accept people the way they are and when a boy breaks up with you, you've got to accept his feelings and move on! I'm hurt that Luke broke up with me, but you don't see me starting a 'Luke Whitewall' hate club, do you?"

"Er…"

"That's what I thought," said Lita, putting her hands in her pockets and bumping into Megan hard as she walked out.

--

Because of Ron's poisoning, Harry had no choice but to let Cormac McLaggen play Keeper. In Ron's absence, Mina was Harry's work partner in divination. It made Harry a little happy. He could get to know her more. He hadn't had a chance to speak with her since they were both spending Christmas with the Weasleys.

"I'm so sorry about Ron," Mina said. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it will be in time for Quidditch," Harry groaned. "McLaggen is going to really ruin things. I have to remind him every two minutes that I'm the captain of the team."

Mina laughed and Harry gave her the 'it's-not-funny' look. She shook her head and apologized.

"Anyway…let's get to work," she said, "what are your dreams about?"

"My dreams? Oh, well," said Harry. "Quidditch mostly."

"Ooh, yeah, I guess all Quidditch Captains dream about Quidditch," Mina said. "Dreaming up your game plan…how does it go?"

Harry smiled and leaned forward. "Now you know I can't tell you that. We're playing against you Saturday. You're just going to have to wait and see."

"Okay, wise guy, we'll see," Mina said.

"What are your dreams about?" Harry asked her.

"Huh? My dreams?" Mina thought for a minute. Her dreams last night were rather muddled. When she woke up, she could barely remember them. She was as Sailor Venus and she was with Stratus. But she could not recall that information now. She just remembered that when she woke up, she was happy.

"Well, I had a happy dream," Mina said.

"Were you with the guy of you dreams?" Harry asked.

Mina smiled. "Yes, yes I was."

"What does he look like?" Harry asked.

Mina shrugged. "Can't exactly remember."

Harry frowned. "You had a happy dream and you can't remember it? If I had a dream like that, I'd remember every detail."

"I know," said Mina, rubbing her head. "I wish I could remember my dream. All I know was that I was with the one I love."

When class was over, they came down together and McLaggen came to talk to him about Quidditch. Noticing how much it annoyed Harry, Mina spoke up.

"McLaggen, just guard the hoops," said Mina, "and watch out for me, because I never miss."

McLaggen gaped at her. Harry laughed and said, "See you in practice, McLaggen."

Harry and Mina walked on, chuckling to each other. "Thanks, Mina. He keeps dogging me…I hope he never becomes captain of the Quidditch team."

"No problem," said Mina, "and don't worry, I'm sure Dumbledore won't give him that privilege."

Harry was thinking of a way to stay with Mina. It was lunchtime and they go could for a walk, or study more in the library.

"Hey, do you take Potions?" said Harry. "I can help you study. I got really good in it this year…"

"Thanks, but I'm not in Potions," said Mina.

"Ooh…right…how about then…"

"Harry!" called Lavender, rushing up to him.

"Oh no," Harry groaned. Besides McLaggen, Lavender always cornered Harry to try talking to him. Only she talked about Ron and not Quidditch.

"I don't know if Ron loves me anymore!" Lavender blurted, making Mina giggle. She quickly overcame the giggles and tried to offer help.

"What makes you say that?" Mina inquired, looking concerned.

"I don't know," Lavender said, "I just haven't spoken to him so long."

"Well, he's in the hospital wing," Mina said, trying not to grin. "Kinda hard to have a chat when he's asleep all the time. Why don't you just make him a 'get well' card or something?"

"I have!" Lavender said. "Harry, is Hermione Granger still visiting him?"

"Yeah, I think so. Well, they're friends, aren't they?" said Harry uncomfortably.

"Friends, don't make me laugh," said Lavender scornfully. "She didn't talk to him for weeks after he started going out with me. But I suppose she wants to make up with him now he's all _interesting…"_

"Would you call getting poisoned being interesting?" asked Harry. "If you're all wondering what Ron's thinking, go ask him."

"But he's always sleeping when I come to see him!" said Lavender.

"Wow, tough luck," muttered Mina. "Are you sure he's really sleeping or just pretending?"

"But why would he---?" Lavender whispered, then turned and ran toward the hospital wing.

"I think it would be good for them to talk things out," said Mina. "Wow, it's 'bout time we get to lunch, huh?"

"Sure."

They went to lunch, and though they sat at different tables, they sat with their backs together. When lunch was over, they got up at the same time and their eyes locked for a second.

"Well, I've got to get to potions," said Harry.

"Yeah, see ya later," said Mina, waving as she left the Great Hall.

--

For the entire week, Mina and Harry were always bumping into each other. Sometimes she stumbled out of her seat during meals and fell into him, as he always sat near her. Harry caught her each time. They were having plenty of fun in Divination talking abut their dreams. Mina's dreams were always about her and Stratus, though when she woke up, she couldn't recall them. She wished she could tell Harry about them, but the dreams were always cloudy. She just knew that they were happy dreams and she was with her true love. The moment she woke up from them, she couldn't remember the name of the person she was with nor his face. She found it quite frustrating.

Harry couldn't tell her his dreams either and not because he had trouble remembering them, he just thought that dreaming about him living in a separate time was insane and he decided it was best not to tell her. He just told her that he was dreaming about Quidditch, school and the war. For the most part, it was true. Before he dreamed about Stratus, he dreamed about whatever it was Draco Malfoy was up to and catching him in the act. He knew in his gut that Draco Malfoy was up to something. He knew he was linked to Katie Bell's accident somehow and he knew there was something fishy about his visit to Knocturn Alley. He was about as obsessed with Draco Malfoy as he was of Mina and Ginny. He couldn't seem to decide which girl he wanted to be with. He wrestled with the problem in his dreams and in his wake.

_"She's Ron's sister," _a part of him was saying, whenever he thought of Ginny.

_"But if I speak to Ron first…" _Harry would argue.

_"You don't even know her," _his mind would say when his thoughts turned to Mina.

_"But I can get to know her," _Harry insisted.

After dreaming that he was watching a professional Quidditch game sitting between Mina and Ginny, the dream shifted into a different setting. The arena was gone and everyone disappeared. Harry was in Stratus' place again and he was walking through rose gardens with a beauty at his side. In the distance he could hear his brother talking to Serenity.

"I have never seen so many roses in all my life," said the beautiful Sailor Venus. "And they all look so well!"

"I keep them watered," Stratus said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He did not know Sailor Venus very well and being around her made him nervous. He had never been with a girl with such beauty and grace. He tried to mimic the way his brother acted with Serenity, but it never played off.

Sailor Venus smiled at him and bent down to smell a yellow rose. She touched the base of the bud with her fingertips and accidentally pricked her finger on a thorn. It went through her glove and poked her flesh.

"Ooh!" she muttered, pulling her hand away.

"Are you all right?" Stratus inquired.

"Yes, I was foolish," Venus grunted as she removed her satin glove.

Stratus took her hand and inserted her injured finger into her mouth. She looked at him in surprise. After sucking on her finger for a few seconds, he withdrew a handkerchief from his sleeve, ripped a section off and tied it around her finger. He blushed slightly. What made him act in such away? He did it after observing his brother with Serenity. Serenity had cut herself on a thorn some years ago and Endymion did the exact same thing. Why was he acting like his brother so much?

"I'm sorry," he said.

Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion came to them. Noticing the bandage around her ungloved finger, Serenity became concerned. "Sailor Venus, what happened?"

"It's nothing, Princess," Sailor Venus insisted, waving her hand. "I only accidentally cut my finger on a thorn."

"Will you be all right?"

"Yes, yes," said Sailor Venus.

"It happens often," said Prince Endymion, "the gardeners have pricked their fingers on the throns many times."

"Oh, yes, it has happened to me as well," said Princess Serenity. "They are so gorgeous."

"If you love our roses so much," Prince Enydmion said, withdrawing his sword. "Then I will let you take some with you as a parting gift."

"Endymion," Serenity breathed.

Endymion began cutting some roses from the bushes, red and white as they were Serenmity's favorites. Stratus followed his brother's example and cut a few roses for Sailor Venus, red and yellow. Once the two princess were finished collecting the flowers for the princess and her guard, the silver-haired and golden-haired maidens gave each brother a kiss in thanks. Stratus blushed, a small fog obscuring his face while Endymion did not. Endymion smiled and shook his head.

"One day, Stratus," Endymion said to his younger brother, "you will kiss a girl and not be so embarrassed about it."

"I'm not embarrassed!" shouted Stratus. "I…I've got to go and…make a rainstorm."

--

The morning after his dream of Sailor Venus, Harry discovered that Mina was his new Herbology partner. The dream was still fresh in his mind and it came more vivid as he worked with the dirt. When Mina accidentally hurt herself on a thorn, Harry immediately tended to her wound—by sticking her finger in his mouth—disregarding the fact that she had dirt on her hand. Once Mina saw all the stares she was getting from the class, she took her finger from his mouth and examined her cut.

"Er, thanks, Harry," she said nervously. "Buut it's not that deep."

"Oh, sorry," Harry mumbled and the flash of Stratus sucking on Venus' finger returned to him. No. He just didn't do it, did he?

Mina withdrew a Band-Aid from her pocket. "Good thing I always come to Herbology with these…hey, can you put it on for me, Harry? It's kind of awkward to do with one hand."  
"S-sure," stammered Harry as he shakily fastened the band-aid around her finger. Why didn't he just ask someone for a band-aid instead of sucking on her finger? He knew the news of this would spread quickly through the school, and sure enough, it did.

--

The day of the match finally came. Harry was happy to be playing against Hufflepuff. They knew how to play fair and he'll get to see some of Mina's moves up close. He visited with Ron prior to going down to the pitch. He wasn't expecting to see Draco Malfoy walking flanked by two young pretty girls. He attempted to follow them, but he lost him. Harry had to get to the pitch. Where was Draco Malfoy going? What was he doing? Why was he doing it? Who were the girls? Harry didn't have time to follow him. His team was waiting for him in the locker room. When he got there, Ginny demanded where he was. She didn't seem to care that he was following Malfoy.

"Let's go," said Harry wearily

When the Gryffindor Quidditch team came out onto the field, McLaggen decided to open his big mouth.

"Tricky conditions!" he said. "Coote, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming—"

"I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instruction," barked Harry. "Just get up by the goal posts!"

McLaggen left and Harry repeated mcLaggen's 'order' to the two beaters. As Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain, he cought Mina winking at him. He smiled and winked back. Then Madame hooch threw the Quaffle in the air and the gave began. Mina got the Quaffle first and she was flying toward the goalposts.

"There's Mina—she commented half the match last time—I'm happy too because Smith was being rude," said the dreamy voice of no one other than Luna Lovegood.

Ginny flew to Mina and barely got the Quaffle from her, yet Mina was able to score. Instead of trying to protect the goal like he should, McLaggen decided to yell at Ginny for not being able to get the ball.

"Who made you the captain, moron?" Mina demanded, swirling in the air. She looked at Ginny. "Just ignore him…at least you're doing your job."

"Next time, feel free to _hit _him with the Quaffle," Ginny said back.

"McLaggen, will you pay attention to what you're supposed to be doing and leave everyone else alone!" bellowed Harry, wheeling around to face his Keeper.

"You're not setting a great example!" McLaggen shouted back, red-faced and furious.

"He is too!" roared Mina and Ginny together.

"Hurry up and throw me the Quaffle already, loser!" Ginny added and Mina flew back to join her team.

After Harry's argument with McLaggen, the game continued. Using the moves Mina had showed her, Ginny scored a few goals and ways able to make passes to her teammates without the risk of the Hufflepuff Chasers getting hold of the Quaffle. All the while, Serena and Darien were sitting in the stands with the others searching for Stratus. It was hard with all the commotion.

"Man, poor Harry," said Serena. "Was McLaggen really the only other person who could play in Ron's place?"

"I guess so," said Lita with a shrug. "But I'm starting to wish I tried out for Quidditch when came here."

"The clouds are thickening, look," said Raye, pointing at the sky. "I bet you Stratus is in a bad mood."

"Yeah, you're right," Serena agreed. "Maybe because the game's not going so well."

"You think Stratus is in Gryffindor then?" Lita asked. "That's probably why he's upset…if his house team is doing poorly that is."

"Yeah, good point," Raye pointed out, leaning forward to look at Lita. "We're getting creamed…McLaggen's got to straighten up and guard the posts like he's support to. I've got a bad feeling's he's gong to do something stupid."

"Oh look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats," said Luna.

Raye looked out to the pitch and groaned. "Too late."

"McLaggen, give me back my bat!" Peaks snapped.

"Just a second—let me show you how to use it properly," McLaggen insisted.

"I _know _how to use a bat!" Peakes said.

The thick clouds got thicker and darker. There was a boom of thunder and a clash of lightening as Harry flew madly at his irresponsible Keeper. "_Will you give him back is bat and get back to the goal posts!"_

McLaggen hit a Bludger and instead of making it fly to Cadwalleder as he planned, he got Harry instead. Everyone screamed. McLaggen looked on in horror and Peakes whipped his bat out of the Keeper's grasp. The thunder died as quickly as it came and the clouds thinned out.

"Oh sure, that's using the bat properly!" Peakes snapped. "Knock our Captain unconscious, why don't you!"

"But I…I…" McLaggen sputtered.

The Gryffindor team flew down to check on their captain, leaving the Keeper up in the air. Some of the Hufflepuff players went down to help, but Mina remained in the air, seething mad. She chucked the Quaffle at McLaggen, hitting him in the stomach.

"Can't keep your eye on the big red ball, can't you, McLaggen?" Mina demanded. She took the bat from on of the Hufflepuff beaters and pelted at him. "Let's see you keep your eye on this one!"

"No, please!" McLaggen begged.

With a loud smack, Mina hit a flying Bludger into McLaggen's skull. He fell off his broom and Mina soared down to finish beating the crap out of him. The Hufflepuff Captain had to pull her away from him.

"Mina, that's enough," he said.

"He ruined the game for everybody!" Mina insisted.

"I know," he agreed. "Let's just let Harry handle that okay? I don't think McLaggen will play for Gryffindor as long as Harry's still Keeper."

Mina stopped resisting and looked at Harry's bleeding head. "Yeah…if Harry's still able to play," she frowned.

"Oh, don't worry…Madame Pomfrey would put it right."

--

Still in his scarlet Quidditch robes, Harry stood in fog so thick that it looked as if he was in a white room. He couldn't tell if he was inside or outside.

"McLaggen, you're dead!" Harry shouted, looking around for him. "No thanks to you, we lost the match!"

"Never mind the match, Harry," said a voice, "there are more important things to think about?"

"What the hell?" Harry demanded. He walked forward, toward the voice and he collided into something solid and fell back.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the voice said, slightly irritated.

A young man person dressed in medieval gray armor stepped toward him. He wore sky blue pants and a shirt underneath the armor. The stranger wore a long gray cape with the inside green. On his right hip was a short sword in a sheath of lightening bolts. His black hair was nearly to his collar and had streaks of gold. He looked a lot like Harry, except he did not Harry's scar or his glasses. It was Stratus.

Harry gasped and pulled his wand. The person laughed.

"Come on Harry," he said. "Don't start to attack yourself. I'm not your enemy."

"Who are you, then?" Harry demanded, keeping his wand level.

"I'm one of the better parts of you," said Stratus. "I really can't tell you too much right now, it will only confuse you and we can't let the fog get any thicker. You're already confused enough."

"How would you know that?"

"I already told you," said Stratus. "I'm part of you. Only my mind is perfectly clear. I know what I want and I know what's going on. You're confused as to why you are having these dreams, what your enemies are up to, and why Dumbledore wants you to get the Horcrux information from Slughorn."

Harry stared at Stratus in surprise. He knew all that?

"You're also confused about which girl to pursue—Ginny Weasley or Mina Aino—In my opinion, you should go after Mina." Stratus smiled to himself. "Ron wouldn't be too keen on you dating his sister and besides, I've got a good feeling of Mina. She reminds me of someone."

"Is that why you're here?" Harry questioned, pointing at him, close to laughter. "To give me love advice?"

"No, Harry," Stratus leaned to him, putting a hand on his hip. "We need to talk. You want to know why you're having all these dreams? Because you suffered a great loss when Sirius was killed and it woke me. You wanted to be with family and it effected me the same way. You want to be with your parents, your godfather…and I want to be with my brother."

"So that's it? Is this a joke?"

"No Harry, it's quite real," Stratus insisted. "Endymion is here and you must let him find you."

"I don't believe you," said Harry.

"It's true, Harry," Stratus told him with a smirk. "Whether you like it or not, you were me a thousand years and I still live inside you. I'm just…shall we say…asleep in the moment? But I am aware of what is going on. Very much aware. I understand that this is a difficult time but my brother can help us in the war against Voldemort. He can help; I can help, if you trust me."

"How can I trust _you_?" Harry said.

"Harry, Harry," Stratus shook his head and came very close to Harry, so they were eye to eye. Stratus put his hand on his shoulder. "It is at times like these, when all you can trust is yourself…"

Harry stared at him disbelievingly and Stratus stepped away. "We're one in the same, Harry Potter…remember that."

Stratus disappeared into the fog and the fog got rather thicker. Now what was Harry to do?

--

Harry woke up, his mind still feeling foggy. He saw Ron sitting on his left, grinning.

"Nice of you to drop in," he said.

Then Harry realized where he was. The Hospital wing. As he felt the bandages around his head, he asked what happened.

"Cracked skull," said Madam Pomfrey, pushing him down. "Nothing to worry about, I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't over-exert yourself for a few hours."

"I don't want to stay here overnight," Harry muttered, throwing his covers back. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him."

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of 'overexertion," pushing him back down and pointing wand at him. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the headmaster."

When she went back to her office, Harry fumed as he sat back down.

"D'you know how much we lost by?" he asked Ron through clenched teeth.

"Well yeah, I do," said Ron apologetically. "Final score was three hundred and twenty to sixty."

"Brilliant," said Harry savagely. "Really brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen—"

"You don't want to get hold of him the size of a troll," Ron said reasonably, "and besides, you don't have to worry about that. Mina's already taken care of that for you."

Ron pointed at a bed with McLaggen, lying asleep on it with more bandages than Harry.

"Mina did that to him?" Harry said in surprise.

"Yeah, her teammates said she hit him in the stomach with the Quaffle, then hit his head with a Bludger…and then she came down and walloped on him some more."

"Way to go Mina," Harry grinned, relaxing.

TBC


	17. A Name with the Face

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**From out of the Past and into Dreams of the Present**

**Chapter 17**

**A Name with the Face**

Mina found sleep hard after the game. Because of her behavior in the match, the captain had to kick her off the team. IT was that, or she had to do detention for a week. Because the detention would hinder her help with searching for Stratus, she chose to leave the team. Mina did not really care about leaving the team because she did not like how the game ended anyway. All she wanted to do was play Gryffindor and she had already done that. She did not want to play Ravenclaw in the next game. She seen the way they play they did not excite her. However, she was still disappointed with the way she acted. She never beat the living daylights out of a boy before, especially in front of hundreds of people. She could understand why the captain had to dismiss her from the team. She did not play quite 'Hufflepuff' like. She played more like a Slytherin and even a Slytherin would not attack someone when everyone was looking. She handed over her Hufflepuff Quidditch robes without a fuss.

All she cared about was if Harry was going to be all right. After dwelling about this in her mind for some time, she drifted off into uneasy sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

Sailor Venus was practicing her fighting skills on the grounds of the Golden Kingdom. A wooden dummy was the target of her punches, kicks, and sailor attacks. It was easier for her to train on Earth than it was on the Moon or Venus. Even though she was used to it on her planet, Venus was very hot and humid. The Moon Kingdom was often cold. The atmosphere was thinner and there was an abundance of fresh air on Earth.

"Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus exclaimed, hitting wooden dummy and burning a small hole through the head of it. Behind her, she heard clapping. The clapping surprised her and she turned around to see a man with long white hair wearing a white and gold jacket. He wore simple brown pants with metal shin gaurds. A long black cape with midnight blue lining fell down to his feet and there was sheathed short sword on his waist.

"Very impressive, Sailor Venus," he said warmly.

Sailor Venus straightened up and bowed at the waist respectfully. "Sir Kunzite. Thank you. Forgive me; I did not know anyone was out here. I just wanted to…"

"It's quite all right," said Kunzite with a smile. "You're welcome to train here. It enjoy watching women fight—you especially. Not common for women to be in battle on Earth. It is common on your planet, I presume?"

"Actually, no," admitted Sailor Venus as she shook her head. "I'm one of the few female warriors from my home planet."

"Really?" inquired Kunzite.

Sailor Venus nodded. "But it is not so for Sailor Mars' home planet. Everyone, male and female, fight. Even the children are trained in combat. They are always ready for war…but that is what the Martians are known for--war. Venusians however are trained more to love than to fight."

"Is that so?" Kunzite inquired, his smile broadening. "Extraordinary."

"Yes, we try to find the beauty in all things," Sailor Venus explained, walking up to a flowering apricot tree and smelling one of the blossoms.

"That is good," commented Kunzite. "What is your home planet like? Is it at all like Earth?"

Sailor Venus laughed. "Oh no. It gets far too hot. There are times when the surface is enough to melt some metals. We have many volcanoes and instead of water clouds, our clouds are made up of sulfuric acid. Water is scarce on Venus."

"How is it that you are to survive without water?" Kunzite inquired.

"I do not know," replied Sailor Venus. "Our bodies are made up differently than Earthlings. An Earthling would most likely burn to death if they got too close to the surface."

"And you can come to Earth without it affecting you?"

"Yes, but not for long," said Sailor Venus. "I assume we are used to the sulfur in the air. Well, sir Kunzite, if you will excuse me…" she inclined her head respectfully and stepped to walk away.

"Wait, please," said Kunzite, grabbing her arm. "I…there is something I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes?" said Sailor Venus.

"I know this is the first time we really got to speak to each other," said Kunzite, "but I have watched you closely since you arrived on Earth with the Moon Princess. You are very beautiful."

It was not the first time someone told Sailor Venus she was beautiful. The people of her home planet were all very beautiful, and because she was the princess of Venus, she had the most beauty. However, was not tired of the complement.

"You are too kind," said Sailor Venus.

"Listen, I love you," Kunzite whispered. "From the moment I first saw you, I could not get over your beauty."

"Kun--," said Sailor Venus and he interrupted her.

"You are a great fighter. You have much elegance. I understand you are the leader of the sailor soldiers."

"Yes, that's correct," said Sailor Venus.

"I am the leader of Endymion's guards," said Kunzite. "We have much a like."

Venus remained silent. She did not agree that they had anything in alike. She stood quiet and allowed him to speak his mind.

"It makes me very happy that you come to Earth and visit us," said Kunzite. "I think we will do well together. I want to be with you."

"Sir Kunzite," whispered Venus, "I am flattered, but I am afraid I cannot return your feelings. It seems that you are only infatuated with me. I understand the blessing and the curse of my people. Venusians are very beautiful and many beings from other planets fall for our beauty. I do not hold it against you."

Kunzite laughed. "I assure you, this isn't one of those times. I am quite fond of you."

"With all do respect, Sir Kunzite," said Sailor Venus. "You hardly know me. Venusians are born knowing about love. We understand the many different kinds of live—from liking to consummate love—from the love a mother has for her child and for the love that a lover has for another."

"I may be just an Earthling," said Kunzite, slightly irritated, "but I do know love. I understand more than some men. I understand because of my namesake. The jewel kunzite contains the energy of love. One who possesses the jewel opens the heart to all forms of love. It is even connected to the planet Venus."

"That is fascinating," said Sailor Venus, "but that does not mean we are meant to be. If you believe that, then I can introduce you to other Venusians maidens."

Kunzite folded his arms, glowering at her. He was trying to keep his cool and remain calm. He felt humiliated and frustrated that she was being difficult. He imagined that she would be in his arms by now.

"Another Venusian?" he said. "What for?"

"I do not reciprocate your feelings," she said politely yet firmly. "But if you wish to be with a Venusian, I can arrange you to meet one and I am sure she would love you in the way you wish. I am sorry that I cannot be that woman for you."

"Why is that?" Kunzite demanded.

"I am in love with someone else," she answered.

"Who?" Kunzite asked her.

"That is not necessary," Sailor Venus told him. "I do not need to discuss it with you.

"Who is this other man? A Venusian?"

"No," she said.

"Then who is it?" He demanded angrily, grabbing her arm. "Who is the man you think is worthy of you? Answer me!'

"Do you really wish to know?" said a voice.

Both Kunzite and Sailor Venus turned their heads to see Prince Stratus standing a few feet away from them, his arms crossed. Sailor Venus looked relieved and Kunzite looked annoyed.

"I am the man Sailor Venus speaks of," Stratus told him. "Now unhand her."

"You and Sailor Venus?" Kunzite muttered, looking from Stratus and Sailor Venus. He did not release her.

"Yes," said the young prince. "Didn't you hear me? Unhand her, Kunzite."

Kunzite let Sailor Venus go, but roughly. "I do not take orders from you."

"Did you forget that you serve my brother?" Stratus demanded. "You may very well take orders from me too. Shall I tell him how you treat our guests or will you?"

Kunzite ignored this and decided to talk about the problem at hand. He took a step forward and pointed at Prince Stratus. "You're not worthy of her. I've loved her longer than you. We would be better together. You are just a young spoiled prince that spends his time writing his name in the clouds."

"I can do much more than that, Kunzite," said Stratus, "as you very well now. Care for a demonstration? We'll fight for the lady's hand."

"Stratus, no!" said Sailor Venus.

Kunzite laughed. "Yes, listen to your woman. You don't want to fight with me boy. I taught you half the things you know." Kunzite turned on his heel and prepared to walk away when he was hit in the back with a thunderbolt, sending him flat on his stomach. Growling he rolled around and glared at Prince Stratus.

"Then I'll just use the other half," said Prince Stratus smugly, his left hand smoking. "That ought to make things _shockingly _interesting, wouldn't you say?" Now it was Stratus' turn to laugh.

"Foolish boy!" snarled Kunzite as he got up to his feet and unsheathed his sword. "This time our sparing will be real!"

"I'd expect nothing less, Kunzite," said Prince Stratus, lunging toward him. "Hyaa!"

"Stop!" cried Sailor Venus, but neither man heard her.

Kunzite struggled to get close to Stratus as Stratus blew a hard wind against him. It wasn't so hard to throw him backward, but it was hard for him to walk against the blowing gale. Stratus liked to taunt the general. Kunzite growled as he tried slashing at Stratus, but he couldn't get close enough.

"Come and get me, Kunzite," Stratus inquired, increasing the wind. "What's wrong?"

Kunzite nearly blew away and he put up an invisible shield around himself. The shield cut the wind current in half, Stratus refrained from using wind, and he produced streaks of lightening instead. Kunzite did not remove the shield. He could not attack until he brought it down. Bolts of lightening rapped all along Kunzite's shield but it did not break his protective barrier.

"It's going to take more than a little thunderstorm to get through this barrier," said Kunzite with a grin.

"I'm just getting started," said Stratus and his eyes became a gray haze. He looked at the sky and it became quickly over cast. Great hailstones came crashing down, bouncing off Kunzite's shield. Kunzite struggled to keep it up.

"If you give up," said Stratus, "and if you stop treating me like a brat, then I'll let you go free. I wont' breathe a word of this to Endymion."

"Never."

"Fine, have it your way," hissed Stratus. "You can't keep that shield up forever you know." HE made the thunderbolts crash faster and harder. The hailstones got bigger. Sailor Venus called out to Stratus to stop.

"I'll be all right," said Stratus, his eyes on Kunzite. "Kunzite is going to be begging you to forgive him after this."

"I'll do no such thing," said Kunzite, "this is nonsense. You know I would beat you."

Stratus laughed. "You haven't even laid a finger on me! I am the one in the lead here, Kunzite. But if you want, I'll stop with the weather and we'll fight with swords…make it a little easier for you!"

And without even waiting for Kunzite's reply, Stratus stopped the thunder and the hailstones. He removed his sword and he ran at Kunzite, who lowered his shield. The swords clashed and the men began sword fighting, ignoring Sailor Venus' pleas.

Kunzite was more skilled with the sword and he overpowered Stratus a few times. Though Stratus wasn't meaning to manipulate the weather, his mood in the battle kept the sky overcast and hazy. Every so often there was a thunderclap.

"You've always been treating me like I'm worthless!" shouted Prince Stratus. "I wont' let you treat Sailor Venus the same way!"

"That's what you are doing, boy," Kunzite said. "You don't understand her worth."

'Don't claim that you do!" Stratus grunted and pushed him back with his sword. "You don't even know her!" he lunged at Kunzite and Kunzite was ready for him. He blocked his attack then cut Stratus' cheek, made Stratus drop his weapon and then he kicked hard him in the stomach, forcing the prince down.

"Stratus!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"It looks like I win," Kunzite said smugly. "And you need more training. You can have your fun with the weather, but that does not make you a true warrior, Stratus. You can barely handle a sword, and your brother knows it."

"L-leave my brother out of this!" Stratus grimaced, holding his stomach and looking up.

Kunzite smiled, noticing that it was bothering him. "You know what your brother says about you?" Kunzite bent down so they were to eye. "He says you're irrational and disrespectful. You don't work hard enough. You're supposed to be Helios' apprentice but you don't act like it. You're too busy, shall we say, with your head in the clouds?"

"Liar!" Stratus spat. It wasn't true. Endymion would not say such things about him, would he?

Kunzite laughed and rose to his feet. He walked over to Venus. "Well, my dear lady, you should be happy to know you have a real man now." He reached for her and she slapped his hand away.

"Don't' touch me!" she hissed. "You were cruel to Stratus!"

"The spoiled brat needed to be put in his place," said Kunzite. "Now leave him and come with me."

"I have told you that I did not love you," she said, "but the truth is, I did respect you. I respected you as Endymion's guard as a soldier. You demonstrated patience and calmness. I regret to say that I don't respect you anymore. You don't deserve it."

Kunzite slapped her and she cried out more in surprise than pain. She looked back at him, her eyes watering.

"Kunzite," she mumbled.

They heard a loud howling noise. At first they thought it was the wind blowing, but the howl came from Stratus' mouth. He was getting to his feet, slowly. Wind was swirling around his body with currents of electricity.

"You'll pay for hurting her!" Stratus snarled, his eyes wild with fury.

"You want a rematch?" said Kunzite.

"It won't be much of a match!" Stratus exclaimed. "Prepare to DIE!"

As the wind picked up quicker, it created a twister that lifted Stratus off the ground. Both Kunzite and Sailor Venus stood staring in shock. Neither of them had witnessed Stratus in such a state. Sailor Venus looked at the sky and it was thick with dark, swirling clouds. Something was definitely wrong. It was as if Stratus had lost control. The twister became bigger, sucking in plants, rocks, and everything around it.

"He's gone mad," said Kunzite and he ran off. He didn't get very far, as a large hailstone fell down and smashed onto him, knocking him unconscious. More hailstones, the size of boulders were falling from the sky. Sailor Venus used her crescent beam attack to explode any that fell toward her. The wind was pushing her back but she forced her way to Stratus.

"Stratus! You need to calm down!" she shouted, but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. "You'll destroy everything!"

She screamed when a tree was struck by lightning and caught fire.

"Stratus! Stratus! Can you hear me? Stratus! You must stop this!"

Endymion and those within the castle saw the extreme weather. Realizing that his brother must be in great distress, he ran out to see what the commotion was about. He skidded to a halt when e saw Stratus ten feet above the ground inside of a cyclone.

"Stratus!" he yelled. "What are you doing?"

"He's lost control!" exclaimed Sailor Venus, struggling to get to the older brother. "I can't talk him down!"

"What set him off?" inquired someone wearing bluish-green armor with a helmet having a metal piece covering his nose.

"Kunzite," answered Venus, jerking her head to the knocked out Kunzite.

"Kunzite?" echoed a man with long dark brown hair, dressed in the same manner as Kunzite. "Kunzite set him off?"

"They were fighting," Sailor Venus explained in a rush. "Then Stratus got angry and lost control! We've got to stop him before he destroys the whole kingdom!"

Serenity put her arms around Sailor Venus as Endymion stepped as close as he could to the cyclone without being sucked in or blown away. "Stratus! Stratus listen to me! I will talk to Kunzite. You need to stop! Stratus! Please! Stop!"

A woman came up beside the soldier in blue-green armor. She was wearing leather armor that looked to have been dyed rich purple. The armor had a leather skirt with gold stripes. She wore a breastplate over her leather vest. She wore no gloves but leather bracers and leather armbands. On her head was a gold and silver headdress with two amethysts carved into lightening bolts connected to a silver circle with a gold symbol: the symbol of earth.

"Agate," she said, addressing the man in teal armor. "You may be the one person to stop him."

"Me?" said Agate. "Why?"

"The agate in your armor affects the weather," said the woman known as Amethyst. "It can divert powerful storms."

"All right," said Agate, approaching the wind tunnel and calling for Stratus. He allowed the wind tunnel to suck him in and he grabbed onto Stratus.

"Stratus!" cried Agate. "Calm down."

The agate in Agate's armor glowed as he kept hold onto Stratus. Stratus was screaming and then within a second he stopped screaming. His eyes returned to their natural color and his head fell, causing the wind to stop. The two dropped out of the sky and fell hard onto the ground. Agate grunted.

"It worked," he muttered.

Amethyst fell down next to Stratus, shaking him. "Stratus, Stratus can you hear me?"

Stratus groaned and then blinked his eyes. "W-what happened?"

"You lost control," said his brother. "Sailor Venus told us you and Kunzite were fighting."

"Yes but…how did I lose control?" said Stratus, rubbing his head.

The other guards went to Kunzite and hoisted him up. Jadeite got him awake by slapping him in the face.

"Kunzite, why were you fighting Stratus?" demanded Jadeite.

"Stratus started it," Kunzite growled.

"But he wouldn't' start a fight with you," laughed Zoicite.

"It was over me," said Sailor Venus quickly. "Kunzite was jealous of me and Stratus and Stratus challenged him to a duel."

Kunzite muttered something under his breath. Nephlyte looked from Kunzite to Sailor Venus and Stratus. He looked back at Kunzite.

"You did not know that Sailor Venus and Stratus were—in love?" said Nephlyte. "We were teasing him only the other day how he had found someone."

"You knew this?" Kunzite demanded Nephlyte. "And did not tell me?"

"We thought you knew," said Jadeite.

Kunzite got to his feet, glaring at Stratus and then at Sailor Venus.

"I regret ever falling in love with you," Kunzite grumbled. "I should have surmised as much from Venusians."

"Kunzite!" growled Stratus, struggling toget his feet and Amethyst pushed him down.

"No!" she hissed.

"Kunzite, perhaps it's better if you leave us," said Endymion.

"As you wish," Kunzite turned and walked away. Endymion walked to his brother and attempted to help him up.

"Leave me be, Endymion!" Stratus snapped. He had not forgotten the words Kunzite had told him about his brother. "I don't need you always sticking up for me. I can take care of myself!"

Stratus pulled himself away from Amethyst, who looked shocked at his tone. "Stratus, what--?"

Growling and thunder rumbling above them, Stratus marched away from the group. Amethyst looked like she wa about to go after him and Agate grabbed her arm.

"Let him go," he whispered.

"Will he be all right?" asked Princess Serenity.

"I believe so," said Endymion. "I believe he must be embarrassed. His powers had never gotten out of control before, at least, not like this."

"Serenity," said Sailor Venus, "I think it is best that we return to the Moon Kingdom now."

"But--," said Serenity.

"It's all right," said Endymion. "Go on home." He kissed her in farewell and Serenity joined Sailor Venus. The two women disappeared in a flash of silver light.

The words of Kunzite hurt Sailor Venus deeply and she wished that her being a Venusian mad it difficult for her to find true love. She wished in her heart that he would return to the same guard to Endymion that she had respected, but instead, the next time she saw him was not pleasant. Kunzite was no longer the guard to Endymion, but instead, he was Malachite, the dark general to Queen Beryl. What made it worse was that he managed to turn the other guards against Endymion.

--

Mina woke up crying the next morning. The dream was a bit more vivid than the others. She could not remember the names of the people in her dream, but she remembered the faces. She was wondering about Harry's condition and because it was Sunday, she decided to go see him at once.

Still in her pajamas, she hurried down the stairs and left the common room, turning a few heads. She was panting by the time she got to the Hospital Wing and she was disappointed to see that Harry was asleep. However, the person in the bed next to him was not.

"Wake up, Harry," grinned Ron, "you've got a visitor!"

Harry groaned. "What, Ron?" he turned to him and Ron pointed at Mina.

Harry rolled back over and saw Mina.

"Mina!" Harry sat up. "What a surprise!"

Ron cleared his throat and attempted to move the curtains around his bed, so as to give Harry and Mina a little privacy.

"Oh, Ron, that's--," said Mina.

"It's okay," said Ron, faking a yawn. "I just got very sleepy…"

He moved the curtains around him, turned on his side and grinned to himself. Once Ron was obscured from view, Harry looked away from the curtains and back at Mina. He couldn't keep from smiling. It was so good to see her. He forgot of all the bad things that had happened to him just by looking at her.

"What brings you by?" Harry inquired.

"I just wanted to see if you were all right," said Mina. "I saw it happen and it looked like…like you got hurt really bad. I didn't realize what a dangerous game Quidditch can be."

"Well, it's dangerous when stupid people like McLaggen play it," said Harry with a grimace, jerking his head over to the bed McLaggen laid on. "But I'm doing good, especially seeing he's in worse shape than me."

Mina glanced over her shoulder. "Whoa, I beat him up that badly?"

"Yes, I really owe you, Mina," said Harry. "I guess I don't need to throttle him now."

Mina smiled and looked back at Harry. "I don't think you'll have him play for you anymore."

"No way," Harry laughed. "I'm picking people I trust over people with skill….even if I have to choose Neville Longbottom. I know he wouldn't try and ruin the match for me….even though his first flying lesson was a complete disaster."

Ron had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He didn't want Harry to think he was listening to his conversation. It was funny, but also rather humiliating. _Neville Longbottom?_

"You all right?" Harry asked, looking over her pajamas and her pink face. It looked like she had been crying.. "You look upset."

"I'm fine," said Mina.

"Why are you in your pajamas? Were you really in a rush to come see me?"

"Yes," said Mina, sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry's leg twitched. Her behind was touching his thigh….her behind was touching his thigh!

"I was really worried," said Mina. "I mean, he hit that Bludger really hard. I though he had killed you. I wanted to see you yesterday, but Madame Pomfrey was working on you and I was getting an earful from Professor Sprout."

"Oh no, you're not going to be expelled or anything like that are you?" Harry asked, his heart sinking.

"Nah," said Mina, shaking her head. "But she was going to give me a week's worth detention but Hayes—the captain—intervened and suggested that I just leave the team instead, since my performance in the match was, quite, 'Un-Hufflepuff-like.'"

"He kicked you off the team?" Harry demanded.

"No, I quit," Mina said. "I was never really part of the team, just backup. Hayes really liked all my maneuvers and that's why he let me play yesterday."

"So he's going to have Smith play again?" Harry groaned.

"Hey, he's a better Quidditch player than commentator," Mina said. "Besides, I don't really want to play Ravenclaw anyway."

For a moment, Harry imagined Mina playing against Cho in the next match. It would've been wild to see.

"When will you be released from the Hospital Wing?" Mina asked Harry.

"Tomorrow I think," Harry answered.

"Oh, good," said Mina with a smile. "I'm glad you're doing better."

Harry shrugged and touched his head gingerly. "I'm all right, just a bump on the head."

"Well, I think I'll go and change out of my pajamas and get some breakfast," said Mina, looking down at her orange and white pajama pants. Harry looked at them and he found that he rather liked her in them. He did not want her to leave.

"Y-you're sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, got loads of studying to do," said Mina and she leaned forward to kiss his bandaged head. Harry felt warm all over and if she had kissed him right after he had been struck with the Bludger, he reckoned all the pain would have left him then and there.

"See you in Herbology," Mina grinned, waving as she walked out.

"Yeah, bye, Mina," said Harry, waving back.

Ron waited until he no longer heard her feet and he pulled the curtain back, sitting up and looking at his best friend as if McLaggen had hit him harder than he thought.

_"Neville Longbottom?" _Ron asked, his ears pink, though he looked like he was going to die from laughter.

Harry shrugged. "Hey, I know he wouldn't take Peakes' bat away from him."

"Neville wouldn't even be able to _swing _it!" Ron exclaimed. "He can't even fly!"

Harry ignored Ron and laid back into his pillow, touching the very spot where Mina had kissed him. He couldn't wait for tomorrow morning.

--

Mina was late for breakfast, but to her relief there was still a bit of food left on the tables. Darien had finished his breakfast and he was coming down the Hufflepuff table. He bent down over her.

"Hey, Mina, when you get a second, can you meet with me?"

"Sure, no problem," said Mina. "I could use a bit of help on some Herbology homework anyway!"

"I'll meet you in the library in half an hour then," he said.

"Okay," Mina said with a nod, returning to her breakfast. She wondered why Darien would want to meet with her privately, but figured he was meeting with the girls privately about their progress in finding Stratus.

After her breakfast, she went to the library and waited for Darien at an unoccupied table. He arrived holding a notebook in which he had written every dream about Stratus. Incase he had forgotten something; he could go back and look at the entry to look at what he wrote.

"What's up?" Mina said as he sat down.

Darien opened his notebook into a recent entry. "Mina, my last few dreams had Sailor Venus in it."

"Yeah?" Mina said, rubbing her head.

"They were still about Stratus," said Darien, "but you were with him…have you been dreaming about him too?"

Suddenly all the nameless faces popped into Mina's mind. She knew the man that was always at her side, making her happy. It came all to a rush to her that she nearly fell out of her seat. Mina slapped her hand to her forehead.

"The guy in my dream!" she shouted. "That's it!"

"Shush!" hissed Madame Pince. "How dare you raise your voice in a library!"

"Sorry!" Mina shouted in a whisper. She leaned forwad to Darien, keeping her voice low. "I've been dreaming about a guy for weeks, Darien but when I wake up the next morning I could never recall his name! Stratus has to be whom I am dreaming about. It all makes sense now."

Darien nodded. "I thought so. I wanted to ask you when you were alone. I decided it was best to come to you first than to ask if you were having dreams about Stratus during a scout meeting."

"I wonder why I am dreaming about Stratus," said Mina, putting her finger to her lip thoughtfully.

"Maybe Stratus thinks that it's not working with me trying to find him," said Darien, "whoever he has reincarnated to, doesn't want me to find him. So I suppose he's playing his next card by reaching out to you. You and Stratus were in love."

"We were in love," said Mina, a far away smile on her face. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"Maybe if you tried talking to him," said Stratus, "He'll open up. He won't tell me who he is, but he might tell you."

This news made Mina so excited that she decided to forget about her studies and go tell her friends the news. She rounded up the inner scouts to an empty classroom. Serena was very thrilled.

"Wow, you get to find your true love again!" said Serena. "That's exciting."

"Yes, we're definitely getting somewhere here," Raye agreed.

"What I don't understand is," said Mina, "is why I never could remember my dreams when I woke up. I knew they were happy dreams and but I couldn't remember Stratus."

"You must've been having these dreams during NREM sleep," said Ami.

"Huh?" said Mina.

"There are four stages of sleep," Ami said. "When we are in stage one through four, we are in non-rapid eye movement sleep. Dreams are not vivid during NREM sleep and we do not remember them. It is when we are in a deep sleep, but our dreams are vivid and during REM sleep, which occurs when we re-enter stage one."

"Stop," Serena groaned putting her hand to her head. "You're making me sleepy!"

--

That night, Mina dreamed of her an Stratus again. Mina decided to try and reach out to his reincarnatio but it was as if she made a phone call and there was no one at the other line. The dream closed and was replaced with a random dream of Mina failing a test. She was not having anymore luck than Darien.

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. The Play

From Out of the Past and Into Dreams of the Present

Chapter 18

The Play

Professor Halos' lessons were a bonus to Harry's release from the Hospital Wing. After covering the history of the Moon Kingdom, he moved on to the interesting bits of Princess Serenity, the sailor scouts and the Negaverse. Everyone found the lessons interesting, but for Serena and the others, it made them nervous. Halos' information on the Moon Princess was shockingly accurate. Serena couldn't help but wonder how he got his information. He even used models that looked just like the Moon Princess and her sailor soldiers. Serena sat with her elbow on the desk, her chin in her palm and her eyes on the teacher.

'Professor Halos, how can you know all this?' Serena wondered. 'Where do you get this information?'

Serena's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone say her name to her right. "Hey, doesn't Serena look like the Moon Princes?"

"What?" Serena gasped, looking to her right, noticing Parvarti speak with Lavender. They were both looking at Serena.

"Yeah, you're right," said Lavender nodding. "You look just like the model Professor Halos uses."

Serena laughed nervously, waving her hands in the 'You got it all wrong' gesture. "Oh no, I don't—and even if I do—it doesn't mean anything…"

"You definitely have her hair," said Parvarti. "What kind of spell do you use to keep it up like that?"

"Spell? Hahaha!"

Serena was saved from this interrogation when Harry raised his hand to ask the teacher a question. "Er…Professor…I mean…Andrew?"

"Yes, Harry?" said Professor Halos.

Harry slowly brought his hand down, swallowing. He had a question that he really wanted answered but he wasn't sure how he was going to say it with all the students in the room. "I—ah—was wondering if Prince Endymion had a—a—I mean—did he always go to the Moon alone?" he rephrased. He couldn't say what was really on his mind, not with everyone looking at him. If Endymion was really here, whoever he was, Harry was sure he hadn't come alone. If he tipped himself off, Endymion would know who he was.

"Hmm, I don't think so," said Professor Hallos thoughtfully. "There are—versions—of the Moon Kingdom legend that tell me other Earthlings have visited the Moon Kingdom."

"Oh, thank you," said Harry, his heartbeat increasing and his stomach becoming upset. 'Maybe,' Harry thought, 'this thing really is real.'

"Andy, I just had an idea," said Parvarti, "how about we have a play about the Moon Kingdom?"

"A play?" said Dean Thomas.

Everyone all added their opinion on the matter. Some were for it and others believed it was a crazy idea.

"Ooh, a play!" said Lavender. "I'm trying out for the Princess!"

"There would be no way I'd remember any lines," said Neville, looking doubtful.

"But we have NEWT's to worry about!" insisted Hermione. "We don't have time for a play!" Besides divination, Magical Mythology was a class Hermione did not enjoy. She thought it was even more useless than Divination. She knew about fairy tales but they were nothing but stories and they weren't going to help her make a difference in the Wizarding Society.

"You don't need to audition if you don't want to, Hermione," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes at her. "But some of us want to get a little culture."

Hermione gasped in surprise, Ron folded his arms, and Lavender squealed, putting her arms around Ron.

"Oh, Won-Won!" she said. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if you get to be Prince Endymion and I get to be the Moon Princess?"

Ron groaned and put his forehead into his hand as everyone laughed at him.

"A play is an excellent idea," said Professor Halos and everyone stopped laughing at Ron and looked at the teacher as if they forgot he was in the room.

"Really?" said Parvarti.

Halos nodded. "Absolutely, we can spend our class time as auditions and practices. It will help me out; as a matter of fact…I wouldn't have to spend time preparing lessons for a while!"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could a teacher not take his career seriously?

"I'll run the idea by the Headmaster and see if he agrees," said Halos, "but I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would accept it. He may really enjoy it."

The students nodded. They believed that Dumbledore would be all over the idea. Since when in Hogwarts history has there been a play? After the lesson, Harry hung around to speak to Professor Halos about his _true _question. He looked out the door to make sure the last person to exit the room was out of earshot and then looked at the Professor.

"Andy, I have another question," said Harry, "about the Moon Kingdom."

"Certainly," said Andy.

"I didn't want to say it in front of the class," Harry rubbed the back of his head, feeling nervous. Andy nodded in understanding. "Sir, you didn't explain the prince much."

"Oh, Prince Endymion," said Andy and Harry nodded. "Well, he didn't spend much time on the Moon."

"Do you know if Prince Endymion had a brother?" Harry asked, the question shooting out of his mouth. He suddenly wished he hadn't asked it. What if, Andy was Prince Endymion or something?

Andy folded his arms and patted his chin with his finger. "Hmm, a brother….I think there was one account of someone really close to Endymion fighting with him in the battle on the moon. But, I'm not sure myself." Andy winced and put his hand to his forehead.

"Are you all right, sir?" asked Harry.

"I—I just—oh—it's nothing," said Andy. "I'm fine. Well, Harry, I do not exactly know whether Endymion had a brother or not. This can be all just a legend, you know."

"But you talk about it as if it were real," Harry said.

"True," Andy smiled. "I've had dreams about the Moon Kingdom, as did many other people. There has been legends about it as well, but we may never know if it were true or not. If you'd like, I can write to Magnus. He helped a lot with our book and he's really good at getting information."

"I don't want to make any trouble," said Harry suddenly.

"It's all right," said Andy. "If we find out that Endymion did have a brother, we can add another part in the play. I'll write to him right after speaking with Dumbledore."

"All right," said Harry. "I've got to get to Potions now. Thanks Andy."

--

Professor Dumbledore was very pleased with the idea of a play and gave Andy the permission to run with it. He was surprised that Andy even asked for permission and told that Andy could've started on the project without having to talk to him. The students auditioned for their favorite parts during class. Everyone wanted the two lead roles, except for the sailor scouts. They could play their parts in their sleep and if someone else could be the sailor scouts for one day, they'd like to see how well someone else could pull it off. They were far too busy anyway searching for Stratus. The boys that tried out for Endymion were not what Halos had in mind. Neville Longbottom hoped to play as Endymion, but when he saw all the lines he Endymion had, Neville changed his mind.

"There is no way I'll remember all this!" Neville groaned.

Harry didn't really want to play the lead role of Endymion, but he somehow got talked into auditioning for it from the other boys in his dorm when they didn't get the part.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron, "Endymion's got to be a Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, good point," said Harry. "All right, I'll give it a go."

When it was Harry's turn to try out, he walked to the front and cleared his throat. Lavender was playing the part of the princess. If Mina was going to be the Moon Princess, he would put a little effort in. He didn't like playing the lead role with his best friend's girl.

"All right, go ahead and start," said Andy.

"Oh Endymion!" said Lavender too dramatically. "You can't go!"

Trying not to chuckle, Harry read his part. "I'm sorry, Serenity. It is my duty to fight for my Kingdom. I hope that we can be together soon."

"That was good, Harry," sighed Andy. "Lavender…you seem to catch Serenity's concern but…it's just not…as I pictured."

"I can use eye drops to make myself cry," Lavender suggested.

"Thanks but…you just…don't seem like the Moon Princess. She's more graceful. Perhaps you'll do better as one of the moon maidens."

"Oh, darn," frowned Lavender, walking back to her desk. Andy looked at his roster of girls that had already tried out for the Moon Princess. None of them fit the role just as he hoped. He looked at the girls that were in the room and the only two girls in the room that hadn't auditioned where Hermione and Serena. Hermione did not want to be in the play, but volunteered to help with the decorations and the lighting. Serena was the teacher's last hope.

"Serena, could you come up here and read a few lines?" he asked.

"Of what?" Serena asked, who was using the time to write a few replies for her 'Miss Moonlight' column.

"The Moon Princess' role," he answered.

"But Professor, I'm not trying out for the Moon Princess," Serena said.

"Please," said the professor. "Just one or two lines…I'll decide if you've got the stuff."

Serena groaned, approached the front and took the script. She cleared her throat and tried to sound as much as a princess as she could.

"Dear Endymion," she said softly. "War is dangerous. Please stay here on the Moon Kingdom."

"I would love to stay here where it is so peaceful," said Harry. "But I must go."

"You could die," said Serena.

"Serenity, I am the prince of Earth and a skilled fighter," said Harry. "I will be all right."

"Oh Endymion!" Serena cried, "You can't go!"

"I'm sorry, Serenity. It is my duty to fight for my Kingdom. I hope that we can be together soon."

"I—I understand," whispered Serenity. "Please, be careful and return to me."

"That's good, Serena, very good!" Andy said. "Best performance yet! You're a natural!"

"Are you sure?" Serena asked, turning to the professor. "I thought I sounded a little nasal near the end."

"Oh, you may need just a little practice," said Halos dismissively. "But you were great! You are a brilliant Moon Princess! You even look like her!"

"I really can't do it, Professor," she said but Halos ignored her.

"Harry, you were good as well," said Halos, "but remember, Serenity and Endymion are in love. You're about to depart and you do not know when you'll see each other again. I need to see a bit more chemistry."

Serena and Harry looked at each other and blushed a little. Harry looked at the professor. "Andy, Serena and I are friends….but we're not an item or anything like that."

"Yes," added Serena. "Maybe we should get a couple that is already dating? Hey, Ron, Lavender, want to try again?"

Lavender jumped to her feet and Ron waved his side-to-side mouthing, "No! No!"

"No, you fit the pair well," said the professor, "just need more practice."

"Great," Serena grumbled.

--

A two later, it was hard for other students to do their homework at the Gryffindor Common Room table when there were tons of letters, copies of _The Winged Boar, _a script for the Moon Kingdom play, and two subjects worth of homework sprawled all around it. The sad thing was that it all belonged to the same person: Serena.

"You were really good in practice, Serena," said Parvarti Patil, walking up to the table.

"Yeah—thanks," Serena mumbled, fishing through her Miss Moonlight letters and their replies and back to her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. As she turned the page in her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, Parvarti saw a diamond ring on the ring finger of Serena's left hand.

"Wow, that's a pretty ring!" Parvarti gasped. "Where'd you get it?"

"My fiancé gave it to me," Serena replied without thinking.

"Fiancé—you're engaged?" Parvarti exclaimed.

"Yeah—but—uh oh," Serena raised her head to find Parvarti grinning. Serena threw her hand to her mouth. She didn't just say it! She didn't!

"Who is it?" Parvarti asked, leaning forward. "When did it happen? You must be young to be engaged. Aren't you just sixteen?"

"I well, er, actually," said Serena, trying to think up a lie very quick. "I picked this ring out myself. Yeah, my best friend back in Japan—her Mom owns a jewelry store! She let me have it for a good deal, so I just got it and I like to play people…making them think I'm engaged, when I'm not!" Serena laughed. "Yeah, a joke Molly and I used to do, to keep the ugly perverted guys away, you know. Ha-ha! I got you going there! Heh-heh-heh!"

"Sure, right," said Parvarti, not convinced.

"Well, I've got to go," said Serena, throwing all of her stuff into her bag. "I wanted to talk to Professor Halos, I mean Andy, about the play! See ya!"

As Serena sped out of the Common room, Parvarti went up stairs to speak to Lavender. "Hey Lavender, guess what I just found out!"

--

Serena went to the library to work on her lines and homework, though she knew it would be difficult now that she blabbed to Parvarti about her engagement. She saw Lita and Raye at a table together with Ami.

"Guys, guys!" Serena said, breathlessly as reached them. "I've—," Serena took in a deep breath. "I've got bad news!"

"What's wrong, Serena?" said Ami.

"I—er—welll—accidentally told Parvarti about my engagement," Serena said.

"You did what!?" Raye stood up suddenly and Ami shushed her.

"We're in a library!" said Ami.

"Don't worry," insisted Serena, "I told her that it was a joke, that I bought the ring myself to fool people."

"What a lame excuse, Serena," Raye grunted.

"Hey, there are some ladies that do that, wear rings on their finger to ward off creepy guys," Lita pointed out. "And doesn't Molly's mother own a jewelry store back home?"

"You should've just modified her memory instead," Raye said. "We should get to the dormitories and take care of that before she tells anybody."

"Oh, who's she going to tell?" Serena said.

Just that moment, a Gryffindor seventh year stepped in the library. "Hi Serena, just heard the news…so who's the lucky guy?"

Serena groaned and put her left hand behind her back. "Oh, nobody…really."

The seventh year walked on by and Serena leaned toward her friends. "Guys, what do I do?"

"You've got to give the ring back to Darien or something," said Lita. "So less people will ask."

"No, I can't part with it," Serena put her hand on her ring.

"Well, put it on a chain and wear it as a necklace under your shirt," said Lita. "No one will be able to see it."

Serena gasped. "Oh, good idea, Lita!" reaching for the chained necklace that was already around her neck. She had gotten it at Molly's store. It was a gold chain with a bunny on it. Molly's mother let her have it free. Serena always knew that it would come in handy. She took the bunny off the chain and replaced it with her ring then stuck it under her shirt. Then she sat down and studied with her friends.

"Well, it looks like I win the bet, Raye," said Lita.

"You do? Serena told!"

"Yeah, but she took longer than you thought she would," Lita said. "You owe me a new cauldron….make it copper."

"What?" said Serena. "You guys made a bet on me? You didn't think I could keep my mouth shut, could you?"

"Sure I did," said Lita, "Raye didn't!"

"That's so cold!" wailed Serena.

"Hey, the bet was Lita's idea," said Raye and Serena sped out of the library.

However, despite Serena's efforts, the school still knew about her supposed engagement. It was very uncomfortable for her to get ready for bed with all her roommates looking at her.

"Come on, Serena, tell us!" Parvarti said. "Who are you engaged to? It's it someone here?"

"Hey, I told you," said Serena chuckled as she picked up her pajama top. "It was a joke . I'm not really engaged to anybody. I used to have a lot of weirdoes hit on me, so my best friend sold me a ring. It's not even a real diamond…"

"Oh, really," said Lavender, "then how come you're not wearing the ring anymore? If it really was just to scare guys away, then would it be a problem to keep wearing it?"

Serena gulped and looked at Lita as if to say, 'thanks a lot!'

Serena got stares and questions for the next couple of weeks. Everyone wanted to know whom she was engaged to and some were telling her she was crazy for being engaged at such a young age. The news spread faster than it would've been if it was placed in _The Winged Boar. _If Serena was going to have to withstand any more people giving her trouble, she was going to have to declare in the next issue that it was all a joke so she wouldn't have to repeat herself all the time. She and Harry needed to improve their roles in practice.

"Hey, Serena," joked Seamus Finnegan, "maybe you'll do better if you imagined Harry as your fiancé."

"That's not funny!" Serena shouted, throwing her script at him. Harry stood back, embarrassed for himself and for Serena. She knew how she felt, being gawked at all the time.

"Mr. Finnegan, please keep your comments to yourself," said Andy. "That was uncalled for."

"Yes, sir," mumbled Seamus, surprised that Andy got all 'Professor-ish.'

The bell rang and the students got ready to leave. Before Harry left, Halos called him aside.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry inquired.

"Harry, I just got a reply from Magnus," he answered. "He found an account of another legend, but he wasn't sure if it was related to the Moon Kingdom. There was a legendary kingdom on Earth called the Golden Kingdom, where two brothers lived. Only he couldn't find the names of the two brothers."

"I see," said Harry, "and you don't know if the princes ever went to the Moon?"

"No," said Halos, "but some legends are related, Harry. Some are told again and again over the centuries and they change. Maybe the two brothers of the Golden Kingdom did visit the Moon Kingdom and perhaps one of them was Prince Endymion."

"Well, thank you, Professor," said Harry.

"You're welcome, Harry," said Professor Halos.

--

With each practice for the upcoming play, the students noticed changes in Professor Halos. He was taking the play more and more seriously and sometimes he would space out in the middle of practice. He was picky about the roles and wanted them just right. A week before the play, the scouts decided to have a meeting.

"Let's make this quick," said Serena. "I've got lines to go over."

"Serena you _are _the princess," said Mina. "This should be easy for you."

"Yeah, but that was a _millennium _ago!" groaned Serena.

"Isn't it strange how Professor Halos picked _us _for our own roles?" asked Raye, pulling her thumb into her chest. "It's almost like he knows who we are!"

"Maybe on a subconscious note, he does," said Trista.

"What do you mean?" inquired Lita.

"It's very possible that Andrew may be from the moon," she explained and all the girls gasped in shock.

"No way, Professor Halos?" said Mina. "That's impossible!"

Trista shook her head. "No, you were not the only one from the Moon Kingdom sent to the future. Queen Serenity sent all the children of the Moon to Earth. We just never found their identies."

"Trista," said Michelle, "how big was the Moon Kingdom population?"

"Perhaps seven thousand," Trista replied and Lita let out a loud, descending whistle.

"That's a lot people," she said. "Maybe Trista 's right; what if Professor Halos _was _from the moon kingdom?"

"Certainly would explain his knowledge about the Moon Kingdom," Ami said, "and his behavior in class. He said he knows about the Moon Kingdom through his dreams and the dreams of other people."

"That is probably how the rest of the Lunarians stay connected to the Moon," suggested Lita. "And maybe he's close to remembering everything that's happened. Should we try to help him?"

"No," said Trista, "he will awaken on his own. If we awaken him prematurely…it can be dangerous."

"Yeah, sort of like when you wake up a sleepwalker," agreed Serena.

"He sure knows a lot about the Moon Kingdom," said Lita. "I bet he was someone big, like a general in the army or something. He had to be more than just another Lunarian."

--

It was the day before the play and Andrew still felt that Serena and Harry still did not have their roles down. Before the rehearsal, Harry and Serena were going over their lines and Halos saw Darien out of the corner of his eye, helping some students with the props.

"Oh, Darien, could you come here please?" he asked.

Darien walked to the three. Serena put her hand on her chest, feeling her ring just below her shirt.

"Yes?"

"Could you read the part of Endymion for Harry? Just so he can get a feel of his character?"

Darien chuckled. "I'm afraid I won't be must help, Professor…"

"Oh, but you're older than Harry," Andy insisted, "and you must be more experienced with the lady folk."

Harry coughed in his hand. Serena hid her face with her lines so Professor Halos couldn't see her blush.

"Well, all right," said Darien, taking the script and looking it over to decide a simple part. He cleared his throat and then looked at Serena. "Page fourteen."

"Oh, right," Serena whipped to the page. "Ready."

"My dear Serenity," breathed Darien, "you look quite beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you Endymion," said Serenity. "I love being with you. You make me feel so happy, so safe…I wish we can be together forever."

"Once I win the trust of the Moon Kingdom," said Darien, "I believe we can make that happen. We can be married and we will not have to visit secretly anymore."

"Oh, Endymion!" Serena cried.

"Serenity…"

Just following the script and forgetting that their engagement was supposed to be a secret, the two embraced.

"Perfect!" Andy exclaimed. "Just what I was looking for. Harry, you think you can do it like that?"

Harry looked at Serena and Darien. "Actually, no…"

"Oh, well," said Halos. "I guess you can be our new Endymion, Darien." Andy patted his back.

"But the play's tomorrow!" said Serena. "How will Darien—I mean—Mr. Shields, be able to prepare in one day?"

"Oh, I think he'll do it," said Andy. "Harry, you mind being a stagehand?"

"Not at all!" said Harry, rushing to the stage to help set up. "Thank Merlin!"

However, the other male students weren't as happy about Darien getting the part. They rushed over to Professor Halos to protest.

"Professor, Darien's not even a student!"

"I was working really hard on that part!"

"My mother will disown me if I don't get it!"

"Boys, I appreciate the effort you put in, but even though Darien isn't a student, he is a student teacher," said Halos. "I've got to pick the best person for the play."

"Oh, all right," they fumed.

"All right everyone," said Halos, "get ready for rehearsal!"

--

A few hours before the play started, Serena and her friends got to the stage. The costumes were already hanging on a rack offstage.

"Hey, these must be ours!" said Mina excitedly, reaching for the orange costume amongst all the costumes. She pulled out orange robes with a silver V on the chest. "Wait…this is mine?"

"They all look like that," said Raye, pulling out hers. It looked just as Minas, only it was red and it had a silver "M". "Who made these?"  
"Padma Patil," Ami answered, "Parvarti twin sister. She didn't get a part so she made the costumes." She pulled her own costume to her chest. "Nice, aren't they? Much more modest than ours."

"We can't wear these," said Jupiter, "how am I supposed to fight in this?"

"But we really won't be fighting," Ami said. "There will be students ding the special effects."

"Why don't we transform instead?" Mina asked with a grin. "Nobody will know it's us!"

"No!" Ami gasped. "We can't. Padma Patil worked hard on these!" she brandished her robes in front of the other girls

"Then we'll tell her they just changed when we put them on," said Raye. "These are most likely enchanted, right? Oh come on, Ami, how are we supposed to get into character without wearing our sailor suits?"

The girls managed to talk Ami into not wearing the robes and even Darien and Serena decided not to wear their costumes. Serena's princess dress had far too many skirts and Darien's costume was too tight. Believing nobody will notice the difference, they decided to go with the outfits they were familiar with.

The four long house tables were missing from the great hall. Instead, there were rows of chairs for people to sit. Many people still sat within their houses. Professor Halos and Trista took turns narrating. The first act started with the sailor soldiers arriving to the moon. Luna Lovegood played the role of Queen Serenity. People were impressed how un-loony she was. She did well, even though she was younger than Serena.

"I suspect that the moon and earth is in danger," she said to the four sailor scouts. "We must be very careful and keep a close eye on the Earth. We're always the first target in a war if anyone wants to destroy our solar system."

"Yes, your majesty," replied the girls and they left the stage. Serena walked onto the stage and a large ball, shaped like the earth, hovered just a few feet in front of the stage. She gazed at it while leaning on a fence.

"My mother always told me that the Moon helps keeps the Earth balanced," she said to the Earth as if it could speak back. "I don't know what will happen to the Earth without the Moon, but I know, if there was no earth, I wouldn't have anything to look at all the way up here…on this lonely piece of rock." She paused, looked down at her hands and then back at the Earth. "Oh, I'm not saying I hate my home! I love the Moon Kingdom! I have friends here and we have many parties…but…there is not as much color up here as I suspect there is down there where you are. I wish someday, I'll meet someone down there."

Serena put her hands in her face and pretended to cry. Some girls were affected and cried themselves. The curtains closed and when they opened again, Serena was laying on the floor. The background was not of a silver wall, but instead a background of trees. Darien, in the form of Endymion, stepped onto the stage. The girls oohed and ahhed at him and a few even whistled.

"What's this girl doing here?" he wondered aloud. He waited a moment before walking to her and crouching down. "Hello? Are you all right?"

He nudged her gently and Serenity opened her eyes, groaning. She looked at Darien then felt the ground.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Not far from my kingdom," Endymion replied. "What are you doing here? I have never seen you here before."

"I do not know," said Serenity. "Last thing I remember I was at home, on the moon."

"The moon?" Endymion echoed and he placed his finger on her birthmark. "Ah, yes, you have a crescent moon on your forehead…What is your name?"

"Serenity," she answered. "Princess Serenity."

"I am Prince Endymion," Endymion said, scooping the princess into his arms. "Come, I'll show you more of my kingdom."

They walked off the stage and the curtain closed. The audience broke into applause. As Harry got onto he stage to change the backgrounds, he was impressed at how well Darien tackled his lines in such a short time. He wondered how he was able to do it. Harry had plenty of time to get Endymion role down but he just couldn't do it. Serena and Darien did so well, Harry suspected if there was something between them.

A few more scenes were of Serena and Darien dancing and walking, talking about their futures. The acting was so superb that half the great hall was in tears. Girls would grab the boys seated nearest to them. In the final act, came the action of war. It was time for the Slytherins to play the parts of the Negaverse minions. Pansy Parkinson played Queen Beryl and though he didn't want to be in the play, Draco was Malachite. Draco wanted to use the time of the play to work on fixing the vanishing closet, but Pansy practically begged him to try out for one of the generals. Because Draco was best at remembering his lines than some of the boys that tried out. Theodore Nott played Zoycite and because he used a charm to make his grow long, he really fit the part. When he suggested growing Draco's hair to fit Malachite's, he was surprised that Draco consented. Blaise Zabini played the part of Nephlyte and he too didn't mind having the long hair.

"I think I'm better looking," bragged Blaise.

"Oh be quiet," muttered Troy Harper, who was playing Jedite. He was one year younger than the other boys. "The scen's about to start."

Pansy led the boys to the stage. They took their positions, the boys all on one knee as Pansy stood in front of them. She really liked the idea of four handsome boys bowing down to her. The curtain opened, and the background was all painted in dark colors. Spooky, eerie music played.

"My Queen, what are your orders?" asked Draco.

"Now is the time we attack the Moon," said Pansy. "I have waited far enough."

"The Moon Kingdom will fall," said Troy.

"We will not disappoint you," added Theodore Nott.

"Arise and gather our minions," ordered Pansy.

"Yes, My queen," choruses the four boys and they left the stage. Pansy remained in the middle of the stage and the backgrounds changed back to the moon kingdom backgrounds without the curtains even being closed. The students were impressed with the quick change.

"Oh, this is going to be good!"

Luna, the sailor scouts and the other students playing those of the Moon Kingdom came to one half of the stage while the generals and bad guys took the other.

"Queen Serenity," said Pansy Parkinson.. "Prepare to meet your doom! Ahahaha!"

"Don't underestimate us, Beryl," said Luna.

Black jets of light came down from the ceiling, making rings in the stage. Blue, red, yellow, green, and white jets of light rained down. A few Negaverse minions fell while the people of the moon fell down on the stage, screaming in fake pain. Then as Pansy approached the Moon Princess, Prince Endymion l unged to protect her. They were both hit with the black light and fell down, pretending to be dead. Most of the audience was in tears.

"No, they can't be dead!" wailed a second year Hufflepuff.

"Weren't you paying attention in class?" said a person in front. "Professor Halos told you they died."

"Yes but…I didn't want to believe it!"

"Now what do you have to say, Queen Serenity?" Pansy demanded, once all the people of the Moon Kingdom were gone. The backgrounds had changed to fit the destruction of the Moon Kingdom.

"You may have destroyed my kingdom, Beryl," said Luna, holding out a silver gem in her hands. "But not my future!"

Pansy Parkinson screamed and covered her self. She fell dramatically toe the ground took an unnecessarily long time to die. "No…I shall…have…my revenge!"

"By the time you seek it," said Luna, "my daughter shall stop you."

The curtains closed once again and all the people that were strewn across the stage were gone. The only person left on the stage was Luna, who was kneeling in the front center of the stage, holding the white gem in her hand.

"Serenity wanted to live on Earth," she said. "So I shall give her that chance. Earth will have a chance at peace again…please…all of you…live happy lives."

The gem floated to the ball that was supposed to be earth. When it rested onto Earth, Luna collapsed onto the ground. The curtains closed for the last time and Trista and Andy stepped in front o the curtains, wearing dress robes.

"I hope you enjoyed our play about the Moon Kingdom," said Trista.

"Thank you all for coming," added Andy. "An extra fifty points to everyone who worked on the play!"

The players and the stagehands came out as if it were their cue. Everyone did a standing ovation.

"And ten points for all of you for showing up. Thank you!"

Several students left the great hall while others hung around to congratulate the actors. Before Serena and Darien left the stage, now as themselves Andy went to talk to them.

"Darien, you were great!" he said. "Not too bad at all, considering you had only one day to prepare your lines."

"Thanks," said Darien.

"You two did a wonderful job together," said Andy. "Why it was as if…" He stopped himself before he could finish.

"As if what, Andy?" Serena inquired.

"Forgive me, but it seemed as though the two of you were engaged, or an item or something," he added nonchalantly.

"Oh," Serena chuckled. "Yeah…I guess it's just like you said, Professor, we're naturals."

"Yeah," said Darien.

"Well, gotta go," said Serena and she sped out of the Great Hall as if there were no tomorrow. Did anyone else think that Serena and Darien were together? She was afraid to find out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Slughorn's Easter Party

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the made up characters and those are kinda shared with Mae-E. Thanks for coming up for the names for them!_

_Note: So sorry about accidently uploading chapter 16...I need to learn how to read. lol. I'm sorry this is also late. I'm really busy now, but stories will go on! They will just be very...slow...and updated one story at a time. I plan to update "Heirs of the Founders" next, for those that are reading that._

From Out of the Past and Into Dreams of the Present

Chapter 19

Slughorn's Easter Party

A girl with long purplish hair in a purple breastplate with gold circular engravings and a purple leather skirt was fighting two undistinguishable figures. She had a sword in hand and she was yelling at the men. "Traitors!" she called them. "How could you?"

The imagery was blurry and jumpy, like an old movie. The scenes played backwards. First she was fighting with the two men in what looked like a field of white and then she was in an elegant looking room. Everything was out of order. Every so often she was standing next to a man in teal armor. Then the images ended and a girl with bushy brown hair woke up from her bed in Gryffindor tower. She had already forgotten what she dreamed about but her neck felt extremely warm. She reached her hand to her neck, feeling her amethyst necklace and felt an intense heat. She pulled her hand away as if the necklace had burned her.

--

After seeing the play and watching the romantic scenes between Endymion and Serenity—or more realistically—Serena and Darien, Lavender tried to be romantic with Ron. He was not feeling the same about that, so in breakfast the next day, he broke up with her.

"W-what?" Lavender gasped.

"Sorry, it's just not working," Ron said simply as he cut up his eggs. "You're too clingy and stuff…maybe we should just be friends."

"Friends---oh—please!" Lavender said sourly and she walked away.

"I can't believe you broke up with Lavender!" said Serena, watching her leave.

"She'll get over it," shrugged Ron.

He had been thinking about breaking up with her for some time but he felt like he didn't have the courage. Now he felt so courageous to the point that he could do tons of things he used to fear. Maybe he can even look at a live spider without losing screaming.

Once Lavender was gone, about five girls came to Ron and began flirting with him. The relief that Hermione was feeling was gone instantly. She had thought that once Lavender was out of the picture, she and Ron would have a chance. Since when did he become so popular?

"Hey Ron, if you're interested in going to a Slug Club party, I can get you in," said Melinda Bobbin. She was a fifth year Ravenclaw with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Because her family owned a chain of apothecaries, she was in the Slug Club.

"Really?" Ron asked, enthusiastic. He cleared his throat and pretended to be cool again. "Oh, uh, really?"

"Yeah," said Melinda. "

"That'd be brilliant," said Ron. "I heard he has some cool people in his parties."

"He's having an Easter party tonight," Melinda added. "You can come with me. Meet me at the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower."

"Sure, sounds good."

"Isn't it true that you played in a giant chess set in your first year?" asked a Hufflepuff fourth year girl, trying to turn the attention on to her.

"Yes, I did," Ron answered. "We were trying to save the sorcerer's stone from You-Know-Who and there were all these traps we had to go through to get it."

"We?"

"Yeah, Harry and me…and Hermione," Ron added quickly as Hermione cleared her throat loudly. "Anyway, the giant chess set was one of the things we had to get through."

"I've always wanted to learn how to play chess," said the Hufflepuff. "Would you show me?"

"Well, sure," said Ron.

"Me too!" added Romilda Vane.

"We all want to learn how to play chess!" screamed the girls and a few of them looked at each other with envy.

"Okay, let me go get my chess set and I'll meet you girls in the entrance hall," Ron said, finishing his breakfast. He stood up and left the great hall, all the girls chasing him. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Doesn't Ron know that it was Romilda's chocolate cauldrons that nearly got him killed?"

Harry ignored her and went onto the Hufflepuff table. He had forgotten about Slughron's party. On his way over, Mina stood up and went to him.

"Let's go to Slughorn's party," she said.

"Huh, what?" Harry mumbled.

"Well, isn't that why you were on your way over here?" she asked him.

"It was," admitted Harry.

"So I saved you the trouble," she said with a laugh.

"But it's no trouble," Harry said quickly.

"Well, you went through a lot of trouble the last time you asked me out," said Mina, poking him flirtatiously. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Harry. "See you at the entrance hall then?"

"You bet," said Mina, winking as she walked away.

--

Because of Serena's cleverness in starting the school paper and her performance in the play, she received an invitation to Slughorn's party. She was a bit too pooped to party and tried to back out. Mina kept telling her how good it would be, that she could set her up with someone from her house. Serena continued to refuse, but when Mina mentioned the type of food Slughorn had at his parties, Serena gave in.

"Well, I guess I could stay for just a _little _bit," Serena said thoughtfully as they were sitting in the courtyard, feeding the birds..

"That's the spirit," said Mina, grinning. "You've got the whole week to catch up on sleep."

"Yeah, yeah you're right!" Serena said, taking a breath and faking a grin. She was exhausted beyond explanation but she hated to say no to her friends.. "I've worked really hard, I deserve to party!"

"I can also get you a date."

"A date?" Serena mumbled. "Mina…"

"Hey, it would be cool," said Mina. "There are a lot of cool guys in my house."

"But," said Serena but Mina had already gotten up. Serena sighed.

"I think I'll take a nap," she said. "I'd feel like an idiot if I fell asleep during the party."

Mina set Serena up with a boy from her house, Daniel Harpsonburg. He was a sixth year with an average build, light brown hair and brown eyes but he always wore violet colored contacts. Serena was fighting a yawn when she met him. Having a sarcastic attitude, Daniel said, "Yawning before the party even starts? I didn't think Professor Slughorn's parties were that boring."

"Sorry," said Serena, "I'm just so tired, you know, because of the play and stuff."

When Harry saw Mina in her dress, he was blown away again by Mina's beauty. She wore a short-sleeved A-line white dress tied with an orange sash. In the skirt of the dress was a print of orange flowers. The pattern started out sparse but grew larger as it went down to the bottom.

"Wow," mumbled Harry, "you look…."

"Nice dress!" exclaimed Serena as Harry stared.

"Thanks," said Mina, feeling her dress. "Thought I'd wear something a little Easter-ish." She nodded at the pink top and cottony skirt that Serena was wearing. "Cute outfit, Serena."

"Thanks, Mina," Serena said.

"Well," said Daniel, coughing in his hand, "should we get a move on?"

The Easter Party was in the potions classroom just as it was for the Christmas Party. If Harry had never been inside it for lessons, he never would've believed that it was a dungeon room. It looked like a spring meadow and the chairs all looked like tree stumps. A long wooden table was draped with a light green table cloth covered with many eats and drinks, with tree stumps as chairs.

"Jackpot!" Serena cried, rushing to the refreshment table. Mina chuckled.

"Well, if I ever lose Serena," she said, "I know where to find her."

Professor Slughorn was talking to Darien when Harry walked in. Slughorn wanted the stars of the play to come to his party, Darien and Serena but with each invitation Slughorn gave Darien, he kept refusing. Finally when Slughorn asked Darien to give him a hand at setting up the party, Darien gave in. He was always the sort of person that would help anyone in need, even if they really didn't need his assistance. Once in Japan, he had once offered to share his umbrella with an old woman on a rainy day—to which the woman was more offended than grateful.

"So kind of you to help me, Darien," said Slughorn. "This old body isn't as strong as it used to be."

"It's not a problem, sir," said Darien after setting up some stairs. "Well, looks like we're about done here. The students are arriving and I've got to move some plants in Greenhouse three."

"Oh, no, no, no!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn. "You must stay. You went through all this trouble to help with the party, stay a while."

"But Professor…"

"Call me Horace, please," said Slughorn. "You're a staff member after all. Come, come."

Slughorn noticed Harry enter and bounded over to greet him. Darien sighed in frustration. He should've known that Slughorn would talk him into staying if he ended up helping him.

"Harry, M'boy, you've made it!" said Professor Slughorn, wearing a pastel blue suit. "You didn't have to dress so fancy…well…nor did I, but I suppose I just wanted to be a good host." The potions master chuckled. "But you could've worn something more comfortable if you wished, for the egg hunt later."

"Egg hunt?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Yes, I thought it would be quite fun," said Slughorn. "But the egg hunt won't be for _real _eggs, mind you, so you won't have to worry about getting egg on your face. They're eggs with prizes inside that I made myself."

"Wow, that sounds great, Professor!" Mina said enthusiastically. "What kind of prizes?"

"You'll see, my dear," Slughorn said. "And great job in the play yesterday. You should meet Madame Ball—she's a dramatist and if you're interested in wizard acting, she is the one to go to."

Slughorn pointed to a woman with blond hair in tight curls dressed as a Shakespearean.

"Wow!" said Mina, who had always dreamed of becoming an idol. She never realized that the wizarding world had actors. "Wizarding actors?"

"Yes, quite amazing, isn't it?" said Slughorn. "She's always been quite a character in my classes…"

"Come on, Harry," said Mina, tugging on Harry's hand, "let's go say hello! Madame Ball…I'm Mina Aino! So nice to meet you!"

As Serena was trying out the many goodies, Daniel Harpsonburg went to speak to Slughorn. He mentioned he was there with Serena and Slughorn went to greet her.

"I see you are enjoying the delicacies,," said Slughorn.

Nearly choking on a crumpet, Serena nodded. "Y-yes professor. Thanks for the invite."

"Of course," said Slughorn. "I'd like to congratulate you on a job well done in the play. You and Darien were especially, most excellent. Why, it seemed as if you knew each other."

"We do," sighed Serena dreamily, totally forgetting about her secret. She gasped and looked at Slughorn. "Well, from Herbology class of course. He sure knows a lot about….plants." Serena chuckled and shoved a pie in her mouth to keep her from spilling any more beans. Slughorn then looked at Darien.

"Darien, I couldn't help noticing how well you and Serena played your parts in the play last night," he said.

Darien smiled. "Oh, you've got me, Horace. I took a few acting lessons in Japan and as a result, I can play about any part."

"Oh, I see," said Slughorn. "Well, enjoy yourselves. In a few minutes we're going to start the egg hunt." He walked away from them and greeted more guests. Serena walked by Darien.

"Nice save," she whispered.

"Don't party too hard," he whispered back then left to try and blend in.

Among the famous people in the party were actors, playwrights, singers, and writers. Slughorn really went out of his way to invite wizards and witches who progressed themselves in the arts. He felt compelled to do so because of the play and of the school newspaper. He had invited Rita Skeeter, editor for _The Daily Prophet_, thinking she would be helpful to Serena. The only advice Rita was giving to Serena was, how to get dirt on fellow students.

"Trust me, that's the information hat sells," said Rita.

"I'm not making money off the school newspaper though," said Serena, biting into an éclair "and I don't like snooping into other people's business. It's wrong."

Rita laughed at her innocence. "Ah, you may look at it that way for now," she said, "but wait until you get into the real world. You have to know what the public wants, and give it to them."

"Thanks for your help," Serena said, "but I think I'm doing ok with _The Winged Boar._"

"Well if you change your mind," said Rita, handing her a card. "I'll be in touch."

Rita took a drink of her sherry and walked off. A second later, Hermione came up to her.

"Why were you talking to Rita Skeeter?" she asked.

"She was just telling me how to make _The Winged Boar _more interesting," Serena said with a shrug.

"By spying on people and bugging them?" Hermione asked, glaring at Rita.

"Er, yeah, I guess you can call it that," Serena replied. "But I.."

"Turned her down?" asked Hermione. "Good for you. If you ever read the garbage she wrote about Harry…"

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Hermione sighed. "Long story. Anyway, I think the stories you put in _The Winged Boar _are great."

"Thanks Hermione," Serena replied.

Serena was not the only scout invited to the party. Ami was invited because of her great academic ability. Among all the accomplished people of the arts, there were a few doctors and mathematicians for her to talk with.

Because of the Easter holiday, Slughorn invited Rama Wing, breeder of magical birds. He brought a few for the students to look at, most of them fwoopers because of their bright colors. He had to put a silencing charm on them because a fwooper's singing could drive a person insane. After some socializing, Slughorn decided to start the Easter Egg Hunt.

Daniel Harpsonburg was set on finding as many eggs as he could. Running around the room looking for the eggs only added to Serena's tiredness. Her date had to drag her around to keep her from being left behind. After the egg hunt Serena plopped into a seat, having only one egg in her basket. Depending on the sizes of the eggs, they contained treats, puzzles, joke items or helpful little gadgets.

"Oh wow," said Cormac McLaggen, "a telescope!"

If it was anyone else, Harry, Hermione or Ron would have warned them about the suspicious telescope but they all wanted to watch him end up with a black eye. The moment McLaggen put the eyepiece to his left eye, a small boxing glove extracted from the telescope with a puff of smoke. Everyone erupted into laughter as he pulled the telescope away. The noise roused Serena briefly.

"What the heck was that?" she cried, looking around in fear, thinking that they were under attack.

"McLaggen discovered my brother's famous punching telescope," said Ron, pointing to McLaggen.

"Oh," said Serena, chuckling as she sat back down.

Her date, Daniel had fifteen and thus became the winner. The runner up was Ron. He kept bragging to Hermione about it.

"Look Hermione," he said to Hermione as he opened his largest egg, "this one has chocolate frog cards in it!"

"That's nice," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"What's your problem?" demanded Ron's date Melinda Bobbin, "chocolate frog cards are cool! You're just jealous because he found more than you! Look, you've only got three!"

"But Ron didn't win, Daniel did," Hermione nodded at Daniel. He opened the largest of the eggs in his basket to find a crossword puzzle.

"Hey, Serena, want to help me with this?" he looked at Serena who was sitting in her chair fast asleep. He groaned at his boring date. All she did was eat and sleep and when he talked to her she only nodded and said "uh-huh."

"Thanks for the date, Serena," he said loudly. "I'm going back to the Hufflepuff dorms now."

"K, have fun," Serena muttered in her sleep.

Daniel gave Mina an unhappy glance as he left the party. Catching the look, Harry felt anger licked his insides and he wanted to confront him.

"Did you see that?" Harry said. "He just gave you a dirty look."

"Ah, don't worry about it," said Mina, "he's a bit sarcastic."

"Why'd you set him up with Serena then?"

"I thought he'd keep her awake actually," said Mina, rubbing her head. "He's pretty cool. I hear that he'll work a project for hours until he gets it done…I think that's how long he intends to work on that crossword puzzle, actually."

The party went on for about an hour and Serena was still sitting in the same chair, her head dropping as Rita talked to her again about the tricks of the journalism trade. Every time her head drooped, Rita believed that Serena was nodding in agreement. Ron would boast to Hermione about the achievements of the accomplished artists and his "followers" always backed him up. Melinda Bobbin was starting to grow weary of Ron always talking to Hermione and hardly talking to her.

"Ron, she really doesn't care about how many plays Madame Ball wrote," she groaned.

"But," said Ron.

"Exactly," said Hermione as she finished her butterbeer. "I'm going back to Gryffindor tower and do something productive, like my homework." She shuffled out of the potions room and Ron looked after her.

"What's your problem?" he said.

"What's _your _problem?" Melinda demanded.

"What?"

"I'm the one who invited you to the party," she said, "and all you did was talk to Hermione!"

"Oh, uh, sorry," Ron mumbled. "Thanks for inviting me, Melinda. It's getting late; I think we should call it a night."

"Yeah," muttered Melinda, "all right."

"See ya, Harry," said Ron as he and Melinda walked out, but Harry and Mina were so into their conversation that he didn't notice. As more people began to leave the party, Professor Slughorn approached Mina and Harry.

"I think your friend wants to go to bed," the teacher said, smiling as he pointed to Serena, who was sitting by the refreshment table with a crème puff in her hand.

"Serena!" Mina exclaimed, rushing toward her and pushing her shoulder. "Serena, wake up…we're taking you to bed."

"But I can…still party," Serena said. "Honest…"

"No you can't," persisted Mina, grasping for the treat that was still held firm in Serena's hand. "Now let's go, upsy daisy."

Harry came to the other side of Serena and propped her up. Serena looked at Professor Slughorn with her half shut eyes. "Thanks, Professor."

"Of course, Serena," he said, "thank you for coming."

Between the two of them, Harry and Mina managed to get Serena to the sixth floor. The stairs were a blooming nuisance. They almost dropped her several times.

"Would you be mad at me if I said that Serena weighs more than she looks?" Harry asked.

Instead of being mad, Mina laughed and nearly dropped Serena again. They were panting by the time they got to the portrait of the fat lady. The fat lady eyed Mina.

"You are not a Gryffindor," she said.

"I know," Mina replied. "I'm in Hufflepuff. I was just helping my friend up here. Um…goodnight Harry."

"Hey, I can walk you back to your dormitory," said Harry as Mina took Serena's arm off her shoulders and stepped back.

"No need," said Mina. "I'll see you. Happy Easter." She kissed Harry on the cheek and walked away. Harry looked back at the Fat Lady, frowning as he muttered the password and stepped into the Common Room. Though it was late, there were still people sitting in it. The moment Harry came in supporting Serena, they all went quiet and stared at him. "This isn't what it looks like," Harry said at once. "Serena just fell asleep."

"I told her she was in no state for a party," said Lita as she came forward. "But she didn't want to pass up the free food."

"But the meals are free," said Raye.

"Yeah, but I bet the stuff Slughorn serves in his parties isn't like what we've got for dinner," said Lita.

Lita hoisted Serena onto her back and marched up the stairs. Harry fell into the nearest chair and gazed into the fire, his mind on Mina.

--

Now that the play was over and it was the Easter Holidays, Serena was finally able to kick back and relax. She slept all the time and only came out of Gryffindor Tower for meals. On the third day of the holidays, Lita and Raye went to try get her out of bed.

"Wake up, Serena!" Raye exclaimed. "We've got work to do!"

"No way!" Serena sat up, her long hair all over the place. "For the last two months I had to write hundreds of replies for my column, write dozens of polls and do homework. Not to mention I had to practice for the play and the school knows about my supposed 'engagement!' I'm taking a break!" She plopped down onto her pillow without another word. She was asleep within seconds.

"I guess that meatball head of hers can only take so much," said Raye.

"Yeah, and a few of the guys have left to visit their families for Easter," stated Lita. "Maybe we ought to relax a little while too."

"Are you serious?" Ray demanded. "It's Easter Holidays, and we still haven't found out who Stratus is yet!"

"Don't worry," said Lita, walking over to her bed and stretching. "I'm sure we'll find out who he is before the school year is over. We won't be able to relax much after break, so we might as well use the time."

--

However, some people remained busy during the Easer holidays and seized the opportunity to get some work done. Dumbledore and Hotaru were two of those people. They took the information that the Muggle Dennis Bishop told them and searched all the seaside caves they could find. With each cave they looked at, they did not discover it to be the hiding place for the mysterious items that were connected to Lord Voldemort. They were both becoming frustrated and Hotaru could not sense anything. She believed she was losing her abilities.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hotaru," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort has done well in hiding these things."

"Even if we were to find the right place," said Hotaru, "I wouldn't know what to be looking for."

"I have several ideas," said Dumbledore. "Let's keep looking."

--

Each night was the same for Hermione. She dreamed about a very different time and place with people she had never seen before. Usually her dreams were about failing or acing tests. How could she be dreaming about something so strange? Each night the dream was clearer and clearer and on the last night, her dreams about the battle were so vivid that she woke up as if she had truly been in the battle. Her back was aching in the same exact place she dreamed of being hit and she felt a throbbing in her leg where she had been stabbed. But when she woke up, she saw no wounds, not even a bite from a bedbug.

"What's going on here?" Hermione wondered aloud.

Her dreams continued through the Easter holidays and she noticed strange occurrences. When people talked to her about home or other things, she was able to finish their sentences. When she caught younger students in the act of rule breaking, she could tell they were lying. When someone was about to reach for the salt or for pumpkin juice at dinner, Hermione was already holding it out for them. She wasn't sure how she could explain it. She hadn't trained herself in legilimency at all, but it was as if she had suddenly become a legilimens. She usually stressed over exams and studying, but now she was cooler and calmer about it.

Ron began having a bizarre dream but his dreams did not last as long as Hermione's. He began having his dreams on the last night of Easter Holidays. He saw himself dressed in green armor, standing by the side of a girl in purple armor. Many of the images were blurred and the voices sounded as if the people were speaking under water. None of it made any sense. Then he woke up with his wrist feeling incredibly warm.

--

Before classes resumed, Vincent Sandmon showed Serena his review on the play. Though it was hard for one to understood Vincent when he spoke, he still had a way of words when he wrote. Serena was in the middle of writing her own article on the recent disappearance of Mr. Olivander so she didn't go over his review thoroughly. She just really looked at the first and second paragraph.

Note: Mae-E and I decide to put Olivander's kidnapping later on in the story.

"Wow, pretty good, Vincent," said Serena. "We'll put it in and it should be ready tomorrow morning."

"No trouble," said Vincent as he walked off.

"Huh?" Serena said. "I can never understand a word he says…" she looked at her watch then realized she had to hurry to greenhouse one for a scout meeting. "Oh man, I'm late!"

Notebook still in hand, she rushed out of the common room and outside to greenhouse one where the others were waiting for her. Hotaru was telling the others her week with Professor Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately, we didn't find any of the things he's been searching for," Hotaru said. "But We're getting closer."

"Nice of you to show up, Serena," muttered Raye.

"So sorry," Serena gasped, leaning against a plant that shouted "get off of me!" Serena screamed and jumped away from it. "Sorry!"

The group laughed and Serena sat down on a table. "Sorry guys, I was writing about Mr. Olivander's kidnapping."

"Yeah, we were talking about that," said Mina. "It's weird. I wonder what happened."

"We don't know if it _was_ a kidnapping," said Ami. "The paper said nothing about a struggle. It's very possible he left on his own."

"Yeah, he must've known that the Death Eaters were on the move and went into hiding," Lita agreed.

"He was so nice," said Serena, "I just hope he's all right, wherever he is."

"I'm concerned about him too," said Darien, "but Mr. Ollivander has nothing to do with our mission. We need to keep this school safe and find Stratus."

"Well, if we've found him," said Raye, "we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I've looked into so many boys' dreams that I can predict what they're dreaming about before they even do."

"He really doesn't want to be found," said Mina. "Maybe we can trick him into telling us who he is."

"How?" asked Michelle. "These boys don't even know they are Stratus."

Mina shrugged. "I don't know…maybe ask a guy how he's feeling when there's a thundercloud over head." She chuckled nervously and no one laughed with her. "I'm just throwing ideas around."

"The school year hasn't ended, Darien," said Trista. "I think as a result of the play, Stratus has been awakened more."

"It has affected his dreams some," said Darien somberly. "Because now he's dreaming about the end."

"Of the Moon Kingdom?" Serena inquired.

Darien nodded and everyone else looked shifty.

"If we don't find him by the time he's done dreaming these dreams," Darien said, "I don't think we will. There's nothing after the fall of the Moon Kingdom."

"We'll find him, Darien," Serena said optimistically. "We're getting close. We've been able to rule out who Stratus _isn't _so far."

"Yes, that does help," said Darien.

"I've got a theory of the play," said Trista. "Andrew's accuracy of the Moon Kingdom is incredible."

"No kidding," commented Amara. "It was as if he was there."

"That is what I believe," said Trista and everyone looked at her curiously. "He knew how all the characters should look and act. He picked you four as the sailor scouts, Serena as the Moon Princess and Darien as the prince."

"Coincidence, right?" Mina inquired.

Trista shook her head. "No. You may have noticed that Andrew sometimes pauses during lessons on the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yeah," said Serena as others nodded.

"I've been working with him write the test on the Moon Kingdom--"

Serena groaned and slapped her forehead. "Oh I've forgotten to study for it!"

"Don't worry," said Lita. "I'm certain we'll all pass."

Trista cleared her throat and Serena apologized, prompting her to continue.

"Well, he had another 'episode,'" said Trista, "He collapsed while we were talking about it and while he was out, he was mumbling things about the battle on the moon kingdom."

"Okay, that's freaky," said Serena.

"He didn't' remember any of this when he came too," said Trista. "So I am absolutely certain that your Magical Mythology teacher was on the moon—and not just anybody—but someone very close to the royal court."

"Like a soldier or something?" Raye inquired.

"Perhaps," said Trista, "there was a historian on the moon, an advisor to the Queen and Andrew very well be the incarnation of him."

"No way!" exclaimed Serena as others began stating how far fetched the idea was.

"But that can't be," said Lita, "can it?"

"You weren't the only people from the moon that Queen Serenity sent to the future," said Trista. "Him being from the moon is the only way to explain his behavior when he speaks of it."

"should we try to awaken him?" said Raye. "Just to be sure?"

"No," said Trista. "Just like you, he will need to be awakened on his own."

Everyone nodded and agreed to keep a close eye on Professor Halos. It was possible—if he really were from the Moon Kingdom—he could awaken at any time.

--

At breakfast the next day, the next issue of "The Winged Boar" was published. It had little polls of what people did for the Easter, Slughorn's party and the review on the play. Everyone really enjoyed Vincent's review of the play. Lavender, who was in the middle of reading it, gasped and looked at Serena.

"Oh, Serena…is there something between you and Darien?" she asked.

"What—uh—who?" said Serena.

"You know, Professor Sprout's assistant. "Listen to this: _The connection between the two main characters was portrayed with such intensity, such passion, such realism that it makes one contemplate if such an extreme chemistry between two people can exist purely onstage without spilling off into real life!"_

"Wh-what the," said Serena. "Vincent wrote that?"

"You must've liked it too, Serena," said Harry. "You okayed it."

"Yes, but…I didn't see that part," said Serena, "but it doesn't mean anything!" Serena added quickly as she got more stares. "I'm just…really good at acting! I told you guys I didn't want to play Princess Serenity in that stupid play!" she got up from her chair abruptly and left at top speed, screaming her head off.

"Maybe she is," said Lavender.

"Or _maybe _she really does have a secret," said Parvarti.

"We'd better go find her," Lita told Raye.

"All right," moaned Raye.

The two girls stood up and left the Great Hall, roaming the castle for Serena.

"Where is she?" said Raye. "We've got class in five minutes!"

"Maybe she went back to Gryffindor Tower," Lita suggested and sure enough, they found her lying face down on her bead, screaming into her pillow. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Hey, Serena, we've got to get to class,," said Raye. "Test in Magical Mythology."

"No way!" Serena shouted, though her voice was slightly muffled through her pillow. "I can't go to class. The whole school must've read Vincent's review by now."

"How could you overlook Vincent's statement anyway?" asked Lita.

"I don't know!" said Serena. "I was busy—I only skimmed over the first and second paragraph. It ran well and he's got better spelling and punctuation than I do…."

"Serena," Raye groaned, "If you're going to be the editor of a paper, you've got to be more thorough!"

"OH, now you tell me!" Serena cried.

"Come on, maybe it won't be too bad," coaxed Lita, tugging on Serena's arm. It took lots of effort to get Serena to come to class. The minute she walked in, everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Some whispered to each other and giggled. Serena was about to shout, "stop looking at me!" when Professor Halos told all the students to sit down.

"All right, I hope you all had a good holiday," said Professor Halos. "We're going to start the test now."

"Um, professor," said Parvarti, "are we going to cover more of the Moon Kingdom?"

The professor shook his head. "No, we're done with that section."

Parvarti and a few others moaned in disappointment. Professor Halos chuckled as he started passing the empty tests. "But rest assured, we'll go over some interesting material. After you're done with your test, you may go."

"Oh, thank goodness," Serena breathed. She looked at her test and to her relief, the questions were easy, even if she hadn't been the moon princess. The questions were like, "which Sailor Scout wielded fire?" and "How did the Moon Princess die?" There were only twenty-five questions and Serena whizzed through them in a hurry. She was the first person to finish the test and so therefore the first person to leave.

"I hope the rest of the day will be just as breezy," she said to herself as she walked down the hall.

--

The rest of Serena's day did not go so well, especially Herbology. Some of the girls that worked near Serena would call on Darien for help, just to see how Serena would act. Serena tried to focus on the plant she was working with though she just wanted to fling dirt clods at everybody.

She confronted Vincent about it and he did apologize and state, "but Serena, if you had a problem wit t hat part, why didn't you say anything?" But it only upset her more because she couldn't understand anything he said.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Serena shouted, hitting her head on the table in the Common Room later that evening. Whenever someone made a comment to her in class, she would hit her head on her desk.

"Serena, stop," Lita said, grabbing Serena's shoulders as she moved to hit her head on the table again. "You're getting a bruise and the next time you hit your head you may pass out."

"Good!" Serena muttered.

"But you can't afford to sleep, Serena," Raye said, "you did too much of that already."

"But perhaps you did overplay the princess in the play," said Lita. "You should've toned it down some."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Serena demanded, leaning toward her friends. "I _am _the moon princess! How are you supposed to pretend who you are when you are what you are?"

Raye opened her mouth to say something, and then stopped, as Serena's comment confused her. "What?"

Serena shook her head and got to her feet. "I'm going to bed."

"Hey, Serena---," began Ron Weasley.

"No! Just leave me alone!" she snapped and went up the stairs.

Ron frowned. "I was only going to ask her if she wanted to trade Chocolate Frog Cards with me."

"What?" said Hermione?"

Ron shrugged. "I thought it would cheer her up."

"Oh Ron, you may be surrounded by girls," said Hermione, "but you don't get them!" She joined Serena up the stairs and Ron exchanged glances with Harry. "What's her problem?"

"She's just been under a lot of stress lately," said Raye.

--

Serena changed in her pajamas and sat on her bed but was too frustrated to go to sleep. Lavender and Parvarti were sitting together, whispering. Hermione approached Serena.

"Listen, whether something is between you and Darien, it's nobody's business," she said.

"Thanks," said Serena.

"But I've got a feeling that there is something—but it's more than just a crush that you may have on him," added Hermione. "Like you're destined for each other."

"What?" said Serena. "Listen, whatever Vincent wrote in there…"

"It wasn't Vincent's review that gave it a way," said Hermione, rubbing her forehead. "I kind of already knew—but like I said—it's not my business or anyone else's.

Serena stared at Hermione and Hermione wished she had kept her mouth shut. "Oh, never mind. Forget it."

Hermione walked over to her bed, thinking the same thing Serena was:

'Well, _that _was weird.'

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Feeling a Little Lucky?

From Out of the Past and Into Dreams of the Present

Chapter 20

Feeling a Little Lucky?

Harry's bizarre dreams took a different turn. He was still dreaming of himself as Stratus and he would be manipulating the weather. This time mood of his dreams was rather morose. Something was wrong.

Stratus was standing in an open field, gathering storm clouds together. He was not doing in a neat fashion, as Stratus normally did. He was hurried and there was a look of urgency on his face.

"Get the message, Endymion," said Stratus. "Come on!"

He added more clouds, making it thicker and he caused three thunderbolts to come down, in the Morse code distress signal. He repeated the message several times and then a blue light flashed in the heavens.

"Finally," said Stratus, ceasing the thunderclaps and forming a thick cloud twenty feet above him. The shape of his brother came closer and Stratus slowed the currents for him so he could fall safely and he landed on the cloud. Stratus pulled him down so he was on the ground. Though he was impatient to see his brother, he was careful to make sure he returned safely.

"What took you so long, brother?" Stratus demanded. "If I held the storm any longer, I would've passed out!"

"I was saying my goodbyes to Serenity," said Endymion. "What is the trouble?"

"It's your generals, Endymion," said Stratus. "They've betrayed you and joined Queen Beryl!"

"No," said Endymion. "That can't be."

"They're fighting Amethyst and Agate now. I went to call you…you've got to stop them! Beryl brainwashed many of Earth so they will turn against the Moon Kingdom."

"We may have to continue this battle on the Moon," said Endymion.

"The Moon?" echoed Stratus. "Endymion, you know my powers are five times less on the Moon. There is no atmosphere for me to manipulate there; I'd be useless!"

"Come now, Stratus," said Endymion. "You have managed to summon the elements on the Moon, through the help of the Sailor Scouts."

"Well, let's just hope we can stop Beryl before she goes to the Moon," said Stratus. "Maybe you can manage to keep your generals."

But nothing Endymion did kept his generals from leaving. Beryl had complete control of them all. Their castle was destroyed and Endymion was forced to leave his home with his brother and his brother's guards. They were the only ones that were not affected by Beryl's spell. The three of them had no choice but to flee Earth and seek refuge on the Moon. To their surprise, the moon was not attack at the time of the arrival, but Stratus had a feeling it was just a matter of time.

--

Harry woke up with Stratus' feelings of uncertainty and uneasiness lingering inside him. He knew something bad was going to happen but it had nothing to do with Lord Voldemort. Now that Lord Voldemort had returned, he knew and everyone knew that it was unsafe. Many people were dying and others were fleeing the country to be safe. Perhaps people could hide from Lord Voldemort, but there was something bigger, much worse than Lord Voldemort out there. Only Harry had no idea what it was.

There were not any deaths posted in _The Daily Prophet, _Harry did well in his classes, and there were no pop quizzes to be worried about. It was just a normal day but Harry still felt like something very bad was going to happen. That night while eating dinner, he unknowingly touched his forehead.

"Your scar isn't hurting again, is it, Harry?" asked Hermione in concern.

"No," Harry replied, bringing his hand down and picking up his fork. He tried to eat but he still felt his friends' eyes on him.

"What's wrong?" Ron inquired. "You look like you failed your Appiration test."

"But I didn't take the test," said Harry, suppressing a laugh.

"If your scar doesn't hurt then I don't think there isn't anything to be worried about," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but think it should hurt," said Harry, more to himself than his friends.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, my scar normally hurts to warn me of danger," Harry answered. "It's not hurting now but I've got this feeling something awful is going to happen."

"You-Know-Who has returned," said Ron as if Harry forgot. "Lots of awful things are happening."

"Ron," Hermione muttered, nudging him and looking at Harry. "Maybe this doesn't have anything to do with You-Know-Who."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "That's what I thought when I woke up this morning, but what can be worse than Voldemort?"

His friends look at him blankly. They had no answer. Harry sighed and got up.

"Never mind, maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Harry left his dinner partially eaten and left the table. He tried reading _Flying with the Cannons _as he sometimes did when he was upset but that did not help. He tried a few other things but when nothing eased his feelings, he decided to turn in and try to go to sleep. Despite his uneasy feelings, he was able to drift right off to sleep. It started rather pleasant, though deep inside he still felt like something bad was going to happen.

--

Perhaps to ease the brothers' suffering or because it was a Lunar tradition, Queen Serenity held a party. The boys entered the castle side by side. Endymion was fashionably dressed in a black tuxedo with a red cape. Endymion looked at his brother and shook his head.

"Did you _have _to wear that tie?" Endymion demanded.

"It's a masquerade," said Stratus, pushing the blue mask to his face. "No one knows who I am."

Though the blue and green suit looked good on Stratus, it clashed with the horrible brown striped bow tie he was wearing. He looked like a jester next to his elegantly dressed brother. Endymion sighed. He should have known his brother would wear that ugly tie of his; and he was not surprised by his remark.

"Anyone asks, I'm not your brother," said Endymion and he walked off to look for Serenity. He found her coming down a flight of stairs. Stratus roamed the ballroom looking for Venus. He heard her voice behind him.

"Interesting tie, Stratus," she said. "Brings out your eyes."

Smiling, Stratus turned around to see Venus standing in a sleeveless gold yellow dress. Her arms had gold bracelets that matched her earrings and necklace. She also wore a yellow and red chain and a red bow in her hair.

"How'd you know it was me?" he said.

She laughed. "Only _you _would come to a lunar party with a tie like that!" She came up to him and touched his tie. They chuckled together and then they began to dance. He quickly forgot the reason why he was on the Moon. It was like any other visit to the moon. Serenity and Endymion joined the floor near them. Stratus pushed Venus closer to him and set his chin on her head. Nothing could ruin this moment….nothing.

However, something did.

Two cats, one black and one white each bearing a crescent moon on their foreheads came rushing in.

"Under attack!" panicked the black-haired cat. "We're under attack!"

"We need all we can to fight," informed the white-haired cat. "Everyone, to the armaments!"

Some of the guests panicked and ran out. Others stood in the room in shock and disbelief. Select few, those trained in combat, obediently went to the armaments ready to face the adversary. Sailor Venus knew she had to go and lead the sailor soldiers but before she did so, she looked at Stratus with a frown.

"So much for celebration," she said simply . "Doesn't matter. After we defeat them, we'll return to our party."

Impressed at her confidence, Stratus smiled and nodded. "We will indeed." He kissed her to wish her luck and she disappeared in the crowd.

Stratus turned around, whipping off his mask and in an instant, his suit changed into armor. He scanned the room for his brother but it was nearly impossible with the crowd. Where did Endymion go? He was just next to him with Serenity. Believing that he would find his brother in the battle, Stratus went outside to join the fight.

"Endymion!" he called. "Endymion, where are you?"

Stratus took his short sword from its sheath and used it as an adapter for his powers. He learned that he could channel the elements through metal. Without an atmosphere to control, there wasn't much for him to do. Stratus sliced through a few enemies and electrocuted them until he found his brother.

"There you are, Endymion!" he shouted. "Did you have to start without me?"

"I thought you were behind me," said Endymion as the two brothers got back to back.

"Well I am now," said Stratus. "Where's Serenity?"

"She's all right," Endymion replied. "Inside with her mother. We have to protect them at all costs."

Stratus nodded and charged a near enemy, using wind to cut it apart.

"You're getting good with that, little brother," said Endymion.

"Would you please not call me little?" demanded Stratus. "We're in a battle here! You want the enemy to hear you?"

The battle seemed to last for days. Stratus wondered when it was all going to stop. He was getting tired and he wasn't sure if he could fight anymore. He as only human—a human that could control the weather—but human non the less. He looked at the sailor had trained for this.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRUSH!"

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

They launched their attacks above them, to the Negaforce and it didn't even phase it. The Negafoce only laughed.

"Pitiful humans, I will vanquish you!"

Great currents of lightning, larger than Stratus seen or manipulated, came down to strike the four soldiers.

"No, Sailor Venus!" screamed Stratus, like a pained animal. "Sailor Venus!" Stratus left his brother and attempted to save Sailor Venus, though it was too late. "I'm coming!"

But before he could get to her, he felt strong arms pulling him back. "No! Stay here!" It was Endymion.

"Let me go, Endymion! I can still save her!"

"That was the Negaforce, Stratus," Endymion said. "Their ultimate weapon—you are no match for it.'

"No, that doesn't matter," said Stratus, writhing in his brother's grip. "Let me go! I have to get to her! Let me go!"

"No, Stratus, there's nothing you can do!" he cried. "She's gone! They're all gone!"

"No, don't say it!" Stratus said angrily, tears stinting his eyes. "She can't be! Sailor Venus is strong. There is no way she could be dead!"

Stratus hung his head to let the tears flow, still talking in disbelief. Endymion whispered his apology. There wasn't time for Stratus to grieve, for another problem came on their hands.

Princess Serenity left the sanctuary of the castle to see what was happening. She should have stayed inside, for the Queen of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl had seen her.

"Well, isn't it little Princess Serenity all dressed up with no where to go?" said Queen Beryl.

"Serenity," mumbled Endymion, releasing his brother and coming to the Moon Princess's aid.

Without Endymion holding him back, Stratus was free to come to Sailor Venus. He found her laying between Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. They were all dead. He couldn't believe it. How could such powerful warriors fall in battle? How was it that Stratus was still alive? Stratus fell by the side of his dead love and lifted her head up.

"Sailor Venus, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you," he said. "I am so sorry."

He cried like a little child, rocking her in his arms. "Oh my love…."

He heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around.

"If she would just return my affections," said a familiar voice, "this never would have happened."

"Kunzite!" Stratus looked over his shoulder.

"I am no longer Kunzite," said the former guard of the Prince of Earth. "Queen Beryl gave me a name when I joined her forces. I am called Malachite now."

"Fitting," spat Stratus. "You…you betrayed us! Are you satisfied now?"

"No, I didn't want Sailor Venus to die," said Malachite.

"Didn't you think that she would be in danger when you joined the Negaverse?" Stratus demanded. "Get out of my sight, traitor!"

There were shouts coming from Serenity and Endymion. Stratus looked at his brother and the Moon Princess. Something was taking Endymion up into space.

"Serenity, run away!" yelled Endymion.

"Endymion?" mumbled Stratus.

"No, Endymion, I want to be with you!" cried Serenity and she jumped on the current leading him up.

Stratus felt his heart sink. He was going to lose his brother. If he had stayed at his side he could help him. It was too late. He wouldn't be able to pull his brother out of that current.

"No, Endymion, do something!" he shouted.

The two lovers held out their hands and before they could touch one another, a giant current of lightning came down, striking them dead.

"Endymion! Princess!" shouted Stratus.

Malachite stood, looking on the scene. He didn't show a shred of guilt or remorse. "Endymion was always a fool."

"What?" Stratus said. "How dare you…how dare you mock my brother! You used to fight for him, how you dare betray him!"

Stratus set Venus down and got to his feet. He knew this was going to be his last battle and he didn't care. He had to show Malachite that he was fighting for the wrong side.

Malachite laughed. "You wish to fight me, Stratus? Very well, your brother isn't here to help you."

"We are!" said a voice and Agate and Amethyst up, drawing their swords.

"It is time for your punishment, Kunzite," said Amethyst.

Malachite laughed again. "There is no way you three can defeat me."

"We'll see about that!" shouted Agate as he charged him. Amethyst and Stratus joined in. Then the rest of Endymion's former guards came to join the fight. In an attempt to protect Amethyst, Agate received a fatal blow.

"Agate! Agate no!"

--

Harry was yelling in his sleep. There was a loud crash and he felt someone shaking him.

"Harry, wake up!"

"Is he all right—ouch! My foot!"

Harry opened his eyes to see the blurry face of his best friend. "Agate, you're alive!"

"What?" said Ron.

Harry grabbed Ron in a tight embrace. "I saw Malachite kill you!"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron demanded, stepping away. "Wake up! You were having a nightmare!"

"Must've been some nightmare," said Neville Longbottom, who was sitting on his bed holding his bleeding foot.

"What happened to your foot?" said Harry, pointing at his foot, finally coming out of the wild nightmare he had.

"Window broke," said Neville, "and I accidently stepped on the glass."

"What made it break?"

"That," said Seamus, pointing at a stick. "It flew in…the weather's going crazy out there. Hey…that tree's on fire!"

The boys all got u to look at the weather, with Neville limping. All the windows of the four greenhouses had shattered, a tree was on fire and many trees in the forest had fallen down. It was raining like mad and still thundering. It war a storm like none of the boys had ever seen.

--

The storm passed, but the bad weather still lingered. It was always cloudy and sometimes there were mild thunderstorms. Some of the wild kids who enjoyed bad weather, would come outside and enjoy the thunderstorms. Harry, Hermione and Ron were outside in the courtyard one day when it was overcast. A girl came to the group and Ron smiled, thinking it was another girl to talk to him. Instead she approached Harry with a scroll of parchment.  
"Harry Potter?" she said. "I was asked to give you this."

"Thanks…" said Harry and once the girl left, Harry said, "Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!"

"Maybe he wants to check on how you're doing?" suggested Hermione.

"How I'm doing?" Harry demanded. "I've tried everything I could think of but it's no use! I can't get that memory. Slughorn knows what I'm trying to do!"

"Calm down, Harry," said Hermione as a few people looked into their direction.

"I can't calm down," Harry grunted. "Malfoy is up to something. I know it. I have to get this memory from Slughorn if I want to continue my lessons with Dumbledore. Not to mention the dreams I've been having!" Harry tossed the note down.

"What dreams?" Ron asked, pausing before he bent to pick up the note.

Harry laughed. "You wouldn't believe them If I told you."

"Try me," said Hermione, folding her arms and staring Harry down.

"Well, in my dreams," Harry said, "I dream about myself as someone else…in a place I've never been before."

Ron raised an eyebrow, looking at Harry as if he were mental.

"I knew you wouldn't believe it," said Harry, catching Ron's look.

"I don't find that too hard to believe," said Hermione simply.

Ron picked up the note Harry threw down, unrolled it and gave it a read. "Is he serious?"

"What does Dumbledore want now?" Harry asked.

"No, not Dumbledore," said Ron. "Hagrid—he wants us to come help him bury that spider of his!"

"Aragog?" Harry muttered, taking the note from Ron and looking it over. He laughed. "Great—everyone wants a piece of me! Dumbledore wants me to get Slughorn's memory. Scrimgeour wants me to be a poster boy for the ministry and now Hagrid is asking me to watch him bury the animal that almost ate Ron and me! Why doesn't everybody just leave me alone?"

There were several sudden nearby bolts of lightning, one of which hit a tree and it caught fire. A huge gust of wind came out of nowhere, pushing students away.

"I'm getting inside!" cried a third year girl as she tripped over everyone trying to get back inside. Harry groaned and went back inside the castle. Ron looked at Hermione.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something Harry's not telling us?"

--

After failing to get the memory from Slughorn for the fifty-seventh time, Harry sulked in the boy's dormitory by looking at the marauder's map. Maybe if he couldn't get the memory from Slughorn, he might be able to catch Malfoy in the act. Harry wasn't in the mood to even come to dinner. His stomach was all in knots. He wondered if he would be able to keep anything down if he took a bite. While Harry was examining the map, Ron walked in.

"Hey, why weren't you at dinner?"

"Not hungry," Harry grumbled. "So how did the appiration test go?"

Ron beamed. "I passed…barely! It was lucky, I thought for sure I was about to lose an eyebrow."

"Congratulations," said Harry, lightening up a little. At least Ron was having luck at something. Actually; Ron was getting lucky in many things lately. "That is lucky…wish I had more luck getting this memory from Slughorn."

"Why do you need to wish for?" Ron asked, grinning. "You've got a bottle of lucky potion, Harry!"

Harry's mouth dropped. He completely forgot about the Felix Felicis he won in Potions earlier that school year. "Of course! But I dunno, I was sort of saving it."

"You don't need to drink the whole bottle, you know," said Ron. "Just a bit."

Harry scratched his head, thinking about the other things he could get lucky for: finding out what Malfoy was doing, perusing a relationship with Ginny, or even Mina. But as he thought on it, he already had Kreacher and Dobby tailing Malfoy. Ginny was still dating Dean and after all she _was _Ron's sister and Mina—well—he was satisfied with the relationship he had with her anyway. They studied together several times and they really seemed to hit things off. He didn't want to ruin things by getting into a serious relationship with her. Harry sighed and looked back at Ron.

"Yeah, you're right," he got up from his bed and he put the marauder's map into his trunk and pulled out the small bottle lucky potion from within a pair of socks he kept at the bottom of his trunk.

"Here goes," he said and he took a small swig of the potion. Almost immediately, he felt so confident that he could do just anything. Getting the memory from Slughorn would be a piece of cake. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

"I'm going to Hagrid's," said Harry.

"What?" Ron looked at him in surprise. "But you have to go to Slughorn's office."

"No," said Harry. "I'm going to Hagrid's. I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" Ron asked, looking stunned.

"Yeah," Harry took out his invisibility cloak. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No, said Ron, looking concerned as Harry put the invisibility cloak over his head and went downstairs, Ron behind him, still acting concerned. Hermione was in the common room.

"Was Harry up there?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "He's on his way to Hagrid's."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks it's where he's supposed to be," said Ron. "He took some of that lucky potion and now he's going to Hagrid's."

"Are you sure it was Felix Felicis and not….I don't know…"

"Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron. "I hope not."

"Well, I think Harry knows what he's doing," said Hermione. Ginny and Dean came through the portrait hole just as Harry approached it and he brushed against Ginny.

"_Don't _push me, please, Dean," she said a bit annoyed. "You're always doing that; I can get through perfectly well on my own…"

The hallways were virtually empty, until he passed the doors by the Great Hall. Hannah Abbot was walking with Mina.

"Come on, Hannah. I know you like Ernie," said Mina. "You really should tell him."

"Okay, _enough _about me and Ernie," said Hannah. "What about you? Isn't there someone you like?"

Harry paused before exiting the large oak doors. This was something he had to hear.

Mina chuckled. "Yeah, Harry Potter. He's pretty cool."

Harry wanted to throw off the invisibility cloak and kiss Mina right there and there—but knowing that he liked her and she liked him back—was enough at that moment. He had a job to do. He had to get to Hagrid's cabin for Aragog's funeral and get the memory from Slughorn. How the two tied together, he wasn't sure. He stepped out into the cool night, unaware of the three girls walking on the roof of the school right above him.

"Well, it looks like just an ordinary night," said Sailor Jupiter. "Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune hasn't given us any news that's happening on the other side of the school."

As always, the sailor scouts took turns patrolling the school grounds from the roof. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were on south side of the school, looking down the cliffs to the lake. Sailor Moon were with Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter looking toward the greenhouses. There wasn't much to look at except for watching Professor Sprout dig up some roots for Professor Slughorn.

"Hey, you think Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn would make a nice item?" asked Sailor Moon thoughtfully.

Sailor Mars groaned and shook her head and Jupiter chuckled.

"What?" Sailor Moon said. "Well, _look _at them!"

"He's just getting some potion ingredients."

"Exactly, he's the potion's professor and she teaches Herbology," said Sailor Moon.

"But they're both so old," Mars said.

"I think senior couples are cute," said Sailor Moon.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Jupiter, surprising both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars and they ceased their argument. "That's Harry Potter, isn't it?"

They looked down to see Harry Potter talking with the Potion's professor. "Yeah, you're right," said Sailor Mars. "When did he come out?"

"I don't know…I just noticed him," said Jupiter.

"What's he doing out here?" Wondered Sailor Moon. "I thought students aren't allowed to be outside at night, right? Harry Potter least of all."

"Doubt he's getting private lessons from Slughorn," said Jupiter. "Harry's too good."

Slughron made his way back to school on his own and Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over his head. The three scouts gasped.

"Hey, where did he go?" said Sailor Mars. "He just disappeared!"

"Maybe it was some sort of magic," said Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars rolled her eyes.

"Hey, there he is!" said Sailor Jupiter suddenly. She pointed at Hagrid's cabin. "Let's get closer and see what's up."

"We'd better be careful not to get caught," said Sailor Moon and the scouts jumped from the of of the castle and bounded to Hagrid's cabin. They went to the back of the cabin and seeing the dead body of Aragog, Sailor Moon opened her mouth to scream. Sailor Mars muffled her mouth with her hand just in time.

"What was that?" said Harry.

"Oh, probably just the wind," said Hagrid, sniffing. "Weather has been funny lately."

"Keep your voice down," Mars hissed to Sailor Moon.

"_What is that thing?" _Sailor Moon demanded in a harsh whisper the moment Mars withdrew her hand.

"Looks like a spider," said Sailor Jupiter, bending down to examine it. "Yep it is. Don't worry though; it's dead." She poked one of the legs with her finger.

"You touched it!" Sailor Moon said.

"It's okay, Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter said over her shoulder. "I just said it's dead."

"But it's still huge!" Sailor Moon shouted in a whisper.

"Shh!" said Sailor Mars. "I'm trying to listen!"

Sailor Mars scuttled to the window, kneeling underneath it.

"Professor Slughorn met me coming down here, Hagrid," said Harry.

"Not in trouble, are yeh?" Sailor Mars saw Hagrid looking up and she ducked her head. "Yeh shouldn't be outta the castle in the evenin', I know it, it's my fault—"

"No, no, when he heard what I was doing said he like to come and pay his last respects to Aragog too," said Harry. "he's gone to change in something more suitable, I think…and he said he'd bring some bottles so we can drink to Aragog's memory…"

"Did he?" said Hagrid. "That's---that's right niceo f him, that is, an' not turnin' yeh ither. I've nevre really had to lot ter do with Horace Slughorn before…comin' ter see old Aragog off, though, eh? Well, he'dve liked that, Aragog would…"

Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon. "So that's why Harry's here…he's going to be with Hagrid as he buries that thing." She nodded to Aragog's dead body.

"But why though?" Sailor Moon asked. "Surely Harry wasn't friends with it."

"Well Harry's told me that he and Hagrid are close," Jupiter said. "Maybe he's doing out of friendship; as a favor."

"What about Slughorn though?" said Mars.

"He is the Potions' professor," Jupiter said knowledgably. "I betcha he's coming to get some venom from the spider or something."

"Speaking of Slughorn, here he comes!" said Sailor Mars and they went back to the hut. Slughorn knocked on the door once he came to the cabin.

"Hagrid," said Slughorn once Hagrid opened the door. "So sorry to hear of yoru loss."

"That's very nice of yeh," said Hagrid. "Thanks a lot. An' thanks fer not givin' Harry detention neither…"

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it," said Slughorn. "Sad night, sad night. Where is the poor creature?"

"Out here," said Hagrid in a shaky voice. "Shall we—shall we do it, then?"

The three sailor scouts went into the forest to hide and Sailor Moon almost fell into the grave that Hagrid had dug up for Aragog. Sailor Jupiter rand Sailor Mars each took an arm and pulled her behind a giant tree.

"You're hopeless, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars grumbled, shaking her head and Sailor Moon laughed nervously.

Bottles in hand, Slughorn bent down at Aragog's head.

"It's not ev'ryone appreciates how beau'iful they are," said Hagrid. "I didn't know yeh were int'rested in creatures like Aragog, Horace."

"Interested? My dear Hagrid, I revere them," said Slughorn as he stepped away from the giant dead spider. "Now…shall we proceed to the burial?"

Hagrid nodded and moved to the Aragog. He picked the corpse and it made a crunch thud when it hit the bottom.

"Of course, it's difficult for you, who knew him best," said Slughorn as he attempted to pat Hagrid's shoulder, but could only reach his elbow. "Why don't I say a few words?"

Slughorn came closer to the pit and spoke as if he had written the eulogy beforehand. "Farewell, Aragog, king of arachnids, whose long and faithful friendship those who knew you won't forget! Though your body will decay your spirit lingers on the in the quiet, web-spun places of your forest home. May your many-eyed descendants ever flourish and your human friends find solace for the loss they have sustained."

Sailor Moon sniffed and wiped a tear a way. "How sweet!" she whispered as Hagrid fell to his knees and sobbed. Sailor Mars shook her head. Sailor Moon screamed when she had seen Aragog's corpse, and now she was crying over him.

"Wow, that was a pretty good speech," said Sailor Jupiter, impressed.

Professor Slughorn waved his wand and the large pile of dirt rose up and landed neatly into the pit. Professor Slughorn and Harry each took hold of one of Hagrid's large arms and helped him into cabin. Once they saw it was safe, the three scouts got closer. Harry sat down and a brown cat with white tuffs of fur on its paws jumped on his lap.

"Hagrid, when did you get a cat?" Harry inquired.

"Found 'im the day after that big storm a week ago," replied Hagrid. "I've been callin' him Stormy, because one of his paws look like a lightnin' bolt."

Harry examined the cat's paws and saw that each white tuft of fur had some shape. His front paws had a lightening bolt and a raindrop. The back legs had a tornado and a thundercloud.. "Hmm, Stormy…stormy…Thunder…no…"

"Windy?" suggested Slughorn. "Oh, no, perhaps not."

Then Harry heard a voice in the back of his head whisper, _Nimbus._

"Nimbus," said Harry softly and his voice didn't sound like his much at all. The cat looked at Harry and meowed in acceptance.

"Nimbus?" said Hagrid.

"Nimbus, didn't you used to have one of those?" said Hagrid.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I think Nimbus fits him."

"Nimbus means storm," stated Slughorn. "And it is also the name of a sort of cloud."

"Nimbus, eh?" said Hagrid. "I like it."

The cat Nimnbus meowed. Hagrid chuckled. "Ah, 'e likes it too."

"I have had it _all _tested for poison," Slughorn told Harry, handing a bucket-sized mug to Hagrid. " Had a house-elf taste every bottle after what happened to your poor friend Rupert."

"Ronald," whispered Sailor Moon from outside.

"One for Harry…" said Slughorn, "…and one for me. Well, to Aragog."

"Aragog," said Harry and Hagrid.

"They're just sitting around drinking," Sailor Jupiter whispered. "Should we get back?"

"No, I've got a feeling Harry's here for more than to just support Hagrid," said Sailor Mars. "I think Slughorn has something to do with it."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Moon.

She shrugged. "Just a vibe…and I noticed that Harry always hangs in the potion room after class. Let's wait it out."

"Man, they're making me thirsty!" muttered Sailor Moon and both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars put their hands to their foreheads. They waited outside the window, listening in on Hagrid's conversation with Slughorn about the creatures Hagrid worked with. Harry was quiet, as biding his time for the right moment. Then the two men got over drunk and began making toasts and singing songs.

"Oh, make them stop," groaned Sailor Mars, though sailor Moon seemed to be enjoying the song.

"And Odo the hero, they bore him back home…." Sailor Moon said, snapping her fingers.

"…terrible," Hagrid grunted and he ell asleep into his arms.

"Sorry," hiccupped Slughorn. "Can't carry a tune to save my life."

"Hagrid wasn't talking about your singing," said Harry quietly. "He was talking about my mum and dad dying."

"Oh," said Slughorn. "Oh dear. Yes, that was---was terrible indeed. Terrible…terrible…"

"I don't—don't' suppose you remember it, Harry?" asked the professor awkwardly.

"No—well, I was only one when they died," said Harry. "But I've found out pretty much what happened since. My dad died first. Did you know that?"

"I—I didn't," said Slughorn.

"Yeah…Voldemort murdered him and then stepped over his body toward my mum."

"Why is he telling Slughorn this?" Jupiter inquired.

"He's probably trying to soften him up," said Sailor Mars. "To get whatever it is he wants from him. Playing a guilt trip, I think.:

"He told her to get out of the way." "He told me she needn't have died. He only wanted me. She could have run."

"Oh dear," breathed Slughorn. "She could have…she needn't…that's awful…"

"It is, isn't it?" said Harry, so softly that the girls barley heard him. "But she didn't move. Dad was already dead, but she didn't want me to go too. She tried to plead with Voldemort…but he just laughed…"

"That's enough!" said Slughorn suddenly and loudly, shocking the scouts outside. "Really, my dear boy, enough….I'm and old man…I don't need to hear…I don't want to hear…"

"I forgot," lied Harry. "You liked her, didn't you?"

"Liked her?" said Slughorn. "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her…Very brave…Very funny…it was the most horrible thing…"

"But you won't help her son," said harry. "She gave me her life, but you wont' give me a memory."

"Memory?' breathed Sailor Moon. "hat memory?"

"It must be what Harry's after," said Sailor Mars. "And it must be pretty important."

"Don't say that," whispered The Potions master. "It isn't a question…If it were to help you, of course…but no purpose can be served.."

"It can," said Harry clearly. "Dumbledore needs information. I need information."

Harry leaned forward while looking Slughorn in the eye. "I am the Chosen One. I have to kill him. I need that memory."

The girls could see Slughorn turn paler and sweatier. "You _are _the Chosen One."

"Of course I am," said Harry calmly.

"But then…my dear boy…you're asking a great deal...you're asking me, in fact, to aid you in your attempt to destroy—"

You don't want to get rid of the wizard who killed Lily Evans?"

"Harry, Harry, of course I do, but—"

"You're scared he'll find out you helped me?"

The atmosphere got chilly and Sailor Mars knew that the Professor was scared to death.

"Be brave like my mother, Professor…"

Slughorn pressed his shaking fingers to his mouth. "I am not proud.." he whispered. "I am ashamed of what—of what that memory shows…I think I may have great damage that day…"

"You'd cancel out anything you did by giving me the memory," said Harry. "It would be a very brave and noble thing to do."

It was silent for a long while. The girls waited for whatever would happen next. Slughorn slowly put his hand into his pocket and withdrew his wand. He took out a small empty bottle and looking at Harry, he put the tip of his wand to his temple. When he pulled it away, a longer, silver thread of memory came away from his temple, attached to the tip of the wand. He put the memory in the bottle, corked it and handed it to Harry.

"Thank your very much, Professor."

"You're a good boy," said Slughorn, crying silently. "And you've got her eyes…Just don't' think too badly of me once you've seen it…"

He put his head on his arms and sighing he fell asleep. Harry looked at Slughorn.

"I won't, Professor," he said. He put the memory in his pocket, picked the cat off his lap and rose from his chair. Nimbus mewed after Harry as he left.

"Hey, I'll see you again," said Harry, stepping out of the cabin. He looked at the vial of memory in his hand for a moment then threw the invisibility cloak around himself.

"He disapeared again," whispered Sailor Moon. "Where is he going this time?"

"Probably to the castle," answered Sailor Mars. "At least, that is where he _should _be headed."

"What do you think that memory was about?" asked Sailor Moon.

"By the sound of it," said Sailor Jupiter, "it's very important to bringing Voldemort down. And Slughorn took a risk giving it to Harry."

"Maybe it's a memory Slughorn had of Voldemort," suggested Sailor Mars. "Or one of the Death Eaters."

"Hotaru has meetings with Dumbledore," said Sailor Moon. "Maybe she would know."

"Yeah, we'll ask her tomorrow morning," yawned Sailor Jupiter. "Come on; let's get back to school ourselves."

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Narrowing Down the Field

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

--

From Out of the Past and Into Present Dreams

Chapter 21

Narrowing Down the Field

After Dumbledore showed Hotaru Professor Slughorn's memory involving horcruxes, she recounted the information to the other sailor soldiers in the next meeting. They were shocked to know such things were possible.

"Not even Queen Beryl did that," said Serena with a shudder. "And she was pretty downright evil!"

"Yeah, I wonder how Professor Slughorn knew how to make horcruxes," commented Raye. "He must have a dark past."

"Well we saw him when he gave that memory to Harry," Serena said, "he must feel really guilty about it and he's trying to make amends for it. I am sure he had no idea that Voldemort—or Riddle—would try to become Voldemort. Let alone try and make horcruxes."

"Precisely," said Hotaru with a nod. "Now that Dumbledore knows what horcruxes are, it will be easier for him to find them. He had to make sure that the things he was searching for and horcruxes were the same thing. He believes that there are six horcruxes, well, four left. Tom Riddle put his sixteen-year-old self in a diary and that diary was destroyed a few years ago. Professor Dumbledore found a ring last year that was also a horcrux."

"Any idea what the other four are?" inquired Amara.

"Dumbledore says they may be objects of the founders," answered Hotaru. "Perhaps Tom, or Voldemort, believed by sealing part of his soul in something that belonged to the founders, he may become one with them."

"Sick," muttered Raye.

"Let us help you look for them," volunteered Mina. "This guy is after Harry. I want to help him."

"Yeah," added Lita, "I get bored guarding the castle waiting for something to happen."

"No, you should leave the horcrux search to me," Hotaru said. "I can use my powers of death to find them. You need to help look for Stratus."

"Yes," said Darien. "The school year will be over before we know it. Stratus is dreaming about the battle of the moon. That's what he was dreaming about the night of the storm. I bet you he caused it."

"Wait, he caused that storm in his _sleep?_" Serena said in amazement. "He must've been very upset!"

"He was," said Darien. "I'm worried. Imagine how that kid must be feeling. He's probably confused and scared, even more than he was before. When Stratus uses his powers like that, it really tires him out."

"Remember, Stratus is stronger when his incarnation is asleep," said Trista. "He is reaching to Darien through dreams, and even with the weather."

"Which is why we have to find him quick," said Darien irritably. "Or he may have a nervous breakdown and we may not survive the next storm."

"We should keep our eyes open for anyone who looks overly stressed and exausted," stated Ami.

"Good idea," agreed Raye.

"This might sound strange, but don't you think it's possible that even with all our searching that something might happen for Stratus reveal himself, like when you girls were first discovered?" Mina said, gesturing to the other inners.

"Hmm, yeah," said Ami with a nod. "We are all in danger when our planetary symbols started to glow."

"If that happens, we have to be with Stratus to keep his transformation under control," said Trista.

"I tried tracing the origin point of the storm," stated Ami, "But the magic at Hogwarts interferes with my computer. It only allowed me to track halfway to the origin point, which is between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tower."

"Can that mean Stratus could be in those two houses?" asked Darien.

"That's my guess," said Ami.

"That really evens out the odds, doesn't it?" said Lita.

"And the two houses will be playing each other for the Quidditch final," Mina pointed. "Maybe we'll find out who Stratus is by then."

"Did you find anything on the dream journals?" Darien asked Michelle.

Michelle shook her head. "Nothing matched your dream before the storm, but there were some false entries. Of course Stratus' incarnation does not want anyone to know what he is really dreaming about. False entries caused disturbances to the waters and I found that sixth year boys stir the water most."

"So it's logical to believe that Stratus must be a sixth year Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," said Darien excitedly. "We're getting closer! I remember in my dreams that Stratus manipulated the weather more from higher places—so Stratus must be in one of the two towers."

--

Final exams and the Quidditch final were approaching. Almost everyone in Harry's house was going crazy and if Ron were anything like his old self, he most likely would be sick every twenty minutes. He was one of the few confident Gryffindors. He wasn't sure what brought on this lucky, confident streak. He knew that Gryffindor had the Quidditch cupped bagged. Classes were getting more difficult as teachers poured on the homework. , Magical Mythology remained the favorite among most of the students.

"Here are the tests," said Professor Halos as he started handing them out. "Oh, and your essays on love. I apologize for not returning them to you earlier. When we began the Silver Millennium I suppose I just forgot."

As she expected, Serena aced the test on the Silver Millennium and she did pretty well on her love essay too, though she had few grammar mistakes. The other scouts got top marks. Many people got good grades, but the only other person to get as high as score as Serena was Harry. He wasn't sure why he got all the answers right. He read the chapter on the Moon Kingdom but even though it was a simple test, he was sure he would get at least one question wrong. However, before he took the test, he had yet another bizarre dream about the moon, and somehow he felt when he was answering the questions of the test, it wasn't him doing it. It was someone else.

Harry looked at his love essay and to his surprise, he got an average score. Harry couldn't believe it. He used the example of his parents and he knew they had loved each other. He wrote how his mother loved him so much that she gave up her life for his. If that wasn't love, thought Harry, he wasn't sure _what _was.

The note Halos wrote on his essay said that his parents' example was the strongest part of the essay but the rest of essay missed the point. Halos asked him to say more than what love can compel one to do. But as Harry thought on it, he didn't know what else there was about love.

Professor Halos' class material changed much from what the students had learned previously. They looked at old legends and myths, and even a myth as old as the Silver Millennium. Now they were looking at urban legends and myths from other countries, mostly America. They learned of three sisters that posses a strange form of wandless magic, known as the power of three. The three sisters were considered extremely powerful force of good known only as the charmed ones. They studied a myth about girl who had the power to change the course of events and to save lives by hearing the silent pleas of the recently dead and reliving days. They also studied different myths about vampires. Of a girl who was chosen to hunt and rid the world of vampires and other evil sources. With the strength, level greater of any normal human magical or otherwise. In addition, had a lover who was one of which she hunted. One with a soul that helped her fought for good. They also learned about a vampire detective that hunted down rogue vampires. Like always, Hermione thought most of it as nonsense. She read many books and never before has she come across anything like that.

--

Ron left early for dinner to meet with all his many new girlfriends—though he really didn't have any interest in them. Not wanting to see the girls fall over him, Hermione decided to go look for Professor Vector about her latest essay. Harry was left alone and decided to use the moment to check the Marauder's Map while he took his usual detour. After he searched the many dots, he finally found Malfoy's dot in the least likely place. On top of that, with someone he never dreamed about--Moaning Myrtle. He crashed into a suit of armor and hurried down the stairs before Filch turned up. He went to the bathroom and put his ear on the door. Not hearing anything, he pushed the door open ever so softly. He found Draco's back to the door and his head was bowed so he couldn't see his face. Draco was clutching a sink.

"Don't," said Moaning Myrtle. "Don't…tell me what's wrong…I can help you…"

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. "I can't do it…I can't…It won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me…"

--

Mina was on her way up to Gryffindor tower hoping to find Harry Potter. She knew she wasn't a Gryffindor but she believed she might catch him coming down for supper and ask him for some assistance in herbology. Then suddenly as she came passing the boy's bathroom, felt something in her eye. She stopped to rub it and finding that only hurt more, she entered the boy's room thinking it was the girl's bathroom.

"I gotta get this out," she said to herself. She found Moaning Myrtle in the bathroom and seeing Moaning Myrtle in a bathroom was normal. What _was not_ normal was that Moaning Myrtle was there with two boys. She stared at them for a second, her eye watering. Was the object in her eye causing her to see things?

"Harry," she said, "what are you doing in the girls' bathroom?"

Harry half turned to her and then stopped when he saw Draco spin around with his wand. Harry took out his and the two boys began to duel. Moaning Myrtle yelled at them to stop and Mina, still blinking, looked on in confusion.

"What's going on?" she wondered out loud.

Moaning Myrtle shrieked when the cistern beneath her smashed. The object in Mina's eye, a cat hair, fell out and she saw clearly that Draco and Harry were dueling.

"Hey, stop you guys!" she shouted at them. "I know you don't like each other, but can't you talk this out? You're gonna get in trouble!"

The two boys ignored her and continued to duel. A curse flew by and hit the wall next to Mina.

"They're not listening to us!" shouted Myrtle as she flew over to Mina. "Do something!"

Mina reached for her wand. "Cut it out you guys or I'll—I'll make you stick to the wall!"

Harry slipped, and Draco cried, "Cru—"

"Sec—" yelled Harry.

"STOP!" Mina stepped in front of Harry, wand raised. "STUPEFY!"

A jet of red-orange light shaped like a heart shot out of Mina's wand and hit Draco square in the chest. Draco dropped his wand and fell to the ground. She fell down to Harry.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked, helping him up.

"I think so," said Harry. "When did you get here?"

"Just in time to stop you," said Mina. "Why were you two fighting?"

"I don't know," said Harry. "You saw it, didn't you? Malfoy just attacked me. Must've made him mad when he saw me."

"What should we do with--?" Mina began then was cut off by Myrtle's screams.

"He's bleeding!"

"What?" said Mina and Harry together. They went to Draco and saw red forming on his shirt.

"But I only stunned him, didn't I?" Mina mumbled, coming to her knees to examine him. "How could he be bleeding? Harry—I swear—I didn't mean to—you were in trouble and I panicked…."

Mina had shouted _Stupefy, _but she thought in her head her strongest attack as Sailor Venus: _Love and Beauty Shock. _But even that attack didn't cause someone to bleed.

"MURDER!" screamed Moaning Myrtle. "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Snape burst into the room and Harry never seen him look so angry. He went to Draco and stopped the bleeding, but he couldn't get Draco to wake up.

"It was an accident Professor," Harry said at once. "I didn't know--,"

"No, I was the one who hexed him," said Mina. "They were fighting and I was—"

"Silence!" Snape hissed, picking up Malfoy. "The two of you wait here. I'll deal with you later."

The Potion Master left the bathroom with Draco in his arms and Harry turned to Mina.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," he said.

"But I'm the one who hexed him," Mina insisted. "I did it so you wouldn't get in trouble."

"He was fighting me," said Harry. "I should be the one to be punished. I've done detention for Snape before and trust me; you don't want to go through it."

Mina smiled. "Thanks Harry, but I've had punishments before. I'm sure I can handle it."

"What are you doing up here?"

"Oh," Mina grinned, "I was looking for you."

"You were?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I thought you could help me with a Herbology project," Mina answered.

"Sure," said Harry.

Snape returned and the two began to spat off who should take the blame.

"Enough," said Snape. "I'm punishing both of you. As far as I'm concerned, you both attacked Malfoy. Both of you claimed that you stunned him, so you'll both receive the same punishment."

"But sir, Harry and Draco were fighting," said Mina. "We didn't jump him."

Snape looked at her with his black eyes. "Regardless if you did or not, Aino, you should not be here. This is the boys' bathroom."

"Boys'?" Mina felt her face grow warm. "But it isn't the girls?"

"Why else would Potter and Malfoy be here?" said Snape. "You both will receive detention. Every Saturday until the end of term, starting this Saturday at ten o'clock. My office."

"But sir," said Harry. "Quidditch…the last match of the…"

"Ten o'clock," whispered Snape, smiling slightly. "Poor Gryffindor…fourth place this year, I fear."

Harry and Mina stepped out of the bathroom, neither having an appetite. "I'm sorry," said Mina.

"Me too," said Harry. "Er, I guess I'll see you this Saturday then."

--

"Mina, the next time you need to go to the bathroom," said Lita when Mina told them what happened, "make sure you bring one of us to make sure you go into the right one!"

The girls laughed but Mina didn't. "Not funny you guys. I'm going to miss the Quidditch final."

"But why are you upset?" said Ami. "Hufflepuff isn't even playing."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see Harry compete," Mina explained. "I wonder how Gryffindor is going to do without him—he's the captain!"

"Ginny's going in his place," said Raye, "and she's a good player."

--

That Saturday, Harry met Mina on the way to Snape's office. Besides saying "hello," to each other, they walked in silence. Harry knocked on the door and the two students entered. Mina felt slightly sick as she saw all the dead things in jars on the walls. She wrinkled her nose as if she were about to sneeze. At the table where the two were supposed to sit, was a pile of boxes covered in cobwebs.

"Mr. Filch has been looking for someone to clear out these old files," said Snape softly. "They are the records of other Hogwarts wrongdoers and their punishments. Where the ink has grown faint, or the cards have suffered damage from mice, we would like you to copy out the crimes and punishments afresh and, making sure that they are in alphabetical order, replace them in the boxes. You will not use magic."

"Right, Professor," Harry said with contempt.

"Yes sir," muttered Mina, sitting down.

"I thought you could start," Snape said maliciously, "with boxes one thousand and twelve to one thousand and fifty-six. You will find some familiar names in there, which should add interest to the task. Here, you see…"

Snape pulled a card from a box and started to read, "'_James Potter and Sirius Black. Apprehended using an illegal hex upon Bertram Aubery. Aubrey's head twice normal size. Double detention.'"_ Snape sneered. "It must be such a comfort to think that, though they are gone, a record of their great achievements remains…"

Snape sat down at his desk and watched Mina and Harry as they began the work. Harry was furious, but did his best to hide it. It began to get warm in the small room, despite the fact it was in the dungeons.

Mina thought the task was boring and tedious but she tried to make a game of it. She imagined what the troublemakers were like, how they looked, what their interests were, etc. She dipped her quill in ink and copied the next card:

_Gideon Prewet._ _Reprimanded for bewitching the armored suits to tap dance._ Mina made an involuntary giggle and slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Something funny, Aino?"

"Er, no sir," said Mina, clearing her throat and returning to her work. She shook her head.

'I can't believe this Prewet guy got in trouble for something like _that!' _she thought, finishing the card and moving to the next one.

Two dreaded hours later Snape finally dismissed them. Mina breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped out of his office.

"Glad that's over," said Mina. "It was getting stuffy in there, don't' you think?"

"Really?" asked Harry. "It normally doesn't. What was so funny?"

"Oh," said Mina, blushing. "One of the cards was about a guy that got in trouble for bewitching the suits of armor to dance."

Harry let out a hearty chuckle. "Seems like something Fred and George would do. They did all sorts of crazy stuff when they went here."

"So, who's James and Sirius?" Mina asked. "Professor Snape acted like you knew them…"

"Oh, right," Harry's smile faltered. "James was my dad and Sirius was my godfather. They went to school with Snape, and they hated each other."

"What happened to them? Your dad and godfather?"

"You haven't heard?" Harry asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Well, I know something about someone called 'Voldemort' killing your parents, right?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby. My godfather went to prison for crimes he didn't commit. He broke out of prison a couple years ago to get revenge on the rat that framed him. Then just last year, he was….he was killed."

Mina stopped at the top of the stairs and took Harry's hand. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Me too," said Harry. "Sirius didn't even get to clear his name." He sighed and shook his head. "I could be living with him now, you know, instead of my horrid aunt and uncle."

They stood in silence for a while and Mina kissed him. She wasn't sure what brought it on. It could've been pity, or remorse and perhaps the kiss would ease his pain. Or it could be just the fact that she wanted to know how his lips felt against hers. It seemed as if Harry was wondering the same thing, because he began to kiss her back. At first he was a little surprised, but then he realized that he was finally kissing the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts and decided to participate. Mina was holding his face in her hands and he hand his hands on her back, his fingers scrunched in her long blond hair. Harry found her lips unbelievably soft and gentle. Mina's lips found his slightly chapped and dry, yet as the kiss went on, they found that their lips had something in common. Their lips felt familiar---very, _very _familiar. It wasn't the first time either of them had kissed someone and they knew this was the first time they kissed each other, but somewhere deep inside of them, they felt as if they had kissed like this many, many times before.

They broke away with their chests heaving for oxygen, sapphire eyes staring into emerald orbs. They smiled at each other and continued to walk out of the dungeons, now hand in hand. They stopped by the entrance leading to the Hufflepuff Dorms and said their goodbyes. Already too kissed out, they hugged and Harry walked on to Gryffindor Tower. When he reached the hallway of armored suits, he looked around to see that he was alone and he pointed his wand at one of the suits.

"_Ballistia!"_

The armored suit seemed to spring into life and started break dancing. Harry joined right in, dancing with the suit of armor as if it was a friend. After ten seconds, he turn the spell of and the armored suit went back in line and Harry walked to Gryffindor tower humming to himself.

When he stepped into the portrait hole, he heard cheers and hollers. Ginny Weasley ran to him and Harry immediately kissed her. The kiss was nothing compared to the kiss he shared with Mina. He had felt something. The kiss with Ginny was nice, but that was just it. There were no bells are fireworks. It was just a kiss. Harry stepped back and smiled at Ginny.

"Way to go, Ginny," he said and he exited the portrait hole. The Gryffindors looked at each other.

"Well what was that all about?" Dean asked Ginny.

"Oh, shut up, Dean!" Ginny yelled and went up to the girls' dormitory.

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Calm Before the Storm

_AN: I appologize for the lateness of this chapter! Busy with life. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**From Out of the Past and Into Present Dreams**

**Chapter 22**

**Calm Before the Storm**

After Ginny Weasley kissed Harry, he realized that Mina was the girl he wanted. He tried to find her when he left the Gryffindor tower but she was in the Hufflepuff dormitories. There was no way for him to get in. He passed corridor leading to the Hufflepuff dormitories many times. He hoped that he would see some Hufflepuff wandering the corridors so he would ask them if they could get Mina for him. However, to his dismay, he did not see Mina or another Hufflepuff student. He returned to Gryffindor tower in defeat. He had to wait until the morning to talk to her. Sleep did not come easy. He mainly lay in bed, anticipating the moment where he could be at Mina's side.

Right after breakfast the next day, Harry pulled Mina aside as she was walking out of the Great Hall. "Hey, Mina," he said. "I got to talk to you."

"Sure," she said. "Oh, by the way—congratulations on winning the Quidditch Cup!"

"Thanks," said Harry with a smile. "Listen, I was thinking. I really like you. You want to be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Mina asked taken aback.

"After the kiss yesterday," said Harry. "It just made me realize how much I like you and I want to get to know you better. You want to go out with me?"

Mina remained silent for a moment and Harry thought he had made a big mistake. Mina smiled widely and took Harry by the hand. "I'd like to get to know you better too, Harry."

"R-really?"

Mina nodded. "Sure, let's see where this leads us."

"Well, how about outside?" said Harry, gesturing to the big oak doors. "We can go for a walk."

"Good idea," said Mina and hand in hand, they went outside. Lucky for them, it was Sunday and therefore there were no lessons. They spent most of their time outside walking around the grounds and visiting Hagrid. Mina found the half-giant groundskeeper surprisingly friendly and gentle. Fang came up to Mina and put his head in her lap and she scratched him behind the ears. She enjoyed the attention, until he pulled his head away and she saw the puddle of slobber he left on her leg. Harry noticed this and seeped the moisture off with his wand.

"Thanks, Harry," said Mina.

"No problem," he said. "Fang's a bit notorious about that."

After having tea with Hagrid, they went back outside to continue their walk. They were outside for several hours when Mina heard someone call her name.

"Mina! Mina!" the voice was familiar, and angry. "Mina—I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Mina stopped and looked toward the school. Raye was running to Mina, her black hair waving behind her. "Were you out here the whole time? Didn't you see us?" she shook her head back to the greenhouses. "We had _plans."_

"Huh?" said Mina. "Oh! Right. I forgot!" she turned to Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry. We'll meet up again later, all right? It was fun."

"Yeah, sure," said Harry awkwardly as Mina hurriedly kissed him on the cheek.

Raye had already started walking back when Mina said goodbye to Harry. She hurried to catch up with her.

"Are you taking punctuality lessons from Serena?" Raye demanded.

Mina laughed. "Not quite, Harry asked me out this morning! We're a couple now, can you believe it?"

"That's nice," said Raye. "But I wish you would remember the meeting—it was your idea! You wanted to know what happened at the Quidditch match"

"Yeah, that's right," said Mina with a nod.

Mina apologized to the others when she got to the greenhouse. She wished she had stayed with Harry for there was nothing to report about the Quidditch match. There was no drastic change in the weather.

"Are you serious?" said Mina. "Nothing, not even a thunder cloud?"

"I'm afraid so," said Amy, looking her notes over. "It was as if Stratus wasn't even there."

Mina rubbed her head. "Then _where _was he?"

"Who knows," said Lita with a shrug. "But maybe he _was _there, but his emotions weren't strong enough to cause anything. I bet since the guy knows he's after him, he's trying to keep his emotions in check so we'll be less likely to find him."

"Yeah, good point," said Raye with a nod. "Still, we've got to find him soon. I've got a bad feeling that something is going to happen. Something…awful…"

* * *

As they spent more time with each other, they felt as if they had known each other for a long time. Now that Harry was dating Mina, he was able to relax more. His performance in Potions continued to progress with the help of The Half-Blood Prince, whoever he was. He knew Voldemort weak point the horcruxes. All he had to do was wait for Dumbledore to tell him when he found one and he'll come with him to get it.

Professor Sprout assigned a project in Herbology and luckily, the students were allowed to pick their own partners. Their project was to pick a plant and find the right sort of care for it. They were each given a seedling to work with. So far, Harry and Mina were doing well on their project. However, every time Darien neared their station, Harry would stop what he was doing and stare at him. Harry wasn't sure why he was doing it and he wasn't aware that he was staring. But something inside him caused him stare at the Herbology aid as if he were expecting him to do something.

"Hey, Harry," said Mina, "you're supposed to add the water."

Harry was still frozen.

"Harry?" Mina poked him in the ribs. "Earth to Harry!"

"Hey—what?" Harry snapped back to reality. "W-what'd you say, Mina?"

"I told you to add the water," said Mina, resorting to doing his duty for him. She pointed her elaborate wand to the plant and a stream of water came out of her wand. "Where'd you go just now?"

"I-er—it's nothing, Mina," lied Harry. Even though he was dating Mina, he felt like he couldn't even tell _her _what was on his mind.

Mina looked at him searchingly, then shrugged. "Well, all right then. It's your turn to add the dragon poop. That's what you get for spacing out!" She nodded at the pile of dragon dung Professor Sprout preferred to use as fertilizer. Harry sighed.

"Oh, all right…"

* * *

Hotaru met with Dumbledore the following day. He told her that he believed he had found a horcrux so she decided to call a scout meeting to discuss. The others were surprised that she was the one to call it, since it was usually the inners' duty to plan scout meetings.

"What's up?" asked Lita once she got to greenhouse one, where they normally held their meetings. Ever since Serena Venomous tentatucla attacked Serena, they decided to switch the meetings to greenhouse one, where there were less dangerous plants.

"I spoke with Professor Dumbledore this morning," said Hotaru. "He believes he's found a horcrux—those things he's been searching for all this year." She quickly added when Serena gave her a confusing look.

"That's great," said Raye, "we're making progress somewhere. When are you two going to go get it?"

"Tonight," Hotaru answered. "That's why I called this meeting. We don't know how long this will take us so you will all need to guard the castle."

Amara nodded. "No need for you to worry. The school will be well guarded."

"Thank you," said Hotaru. "We'll be bringing Harry with us, so he'll be safe."

"Wait—you're taking _Harry?" _Mina asked. "Why?"

"Harry volunteered to help Dumbledore," Hotaru answered. "He feels it is his duty to stop Voldemort."

"Yes, but that's dangerous!" Mina exclaimed. "He shouldn't go! I mean…I'm not just saying this because we're dating and we were planning on having a little walk after our detention tonight but…I think there's something troubling Harry."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, turning to her.

"Harry's been acting weird lately," Mina replied. "Did you notice him in Herbology the other day?"

"Yeah, he kept forgetting to do things," said Darien. "He accidently picked up Neville's plant instead of the one you two were working on."

"Exactly," said Mina. "He kept spacing out. I asked if there was something bothering him and he said he was okay—but I think there's more to it than that."

"You think he's hiding something?" Amara inquired.

"Well, I don't want to think that," Mina answered. She ran her hand through her hair and a thought hit her. "Hey, what if _he's _Stratus?"

"Seriously?" asked Darien.

Mina shrugged. "Well, you asked us to look for boys that would be acting strangely and Harry definently has."

"I disagree," said Ami pointed out. "Harry's numbers don't match Stratus' from the name test, just as other tests I've run."

"Yeah," added Raye, "and since Harry is 'the boy who lived' and he's supposed to stop Voldemort, I think fate would be cruel to make him Stratus us well. I'm sure Stratus is just some ordinary kid."

"Still, I'm just worried about Harry.Normally I think it would be good for Harry to go, but I don't think he's in the right frame of mind to go horcrux hunting with you." She said, looking at Hotaru.

Hotaru smiled. "Don't worry; I'm quite capable of protecting both Harry and Dumbledore. Whatever trap Voldemort has set for us, it isn't enough to stop us."

"Yes, Hotaru's right," said Trista. "You'll have to trust her and if Harry has already decided to go help Dumbledore, you can't stop him. This must be very important to him."

"Exactly," said Raye. "We saw him talking to Slughorn trying to get that memory from him. Harry's been trying very hard to get it and we've got to let him go."

"All right," mumbled Mina, wondering if she should tell Harry what he was about to face.

* * *

Mina did not notice Harry acting peculiar during their detention together. He seemed to be in a decent mood and they were joking about the people they had to rewrite about. She decided that letting him go with Dumbledore and Saturn to get the horcrux was the right thing to do. However, why was he acting the way he did in Herbology? He normally was on top of things in class.

"I'm glad punishments weren't that severe when George and Fred were here," said Harry. "They did a lot of crazy stuff."

"Yeah, they sound like great guys," said Mina.

"You still want to go out for a walk?" Harry inquired. "I've brought my invisibility cloak." He patted his robes and grinned at her.

Mina grinned back and sighed. "Oh, shoot—I'd love to, Harry, but I can't. You've—I mean—I've got something important I've got to do."

She almost told him that he had something important to do, but he would be wondering how she knew that. As a sailor scout, she had to keep her identity a secret.

"What is it?" Harry asked, stopping short.

"Something I've got to do for Professor Dumbledore," she answered.

"Yeah, sure," said Harry, frowning. "Well, you need help doing whatever it is Dumbledore wants you to do?"

Mina laughed. "Thanks, but no." She put her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry. Tomorrow, all right? I promise to make it up to you." She kissed him fully on the lips, low, deep, and lingering. He put his arms around her and kissed her back. Disappointment fled from him. They were students and they were busy. Somehow, he felt as if they would stay together for a long, long time. They finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Tomorrow, then?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she kissed him again to assure him and she skipped down to the Hufflepuff dormitories. Harry, grinning, turned and made his way to Gryffindor tower.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room from detention with Snape being peculiarly chipper. Noticing this, Ron and Hermione decided to talk to him.

"Why are you humming to yourself?" Ron asked. "You just had detention with Snape."

"No, I had it with Mina," corrected Harry. "Snape just happened to be there."

"Snape doesn't know that it was Mina that hexed him?" Hermione inquired.

"No," said Harry. "It was me."

"You're lying," said Hermione quickly.

"How do you know?" Ron demanded, turning to Hermione. "Are you a Legilemens now?"

"No," said Hermione. "I can just tell Harry's not being completely honest." Hermione could not explain it, but she began to tell when people were lying to her. She could also seem to tell what was on people's minds and finishing their sentences. "What spell did she use on Malfoy, Harry?"

"She only stunned him," Harry said.

"Malfoy would be out of the hospital wing by now if that were true," Hermione said. "Did she use one of the Prince's curses?"

"What?" said Harry. "How would she know any of the Prince's spells when I've got his book?"

"Because what she used on Malfoy wasn't a normal spell, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry groaned. "Hermione, I was there when she Stunned him. I heard her say the words and it looked like a Stunner."

"I know that," said Hermione, "but what I don't understand is how a Stunner could knock someone out for a week."

"Hey, Stunners can pack a wallop," Ron pointed out. "Remember what happened to McGonagall last year? She had to go to St. Mungos."

"McGonagall is old and she got _three _stunners," reminded Hermione. "But Malfoy's sixteen and he was only hit with one. Something's not right."

"Maybe the stunner became more powerful because she was scared," Harry said irritably. "Malfoy was about to torture me, you know."

"I know," said Hermione, "I'm going to have to research this. I've already found a connection to the Half Blood Prince." Hermione took out a newspaper clipping and put it on the paper. "Look at this."

"So?" said Harry and Ron after they looked at the picture and the Heading.

"Her name was Eileen Prince. _Prince, _Harry."

Harry and Ron started laughing.

"No way."

"You think this girl is the Half Blood Prince?" said Ron.

"Maybe a little," said Hermione, "perhaps she would be proud to be half a prince if that was her surname…but I know that this girl has a link to the Half Blood Prince somehow!"

"Maybe you're right," said Harry, shrugging. "But what would that matter? What would you do if you find out she or her brother or her son or whatever wrote in the book? Are you going to complain that I'm using the hints to get better in Potions because it I'm outscoring you?"

Hermione frowned and folded her arms. "Of course not!"

It started to get very uncomfortably hot in the room. Some students complained about the fire in the fireplace, but found that there wasn't a fire in there after all.

"Okay, who is practicing Heating Charms?" demanded a fourth year.

Others went outside to get fresh air only to find it muggy out there as well. Ron looked at his two best friends with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and got to his feet.

"Hermione, without the Prince's bezoar tip," he said, "I wouldn't be here. Anyway, I don't think there's a rule against having an old book with notes in it. Some of the books I got second hand had notes in there too. You'd think the storekeeper would think to erase those actually."

"But Harry's not really learning in Potions, is he?" said Hermione. "You're just doing what the Prince says. If it weren't for that book Harry, you'd be failing!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad in Potions," said Harry. "And maybe I don't just want to learn. I just want to pass Potions so I can be an auror."

"Okay, fine," said Hermione groaned. "I'm going to find what else I can get on this Eileen Prince and then I'm going to research Mina."

"You're what?" Harry demanded. "Just what to you expect to find on my girlfriend?"

"I don't' know," said Hermione, "but don't you think it's strange that she and those girls just arrive at Hogwarts, claiming to be transfer students? I'm looking at their names to see who their related to and then I'm looking for the wizarding schools in Japan."

"Okay fine," Harry said. "You'll just reach a dead end. Mina's got no secret."

Then something came back to his mind. Mina said she had to do something for Dumbledore. Was Dumbledore asking other students to do projects? What would Dumbledore want from Mina? Harry decided not to tell Hermione this.

"I hope for your sake she doesn't," said Hermione, leaving the common room, bumping into Lita.

"Oh, excuse me, Hermione," said Lita politely.

"Out of the way!" muttered Hermione.

Lita turned and put her hand on her head, watching Hermione walk out of the portrait hole. "Whoa, what's her problem?"

"Some people don't know how to let things go," said Ron shrugging. "Don't worry about it."

Lita turned to Harry and handed him a scroll. "Anyway Harry, this is for you. It's from Professor Dumbledore. He said it was important."

Harry smiled and he forgot all about the rift between him and Hermione as he took the parchment. "Oh, thanks Lita."

Lita smiled back and went up the girls' dormitory, Ron looking after her.

"Hermione thinks there's something up about those girls, why?" said Ron. "I see nothing wrong with them. I think Lita's a looker herself."

Harry ignored Ron as he opened the scroll. "He wants me up to his office as quick as I can!"

"Blimey," whispered Ron. "You don't reckon…he hasn't found…?"

"Better go and see, haven't I?" Harry said, grabbing his things and leaving.

"I just gave Harry a note from Professor Dumbledore," Lita announced to Raye and Serena once she got to the girls' dormitory. "Dumbledore thinks he's found a Horcrux and they're going try and recover it."

"Great," said Raye. "That means his office is available! It's been a pain trying to use the common room fireplace lately."

"Is Hotaru coming with them?" Serena asked Lita.

"Yeah, well, Sailor Saturn anyway," said Lita, coming to the window and pointing outside. "You can't really see her from here, but she's waiting for Dumbledore and Harry at the gates."

"Does Dumbledore have any idea what horcrux it is?" inquired Raye.

Lita shook her head.

"I wonder how they'll know they know they found it once they do," said Serena. "It could be anything."

"That's why Saturn's coming with them," Lita said. "She can sense things."

"I hope they have better luck finding the horcrux than we do finding Stratus," said Raye. "Stratus' reincarnation really doesn't want to be found." She got up from her bed and stretched. "But I might get something from Professor Dumbledore's fireplace. It works much better than the one here."

"All right, good luck," said Serena.

"Thanks," Raye said with a smile. "I could probably use it. You know, I've got a bad feeling—not about Stratus—but I got the feeling something bad is going to happen."

"To who?" asked Lita. "To Stratus? The world?"

Raye shrugged. "Dunno. But Dumbledore said this a dangerous time for everyone..."

"You think the students are in danger, Raye?" Serena asked in concern. "Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"Well, it's just a feeling," said Raye. "I've had bad dreams about something happening…but…well…we'll see what the fire confirms."

With that, Raye walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs. Lita and Serena looked at each other.

On Harry's way to Dumbledore's office he found Trelawney trying to get into the room of Requirement. Trelawney told Harry about Snape interrupting her while Dumbledore was interviewing her for the divination job. It made him furious and he bargedinto the office, nearly forgetting that he was summoned to Dumbledore's office.

Harry had to take a moment to get over his anger and allow himself to grasp what Dumbledore was telling him. He had burst into the office about to tell him about Snape and Malfoy and what they could be planning. When Dumbledore told him that he may have possibly found a horcrux, he didn't know what to say.

"It is natural to be afraid," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not scared!" said Harry said immediately. "Which Horcrux is it? Where is it?"

"I am not sure which it is—though I think we can rule out the snake—but I believe it to be hidden in a cave on the coast many miles from here, a cave I have been trying to locate for a very long time: the cave in which Tom Riddle once terrorized two children from his orphanage on their annual trip; you remember?"

"Yes," said Harry. "How is it protected?"

"I do not know; I have suspicions that I may entirely wrong." Dumbledore hesitated, then sad, "Harry, I promised you that you could come with me, and I stand by that promise, but it would be very wrong of me not to warn you that this will be exceedingly dangerous."

"I'm coming," Harry said.

"What has happened to you?"

"Nothing," lied Harry promptly.

"What has upset you?"

"I'm not upset."

"Harry, you were never a good Occlumens—"

"Snape!" Harry shouted. "Snape's what happened! He told Voldemort about the prophecy, it was _him,_ he listened outside the door, Trelawney told me!"

"When did you find out about this?"

"Just now?" Harry said and found himself yelling. "AND YOU LET HIM TEACH HERE AND HE TOLD VOLDEMORT TO GO AFTER MY MUM AND DAD!"

Just then, Raye walked into the room. After hearing Harry yell, she stood stunned by the door.

"Oh, sorry," she said, wishing she had knocked.

"It's all right," said Dumbledore. "What can I help you with, Raye?"

"I just…wanted to borrow your office," Raye answered.

"Certainly, just give us a moment," said Dumbledore.

"Sure," said Raye, closing the door and waiting by the stairs. Dumbledore looked at Harry while Harry continued to look inquisitively at the door. What did Raye want with Dumbledore's office?

"If you come with me, Harry," said Dumbledore, "you must promise to obey any command I might give you at once, and without question."

"Of course," said Harry, taking his eyes off the door.

"If I tell you to hide, will you do so?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to flee, you will obey?"  
"Yes."

"If I tell you to leave me and save yourself, you will do so as I tell you?"

"I—"

"Harry?"

"They looked at each other for a moment.

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Then I wish you to go and fetch your Invisibility Cloak and meet me in the entrance hall in five minutes' time."

Harry left the office, walking by Raye. He did not have time to ask Raye the reason for her coming to Dumbledore's office and he didn't' care now. If she heard his conversation with Dumbledore he didn't care about that either. He had something important to do.

Dumbledore called Raye in the office. "I figured since you and Harry were leaving tonight, I could use your fireplace."

"It is all yours," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you," said Raye, "and good luck finding the Horcrux."

Dumbledore and Harry walked to the outside gates where Sailor Saturn was waiting for them. Harry recognized her as the one who healed Katie Bell from the cursed necklace. Forgetting that he was wearing the invisibility cloak, he said. "I remember you!"

Sailor Saturn looked at the visually empty place where Harry was standing and smiled. "Pleased to see that you remember me, Harry Potter."

"Let's be off," said Dumbledore and he led Harry and Sailor Saturn away from the school.

"Professor, will we be apparating?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore. "You can Apparate now, I believe?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I haven't got a license."

"No matter," said Dumbledore, "I can assist you again."

"What about her—Sailor Saturn?" asked Harry.

"I am able to go from one place to another through teleportation," answered Sailor Saturn. "Much like apparating."

They heard shouting from the Thee Broomsticks.

"—and stay out!" madam Rosmerta shouted as she pushed a wizard out of her pub. "Oh, hello, Albus…you're out late…"

"Good evening, Rosmerta, good evening…forgive me, I'm off to the Hog's head…No offense, but I feel like a quieter atmosphere tonight…."

Madam Rosmerta looked at Sailor Saturn. Dumbledore took notice of this and smiled.

"Oh yes, I'm not sure you heard," he said, "but I have extra protection at the school. This is one of the guards, Sailor Saturn."

Sailor Saturn nodded to Rosmerta and kept on walking, turning the corner to the Hog's Head.

"It will not be necessary for us to enter," muttered Dumbledore, glancing around. "As long as nobody sees us go…no place your hand upon my arm, Harry. Sailor Saturn, ladies first."

Sailor Saturn nodded and pressed the bottom of her glaive on the ground, holding it tightly. "Saturn Planet Power…teleport!"

In a blur of purple, Sailor Saturn was gone and she appeared on the edge of rocks overlooking water. A few seconds later, Dumbledore and Harry appeared behind her. Harry was gasping as he pulled of the invisibility cloak.

"Are you all right, Harry?" she inquired.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Apparating is a little uncomfortable. Is teleportation the same for you?"

Sailor Saturn shook her head. "Quite exhilarating, actually. It's not the same feeling as apparition."

Harry frowned in jealousy. He would like to disappear in a ball of light instead of feeling the pressure and suffocation of apparition.

Sailor Saturn walked to the edge of the cliffs where boulders and rocks lay at the ocean's edge. She pointed her glaive outward.

"Our destination lies that way," she said.

"Where?" asked Harry.

_"Lumos," _said Dumbledore and the light of his wand fell on the fissure of a rock. "You see? You will not object to getting a little wet?"

"No said, Harry.

"Then let us take the plunge," said Dumbledore, diving into the water, followed by Harry. Sailor Saturn placed her glaive in her subspace pocket and jumped in the water after Harry and Dumbledore. The water was freezing. Eventually they made it to the fissure leading to a dark tunnel. Dumbledore bushed the rock with his fingers and got out of the water, walking up steps that led to a cave. Sailor Saturn reached the edge first and she helped Harry out of the water.

"This is the place," said Dumbledore.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked.

"It has known magic," said Dumbledore. "It is merely the antechamber, the entrance hall, said Dumbledore. "We need to penetrate the inner place…Now it is Lord Voldemort's obstacles that stand in our way, rather than those nature made…"

Dumbledore touched the cave wall, speaking words that neither Harry or Sailor Saturn said.

"Here," said Dumbledore. "We go on through here. The entrance is concealed."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the rock. An arched outlined appeared on the cave wall.

"You've d-done it!" Harry said, his teeth chattering.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I forgot," said Dumbledore, pointing his wand at Harry and Sailor Saturn and their clothes became warm and dry.

"Thank you," said Harry and Dumbledore looked back to the cave wall. Harry and Sailor Saturn stood in silence, allowing Dumbledore to concentrate.

"O surely not. So crude."

"What is it, Professor?"

"I rather think," said Dumbledore, taking a small knife from his robes, "that we are required to make payment to pass."

"Payment?" asked Harry. "You've got to give the door something?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Blood, if I am not much mistaken."

_"Blood?"_

"Hmmm," said Sailor Saturn. "I never recalled payments like that to enter my enemies' domains."

"You are much fortunate, Sailor Saturn. The idea, as I am sure you will have gathered, is that your enemy must weaken him—or herself to enter. Once again, Lord Voldemort fails to grasp that there are much more terrible things that physical injury."

"Yeah, but still, if you can avoid it." said Harry.

"Sometimes, however, it is unavoidable," said Dumbledore, about to cut himself.

"Professor!" harry cried. "I'll do it, I'm—"

Dumbledore smiled but continued to cut himself. The rock was splattered with drops of blood and then Sailor Saturn raised her hand over his cut. It healed within a second.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked her.

"I have healing powers," she explained.

"Thank you Sailor Saturn and thank you too, Harry. But your blood is worth more than mine. Ah, that seems to have done the trick, doesn't it?"

The rock within the wall disappeared and allowing the group to pass through.

"I'll go first," said Dumbledore, "Sailor Saturn, if you stay behind Harry."

"Of course."

They walked into the cavern and found themselves standing on the edge of a lake, large and dark. The ceiling of the cavern was so high that none of them could see it. They walked onward. Harry began to become unnerved. He realized that he was in a very dangerous place that held something valuable to Voldemort. He did not know what to expect. He knew that he was safe with Dumbledore and Sailor Saturn, but he had know idea what the horcrux was, where it was and how he was supposed to get it. He wondered how everything was back at Hogwarts. He had told Hermione and Ron to contact Dumbledore's Army and watch out for anything that would happen. Death Eaters might come to the school while he was gone. As Harry thought on it, he really didn't know what was more dangerous—the cave he was in—or Hogwarts.

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Awakened

**From Out of the Past**

**Chapter 23**

**Awakened**

The Sailor Scouts stood on the roof of the school, pacing around and keeping watch. They saw no intruders in the distance. It was as still as any other night. Sailor Venus walked to Sailor Moon.

"I hope it's this quiet where Harry is," she said.

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. "I think we're both safe. So far, so good."

"The night's still young," Sailor Jupiter pointed out, who was keeping her eyes on the Forbidden Forest. "Don't bring your guard down just yet."

"Mm-hmm," said Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.

"I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary," said Tuxedo Mask. "I wonder if Raye's seeing things we can't."

"Yeah, she's been down there for a while," said Sailor Neptune. "I hope she's all right."

"Maybe she's too stressed to get a reading," said Sailor Moon with a shrug.

"Or maybe she's stuck in one," said Sailor Venus.

--

Professor Halos was in the teacher's lounge with Professor Snape and Professor Caldwell. Snape was telling Caldwell he was being too easy with the students.

"Remember, Caldwell, I am the teacher here," muttered Snape before the lounge.

Professor Halos glanced at the newly empty doorway, shook his head, and looked at Professor Caldwell.

"How can you work with that guy, Neal?"

Caldwell shrugged. "I ask myself that every day. I'm just glad this term is nearly over. Snape's really getting on my nerves."

"I can tell," said Caldwell, "you look tired. Snape having you grade all his papers too?"

"No, not _all _of them," Caldwell groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just having trouble sleeping."

"Bad dreams?" inquired Halos.

"Well, they're not good dreams," said Caldwell as he removed the fingers from his face. "I hear a girl saying, 'please don't leave me' but I don't know who she is and I never see her face. Dreams start out with us together and we seem happy, but something happens."

"Do you lose contact with each other?" Halos inquired. "Maybe when you took this job?"

"No," said Caldwell, shaking his head. "The girl's voice is not familiar. All I can tell is that she has red hair. But I don't think I just left her. I think I got hurt, somehow. Because I wake up feeling like someone hexed me in the chest." Caldwell glanced at Halos and chuckled. "It's bizarre, I know. I think I'm just stressed with working with Snape." He groaned, leaned his head over his chair and ran his fingers through his long brown hair.

"No, maybe there's more," said Halos, "dreams tell us things. I've been having some dreams myself…sad ones, actually."

"What about?"

"War," said Halos, "people falling down wherever you look and not being able to do anything about it."

"I'm sure everyone's dreaming stuff like that now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned," commented Caldwell.

"Only I don't think that's what I'm dreaming about," said Halos, his fingers interlocked together and his mouth resting on them in thought. "I didn't see You-Know-Who, or any death eaters or any wizards…but I saw young people fighting. It reminded me a lot of the war in the legend of the moon."

"But you've dreamt this stuff before, haven't you?" asked Caldwell. "I mean, it's in your book. Why would you be dreaming it again?"

"Yeah I had," said Halos, "but then it was different. Before then, I dreamed it as someone telling me mostly. But now, it's like I'm there and caught in the middle of it. The people of the moon seemed to know me and they were asking me questions. I felt like, I was someone important."

Caldwell looked at him skeptically. "Y-you think you were the king of the moon?"

"No, not _that _important," said Halos. "Or I really would be crazy…but I am almost certain now that the legend of the moon may not be just a legend after all. The sailor scouts are at Hogwarts, so they at least are real."

"What are you going to do?" inquired Caldwell.

"I'm writing to the coauthor of my book, Magnus," said Halos, "asking if he's been having similar dreams…but now. Magnus was more on researching legends or making them up, but I was the one with the dreams. But if you want my most educated guess, I think the sailor soldiers are going to make a mighty comeback really soon."

--

Raye had begun to have a vision and then she was lost in the trance. As Hermione was hearing what was about to take place in Hogwarts, Raye was seeing it. She saw eight people wearing black robes. They were standing in a shop, looking excited. She had never been into the shop before, but could see weird things on the shelves: shrunken heads and dangerous looking devices. The woman in the group opened the door to a closet and stepped inside. The rest of the group followed suit and they vanished. Raye did not see where they went until every person entered the closet. Then the store dissolved into a completely different setting, but the same closet was in the room. She was no longer looking in on the spectacle, but found herself looking through the eyes of a different person. She tried to look around, but could no see the person's face. The black cloaked people grinned at her.

"Well done, Draco," wheezed a lumpy squat man. "The Dark Lord will be pleased."

Raye felt her lips curl into a smile, though her heart clenched. Draco Malfoy? He had something to do with this?

"I know." She said in Draco's voice. She looked at a man with robes that looked too small for him. Raye felt fear. "Greyback—I didn't know you were coming."

Greyback grinned. "Not even a full moon would keep me away."

"Let's go," said one of the Death Eaters. "We've got a job to do."

Raye nodded along with Draco, turned around, leading the Death Eaters out of the room. Raye immediately recognized the walls of Hogwarts and the vision closed.

Raye jumped to her feet, her heart racing. "Draco Malfoy's bringing Death Eaters into Hogwarts! I've got to tell the others!" She ran out of the office and down the hall, upsetting Mr. Filch.

"No running in the halls!" he yelled, pausing from polishing the armor suits.

"Sorry, Mr. Filch, but it's an emergency!" she cried.

--

BANG!

"What was that?" said Hermione.

She was sitting at the table in Gryffindor Common Room, studying with Ron Weasley, who was leaning back in his chair—asleep.

"Ron, did you hear that?" Hermione

"Hear what?" he asked sleepily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"A bang."

"No."

There was laughter. Wheezing laughter, high pitched giggles and throaty chuckles. All of them have evil lingering behind it. It was the laughter someone gave when they were about to do a very wicked and malicious thing.

"Oh what fun this shall be!" tittered a woman's voice.

_"Mesmorde!"_said a man.

"Now I hear someone laughing-and someone conjure the Dark Mark," she said, twisting in her seat.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe it's _your _time to take a nap."

"I'm serious," she said.

"Maybe you were remembering the commotion during the Quidditch World Cup," Ron said with a shrug. "But that was two years ago, Hermione."

Hermione got up. She continued to hear noises. Shouts, incantations, laughter, fast footsteps, doors opening.

"I'm going to check it out," she said and Ron followed her, Ginny behind him.

"Um, Hermione, remember when Harry started hearing things," he said, "and we thought he was going crazy?"

"And we later on found out that Harry wasn't losing his mind," she said confidently, twisting her head in every direction, "but he was only a parselmouth."

"True," said Ron, "but you said yourself, hearing voices is not a good thing. Maybe we should go to the Hospital Wing."

"I'm not crazy," she insisted, "I think the noise is coming this way."

"I have not! I hear it!" she shouted. "Can't you hear it?

"Hermione—I don't know what you're talking about!" he said.

"We've go to go to McGonagall. I think Hogwarts is in trouble."

"No," said Ron, grabbing for her wrist. "I think _you're _the one in trouble. We're going to the hospital wing!"

"Hermione, maybe you really do need to go to the hospital wing," Ginny insisted.

"I am not," she said. "I swear I'm hearing voices. Harry said that something might happen tonight. I'm hearing it…but I'm not seeing it…but it sounds so real. I can hear people yelling incantations, and people screaming in pain."

"But I don't hear any of that stuff!" he said. "Nothing!"

"Maybe she's not hearing what's happening now," said a familiar voice, "but what will happen _later."_

"Okay, I heard _that,_" said Ron, turning to see Lavender accompanied by Parvarti Patil. "What do you mean, she's hearing things that will happen later?"

"Maybe Hermione's a clairaudient," said Lavender simply.

Ron looked at his ex girlfriend as if she too began to go crazy. "A what?"

"If you paid enough attention to Professor Trelawny," said Parvarti, "you'd remember what clairaudience is. Instead of seeing the future, Hermione's _hearing _it."

Hermione laughed. "Oh not that nonsense again!"

"Hermione, just because you don't like divination doesn't mean you might not have the gift," Parvarti explained. "A lot of seers didn't believe or practice divination, but they possessed the gift. Professor Trelawney's grandmother, for example."

"So, Hermione has an inner _ear _instead of an inner eye?" Ron asked incredulously.

"That's one way of saying it, yes," replied Lavender.

"Oh please," said Hermione, shaking her head. "You know I don't believe in this nonsense—I left divination! Inner ears, honestly!"

"It's true!" barked Lavender and Parvarti. "Either you're going crazy, Hermione, or you're clairaudient. If you rather believe you're crazy, then be my guest."

Hermione groaned, shaking her head. Then a group of girls in mini skirts acomponied by a man in a cape and a top hat came down from the direction of the Astronomy tower.

"You should return to your dormitory," said Sailor Mars, looking at the five Gryffindor students. "It's not safe."

"What do you mean it's not safe?" Ron demanded.

Heavy footsteps of another group came from down the hall, where the Room of Requirement was. It was Draco Malofy, and Death Eaters.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" said Ron.

"Well, what do we have here?" said Greyback, leering at the girls. "A welcoming party, eh? You haven't told us about them, Draco."

"We're not here to welcome you, at least not in the way _you're _hoping," said Sailor Jupiter. "We're going to chase you out of the school! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"Bloody Hell—MOVE!" Ron pushed the girls ahead of him to the portrait of the fat lady, hissed the password and entered thre safety of the room.

"Now do you believe in clairaudience?" Lavender questioned Ron, arms folded and looking smug.

Ron didn't answer her. He turned to Hermione. "We've got to contact the DA and stop the Death Eaters. Harry's counting on us."

"Stop the Death Eaters?" mumbled Parvarti. "Are you crazy? They'll kill us!"

"This is what we've been preparing for in the DA last year, don't you remember?" Ginny demanded. "Or did you think it was just for extra practice?"

"Well, we're not aurors," said Lavender. "We can't go against the Death Eaters. Malfoy won't be a problem, and if it were just a couple of Slytherins…but Death Eaters?"

"Besides, you saw the Sailor Scouts out there," added Parvarti. "They can handle them."

"Okay, fine," said Hermione, "get up to the dormitory if you're too scared to protect the school. There are other people from the DA we can contact."

Lavender and Parvarti went up the stairs, looking hurt and just then Neville came down from the boy's dormitory.

"I heard a noise," he said. "What's going on out there?"

"Death Eaters," said Ron.

"Here? In Hogwarts?" Neville's eyes widened. "We've got to do something!"

Ron smiled. It was hard to believe how Neville Longbottom, who used to be afraid of his own shadow, was ready to face the Death Eaters a second time. When did he become so bold?

"We were about to call the DA," said Ginny.

"Good idea," said Neville.

Hermione nodded and took out her Galleon. She charmed it alerting the other DA members where to meet. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville prepared themselves and came rushing out of the common room to join the fight.

"I thought I told you guys to hide!" said Sailor Mars.

"Dumbledore wanted us to protect the school."

"But this is _our _school," said Neville.

"And we've fought these dungbrains once," added Ginny, "and we could do it better on our turf."

--

The excitement at Hogwarts had begun, but there was not much excitement in a cold, dark damp cave out in the middle of nowhere. Dumbledore, Harry and Sailor Saturn had to ride a boat down the river. It was a small boat and as Dumbledore and Harry sat in it, Sailor Saturn sat on the back edge, her feet touching the water. Harry watched her curiously. Dumbledore had told him not to touch the water, but Sailor Saturn sat with her feet dangling in it. Harry gasped when he saw a hand in the water and thought it grabbed her foot.

"Sailor Saturn—a hand!"

"I know," she said calmly. "There are dozens of them in here."

Harry didn't know what bothered him more, knowing that there were body parts in the water, or the fact that Sailor Saturn seemed so cool with it. Sailor Saturn smiled at him and dipped the blade of her glaive in the water. Any body part that was poking out of the water promptly submerged again.

"I knew there were inferi the moment we stepped into the cave," she said, "Some had been freshly killed, others for a long time. I suspect Voldemort took a good number of them from a cemetery."

Harry gulped and Sailor Saturn's smile widened. "Don't worry Harry, I don't think they will bother us. If they decide to come out of the water and attack, I'll know what to do."

"Ah, once we take the horcrux," said Dumbledore, "I am sure that you may have to act, Sailor Saturn."

The boat bumped into something hard and Harry knew they had reached their destination. Harry climbed out of the boat and stepped onto the smooth stone as Sailor Saturn hopped off the boat, the water up to her knees. None of the inferi tried to grab her and pull her down, but she could feel them as she walked through the water. She had no fear of them and she sensed on some level that they knew who she was. The island was the source of the green light that led them down the lake and in the middle of the stone stood a pedestal with a basin on top. It was full of green, glowing liquid.

"What is it?" Harry inquired softly.

I am not sure," Dumbledore answered. "Something more worrisome than blood and bodies, however."

Dumbledore pushed back his sleeve and reached for the potion.

"Sir, no, don't touch--!" exclaimed harry.

"I cannot touch," said Dumbledore, smiling faintly. "See? I cannot approach any nearer than this. You try."

Harry tried to touch the potion but he got no closer to it than Dumbledore did.

"Allow me," said Sailor Saturn, squeezing between them and pushing her hand down to the basin. She could no touch it either, no matter how hard she pushed down. She reach her glaive into the basin but as powerful as it was, it too could not break the barrier. She withdrew her hand and glaive, frowning.

"The horcrux is certainly at the bottom of this," she said, "but we can't get through the potion."

Dumbledore waved his wand, speaking softly and Sailor Saturn and Harry remained quiet to let him concentrate.

"This potion cannot be penetrated by hand, vanished, parted, scooped up, or siphoned away, nor can it be transfigured, charmed, or otherwise made to change its nature. Not even Sailor Saturn's weapon had any effect on it."

Dumbledore conjured a goblet and caught it. "I can only conclude that this potion is supposed to be drunk."

"What?" said Harry. "No!"

"Yes, I think so: Only by drinking it can I empty the basin and see what lies in its depths."

But what if—what if it kills you?"

"It's not deadly," said Sailor Saturn quickly. "I would have sensed so."

"I don't understand," said Harry, "how can you be so sure? This is Voldemort we're…"

"I know because I am the Sailor Scout of Death and Destruction," Sailor Saturn told him. "I can tell by looking at something if it is lethal or otherwise." Sailor Saturn nodded at the green potion. "The potion is safe for Dumbledore to drink. It will not kill him."

"Do you know what it will do?" Harry inquired.

Saturn shook her head.

"However," said Dumbledore, "the potion may act in a way that will prevent me taking the Horcrux. It might paralyze me, cause me to forget what I am here for, create so much pain I am distracted, or render me incapable in some other way. This being the case, Harry, it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking, even if you have to tip the potion into my protesting mouth. You understand?"

Harry hesitated, glancing at Sailor Saturn.

"You remember," said Dumbledore, "the condition on which I brought you with me?"

Harry looked form Sailor Saturn to Dumbledore. "But what if—"

Sailor Saturn dropped her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, someone has to drink it. It cannot be you, because you are more important. It cannot be me, because I am here to protect you. Dumbledore is the only one fit to drink the potion. Please drink professor, and we'll be sure you finish every drop."

Dumbledore lowered the goblet into the potion and then lifted the full goblet to his mouth. "Your good health, Harry." Dumbledore drank it.

"Professor?" said Harry. "How do you feel?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and shook his head. Dumbledore put the goblet in three more times and as he was in the middle of drinking his fourth goblet, he fell against the basin.

"Professor Dumbledore?" said Harry. "Can you hear me?"

Dumbledore did not answer and Harry looked at Sailor Saturn. "You're a healer—aren't you? Can't you do something?"

Sailor Saturn shook her head. "It's not effecting his body, but his mind. You have to make him drink."

Harry hesitated and began tipping goblet after goblet of the fear-instilling potion into Dumbledore's mouth. He made up lies, telling Dumbledore everything was all right. Dumbledore fell and Sailor Saturn caught him, telling Harry to continue.

"I hate doing this," Harry muttered softly.

"I know, Harry," she said, supporting Dumbledore. "But I assure you, it's not causing him any pain. Not physical pain anyway. It seems that he is remembering a bad memory right now. Something that tortures his mind….we must continue giving him the potion."

As Harry refilled the goblet, Dumbledore continued to scream, "I want to die! I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!"

"Drink this, Professor. Drink this…"

Dumbledore drank it and then yelled again, "KILL ME!"

"This—this one will!" Harry gasped. "Just drink this…It'll be over…all over!"

Dumbledore drained the last cup, and gasping, fell onto his face.

"No!" shouted Harry, shaking Dumbledore, "no, you're not dead, you said it wasn't poison, wake up, wake up—_Rennevate__!"_

"He is not dead," said Sailor Saturn,. "He had passed out from all the things he had seen. But we must get him out of here…"

Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes flicker. "Sir, are you--?"

"Water," croaked Dumbledore.

"Water," panted Harry, "Yes--," Harry got to his feet and grabbed the golet. He jabbed the goblet with his wand, shouting, "_Aguamenti__!" _The goblet filled with a much healthier liquid to drink, but as Harry bent down to give it to Dumbledore, it had disappeared.

"But I had some—wait—_Aguamenti__!" _He refilled the cup several times. Harry was desperate; Sailor Saturn confused. Harry realized that the only other place to get water was the lake. He jumped to his feet and ran to plunge his hand into the water.

"Harry—_No! _Don't go near the water!_" _she cried, but he had ignored her. All he could think about was getting water for Dumbledore. He turned around and dropped the goblet. Someone, something had him by the wrist. As Harry looked around, he saw the inferi emerging from the water.

_"Petrificus Totatlus!" _Harry yelled, clinging to the rock.

"Unhand him!" Sailor Saturn hissed, cutting off the arm that had attached itself onto Harry. Sailor Saturn grabbed him by the robes and lifted him up.

"I told you not to go to the water. Just get the horcrux and help Dumbledore," she said, "Let me handle the dead."

More of the Inferi came out of the water and stepped onto the rock. Sailor Saturn looked back at them, fearless as she slammed her glaive on the rock. A purple translucent shield appeared between Saturn and the inferi. The inferi continued to move, and once they hit Sailor Saturn's invisible shield, they were shocked yet they kept coming back to Sailor Saturn. The evil spell placed on them was causing them to move toward Harry, Sailor Saturn and Dumbledore.

_"That _is far enough," Sailor said, her eyes and glaive glowing purple. "I know you are the protectors of the horcrux, but we are taking it. I will not allow you to make us leave empty handed—or not to leave at all. I am Sailor Saturn, mistress of death and destruction!"

A great flash of purple light sent the mob of inferi flying into the far wall just in time for Professor Dumbledore to recover.

"Let's go!" Sailor Saturn cried, rushing to Dumbledore's other side. She grabbed the gold chain from inside the basin, pushing it into Harry's empty hand and together Harry and Dumbledore led Professor Dumbledore to the boat. They sat him inside, and Harry sat next to him. Sailor Saturn sat on the edge again, her glaive glowing, keeping the inferi from chasing after them.

"Did you get the horcrux?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, I did," said Harry. "Are you all right, professor? What was that potion?"

"I'll be all right. I don't recall making such a potion in my earlier days," said Dumbledore. "Or seeing one like it, but it made me remember things I hoped never to remember…see things I never wished to see."

"So, it wasn't poison?" asked Harry.

"More of a poison for the mind," Dumbledore said, "not for the body."

They made it to the exit. Dumbledore re and Harry got out. Sailor Saturn hopped off the boat, but remained standing in the water

"Sailor Saturn?" said Harry.

"One moment," she said, "one last thing to do before we go. Saturn Emancipating Feedback!"

Saturn twirled her glaive around her head and brought the blade hard into the water. A purple jagged line appeared on the water's surface, illuminating the whole lake. The light broke, destroying the spell the inferi were under. The inferi were all surrounded by purple light and then they were dissolved by it. Saturn glanced down at the water and noticed that it became clearer and cleaner, the decaying bits of flesh were all gone. The water was so pure now it seemed to glow. Smiling amusingly to herself and proud her job, she stepped through the water and produced a purple goblet. She scooped the cup into the water and handed it to the headmaster.

"If you still need a drink, Professor," she said. "The water is safe to drink."

"Thank you," said Dumbledore weakly, "I'm sure I'll enjoy this drink more than the other."

"Where did the Inferi go?" Harry asked Sailor Saturn.

"I sent them where they belonged—their graves."

"You can do _that?_"

Sailor Saturn smiled at him. "You've forgotten already, Harry? I am the Sailor Scout of Death and Destruction. I have powers concerning such things. I control death and destruction."

"Wait—you can't die?"

"Oh, I am still able to die," Sailor Saturn answered. "I have once—but I am able to sense death and destruction. I knew there were inferi here before you even saw them. I could sense it. Because inferi are dead bodies, I control them. I have never actually done it before, but my powers exceed Voldemort's. I knew I could break the spell."

Harry wasn't sure to think that Sailor Saturn having such power was good or bad. It sounded like a lot of power and it reminded him of the power Voldemort had.  
"But, those powers…are like powers of darkness," he said.

"True," said Sailor Saturn with a nod. "It's not our power that makes us evil, it's how we use it." She nodded at him and he nodded back, a smile appearing on his pale face.

"Well, I thought it was pretty cool," said Harry.

"Thank you," said Sailor Saturn, cutting her arm with her glaive and letting the blood drip on the rock. "Now let's return to Hogwarts—the Headmaster needs to rest."

--

When they returned to Hogsmeade, Madame Rosmerta came running toward them in her dressing gown. "I saw you Apparate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains! Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn't think what to—but what's wrong with Albus?" She stopped dead, staring at Dumbledore.

"He is not well," said Sailor Saturn. "We have to take him to Madame Pomfrey."

"No you can't," said Madame Rosmerta, "it's not safe!"

"What has happened?" Dumbledore inquired. "What's wrong?"

"The-the Dark Mark, Albus," said Madame Rosmerta, pointing at the sky. The three looked to the sky and saw the glittering snake-tounged skull over the astronomy tower.

"When did that happen?" Sailor Saturn questioned.

"Must've been a few minutes ago," replied Madame Rosmerta, "it wasn't there when I put the cat out—but when I went upstairs--,"

"We need to return to the castle at once," said Dumbledore, staggering slightly but looking determined. "We need transport—brooms."

"Are you sure, Professor?" inquired Sailor Saturn. "Perhaps I should go alone."

"Thank you, Sailor Saturn, but it is my school," said Dumbledore. "It is my duty. Romserta—brooms?"

"I have some just behind the bar," Rosmerta explained. "Shall I run and fetch?"

"No, Harry will do it," said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry immediately raised his wand and summoned three brooms. Though Sailor Saturn had never used one she straddled her broom as she done it on a regular basis.

"Rosmerta, please send a message to the Ministry," said Dumbledore, mounting his broom. "It might be that nobody within Hogwarts has yet realized anything is wrong…Harry, put on your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry obeyed and the three kicked off the ground and flew into the direction of the dark Mark. As they landed on the top of the tower, Sailor Saturn did not sense any death. There was no body and the door was closed. Was the death inside the castle, if there was one at all?

"Go and wake Severus," said Dumbledore. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else, and do not remove your cloak. I shall wait here."

"But—" began Harry.

"You swore to obey me, Harry—go!"

Harry ran to the door but then heard footsteps. Wand drawn, Harry backed up and the door burst open.

_"Expelliarmus!" _shouted a voice and Dumbledore's wand flew away from him, In that same instant, Harry was immobilized.

Dumbledore's disarmer moved toward to him, but did not get any closer than three feet when Sailor Saturn promptly got in front of him and pushed her glaive into the attacker's face. Dumbledore, disarmed but still able to keep his sprit said, "good evening, Draco. I believe you haven't met Sailor Saturn here?"

Shocked to see that Dumbledore was not alone, not to mention having a sharp weapon inches from his face, Draco staggered back and fell on his rear. Sailor Saturn took another step, the tip of her glaive under his chin.

"Draco Malfoy….What have you done?" she demanded. "Explain yourself."

Draco swallowed. "I'm not alone. There are Death Eaters in the school tonight."

"That will not be a problem for the sailor scouts," said Sailor Saturn. "I'm sure they are fighting them."

"They and the order," said Draco.

"How did the Death Eaters get here?" Sailor Saturn questioned.

"A Vanishing Closet," Draco answered, tilting his head back. He felt the tip of Saturn's' glaive pricking his pale skin. It made a too efficient interrogation tool. "But there was something wrong with it…it took me all year to fix it. The Death Eaters used the one in Borgin and Burkes to get to the one here."

"And you led them here," said Sailor Saturn, pausing to look at the stone floor. "You knew that placing the Dark Mark in this place would cause Dumbledore to come right here. That was your devious trap. But how did you know he was gone?"

"Rosmerta," mumbled Dumbledore. "Of course, she has been imperioused."

"Yeah," smiled Draco, "and I've been using coins to communicate with her."

"The same motion used by the Dumbledore's Army," Dumbledore said.

"But why did you come here when we arrived?" Sailor Saturn questioned. "Why not a group of Death Eaters?"

"Because, I have a job to do," said Draco, looking at Dumbledore.

Sailor Saturn looked from Dumbledore and back to Draco. "I see, you have come up here to kill your headmaster? I will not allow it."

"I _must_," said Draco, "now out of my way!"

"No," Sailor Saturn hissed. "You may have expected to find Dumbledore at your mercy, Malfoy but instead you are at mine. Even if I were to step aside, you wouldn't even be able to utter the curse to take Dumbledore's life. You do not possess the heart of a killer. You are not like the Death Eaters, killing for pleasure and you are not like the killers that kill for glory, or those that kill to protect ones life. Killers kill for different reasons, all have different drives and determination, but you have no determination."

"No determination?" Malfoy echoed, "He will kill me—he'll kill my family if I don't do it! I have been trying all year—the poisoned mead—the necklace--"

"Pitiful attempts to kill someone, Draco," said Saturn. "I was there when that necklace cursed Katie Bell, and the mead poisoned Ronald Weasley. Those are not ways to kill someone. They do not work. You have to be there when the death happens."

"All right, then move! I'll show you!"

"No!" muttered Sailor Saturn. "You will not finish your mission. Did you really think Voldemort expected you to succeed in such a task as this? How can you, a mere sixteen-year-old boy kill someone like Dumbledore? Voldemort wanted you to kill him, Draco, because it was something Voldemort was too afraid to do himself."

"She is right, Draco," said Dumbledore. "You're not a killer, Draco. Come on to the good side."

"But he'll kill me, "said Draco. "Me and my whole family."

"He cannot kill you if you are already dead," insisted Dumbledore. "We can hide you and your mother. Your father is safe in Azkaban for now. When the time comes, we will move him too."

--

Sailor Venus was dueling the Death Eater Gibbon a few floors below. She had no idea that she was fighting the very Death Eater that had set off the dark Mark, nor did she know that there was the Dark Mark hanging over the school. She had completely forgotten about Harry and Dumbledore and Sailor Saturn on their "quest." No one understood really how the Death Eaters got into the school, or why. They only focused on getting them out.

"Gibbon, to the tower!" said a brutal-faced Death Eater. "Dumbledore should be back now."

"No," answered Gibbon, grinning. "I've done my part. Besides, can't you see I'm busy, Rowle? I think I've made a new friend here." He shot a hex at Sailor Venus, who ducked promptly.

"What?" Sailor Venus questioned as Rowle ran through the fight with three other Death Eaters. They were headed for the Astronomy tower.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Venus demanded. "'Done your part?'"

"I can't tell you that," said Gibbon.

"Fine," said Sailor Venus, "I'll find out myself!" She turned around, attempting to follow the other four Death Eaters.

"You can't leave yet!" Gibbon shouted.

"Sorry, dude, I don't want to play anymore," Sailor Venus hissed. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Her attack knocked Gibbon backward and she ran after the other Death Eaters. Sailor Jupiter glanced at her.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Gotta check something out," Sailor Venus called back. "I'll be back if I need you guys."

Sailor Venus dodged flying hexes and curses, while the other scouts fought to give her a safe passage to the tower. She tiptoed up the stairs to the door leading to the ramparts of the roof. She peaked through the crack of the door. She could barely make out anything. She could only see a weak Dumbledore leaning against the wall of the tower. What happened to him? Where was Sailor Saturn and Harry? She concentrated on the voices.

What Sailor Venus could not see was that Sailor Saturn was keeping the Death Eaters at bay. She had backed them up at the other end of the tower, where Sailor Venus could not see. Sailor Venus didn't know whether to go in herself, go get help or sit and try to find what the Death Eaters were saying.

"You want to kill Dumbledore then you'll have to get passed me first," said Sailor Saturn. "And it won't be easy."

Greyback laughed, flexing his fingers. "I love a challenge!"

Saturn jabbed her glaive into Greyback's face and he put his finger on the point. It pricked his fingertip and a small drop of blood ran down.

"Lead," he muttered, realizing the metal that Sailor Saturn's glaive was made from. "You know that silver is the only thing that kills werewolves."

"Well," Sailor Saturn said, "it is a good thing then that Sailor Moon always has some silver on her. She would be able to give you a quick death…"

Sailor Venus took her head from the door, because she saw someone at the foot of the stairs. She took a step down and said, "Professor Snape—Dumbledore's up there and I think he's hurt. Can you--,"

Snape pushed her through the door and she nearly collided into the invisible Harry. Harry's heart leapt at the sight of her. Part of him wanted to tell her to run away, another told him to ask her for help. But because of the freezing charm, he couldn't' do nothing but gaze at her.

'Is that Mina?' thought Harry, staring. 'No, it can't be.'

Then he heard a voice in his head. _It is Mina, but not as you know her._

"Sailor Saturn, what's going on?" Sailor Venus wondered out loud.

Snape looked at the Death Eaters, Draco, Sailor Saturn and then to Dumbledore.

"We've got a problem here, Snape," said Amycus, "the boy doesn't' seem able to—"

"Severus…" said Dumbledore.

Snape walked toward Dumbledore. Sailor Saturn's back was to Dumbledore and Snape, so she didn't not see what he was about to do. But Sailor Venus got a good clear view and knew immediately by the hateful look in his face what the Potion Master was about to do. There was no time to get help. He legs seemed to move on her own.

"He's going to kill him!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"What?" Sailor Saturn said, glancing over her shoulder.

Sailor Venus ran to Dumbledore, pushing him out of the way just as Snape yelled, _"Avada Kedvara!"_

Dumbledore and Venus rolled over the edge of the tower and out of view. Harry looked where they had been standing just a second ago.

"No," he whispered in disbelief. He didn't just witness Snape kill Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time. It was impossible and Sailor Venus…she was a sailor scout. It didn't happen. It couldn't have happened.

"Come, let's go!" Snape said, grabbing Draco and forcing him through the door.

"No," said Harry again, this time a little louder. He felt his anger rise. He couldn't just let Snape leave after the crime he committed. His invisibility cloak flew off just as the Death Eaters were about to follow Snape and Draco.

"It's Potter!" said Rowle in surprise, jumping back.

"He's mine!" growled Greyback, lunging at him.

"No!" Sailor Saturn yelled, raising her glaive.

But Harry did not need Sailor Saturn's help. Harry looked at Greyback. His whole eyes were green, taking the whites of his eyes and there wear tears leaking from them. His eyes flashed brightly and the symbol of Earth appeared on his forehead. A second later, a bolt of lightning hit Greyback square in the chest, forcing him back off the tower, howling. Sailor Saturn's mouth dropped open as she stared at the skinny spectacled boy. Harry Potter was Stratus this whole time? Was it really him?

"I don't think that is Potter," said Rowle.

For a moment, Harry was in shock, then he became unbelievably furious. He saw the death of a beautiful girl, much like Sailor Venus. Then it hit him…Sailor Venus was someone to him, from very, very time long ago. He had been powerless to protect her and there was nothing he could do to justify her death. He may had been too late to save her once again, but this time, this time he would bring the killer to justice. He had to force himself to move if he were to catch up with Snape. But before he could chase Snape, he had to get rid of the Death Eaters that were now in his way.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!" Harry shouted, his voice mingled with Stratus'. The voice sounded like a pained animal. The wind picked up so fierce and so fast that it sent the rest of the Death Eaters off the tower followed by a flurry of lightning bolts. Amycus and Alecto crashed through the glass ceiling of greenhouse four and became the prey of a dangerous plant. Rowle landed into a tree. Sailor Saturn would have gone down too had she not acted in time. She drove the blade of her glaive into the stone floor and hung on tightly. Harry's invisibility cloak caught itself on her glaive. She glanced at the cloak and then at Harry. Could it be possible?

The wind swirled around Harry, creating a cyclone. A platinum disk with the symbol of earth on it on a chain appeared in front of him. He reached out to touch it and he felt like his body was surging with electricity. It didn't hurt at all. It felt good and revitalizing. The wind blew into his hair, making it grow down to his collar. His school robes were transformed to gray armor and cape, the lining green. The cyclone cleared, replaced by a golden light so bright Sailor Saturn had to shield her eyes. The light died down, revealing his new yet old form. After a thousand years, Stratus had returned, and he was far from happy.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	24. Tempest

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is purely fanmade._**

**From Out of the Past and Into Future Dreams 24**

**Tempest**

Unbeknownst to the newly awakened Stratus, he caused a chain reaction of awakenings. Tuxedo Mask instantly became Prince Endymion. Sailor Moon became the Moon Princess. Normally, Sailor Moon became the moon princess when she had to perform a task that only Princess Serenity could perform. She was in control all those times, but this time, something caused her to become the Moon Princess. It was the second time something caused her to transform. The first time was when all the rainbow crystals combined to create the silver crystal. This time, it was Stratus. She looked at Darien to find him to be Prince Endymion. One look and they both knew that Stratus was awake.

"Stratus," Prince Endymion said.

"Yes," said Serenity. "He's near."

Hermione's necklace only began flashing purple and Ron's watch green seconds before they stood as Amethyst and Agate. They looked confused for a short moment and went on fighting. Amethyst and Agate pulled their swords from their sheaths and attacked with their newfound powers. The awakenings did not end there—two more were about to commence.

Right after disarming and stunning a Death Eater, Professor Halos began having an excruciating headache. His eyes stung and he was not able to utter any more spells. He slipped into an empty classroom, just barely missing a curse shot at him. Amethyst jumped forward to allow him a safe escape, knowing that something was wrong with him and he could not fight anymore. A severing charm grazed her cheek and within a second, the wound healed.

"You'd have to do better than that!"

Agate cut a Death Eater's wand in half, then pushed the Death Eater so hard that he flew ten feet in the air. When Agate turned to another Death Eater, the Death Eater turned around and ran away. Agate hit the wall hard with his fist, sending vibrations down the wall in the direction the Death Eater was running. He caused a suit of armor to fall down in the Death Eater's way, tripping him. Agate felt as if he had a dozen strengthening potions. Agate knew where all the strength came from, though Ron did not. Ron Weasley was always tall and lanky. The muscle went to his brother Charlie. Now Ron felt, for a moment, what it was like to be as strong as Charlie—perhaps even stronger. When Ron became Agate, he had the strength of ten men. He was more protected than he had ever been. When a Death Eater sent a curse at him, there was a sudden shield around him but Agate was certain he had not performed a shielding charm. It was if Agate could not be touched.

Professor Halos staggered further into the room and slumped against the chalkboard. He held his head, moaning. Was he hit with a Headache Jinx not knowing it? Why was in so much pain? It was unbearable, causing his vision to go fuzzy. However, though the room was all blurry, he saw images clear as day: images of the Moon Princess, Prince Endymion, and the attack on the Moon Kingdom. He saw it as if he were there. A flood of images—no—memories came back to him. They were memories of his previous life on the moon as the Moon historian, Archon. His headache subsided and he stood up, no longer dressed as the Magical Mythology teacher but as he was a thousand years ago. He was dressed in white robes. While looking himself over, he heard the window break. He gasped and looked at it, only to see that two bodies had crashed into it. Glass flew everywhere; he shielded himself and looked down to see who it was.

"Dumbledore!" he exclaimed. "Sailor Venus?" He bent down and slapped her face. "Sailor Venus, can you hear me?"

Sailor Venus groaned and opened her eyes. "Hey…do I know you? Where did you come from?"

"I—I'm not sure really," replied Archon. "A short moment ago I was a teacher, and now I'm someone I once forgotten."

"What?" asked Sailor Venus.

Archon smiled. "That does not matter now. I should take you to the Hospital Wing."

There were more shouts and incantations. Archon looked at the door and back at Dumbledore and Sailor Venus.

"As soon as this ruckus is over," he said. "It's not safe right now."

Snape and Malfoy hurried down the stairs. They did not stop to fight anyone, they just on running. "We are leaving!" Snape announced. "Let's go!"

The Death Eaters paused then followed Snape and Malfoy.

"The Death Eaters are escaping!" Ginny exclaimed, who was slumped against the wall. "Stop them!"

Everyone moved to send an attack at the escaping Death Eaters, but someone prevented them from going any further. A man with long wavy dark auburn hair wearing a brown cape, white jacket and brown pants stepped in their way. He unsheathed his sword, swirled it sent a wave of energy at the running Death Eaters. They were thrown backward and rendered unconscious. Only one of them managed to get away with Snape and Malfoy.

"This is as far as you go," said the stranger, sliding his sword back in the sheath.

Princess Serenity gazed at him in surprise. "It can't be."

"Princess, who is that?" questioned Sailor Jupiter.

"Nephlyte?" mumbled Endymion, walking toward the man in the cape. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not so sure myself," replied Nephlyte.

"Nephtlye!" exlciamed Sailor Mars. "But—we saw you die!"

"Hmm, yes, I think that is what happened to me," said Nephlyte, "but I heard someone telling me I deserved a second chance. We can discuss this later. We should gather the remaining Death Eaters and hold them in the dungeon."

"What about Snape and Malfoy?" questioned Agate. "We need to send someone after them."

Immediately after Agate pointed this out, someone was already on the case. Stratus ran down the hall, flipping over the Death Eaters lying on the ground. Stratus was so furious, he made the air around him hot as fire. He moved so quickly that the others hardly noticed him. Endymion looked after the gray and green blur.

"Who was that?" he wondered. "It can't be…can it?"

"Did you guys see that?" asked Sailor Mars. "What's going on here?"

Once the storm on the tower died down, Sailor Saturn was able to leave the tower and down to the level everyone was standing.

"Everybody!" she called. "I saw Stratus change!"

"What?"

"Stratus is here," she said. "He is Harry Potter—I saw him change on the roof. He is very angry and he caused a storm. It was so fierce that the wind nearly blew me off the roof! I had to wait until he was in the castle before I could come in and tell you."

"Harry Potter?" said Serenity. "Are you sure?"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed. "He saw Snape kill Venus and Dumbledore!"

"What, Sailor Venus and Dumbledore are dead?" Serenity said. "That can't be!"

"I saw him use the killing curse," said Sailor Saturn, "but they may have gotten out of the way in time."

"We need to go looking for them," said Sailor Mercury.

"You do that then," said Endymion. "I'm going after Stratus." Without another word, Endymion took off running."

Serenity looked at the scouts. "Let's round up the Death Eaters and see if we can find Sailor Venus and Dumbledore. I'm sure that they have survived, but they may be injured."

"Right!"

--

Snape and Malfoy had just made it out of the castle and onto the grass. They were headed to the gates leading to Hogsmeade. They were unaware that Harry—or Stratus—was right behind them. As Stratus crossed made it through the large Oak doors and saw Snape and Malfoy about to leave Hogwarts grounds, his whole body disappeared in a tornado of light and wind, then reappeared right in front of Snape and Malfoy. Disaparation may had been impossible in Hogwarts, but it did not effect Stratus.

"I will not let you get away with what you've done!" shouted Stratus.

"Potter?" mumbled Snape.

Stratus grinned. "Potter is not here right now."

Snape smiled as if Stratus was playing a joke. "What are you doing in than ridiculous outfit, Potter?"

"I told you, Potter is not here right now. I am not the boy you decide to maltreat in each of your pathetic lessons," muttered Stratus. "No, you've no idea who I am or what I can do. I will tell you who I am before I destroy you. I am Prince Stratus of the Golden Kingdom."

"Golden Kingdom?" mumbled Malfoy.

"I am going to pay you back for everything you've done, first thing with avenging Harry's parents. It was you that sent them to their deaths! You told Voldemort about that prophecy—did you forget that his father saved your worthless life? You have taken important people away from Harry—and me—and I will not allow you to take anyone else away!"

"I've taken no one away from you," said Snape. "Now out of my way!"

"NO!" shouted Stratus so loudly that it made Snape bend back. "You k-killed Professor Dumbledore, and after _everything _he's done for you! You killed Sailor Venus…my one and only true love."

Professor Snape looked at Stratus as if he had gone mad. Malfoy looked back at the school, feeling nervous.

"Severus, let's just go!" said the Death Eater with them.

"Potter, I think you are suffering from a Cunfoundment Jinx," said Snape, attempting to walk past him.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Stratus grabbed Snape's shoulder, sent a small jolt of electricity in his body to mess with Snape's own nervous system. He made Snape step back a few spaces. "I'm not done with you! You deserve to be punished!" Light danced on Stratus' arm and he held it in front of Snape.

Snape thought "protego" at the right moment. He used a shielding charm to put between him and Harry's attack.

"Earth Sun Burst!"

For a moment, it seemed that the light was going to burn through Snape's shield, then Snape used another counter attack.

"What kind of spell was that, Potter?"

"I am only getting warmed up," said Stratus. "And stop calling me Potter!" He sent an intense wind at Snape and the others. Malfoy and the other Death Eater jumped out of the way and Snape countered the attack once again. After the millennia long sleep Stratus had, his powers had been dormant.

"It is all just a breeze with you," said Snape and he sent an impediment jinx at Stratus, who flipped out of the way.

"I can blow you away," said Stratus.

"Is that true?" Snape questioned. "Then show me something new. Let's see if you've learned anything in the last six years."

There was a glint in Stratus' eyes as a mischievous grin came on his face. Malfoy noticed it and he was reminded of the look Harry gave him when they started their duel in their second year. There was a determined and a roguish look about him and Malfoy knew that Stratus had something up his sleeve.

"Professor…" Malfoy began.

"Something new," said Stratus, "I'll show you something I learned just a second ago!"

Stratus' eyes seemed to sparkle in with electricity and cloud over, just as the sky clouded over. The clouds became thick and dark. Stratus took three steps toward Snape, throwing punches. Stratus' fists did not meet Snape's body, but something much more lethal did.

"Earth Triplex Bronte Annihilation!"

Lightning hit Snape, three times, each more powerful than the first. On the final blow, Stratus called down all the lightning he could muster down onto Snape. Snape was completely consumed in the lightning. When Endymion exited the castle, he witnessed the intense the lightning hitting Snape. Endymion stood at the Oak doors in surprise. Never in Endymion's life had he seen such a powerful display of Stratus' abilities. There was a scorched mark on the ground where Snape was. Stratus turned to Draco, who fell right onto his backside in surprise.

"You're the reason behind all this," said Stratus.

"P-Potter," Draco stammered.

"Didn't you hear me earlier?" asked Stratus. "I'm not Potter. You deserve to be punished too."

"Listen, I didn't want anyone to get hurt," said Draco. "But the Dark Lord was going to kill my family. I had no choice."

"No excuses," said Stratus, his hand leveled at Draco's face. He shot a beam of light at him, singing his face and hair. There was a smoking circle on the ground next to him.

"That was a warning," said Stratus. "next time, you won't be as lucky."

Draco became so overcome with shock that he passed out. The remaining Death Eater caught him and looked at Stratus, wondering if Stratus was gong to toast him too.

"Leave," said Stratus, "and tell your master that Potter has gained the power to destroy him for good. Dumbledore might be dead, but he has someone new to fear."

The Death Eater did not argue with Stratus. He ran past the gates with Malfoy in his arms. Once they were out of Stratus' sight, Stratus looked up at the tower.

"My love," he said, "I am so sorry I was unable to protect you a second time. Forgive me."

"Stratus," said Endymion, walking up to Stratus. "Stratus—it's you."

Stratus brought his eyes to his elder brother, smiling. "Hey, Endymion. What took you so…long?" Exhaustion took Stratus over, his eyes closed and his body swayed. Endymion lunged to catch him. Endymion looked down at him and smiled back. "You always made things difficult for me."

Stratus changed back to Harry and Endymion reverted to Tuxedo Mask. Hagrid came running out of his cabin.

"Harry—Harry!" he shouted. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine," said Tuxedo Mask.

Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought that maybe…."

"No," said Tuxedo Mask. "He's just tired. Can you help me with him?" He looked at Snape .

"Oh," said Hagrid. "O' course." Hagrid bent down and slumped Snape over one shoulder. "Blimey, I must say, I've seen Snape looking better…not that he ever did look much good before…"

--

The group that had fought against the Death Eaters was sitting in the hospital wing, watching Madame Pomfrey and Mercury work on the wounded. Princess Serenity kept glancing at the entrance, wondering what was taking Endymion. Nephlyte had found Archon with Dumbledore and Venus and helped him take the two to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey bandaged their wounds and took care of the gashes on Bill's face.

"He's going to be all right?" asked Ginny. "Greyback wasn't transformed when he attacked him."

"I don't know," said Madame Pomfrey. "There is no cure for werewolf bites."

Ginny looked at Lupin for an explanation. Lupin shrugged. "We won't know for sure until he wakes up but he may have some wolfish traits. He'll always have those scars."

"Not if I can do anything about it," said Sailor Moon, still in her princess form. She remained as Princess Serenity incase there was someone that needed her help. Princess Serenity drew out the crystal from her, startling the other soldiers.

"No, Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Mars. "You know how dangerous it is for you to use the crystal!"

"Don't worry," said Serenity, coming to Bill's bedside. "I've learned to control the crystal better so it won't take much of my strength. Besides, I only need to heal his cuts. It should be no problem."

She held the crystal above his face and the silver light seeped into his open wounds. The cuts slowly began to close as if he was being stitched back together. Once all the healing was complete, the moon princess turned to Lupin.

"I can do the same to you," she said, "if you'd like. I still have the strength to use the crystal one more time."

Lupin looked at her in surprise. "I—I can't ask you do that. There is no cure."

Princess Serenity smiled. "Do you see any scars left on Bill? This crystal is pure crystallized silver. It can do about anything; and knowing that silver is fatal to werewolves, I'm sure it should kill the werewolf in you. If that's what you want."

Tonks put her hand on Lupin's shoulder and turned him to her. "You know I really don't care if you're a werewolf. I've told you a million times."

"And I've told you a million times," he said, "I'm too old, too poor…too dangerous."

"You'll be none of those things once you've been touched by the light of my crystal," Princess Serenity said softly. "It's your choice. If you still want to live the way you are, you can but you don't deserve to live this way anymore. If you want to be a better man for Tonks, I can take the curse away."

Lupin looked at Tonks then at Princess Serenity. Being a werewolf was hard on him, ever since childhood. He always dreamed about a cure. Now a cure was right here on a silver platter. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't have to worry about accidently injuring Tonks. He could be with her every day of the month. If they had a child together, it would be free from the werewolf curse. Lupin could look on the full moon without fear. After thinking about it, he realized it was no contest.

"All right," said Lupin. "Do it."

Princess Serenity nodded, activated her crystal and silver light shined onto Lupin. The scars on his face vanished. His hair darkened and color returned to his pale face. Every ailment that he contracted after Greyback's infectious bite left Lupn's body. The light died down and Princess Serenity could not hold her princess form any longer. She returned to her soldier form and Sailor Uranus moved just in time to catch her.

"Sailor Moon!" she said, more in anger than concern. "You must be more careful."

"I'm all right," said Sailor Moon weakly and she looked at Lupin. "How do you feel?"

"Better," said Lupin. "I haven't felt this good in years."

"I'm glad," said Sailor Moon with a weak smile.

Tuxedo Mask entered the Hospital Wing carrying Harry. Hagrid was behind him with Snape. Sailor Moon gasped and rushed to Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she said. "I was getting worried."

"I'm all right," said Tuxedo Mask. "So is Harry." Tuxedo Mask set Harry down on a bed. He turned to Sailor Moon and put his arms around her. "We've finally found Stratus."

"Stratus?" said McGonagall.

"That is why we're here," explained Sailor Pluto. "Our whole reason for coming to Hogwarts. We were looking for Stratus, Prince Endymion's brother. Dumbledore knows."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the room, followed by Fleur. Mrs. Weasley looked over Bill's newly repaired face.

"I don't understand," she said, looking at Lupin. "I thought you said he was attacked by Greyback."

"He was," said Sailor Moon. "His face looked pretty bad, until I healed it."

Mrs. Weasley turned to her. "You healed it? But I always thought that there was no cure."

"There wasn't until I proved it wrong," said Sailor Moon.

"It's true, Molly,' said Lupin. "She healed me too…just now. I believe there is a new hope for werewolves now."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Sailor Moon and then walked to embrace her. "Thank you—thank you so much!"

"It's all right," said Sailor Moon. "It's my duty to help people."

Mrs. Weasley turned form her and noticed Ron and Hermione. They were sitting side by side on a bed, looking dazed and confused. They couldn't believe what had just happened to them. They hadn't said much to each other after the battle, except voicing their disbelief of transforming into people they never knew of.

"We never learned _that _in transfiguration," mumbled Ron. "What was it—_hero transfiguration_?"

"No idea," Hermione mumbled back.

Mrs. Weasley noticed something off with her son and stepped to him. "Ron—wake up! Did something happen to you? Did someone get you with a Befuddlement Jinx?"

"What?" asked Ron.

"Something's different about you," she said, conjuring a mirror and hanging it in his face. "See? What's with the hair?"

Ron's hair was six inches longer and streaked with blue. His blue eyes were outlined with a bluish-green. Some of his freckles were gone.

"I'm fine, Mum," said Ron. "Just the hair dye I got from Fred and George."

Mrs. Weasley frowned and looked at Hermione. Her once bushy hair was smoother and a foot longer, with streaks of purple. Her brown eyes had flecks of purple.

"You trying the hair dye too, Hermione?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Er, yes, Mrs. Weasley," lied Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and looked at Harry. "What about Harry?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"He'll be all right," said Madame Pomfrey. "He just needs plenty of rest. I think you should all leave now so my patients can rest."

The Weasleys and Lupin were hesitant to leave. Tonks had to prod Lupin. Fleur kissed Bill, told him to get some rest and she pushed her future in laws out of the Hospital Wing.

"Bill iz strong," she said, "and 'e iz brave. 'Arry too. They will be all right."

Once The Weasleys, Tonks, Lupin and Fleur had left the hospital wing, Pluto asked Madame Pomfrey for permission to stay.

"We won't disturb anyone," said Pluto. "We'll be quiet."

"Oh, very well," said Madame Pomfrey. "I will be in my office."

Madame Pomfrey walked into her office and Sailor Pluto began to solve the mysteries that were running through everyone's minds. She talked about the Silver Millennium, the sailor scouts, Archon, Nephlyte Endymion and Stratus and Stratus' guards.

"What I don't get is," said Sailor Jupiter, "is how Nephlyte got here."

"I am not entirely sure myself," said Nephlyte, "after I died, I heard a woman speaking to me. She told me because I died trying to protect someone I cared about, I deserved another chance. But I forgot all of this until just a few hours ago."

"It must have been Queen Serenity," Sailor Moon said. "She gave you a second chance to prove yourself, as a whole different person and erased your memory from your past life. She's done the same to us, twice actually." Sailor Moon smiled, looking at her comrades.

Archon nodded in understanding. "I knew from the legend of the Millennium that Queen Serenity sent not just her daughter and her court, but _everyone _of the moon to Earth. I just never supposed that I would be one of those people, let alone as anyone as important as the moon's historian."

"You said something about Hermione and me being guards for Harry?" Ron said, rubbing his head.

"Yes, a thousand years ago," answered Pluto. "Your powers were derived from gems. Much unlike your powers now."

"I read about gemology," Hermione sighed. "I assumed gemology was a shallow sort of magic, like divination. I never thought there'd be truth in it."

"Oh, there are magic in all things, Hermione," said a deep voice. Everyone turned to Professor Dumbledore's bed. He was awake and sitting up. Sailor Mercury went to his side and checked his pulse.

"Professor, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Quite well, thank you."

"Yes, your pulse is steady now," said Sailor Mercury.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sailor Saturn questioned. "We were one the tower and Professor Snape tried to kill you. Sailor Venus pushed you out of the way just in time."

"Ah yes," said Professor Dumbledore. "That's right—I told Severus to kill me."

"What?" everyone shouted, causing Madame Pomfrey to rush out of her office.

"All of you," she hissed, "be quiet so my patients can rest or take it outside!"

"Ohh, it's all right, Poppy," said Dumbledore idly, waving her away.

"Oh, all right, Albus," said Madame Pomfrey as she returned to her office.

"Professor Dumbledore, why would you tell Professor Snape to kill you?" inquired Hermione.

"Because I was already dying," replied Professor Dumbledore, holding his right hand. "My hand was poisoned last summer and the poison was slowly killing me."

"That's right," said Ron, "at the welcoming feast, we've all noticed it. But we didn't know it would kill you…and it's better now."

"I've got Sailor Saturn to thank for that," Professor Dumbledore nodded. "She healed the physical scars caused by the curse I received and it bought me some time. However, I am still old and I feel my strength waning. Especially after our experience tonight, I fear I do not have much longer. I believed that young Draco Malfoy had orders to kill me and I arranged with Severus to kill me if Draco couldn't."

"But why?" asked Hermione. "That would make him look like a traitor."

"Absolutely," said Dumbledore. "So that Voldemort would put more trust in him. Snape would become the next headmaster, fool Voldemort into thinking he had control over Hogwarts."

"Only, you survived," said Sailor Moon, "Sailor Venus pushed you out of the way just in time."

"Something I did not think was going to happen," said Dumbledore, quite surprised. "So this does change the plan. I can remain Headmaster for another year or two, but Voldemort will know Draco had failed. I am not sure what to do and by the looks of Severus," Dumbledore looked at the burned Snape lying on the bed. "I do not think he will be up to being the next Headmaster. Does anyone know what happened to him?"

"Yes sir," said Tuxedo Mask. "It was Harry. He was Stratus; the one we were searching for."

Dumbledore shifted in his bed, sitting up more and his face became more surprised. "Dear me, Harry Potter was Stratus? I knew when I met him he would be very extraordinary—but I never surmised anything like this. Even after meeting you and learning about your long lost brother. Seems we all have hidden talents."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" said Hermione. "What does this mean?"

"We'll talk about this more later when Harry wakes up," said Pluto. "He'll have questions too."

--

Three days later, Sailor Venus, Snape and Harry were the only three that remained in the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey did all she could for Snape, but he was still badly burned and could not wake up. Sailor Venus' dislocated shoulder was popped back into place, her cuts and bruises bandaged and Madame Pomfrey gave her a strong sleeping potion. No longer feeling pain in her right shoulder, Sailor Venus woke up and tested it.

"Wow, that feels tons better," she said, turning and twisting her arm. While looking at her arm, she noticed who was in the bed next to her. "Harry! Harry, Harry what happened?"

Thinking he was badly hurt, she jumped out of her bed and next to his. She pushed his unruly black hair from his forehead. It was still black and the same length, yet she noticed streaks of gold in it. She looked him over, finding no cuts, bruises, or burns. Whatever wounds he had, Madame Pomfrey must have already taken care of them. Sailor Venus leaned down and kissed Harry's lips. There was a small spark passing between their lips. Harry moaned and opened his eyes. She only had a second to notice specks of gold in the emerald orbs before he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. It was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had. It was long, lingering and on the edge of lustful.

After an eternity, Harry stopped the kiss and pushed her against him, his breath in shuddering gasps. She could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"I—I—I thought you were dead," he stammered, on the verge of tears. "When I saw you fall, I thought it was the last time I'd ever see you again. It was like history was repeating itself."

Sailor Venus was surprised at Harry's reaction. She did not expect him to kiss her back, or to speak of things that that made no sense. "History repeating itself?"

"Long ago, on the Moon," said Harry, "when the Negaforce killed you. I was powerless to stop it."

Then it came to her. Sailor Venus leaned back. "H—Harry, are you—are you Stratus? The one we've been looking for?"

Harry nodded. "When I saw you fall over, something just snapped and I remembered everything. I screamed, and I heard Stratus screaming with me. I thought you and Dumbledore was dead."

"Wait a minute, you were on the roof?" Sailor Venus asked

"Yeah, I had my invisibility cloak on. Dumbledore put a freezing charm on me so I couldn't move."

Harry glanced around him. "Dumbledore—Dumbledore, what happened to him?"

"I don't know," said Venus, "I just woke up myself. But I pushed him out of the curse just in time. But I guess I lost my footing and we just fell over the edge. I kinda panicked, and I just used my love chain to stop us. I kind of jerked my shoulder out of place and then we landed in a classroom. I heard Dumbledore talking after we fell, so I'm sure he's alive. If he's not here, then he must be in his office."

"You shoulder?" he touched it gingerly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah—I'm sure Madame Pomfrey popped it right back when I got here."

Harry looked at Snape in his bed and scowled. "I chased him down and attacked him…I thought I killed him too. I guess I didn't use enough power."

"Harry, it's all right," said Sailor Venus. "You don't have to become a killer. I'm sure when Snape wakes up, he'll regret everything."

"Yeah," muttered Harry. "He'll probably be in Azkaban by then. Well, at least I got the horcrux." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a heavy golden locket. "This is what Dumbledore risked everything for. Finding these will stop Voldemort."

Harry opened the locket and found a piece of paper inside. He read the message and gasped in shock.

"No, oh no!"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked.

"The horcrux!" Harry said. "It's a fake! Dumbledore nearly got killed for _nothing!"_

--

When Harry was released from the hospital wing, he knew he had to tell Dumbledore. He wanted to postpone it and try to figure out how to tell the Professor about the fake horcrux. He decided to take a bath to clear his head, and clean his body. Every since he changed into Stratus, his scent changed. He smelt like rain and a little bit like smoke.

As he was about to jump into the water, he noticed something strange about his reflection.

"Why does my hair have gold in it?" Harry wondered aloud. He walked into bath to get a better look at his face. His eyes were still green, but there was some sort of gleam in his eye that he hadn't seen before. In addition to the new color in his hair, it was a little longer. It wasn't as much as it was for when he had transformed into Stratus, but just enough to tell a difference. Harry groaned and soaked in the water a while to gather his thoughts before going to Dumbledore. After his bath, he pulled himself out of the large tub, clothed himself and went on to the headmaster's office.

Harry knew someone had to tell him the horcrux was not real and he felt he should be the one to do it. He felt like a complete failure. He hated to hear what Dumbledore would say and see that disappointed look on his face.

Just as he reached his hand to knock the door, it opened and he nearly collided with Raye. She had been borrowing Dumbledore's office for a fire reading. She wanted to know what the next step was now that the group found Stratus.

"Oh, sorry," said Raye.

"It's okay," said Harry.

Raye squeezed passed him. "Hey, can you come to greenhouse four in an hour? Bring Ron and Hermione with you."

"Why?"

"Can't tell you that now," Raye replied. "It's not a good time."

"What do you mean it's not a good time?"

"Because Ron and Hermione and Ron are not with you.'  
"Huh? Why don't you just give me a straight answer?"

Raye laughed. "Because that's Pluto's job. See ya in an hour!"

She waved at him and then went down the spiraling staircase. He stared at her, wondering why the heck fortunetellers, seers, and diviners never made sense. However, she wasn't as dramatic as Trelawney.

"Do come in, Harry," said a deep voice.

"What?" Harry turned around, saw the open door of Dumbledore's office and walked inside. "I was…just talking to Raye."

"Oh yes, she comes to visit me time to time," said Dumbledore. "So, what can I do for you, Harry?"

Harry stared at the Headmaster for a time, placing his hand in his pocket. "I—I—wanted to--," we went blank. What did he come to Dumbledore's office for? He then felt the locket in his pocket, then handed it to Dumbledore.

"Oh—right," he moaned. "The Horcrux was a fake, professor."

. Dumbledore looked at the note and then smiled.

"How interesting."

"Interesting?" Harry said in surprise. "Professor, we went through all that trouble to get the horcrux and it wasn't real!"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, "but this tells us that we weren't alone. Someone else knew Voldemort's secret and tried to put an end to him."

"This R.A.B bloke?" said Harry. "But who is he? How do we find him? He might be dead already."

"I do not know," said Dumbledore. "But you're right about him possibly being dead. His note does say he may be dead by the time Voldemort finds this. But I believe we can find out who he is and if he is still alive, he may be able to help us."

"With only his initials?"

"Well, if he was my student," said Dumbledore. "I would know. I never forgot any of my students. There are only a few with these same initials. I can probably trace the writer of this note with a few simple charms."

"Really?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I am sure we will find the real horcrux eventually, and all the rest. Now, Harry, something has come to my attention recently."

"What's that?"

"Your alter ego," said Dumbledore, "Prince Stratus."

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "I remember now. It's kind of weird, knowing I was somebody else in a different life."

"It will take some time for you to train your new powers," said Dumbledore.

--

"She didn't tell you what this was about?" Ron asked Harry as they made their way to the greenhouses.

"Not a clue," said Harry.

"It must be with what happened with us the other day," Hermione said. "Us all transforming into different people, when the Death Eaters came."

"Are you sure?" asked Ron.

"You got a better idea?" Hermione asked him. "I know that sailor scout knew more than she told us but she couldn't get into it with everyone there."

"Good point."

Ron opened the door and let Harry and Hermione go before him. They saw the scout group and Tuxedo Mask standing in the middle of the room in their civilian forms.

"Mina?" said Harry.

"Thanks for coming Harry," she said. "We've got a little show and tell for you."

Within a few seconds, the ten people transformed into their warrior forms. Harry, Ron and Hermione gaped at them in surprise.

"Wow," said Ron. "If that was possible in transfiguration, then McGonagall's been holding out on us."

Harry walked up to Sailor Venus. Was his girlfriend really the scout of love and beauty the whole time?

"Wait—I always thought that you could be," Harry said. "But didn't think it would be true."

"It's true," smiled Sailor Venus. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but superheroes need to keep our secret identities secret. Otherwise they'd just be 'identities!'"

She laughed and Harry would've laughed too, if he understood everything. He sat on a table, feeling slightly lightheaded. Sailor Venus held onto his hand.

"You'd better start talking, Pluto," Sailor Venus said, "before he passes out."

Sailor Pluto told Harry, Ron and Hermione all about the Silver Millennium, how they got their powers, Harry's and Darien's dreams and how they were able to track them down.

"So, let me get this straight," said Ron slowly. "Hermione and me were Harry's guards? We were supposed to protect him?"

"Correct," said Pluto.

"And we had powers," added Ron, "but not like our wizarding powers?"

"Precisely," said Pluto. "Your powers were derived from the crystals of your names. It is much different than your wizarding magic. Agate is associated with strength, protection, health, courage and wisdom. Have you noticed something like that happening to you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Ron. "My grades have been getting better and I do feel braver. I got the guts to break up with Lavender, and normally that's not something I would do. I'd probably hide whenever I saw a girl come near me. By the way—that reminds me of something--," Ron looked at Hermione. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Aww!" Sailor Moon said, suddenly appearing at Ron with her hands by her cheek. "That's so cute!"

Hermione gasped and blushed. "R-Ron! This is hardly the time."

"You can't leave him hanging!" said Sailor Moon, now at Hermione's side. "Go on, say yes!"

Hermione ignored her, clearing cleared her throat. She and looked at Sailor Pluto. "And I was Amethyst? I read a little bit of gemology. Amethyst is also a healing stone. That'd explain why I heal fast."

"Okay, we can talk later," said Ron as Pluto began talking to Hermione.

"As well as your power of clairaudience and knowing when someone is truthful," said Sailor Pluto. "I'm sure these things began to happen sometime after you got those?" she gestured to Hermione's amethyst necklace and Ron's agate watch. "You two have power over gems, and when you are wearing amethyst or agate, it intensifies your powers. After you two have transformed, part of your transformation lingered with you. Your wizarding magic will most likely be affected by this."

"How come we ended up together," said Hermione, "if this Queen Serenity wanted us to live new lives?"

"Sometimes we walk the same circles in life," answered Pluto.

"Wow," said Ron. "I can't believe this. I'm supposed to use gems to fight evil? I have a hard time with potions."

"I told this to Harry," said Sailor Saturn. "You should hear it too."

Ron looked at her expectantly.

"You all have power in you," she said, "from the moment your wizarding powers began to surface. The same with every witch and wizard. Some have more power than others, but it does not matter how much power you have, it is what you do with it that counts."

"I think I understand," said Hermione.

Darien's hand fell on Harry's shoulder. "Come on," said Darien. "Let's go for a walk. You look like you could use the fresh air."

"Sounds good to me," said Harry."

They walked around the grounds for a while. "You really gave me quite a hard time tracking you down."

"Sorry," said Harry, "but the last time I believed a dream, my godfather was murdered."

"I can understand," Darien said. "It must be difficult, if you can't even trust your own dreams. I've had quite a few unbelievable ones myself. Each one of them was a lesson and a test. I must say the past few were the most I've ever been tested."

"So what happens now?" asked Harry. "Are you going to stay here?"

"Only if you want me too," said Darien. "I came all this way to find you and I don't want it to all be in vain. I'd like to help you bring down Voldemort if I can."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, but if I need you, I know you're just a dream away."

Darien laughed and Harry looked at him. "You were always acting to be so tough."

"I'm serious," said Harry. "I know how to stop Voldemort. I just have to find the horcruxes and destroy them."

"How will you do that?"

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. "Not a clue."

"Well, I understand that Sailor Saturn came with you to the cave," said Darien. "She could really help you. We all can, and I'm sure your friends will need some training on their powers."

"Yeah," said Harry, pausing at a tree. He saw a cat climbing down from it. "Hey—I know that cat. It looks like the one Hagrid found. Nimbus." He walked closer to the tree and the cat ran to him after climbing down. The cat jumped right onto Harry's shoulders, causing him to laugh. "wow, you're a lot friendlier than I remember."

Darien took a step toward that cat to get a closer eye. Wasn't that the same cat he saw at Mrs. Figg's place? What was it doing here? Then he remembered a dream he had not too long ago. Didn't someone give Stratus a cat with the same markings in one of his dreams?

"Harry, did you just call that cat Nimbus?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what I named him," said Harry. "Because of his markings. But also, it reminds me of the cat I had before…no way...Nimbus?" Harry took the cat off his shoulders and looked at him closer.

"Nimbus…it's you!" said Harry.

--

It was the day before the end of term and Harry was packing his trunk. His old companion and pet, Nimbus was sitting on the bed. Harry empted the contents of Mundungus' suitcase into his trunk and Nimbus jumped into it.

"Hey, Nimbus," said Harry. "This is no time to play."

"What makes you think I'm playing?" said a voice from within the trunk. Harry stepped closer to the trunk and looked in. It was just Nimbus and he was looking at him intently. The cat's mouth opened and instead of a meow or a hiss, out came perfectly pronounced English.

"You dumped something important in here," said the cat, bending down and picking up a golden locket in its mouth. Nimbus dropped the locket in his hand and Harry could not speak. "Gee, you're welcome."

"You talked," said Harry. "And I understood you. I must be going crazy."

"Come on," said Nimbus, "you can talk to snakes, too—that doesn't make you crazy."

The cat had quite a mouth on him. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hey…."

Nimbus hoped out of the trunk and back on the bed. "I've talked to you before, Harry. Long time ago. But I couldn't talk to you until you were awakened. Anyway, that locket is pretty important. I sensed something about it. Don't you think you should be getting that to your Headmaster?"

Harry looked down at the item in his hand. It looked identical to the locket he gave Dumbledore. But how did it wind up in here? It was in Mundungus' briefcase, and that must've meant that Harry had the horcrux the whole time? Why didn't he ever think to open the briefcase before?

Harry ran nearly as he did as Stratus to Dumbledore's office. Gasping, he held out the golden locket and with hardly any breath, he told Dumbledore about Mundungus.

"Mundungus was trying to sell Sirius' belongings?" said Dumbledore. "Then this locket belonged to his family."

"Yeah, maybe they handed it down," said Harry with a shrug, "or maybe…the note…R.A.B.."

"Regulus!" said Dumbledore and Harry together.

Dumbledore smiled. "A shame Regulus is not here today to hear how pleased I am to know he learned the Voldemort's secret, and tried to put an end to him. Not too many Death Eaters rebelled against Voldemort."

"I wish Sirius were still here, at least," Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry, Harry," said Dumbledore. "We will not let Regulus Black's death be in vain. Now, we just need a way to destroy it. I'll send for Sailor Saturn. Dumbledore stepped to a portrait and spoke to one of the former headmistresses. "Dillys, kindly get me Sailor Saturn…and if you can't find her, find Hotaru Tomoe."

"Right away, Albus," said Dyliss. Fifteen minutes later, Hotaru Tomoe stepped into the office.

"You sent for me, Professor?" she said.

"Yes, Hotaru," said Dumbledore. "We this horcrux destroyed."

Hotaru transformed into Sailor Saturn and took the locket. She placed it on Dumbledore's table. "I should be able to remove the part of Voldemort's soul without destroying the locket. However, I might end up destroying your desk, professor."

"I can conjure a new one," said Dumbledore.

"Please stand back," said Sailor Saturn, calling on her glaive. She brought the blade onto the locket and a green sphere of light appeared between the locket and her glaive. The curse was resisting its destruction. Sailor Saturn began to hear voices.

_You can't destroy me. The other sailor scouts feared you. They did not want you to destroy things because they believed you were evil. If you destroy me, then they will be right. _

"Stop," she muttered. "I may be the scout of destruction and death, but _I _will decide what dies and what gets destroyed! GLAIVE SOUL EXTRACTION!"

A jet of purple light entered the locket, forcing out Voldemort's soul in an acid green mist. It hissed and sizzled, then the mist was gone. The green S turned purple.

"Looks like the S now stands for Saturn," said Dumbledore.

"Or for Stratus," said Sailor Saturn as she handed it to Harry.

"No…Sirius," Harry said, putting the locket into his pocket. He looked at Sailor Saturn. "How come you didn't tell that the other locket was a fake?"

"Because I didn't get a good enough look at it," she replied. "And this is my first time experience with these sort of matters. But the next time we find what we think is a horcrux, I will need to have a look at it to make sure it is the real deal."

--

Snape was still asleep when the students left for home. Poppy was not sure whether to keep him at Hogwarts, or send him to St. Mungos. It was possible that anyone could enter St. Mungos to kill him or kidnap, just as it was as easy for Hogwarts to be infiltrated by a dozen death eaters.

Regardless of the attack on the school, Dumbledore kept Hogwarts open and went the extra mile in keeping the school secured. He destroyed the vanishing cabinet that Draco used for the Death Eaters to enter, turned off the all the Hogsmeade fireplaces to the floo network and increased the anti-disaparation charm into Hogsmeade. Though it was hard for the villages when they wanted to leave their village, it also helped them knowing that it would be more difficult for Death Eaters to come into their village.

Dumbledore also arranged for the sailor soldiers to escort the students to the train station. The sailor scouts were at each entrance and patrolled the aisle and rushing into every compartment when they heard the slightest noise. Sailor Mercury became very embarrassed when she entered a compartment when she heard a girl shout, but it was only because her boyfriend was kissing and tickling her.

His arm on Harry's shoulder, Darien walked Harry down the platforms as they discussed the upcoming year.

"Voldemort probably knows you're more powerful now," said Darien. "But that doesn't mean he's still not dangerous."

"I know," said Harry. "Thanks for going through all that trouble to find me, even though I made it hard for you."

"You're my brother," said Darien. "Of course I had to find you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"Come on, boy," said Vernon Dursley.

"Is that your uncle?" said Darien.

Harry looked at Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. "Hurry, we need to get Diddyiums new food for his new diet."

Dudley groaned at being called Diddyums in public.

"Yup, that's them," said Harry, grinning.

"I understand they upset you in the summer," said Darien. "I can have a few words with them if you like."

"I think Dudley learned his lesson," said Harry. "But if I need you, all I have to do is dream."

THE END

Will there be a sequel? Maybe when you guys all least expect it!

Here ya go, Mae-E. It took us nearly 4 years to finish this puppy, but we got it done!


End file.
